Souffrance et Guérison
by Mistycal
Summary: Sirius a dit que la tête de James s'est dégonflée durant sa dernière année... Mais qu'estce qu'il s'est donc passé pour qu'il cesse d'être arrogant ? Et comment Lily en estelle venue à s'intéresser à lui ? JPLE, slash JPSS / VIOLS ET VIOLANCES PREVUS !
1. Chapter 1

**Avertissement : **Cette fic a un rating T, mais j'ai longuement hésité entre le T et le M. Certains chapitres seront violents et choquants, et, si vous trouvez qu'il vaut mieux que je mette un rating M, n'hésitez pas à me le dire dans une review. Au risque de me répéter, certains chapitres de cette fic comporteront des scènes de tortures violentes et difficiles pour les lecteurs les plus jeunes. Le rating n'est pas là pour rien.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages sont à J.K.Rowling, et la fic, si je l'ai écrite moi-même, m'a été inspirée par une autre fic, Violence aggravée sur mineur, par Orchideus. Celui (celle)- ci m'a gentiment autorisée à reprendre l'idée principale de sa fic, que vous pouvez retrouver dans la liste de mes fics préférées. Si vous aimez ma fic, allez voir la sienne, c'est à peu près la même en mieux !

Je précise que j'écris en même temps une autre fic nommée « Une vie avec mon parrain », et j'essaye d'écrire un chapitre sur deux, donc ne vous étonnez pas si je traîne un peu à poster. Et pour ceux qui aime l'époque des maraudeurs, j'en écris une autre sur ce sujet, alors n'hésitez pas à faire un tour sur celle-ci !

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

31 juillet. James arpentait les rues du chemin de traverse. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il s'y prenne toujours à la dernière minute ? Demain était le jour de l'anniversaire de sa petite sœur, Nina, et il n'avait toujours pas de cadeau. Il n'y avait vraiment pas beaucoup de monde sur le chemin, les familles sorcières attendant encore quelques semaines avant de faire les courses de fourniture scolaires. Soudain, James se retourna. Il était persuadé d'avoir entendu des voix familières et désagréables derrière lui. Il n'y avait personne. Il continua d'avancer, et tourna dans une ruelle plus petite, où il n'y avait personne. Il sentit son cœur s'arrêter. Quelqu'un venait de pointer une baguette magique sur sa nuque. Il s'immobilisa, et glissa sa main dans sa poche, mais une poigne ferme lui saisit le poignet et lui arracha sa baguette. Deux mains se refermèrent sur ses épaules et le forcèrent à avancer au fond de l'impasse. Il fut jeté violemment sur le sol, et put enfin se retourner vers ses agresseurs. Ils étaient une dizaine, tous vêtus de cagoules et capes noires. L'un d'entre eux s'avança et enleva sa cagoule. James le reconnut aussitôt.

-Rogue… Rends-moi ma baguette !

-Pourquoi, tu as peur ? demanda Rogue d'une voix sarcastique. Ne t'inquiète pas, ta baguette, je vais te la rendre. Mais seulement après que tu ais fait quelque chose pour moi…

-Comment ça ?

-J'ai un petit compte à régler avec toi, Potter. Et je compte bien faire d'une pierre deux coups. Mais l'endroit est un peu mal choisi pour discuter tranquillement. Tu as l'intention de te rendre docilement, ou est-ce que tu as besoin d'une leçon d'obéissance auparavant ?

James leva la tête, et remarqua que les dix sorciers derrière Rogue avaient leurs baguettes pointées sur lui. Et même physiquement, ils étaient beaucoup plus forts et plus grands que lui. Malgré sa haine qu'ils lui inspiraient, il savait garder la tête basse dans certains moments. Se battre contre eux était un combat perdu d'avance. Il se releva et l'un des sorciers s'approcha de lui. Il lui pointa sa baguette sur le torse et murmura :

-_Stupéfix !_

James sentit le sortilège lui frapper la poitrine, avant de s'écrouler sur le sol, inconscient.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Froid. Ce fut la première sensation qu'il éprouva. Il avait froid. Il essaya de bouger, mais sentit que ses mains étaient attachées par des chaînes rouillées qui lui entaillèrent les poignets. Il ouvrit les yeux. Il se trouvait dans un cachot éclairé par une ampoule au plafond. Il était attaché contre un mur, les bras en croix, incapable de bouger, et presque nu. Il ne portait que son boxer, tous ses autres vêtements lui avaient été enlevés. L'humidité du cachot le faisait frissonner tout autant que ses ravisseurs devant lui. Rogue s'avança vers lui, et James demanda :

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Te faire souffrir. Et aussi tester quelques unes de mes potions. Comme je te l'ai dit, je vais faire d'une pierre deux coups. Non seulement tu vas payer pour tout ce que tu m'as fait, mais en plus tu vas me faire le grand plaisir de me servir de cobaye.

-Ne me touche pas ! Je refuses de te servir de cobaye pour tes expériences ! cria James en se débattant.

L'un des sorciers derrière Rogue s'avança et demanda :

-Tu préfères peut-être nous servir de pute ? Remarque, c'est vrai que pour ça, tu serais très certainement parfait…

Il tendit une main blanche aux longs doigts et lui caressa doucement la joue. James essaya de se soustraire à son contact en secouant la tête, mais ne répondit rien. Le sorcier se tourna vers Rogue, et lui dit :

-Au fait, avant que tu passes à tes expériences… J'ai encore quelque chose à t'apprendre. Ce serait l'occasion idéale, tu crois pas ?

-Hum, en effet… approuva Rogue.

James était de plus en plus effrayé. Qu'est-ce qu'ils comptaient lui faire ? Le sorcier commanda :

-Pointe ta baguette sur lui. Fais le vide dans ton esprit, ne pense à rien d'autre qu'à lui, et à l'effet que le sortilège va avoir sur lui. Et quand tu penses ne pas pouvoir être plus concentré que tu ne l'es déjà, vas y.

Rogue ferma les yeux quelques secondes, puis les rouvrit et cria :

_-Endoloris !_

Une décharge de douleur aussi intense que brève parcourut le corps du Gryffondor, qui eu un sursaut de douleur. Mais il n'y eut rien d'autre, ce qui ne rassura pas James pour autant.

-Tu n'étais pas assez concentré sur les effets du sort, commenta le mage à coté du Serpentard. Ferme les yeux. Concentre-toi sur lui. Tu le vois se tordre de douleur sous l'effet du sort, tu peux presque l'entendre hurler à mort. Tu vois la douleur, la pitié dans ses yeux.

Rogue resta silencieux cinq secondes, puis :

-_Endoloris !_

James sentit des plaques chauffées à blanc parcourir l'intégralité de son corps. Il avait l'impression d'être en train de brûler vif. Il hurla de douleur, se débattant contre ses chaînes qui le blessaient davantage. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, la douleur devenait insoutenable. Ca ne s'arrêtait pas, la douleur toujours plus intense continuant à l'envahir au fur et à mesure qu'il se vidait de ses forces en essayant de combattre la douleur. Puis soudain, tout s'arrêta. James resta immobile, telle une poupée de chiffon, uniquement retenu par les chaînes rouillées enfoncées dans sa chair. Il essaya de respirer mais n'y parvint pas. L'air du cachot ne parvenait pas jusqu'à ses poumons. Il suffoqua pendant plusieurs secondes, cherchant vainement un peu d'oxygène. Le sorcier s'approcha de lui et pointa sa baguette sur sa gorge.

-_Respirio_.

Une grande bouffée d'air frais envahit les poumons du Gryffondor, qui inspira longuement pour reprendre sa respiration.

-Pas mal, Severus, sourit le sorcier. Le sortilège en lui-même était excellent. Mais tu dois apprendre à le doser.

-Comment ça ?

-Tu n'attendais rien de lui, donc en ces circonstances, ça allait. Mais si tu avais voulu le torturer pour lui faire admettre quelque chose, même s'il le voulait, il serait incapable de parler. J'ai même dut intervenir pour qu'il puisse respirer. Tu as fait durer le sort trop longtemps par rapport à ce qu'il est en mesure de supporter. Tu dois apprendre à l'évaluer, à savoir à peu près ce qu'il peut supporter, tu comprends ? Ce que tu lui a envoyé, un adulte aurait put y résister, alors qu'un gamin de 10 ans en serait mort, tu me suis ?

-Ouais.

-Pour l'instant, ça devrait aller, je pense que tu peux passer à tes potions.

James entre-ouvrit les yeux et vit Rogue déboucher une fiole contenant une potion verte. Puis il en tira une autre contenant un liquide couleur lilas. James reconnut cette dernière potion : c'était une solution cicatrisante, que sa mère, médicomage à Ste Mangouste, utilisait souvent. Rogue sortit un couteau de sa poche, et l'enfonça profondément dans la bras de James, avant de lui tracer une longue entaille. Un faible cri de douleur s'échappa des lèvres du Gryffondor, puis Rogue recommença, et lui traça une deuxième entaille qui acheva de lui déchirer le bras. Il prit la potion lilas et en versa sur l'une de ses entailles. La douleur s'estompa aussitôt et sa plaie se referma en une mince cicatrice blanche. Rogue versa cette fois sa potion verte, sur son autre coupure. Une intense brûlure lui parcourut le bras avant de se répandre dans tout son corps. Il hurla de douleur. La brûlure se calma assez vite, mais ne s'estompa pas pour autant. Rogue examinait son bras, là où, autour de l'entaille crée par le couteau, se trouvait maintenant une longue marque rouge.

-T'en penses quoi, Rogue ? demanda l'un des sorciers dont la voix rappelait quelqu'un à James.

-Il aurait peut-être fallu mettre un peu moins de racines d'asphodèle, murmura celui-ci. Par contre, je ne voit pas d'où peut provenir la brûlure… Mais je sais comment avoir une idée de la question.

Il prit une potion rouge dans un sac posé contre le mur, et s'approcha du Gryffondor.

-Bois ça !

James détourna la tête. Il était hors de question que Rogue lui fasse boire ses préparations aussi hasardeuses que dangereuses. Deux des sorciers derrière lui s'approchèrent, l'un d'eux le saisi par les cheveux et lui tira la tête en arrière, en l'obligeant à ouvrir la bouche. Rogue lui versa la potion dans la gorge et les deux sorciers le forcèrent à avaler. La potion avait un goût amer et presque épicé, et James toussa pendant un moment. Cependant, la sensation de brûlure disparut. Le Serpentard examina sa blessure pendant quelques secondes, puis le saisit par les cheveux et l'obligea à le regarder.

-Ecoute-moi bien, Potter. On va bientôt te laisser partir, mais je te déconseille vivement de parler de ça à qui que ce soit.

-Sinon quoi ? demanda James.

-Tu sais, Potter, intervint l'un des sorciers en noir, on sait beaucoup de choses sur toi.

-Ah ouais ? demanda-t-il, sceptique.

-Oui, par exemple, le fait que tu habites à Godrics Hollow, ou encore, que tu as une sœur en première année à Poudlard…

Le mage se rapprocha de lui, et continua, presque en murmurant :

-Une sorcière de premier cycle. Donc totalement inoffensive dans le monde moldu. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

James ne répondit rien, même s'il avait parfaitement compris. Le sorcier continua :

-Tu dis _un seul mot_ à qui que ce soit, et c'est sur elle que Rogue continuera ses expériences, je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

Le Gryffondor acquiesça d'un simple hochement de tête, malgré la rage qui bouillonnait en lui.

-Et maintenant, repris Rogue, je vais te donner de quoi te souvenir de moi pendant le reste des vacances.

A nouveau, il sortit une potion de sa poche, et obligea James à la boire. La potion n'avait aucun goût particulier, et James ne ressentit absolument rien. Ce qui ne le rassura pas. Slughorn leur avait toujours dit que les potions qui n'agissent pas tout de suite sont celles qui ont un effet progressif, et à long terme. Rogue agita sa baguette, et le Gryffondor s'étala par terre, libéré des chaînes. Deux minces filets de sang coulaient le long de ses poignets, sa peau ayant été déchirée par les fers trop serrés autour de ses bras.

-T'as déjà fini tes conneries ? grogna James.

-Pourquoi, s'étonna l'un des sorciers, tu en veux encore ?

-Rogue, j'ai l'impression que notre petit lion va avoir besoin d'une leçon d'obéissance, tu ne crois pas ?

-Parfaitement ! répondit celui-ci en esquissant un rictus.

Sans signe avant coureur, l'un des sorciers lui balança un coup de pied dans les côtes. Pendant cinq minutes, il resta sur le sol, recroquevillé, pendant que la bande enchaînait les coups de pieds et de poings. Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent, James bascula sur le dos, respirant difficilement, terrassé par la douleur. Il était à la limite de l'inconscience, et sentait à peine son sang s'écouler de ses nombreuses plaies. L'un des Serpentards lui jeta sa robe de sorcier, qu'il enfila difficilement, et deux sorciers le forcèrent à se remettre debout. Puis ils transplanèrent avec lui et atterrirent dans le chemin de Traverse, là où ils l'avaient coincé quelques heures avant. Il faisait déjà nuit, et il n'y avait personne sur le chemin. Rogue siffla :

-N'oublie pas, Potter. Tu ne dit pas _un _mot à qui que ce soit, et surtout pas à Black. Tu sais sur qui on fera nos expériences sinon.

Ils le lâchèrent, jetèrent la baguette de James par terre et transplanèrent. La douleur devenait plus frappante, plus insupportable à chaque mouvement qu'il faisait. Il se sentait de plus en plus faible. Il avait la tête qui tournait. Il s'accrocha contre un mur, se redressa et s'efforça de faire deux pas. Mais il n'avait plus de forces. Il ne devait pas lâcher maintenant. Personne ne le retrouverait dans cette impasse… Il serra sa baguette, la leva et murmura faiblement :

-Luxor sangua.

Des étincelles rouges jaillirent de sa baguette et brillèrent à quelques mètres de hauteur, au dessus de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il essaya de faire un pas, mais n'y parvint pas. Il tomba en avant et se sentit glisser lentement dans un long trou noir.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, James fut surpris de constater qu'il n'avait mal nul part. Par contre, il se sentait plus faible et épuisé que jamais. Il resta immobile, et ouvrit lentement les yeux.

-James ? Vous allez bien ?

Il tourna la tête vers la voix qui l'avait appelé. Tout le décor autour de lui était d'un blanc immaculé. Une femme aux cheveux blonds, portant une blouse blanche, était debout à coté du lit sur lequel il était allongé. Sainte Mangouste, pensa-t-il aussitôt.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-il dune voix faible et tremblante.

-Vos parents se sont inquiétés en ne vous voyant pas rentrer le soir. Ils ont voulu aller à votre rencontre sur le chemin de Traverse, et ont été attirés par les étincelles que vous aviez lancé. Vous étiez inconscient, et dans un grand état de faiblesse. On vous a aussitôt transféré ici.

Elle hésita un moment, puis demanda :

-James ? Vous souvenez vous de ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Il resta silencieux quelques secondes. Oui, il se souvenait très bien de ce qui s'était passé. Et il se souvenait encore mieux de la menace que Rogue lui avait jetée avant de le laisser partir. _Si tu dis un seul mot à qui que ce soit, c'est sur Nina qu'on continue nos expériences._ Nina n'avait absolument rien à voir dans cette histoire. C'était lui qui avait martyrisé et humilié Rogue pendant tant d'années. C'était à lui d'en payer les conséquences.

-Non. Je m'en souviens pas, répondit-il.

-Ils ont sûrement dut vous jeter un sortilège d'amnésie pour être sûrs que vous ne parliez pas.

_J'aurais préféré, pensa-t-il. _

-Est-ce que vous savez pourquoi je me sens si f… épuisé ?

-Nous pensons que vos ravisseurs ont testé différentes potions sur vous. L'une d'entre elles était une potion d'affaiblissement, une véritable saleté. Ses effets sont à longs termes, et vont s'estomper au fur et à mesure des vacances. Je crains que vous soyez obligés de passer le reste des vacances scolaires au lit, vous n'aurez pas la force de vous lever avant la rentrée, dans le meilleur des cas. Et malheureusement, il n'y a aucun antidote à cette potion.

_« Et maintenant, repris Rogue, je vais te donner de quoi te souvenir de moi pendant le reste des vacances . »_ _Je comprends ce que ce salaud voulait dire… Si je suis pas en forme pour la rentrée, il le regrettera toute sa vie…_

-Vous êtes encore extrêmement fatigué. Je vous laisse vous reposer.

Elle sortit, et referma la porte derrière elle. James se laissa retomber sur son oreiller, et referma les yeux. Il s'endormit presque immédiatement.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Des voix à coté de lui le tirèrent du sommeil. Il ouvrit les yeux et distingua les silhouettes de Sirius, Remus et Peter à coté de lui.

-Tiens, fit remarquer Sirius avec un sourire, la belle au bois dormant est réveillée…

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda James d'une voix endormie.

-On vient visiter ! déclara Remus. A ton avis ? On est venus voir comment t'allais ! On était déjà venus juste après qu'ils t'aient retrouvé sur le chemin de Traverse, t'étais dans un sale état…

-Ouais, confirma Sirius en souriant tristement. Ils t'avaient bien tabassés… Les médicomages ont dit que c'était étonnant que tu ne te sois pas évanoui tout de suite après avoir reçu ces coups. Tu sais pas qui t'as fait ça ?

-Non, je me souviens de rien. D'après les médicomages, c'est à cause d'un sortilège d'amnésie.

------------

Un mois plus tard, James, Sirius, Remus et Peter se trouvaient sur le quai 9 ¾, près à monter dans le train. James se sentait encore très faible, et Sirius le soutenait par l'épaule. Une voix cria :

-James !

Il se retourna, pour voir une fille de 12 ans courir vers lui. Elle avait des yeux noisettes et des cheveux noirs identiques à ceux de James, et une légère paire de lunettes. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés en deux longues tresses, et un sourire très joli était dessiné sur son visage. Elle ressemblait à James comme deux gouttes d'eau.

-Je te manque déjà, petite sœur ? rigola-t-il.

-Tu vas pas me manquer longtemps, je te rappelle qu'on est censés être dans la même école. Papa et Maman te disent juste de pas faire trop de bêtises, la tante Stephie te dit que son magasin de farces et attrapes sera toujours ouvert pour toi, et qu'elle peut t'envoyer tout ce que tu voudras par hibou, et moi, je te dis de te dépêcher à trouver une copine !

Sirius éclata de rire, et James se contenta de sourire, persuadé qu'il aurait déjà étranglé sa sœur s'il avait été capable de faire deux pas sans tomber. Ils montèrent dans le Poudlard Express, où ils croisèrent Rogue. Celui-ci esquissa un rictus en voyant que Sirius était obligé de soutenir James, qui le foudroya du regard. Rogue pouvait toujours courir, il trouverait bien un moyen de se venger sans mettre Nina en danger.


	2. La menace de Rogue

James, Sirius, Remus et Peter s'étaient réunis dans leur compartiment habituel. James était appuyé dans le coin du compartiment, les yeux mis-clos. Sirius proposa :

-Au fait les gars ! C'est pas parce que c'est la dernière année qu'il faut oublier les bonnes vieilles traditions ! On fait quoi à Rogue, pour la rentrée ?

-On peux pas laisser tomber la tradition pour ce coup là ? suggéra Remus. J'ai l'impression qu'on a déjà vidé notre stock en mauvais coup, ce sera dur de faire pire que les autres années…

-Moi je suis sûr qu'on peut trouver quelque chose ! renchérit Peter. T'en penses quoi, James ?

-T'as raison, Peter. Pour la dernière année, il faut trouver quelque chose dont il se souvienne toute sa vie.

James n'avait jamais été aussi déterminé. Pendant les vacances, Rogue l'avait attaqué par surprise, et à 10 contre 1. Cette fois, c'est sur un terrain où il aurait tous les avantages qu'il prendrait sa revanche. Ils passèrent tout le reste du trajet à élaborer des plans aussi drôles qu'irréalisables, et, à la fin du voyage, ils s'étaient mis d'accord. Ils mirent leurs uniformes et descendirent. James titubait légèrement, mais réussit à peu près à marcher jusqu'aux carrosses sans chevaux sans tomber. Ils se laissèrent tomber sur les banquettes, et James ferma les yeux. Il n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point marcher sur 50 mètres pouvait être épuisant. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au château, Sirius le soutint légèrement jusqu'à la table des Gryffondors, où ils s'assirent.

-James t'es _sûr_ que ça va ? s'inquiéta Sirius. T'aurais peut-être dut rester chez toi pendant une semaine ou deux…

-Non, non, ne t'inquiète pas. Ca devrait aller.

James savait très bien qu'il était en train de mentir. Il était incapable de suivre des cours dans cet état, mais il ne voulait pas donner à Rogue la satisfaction de voir qu'il avait réussi à l'atteindre. Et s'il n'était pas là pour la rentrée, Rogue pourrait penser qu'il avait dit quelque chose sur ce qu'ils lui avaient fait. Et il ne voulait pas faire courir ce risque à Nina. Dumbledore fit son discours, et très vite, ils purent manger. James sentit ses forces revenir au fur et à mesure qu'il mangeait. Il se sentait dans son élément. Sirius lui souffla :

-Eh, c'est comme d'habitude ! On reconnaît direct les premières années…

James sourit en constatant qu'il avait raison. Selon le règlement, les chapeaux doivent obligatoirement être portés pendant les grands banquets. Et chaque année, les première année sont les seuls à les porter, tous les autres les ont posés par terre ou à coté d'eux. A la fin, Dumbledore se leva et déclara :

-Je n'ai plus qu'un mot à dire : Bonne nuit !

Tout le monde se leva, mais soudain, des éclats de rire se firent entendre à la table des Serpentards. James et Sirius se retournèrent vivement. Au moment où Rogue s'était levé, une flaque d'ectoplasme avait jaillie du banc. Le Serpentard était recouvert de la tête aux pieds d'un liquide verdâtre gluant et tout simplement répugnant. James et Sirius éclatèrent de rire en se dirigeant vers le Serpentard.

-Ben alors, Servilus, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? lança Sirius. Quelque chose de dégoûtant et gluant, c'est exactement comme toi, tu devrais te sentir dans ton élément !

James éclata de rire avant de reprendre :

-Désolé de faire ça le premier jour, Servilus, mais il faut bien que les premières années repèrent un peu avec qui on peux s'amuser le plus !

-POTTER ! BLACK !

La voix de McGonagall claqua comme un coup de fouet dans la salle et tout le monde se dispersa. Les préfets rappelèrent les élèves de première année, et très vite la salle fut vide, à l'exception de James, Sirius, Rogue, et McGonagall. Celle-ci agita sa baguette, et tout l'ectoplasme qui recouvrait Rogue disparut aussitôt. La directrice des Gryffondors se mit à hurler tellement fort que James n'entendit pas forcément tout, bien qu'il comprit l'essentiel. Il distingua vaguement un « DES LE PREMIER JOUR !!!!!!!!!!! », quelques « VRAIMENT IRRECUPERABLE !!!!!!!!!!!!! » et quelque chose ressemblant fortement à « VOUS DEVRIEZ AVOIR HONTE !!!!!!!!!!!!!! ». Puis elle ralentit un peu la vitesse à laquelle elle parlait pour être sûrs qu'ils comprennent le « RETENUE DANS MON BUREAU DEMAIN SOIR ! ».

-Maintenant, rentrez dans vos dortoirs ! ordonna-t-elle. Caput Volcania pour vous, Potter et Black, et Fourchelangue pour vous, Mr Rogue.

Ils se dirigèrent vers leur salle commune, quand James s'arrêta :

-Attend, j'ai oublié mon chapeau dans la grande salle ! On se rejoint dans la salle commune !

James retourna dans la grande salle, et, maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus rien d'intéressant à regarder ou à faire, il sentait sa fatigue revenir. Il fut pris d'un accès de haine violente envers celui qui avait décidé de placer la table des Gryffondors tout au fond de la salle, ramassa son chapeau, et s'assit quelques secondes sur le banc. Il faudrait bien qu'il se relève un jour, mais il était trop épuisé.

-Alors, Potter, ta tête est trop grosse pour que tes jambes puissent te porter pendant plus de cinq minutes ?

Il se retourna. Rogue. Deux Serpentards de sa bande, Nott et Avery, étaient également avec lui. James s'efforça de se relever, et tira sa baguette. Rogue éclata de rire.

-Attend, tu vas quand même pas essayer de te battre contre nous alors que tu es incapable de tenir debout et à 3 contre 1 ? Je sais que t'es débile, mais pas à ce point !

James réalisa que Rogue avait raison. Il était incapable de leur tenir tête.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demanda James, pressé d'en finir.

-Te donner un petit avertissement. Tu sais, je fabrique sans cesse de nouvelles potions… Et j'ai en permanence besoin de cobayes pour les tester. Si l'après-midi que tu as passée avec nous ne t'as pas suffie, je peux également te garder pendant les vacances !

-Arrête de te foutre de moi, quelqu'un s'en rendrait compte, si je disparaissais pendant quinze jours entiers, rétorqua-t-il d'une voix agacée.

-Et qui te dis que quelqu'un s'inquiètera réellement pour toi, hein ? Arrête de te prendre pour le centre du monde, Potter, la chute pourrait faire très mal !

-FOUS MOI LA PAIX, ROGUE ! s'exclama-t-il. Je vois même pas pourquoi je daigne rester ici !

Il fit volte-face, et s'éloigna, mais très vite, ses jambes tremblèrent. Il sentit Nott et Avery l'arrêter, et Rogue se plaça devant lui.

-Je te conseille juste de faire gaffe à ton comportement, Potter. Tu pourrais vivement le regretter pendant les prochaines vacances.

Les Serpentards le lâchèrent et repartirent vers les cachots. James revint doucement vers la salle commune, s'accrochant aux murs pour ne pas s'écrouler. Il arriva devant le portrait de la grosse dame au bout de ce qui lui sembla une éternité, et murmura :

-_Caput Volcania._

Le passage s'ouvrit, et James rentra dans la salle commune. Il était à bout de forces, et fit trois pas avant de tomber en avant. Il s'attendit à heurter le sol, mais deux mains le retinrent fermement par les épaules, et l'aidèrent à marcher jusqu'à un fauteuil.

-James, t'es pâle comme mort… constata Sirius.

-T'aurais jamais dut venir aujourd'hui, t'as encore besoin de te reposer, confirma Remus qui l'avait rattrapé en même temps que Sirius.

-Oui, mais désormais, je suis là, donc faut faire avec, répondit James… Ca devrait passer dans une semaine ou deux, vous inquiétez pas. A part ça, Sirius… T'as été attentif à ce qu'à dit McGonagall ?

Le visage de Sirius s'éclaira d'un sourire.

-Seulement à ce qui a été important…

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ? demanda Remus qui n'avait pas été avec eux à ce moment là.

-Elle a donné son mot de passe à Rogue. Juste devant nous… Si on compte deux semaines avant que les Serpentards ne changent leur mot de passe, je pense qu'on a le temps d'aller faire un petit tour chez eux un de ces soirs…

-Vous êtes irrécupérables, soupira Remus. Allez, venez, on ferait mieux d'aller se coucher…

James se leva et tituba. Sirius le prit par l'épaule et l'aida à monter les escaliers jusqu'au dortoir. Ils mirent leurs pyjamas, et se couchèrent. James, épuisé, s'endormit aussitôt.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Fourchelangue.

James, Sirius, Remus et Peter, serrés sous la cape d'invisibilité, rentrèrent dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Une semaine après la rentrée, James allait beaucoup mieux, même si, régulièrement, sa fatigue revenait par « crises ». Tout d'un coup, il se sentait épuisé, et incapable de faire un geste, mais cela ne durait que quelques secondes. En général, ça arrivait pendant les cours, lorsqu'il était assis et qu'il n'avait rien besoin de faire. Les maraudeurs avancèrent vers la salle. Ronde, elle était tapissée de vert et argent, et un grand motif de serpent brillait au dessus de la cheminée.

-Je sais pas comment ils font pour vivre en permanence ici… commenta James avec une mine dégoûtée.

-Moi non plus, je sais pas comment ils supportent ça, renchérit Sirius, mais on est pas là pour ça ! Puisqu'on est là, autant rendre une petite visite à Rogue, tu crois pas James ?

-Parfaitement d'accord avec toi, Patmol !

Depuis les vacances, James ne laissait plus passer une seule occasion d'humilier Rogue et de lui pourrir la vie. En une semaine, il lui avait fait subir plus de mauvais coups qu'en un mois habituellement. Et il ne comptait pas s'en arrêter là… Ils montèrent l'escalier menant au dortoir des garçons, et entrèrent dans ce qui leur sembla être une salle de répétition de chorale. De chaque lit émanait des ronflements plus bruyants les uns que les autres. Remus lança un sort permettant à sa baguette de faire apparaître une lumière qu'eux seuls verraient, tandis que les Serpentards resteraient dans le noir. Ils avancèrent, et parvinrent au lit de Rogue, tout au fond du dortoir. Les maraudeurs jetèrent un sort de silence pour pouvoir parler tranquillement, n'arrivant pas à se décider sur ce qu'ils allaient lui faire. Ils optèrent finalement pour la solution la plus facile : appliquer tout ce qu'ils suggéraient, au lieu de choisir.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Le lendemain, les maraudeurs étaient en train d'assister à leur premier cours de la journée, la métamorphose, quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. McGonagall cria d'entrer, et Dumbledore ouvrit la porte. Il avait un visage grave, sévère, et demanda simplement :

-Est-ce que je peux vous emprunter messieurs Potter et Black, professeur McGonagall ?

-Bien sûr… Black ! Potter ! Suivez le professeur Dumbledore !

Ils s'exécutèrent, et Dumbledore les mena jusqu'à son bureau.

-Assis ! ordonna-t-il sèchement.

James et Sirius obéirent, le directeur étant visiblement suffisamment en colère comme ça.

-Je pense, commença-t-il lentement, que vous avez dépassé les limites. Et de très loin. Si je ne savais pas que vous renvoyer purement et simplement n'aurait sur vous aucun effet, à part celui que vous iriez continuer vos… gamineries dans une autre école, sachez que vous seriez déjà en train de faire vos bagages.

Il s'interrompit, et leva les yeux vers eux. James respirait doucement, les yeux baissés, attendant qu'il poursuive son discours. Sirius, lui, était devenu pâle et transpirait. Il s'efforçait de ne pas trembler, mais Dumbledore voyait bien qu'il était terrorisé par la réaction de son père lorsqu'il apprendrait ce qu'il avait fait.

-Résumons un peu, reprit le directeur. Si on ne compte pas la flaque d'ectoplasme le jour de la rentrée, vous avez : intrusion dans une autre salle commune que la votre, si on prend le règlement, c'est passible de deux heures de retenue. Vagabondage dans les couloirs pendant la nuit, une heure en plus. Ca, c'est pour le règlement. Ensuite, si on rajoute les limaces dans les chaussures de monsieur Rogue, la poudre de mandragore sur son visage, d'où son envoi à l'infirmerie – je précise que, selon le règlement, tout élève responsable de l'envoi d'un autre élève à l'infirmerie se verra sanctionné par quatre heures de retenue – son matelas et tous ses vêtements couverts de boue, et la trentaine de serpents dans leur salle commune, vous pensez que ça nous donne quoi comme sanction ? Mr Potter ?

-Excusez-moi, professeur, mais qui vous dis que c'est forcément nous qui avons fait ça ? demanda-t-il d'une voix polie.

-Monsieur Potter, ce n'est pas comme si vous et monsieur Black étiez innocents jusqu'à présent. Non seulement à ma connaissance il n'y a que vous pour réaliser des coups pareils, mais en plus un condisciple de monsieur Rogue a affirmé vous avoir vu sortir de votre salle commune peu avant le couvre-feu. Etrange coïncidence, vous ne croyez pas ?

-Bon, en effet, en admettant que ce soit nous, professeur, vous nous demandez d'estimer notre punition, mais peu importe ce qu'on pourra vous dire, ça ne changera certainement pas votre verdict final ? Vous ne croyez pas que ce serait plus simple de faire rapide monsieur ?

-En effet, admit Dumbledore. Donc je pense que vous avez tous les deux mérité deux semaines de retenue… à temps complet !

-Des retenues à temps complet ? répéta Sirius qui ouvrait la bouche pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés. Ca veut dire quoi ?

-Cela veut dire, monsieur Black, que vous êtes tous les deux renvoyés pour une semaine. Cependant, au lieu de rentrer chez vous, vous resterez dans l'école pour aider Mr Rusard ainsi que certains professeurs. Je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

-Oui monsieur, répondit Sirius, soulagé de ne pas être renvoyé chez lui, et ainsi d'échapper à une correction de son père.

-Et j'écrirais également à vos familles respectives, pour qu'elles soient tenues au courant de vos exploits.

Sirius pâlit aussitôt, mais James pensa que une lettre de plus ou de moins n'aurait pas tellement d'influences sur ses parents.

-Votre semaine de renvoi commence dès maintenant. Mr Rusard vous attend dans son bureau.

Ils se levèrent et, alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à sortir, Dumbledore les rappela :

-Un instant !

Ils se retournèrent. Le visage de Dumbledore s'était adouci et, pour la première fois depuis le début de l'entretien, il les appela par leurs prénoms :

-James… Sirius… Je suis d'accord avec vous sur le fait que cette école a bien besoin de quelques bonnes blagues pour détendre l'atmosphère. Vous êtes tous les deux très intelligents. Suffisamment pour comprendre qu'il existe des blagues drôles à faire, qui amusent tout le monde et qui ne blessent personne. Je compte sur vous pour trouver certaines de ces blagues à faire.

Ils acquiescèrent d'un hochement de tête, et sortirent du bureau du directeur. Ils descendirent dans le bureau de Rusard où celui-ci les attendaient. Il les emmena dans l'un des cachots les plus profonds de Poudlard, et leur dit :

-Celui-ci est mon préféré. Vous allez me nettoyer toutes les chaînes qui sont dedans. Bien sûr, pas de magie ! Donnez-moi vos baguettes !

Ils lui tendirent leurs baguettes, et prirent les éponges, brosses et seaux d'eau qu'il leur donnait. Ils rentrèrent tous les deux dans le cachot. Sur un meuble, plusieurs chaînes, fouets, menottes, et d'autres instruments en fer dont ils ne cherchèrent même pas les noms étaient posés. Des chaînes étaient également fixés au mur. James pâlit. Des flash lui revenait dans la tête. Une dizaine de sorciers en noir face à lui. Rogue essayant diverses potions sur son bras. Et le sortilège _doloris_.

-Ca va, James ? demanda la voix de Sirius.

Le Gryffondor secoua la tête pour chasser ces souvenirs et répondit :

-Ouais, ça va. Je pensais pas que c'était possible de faire plus lugubre que la salle commune des Serpentard…

Ils passèrent la matinée à astiquer les chaînes, d'abord sans forcément beaucoup d'entrain, puis beaucoup plus vigoureusement dès que Rusard leur fit remarquer que, même si la lanière de cuivre était rongée, le fouet posé sur le meuble pouvait encore être très efficace. A la fin de la matinée, deux heures plus tard, ils avaient les bras en compote, mais toutes les chaînes étaient impeccables. Rusard les laissa aller manger, et leur rappela qu'il voulait les voir dans une demie-heure. Ils s'étalèrent sur les bancs de la table des Gryffondors, et mangèrent en vitesse avant de retourner dans le bureau du concierge, qui les attendait à nouveau avec des seaux et des brosses.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Et James, regarde ça ! murmura Sirius.

Ils étaient tous les deux dans la bibliothèque, à classer des livres. Sirius tenait entre les mains l'un des vingt exemplaires de l'Histoire de Poudlard. James se rapprocha et demanda à voix basse pour ne pas attirer l'attention de Mme Pince, la bibliothécaire.

-T'as pas l'impression que Remus nous a suffisamment rabâché les oreilles avec ce bouquin ?

-Attends, lis ça ! répondit Sirius, enthousiaste, en désignant le titre de la page.

-« La légende de l'épée de Gryffondor », lut James. _Selon une légende, chaque créateur de Poudlard aurait eu un objet fétiche. Un diadème pour Rowena Serdaigle, une coupe pour Helga Poufsouffle, un médaillon gravé d'un S pour Salazar Serpentard, et une épée incrustée de rubis pour Godric Gryffondor. Celui-ci, avant sa mort, a souhaité que cette épée ne soit pas transmise à n'importe qui, mais revienne à un véritable Gryffondor, celui qui rassemblerait les mieux les qualités appréciés par le fondateur de la maison Gryffondor. Pour cela, il aurait dissimulé l'épée dans le légendaire Choixpeau magique, qui est désormais le seul capable de sonder l'esprit des gens qui le portent, pour reconnaître, un jour, le véritable Gryffondor digne de récupérer cette épée, à qui il la remettra alors. _Ben ouais, et alors ?

-Et alors, reprit Sirius, t'es d'accord qu'on est tous les deux super courageux et intelligents ?

-Bien sûr ! déclara James en affichant un air supérieur tout en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

-Donc, imagine qu'on réussisse à remettre le Choixpeau ! Si ça se trouve, il nous donnera peut-être cette épée ou au moins nous fournira des renseignements supplémentaires sur elle ! Tu penses à la popularité qu'on pourrait avoir si tout le monde savait qu'on est les dignes successeurs de Godric Gryffondor ?

James réfléchit un moment avant de répondre :

-Je pense surtout que le Choixpeau est planqué dans le bureau de Dumbledore, et qu'on ferait peut-être bien d'attendre la fin de cette retenue avant de chercher à en récolter une autre pour intrusion dans le bureau du directeur. Mais dès qu'on en aura finit avec ces deux semaines de retenue… C'est vrai que ça serait tentant !

Ils furent interrompus par Mme Pince qui leur jeta des livres à la figure pour qu'ils continuent leur travail. Lorsqu'ils finirent, à 23 heures, ils rentrèrent dans leur dortoir et, allongé dans son lit, James pensa qu'en effet, trouver cette épée serait vraiment bien… Puisque ça pourrait le rendre encore plus populaire.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Et voilà ! Comme vous pouvez le voir, la tête de James ne s'est pas forcément dégonflée avec ce que Rogue lui a fait… Alors qu'est-ce qui le rendra moins arrogant ? L'application de la menace de Rogue, de le garder pendant toutes les vacances… Plus de détails dans les prochains chapitres !


	3. L'épée et le chapeau

Kikou ! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre, je sais, mais en ce moment avec les examens blancs de français, je n'ai plus trop le temps d'écrire… Vous inquiétez pas, j'aurais plus de temps pendant les vacances !

Réponses aux reviews :

Tchingtchong : Non, en fait, je parlais plus de la menace de garder James pendant les vacances que de la menace de s'en prendre à Nina, même si cette dernière va à peu près souffrir autant que son frère…

Eden : Euh… Que dire maintenant que je t'ai tout dit par message perso sur la Gazette ? (se creuse la cervelle) Bon, ben, on va faire classique, merci beaucoup de suivre mes fics de plus en plus sadiques et oui, tu as raison, Rogue va garder James pendant les vacs (lol comment t'as deviné ?)

Anthales : Merci beaucoup, eh oui, à chacun son tour de souffrir, même si dans cette fic, Nina va autant trinquer que James (enfin, ptêtre un peu moins, mais bon…)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius, Remus et Peter était restés dans la salle commune. Si Sirius avait voulu venir, il avait lui-même fini par admettre que, s'il devait s'enfuir, James aurait plus de facilités s'il était seul sous la cape d'invisibilité. Celui-ci arriva devant la gargouille, et murmura le mot de passe que Dumbledore avait prononcé lorsqu'ils avaient été convoqués dans son bureau. La gargouille pivota, laissant le Gryffondor se faufiler dans l'escalator. Il s'arrêta devant le bureau du directeur, dont la porte était entrouverte. Un silence de mort régnait à l'intérieur de la pièce, et James, après s'être assuré qu'il n'y avait personne, rentra dans le bureau. Il s'approcha du Choixpeau magique, hésita quelques secondes avant de le prendre délicatement sur l'étagère. Il s'attendit à ce qu'une alarme retentisse dans tout le bureau, et qu'une lumière anti-charme l'éclaire à travers sa cape d'invisibilité, mais rien ne se passa. Il prit le Choixpeau, et redescendit silencieusement dans le dortoir des Gryffondors. Une fois là-haut, il enleva sa cape et Sirius, Remus et Peter demandèrent d'une même voix :

-Alors ?

Il leur montra le chapeau avec un grand sourire, puis Remus déclara :

-Honneur à celui qui a été le chercher ! Vas-y, James, met-le !

James s'assit sur son lit, et posa le Choixpeau sur sa tête. Il attendait quelques secondes, avant d'entendre la voix du chapeau :

-_Alors, Potter, que ce passe-t-il de si important pour que tu prennes la peine d'entrer par effraction dans le bureau du directeur pour m'emmener avec toi ?_

James fut déstabilisé en premier lieu par la phrase du chapeau, réalisant qu'il pourrait prévenir n'importe qui. Il se reprit rapidement, et pensa :

-_Euh… En fait, c'est juste qu'on aurait aimé avoir… quelques infos sur la prétendue épée de Godric Gryffondor que tu gardes. C'est vrai ?_

_-Bien sûr, répondit le Choixpeau. Godric m'a confié cette épée pour que je puisse la remettre à un pur Gryffondor._

_-Mais… Tous les Gryffondors sont courageux, téméraires et tout et tout, alors qu'est-ce qui fera la différence ? Ce pur Gryffondor, qu'est-ce qu'il aura que les autres n'auront pas ?_

_-Comme tu viens de le dire, il sera courageux. Mais après, on peut donner plusieurs sens au mot courage. Il y a le courage que l'on a lorsqu'on enfreint le règlement, ou que l'on tient tête à quelqu'un de plus fort que nous. Cette face là de cette vertu, elle est chez tous les Gryffondor. Mais moi je te parle du vrai Courage. Celui qui te permet d'aller n'importe où, d'affronter la douleur, la mort, et même pire dans le but de sauver une ou plusieurs vies. Celui grâce auquel tu pourrais affronter toutes les créatures maléfiques existantes, tous les mages noirs de tous les temps, pour sauver quelqu'un ou quelque chose d'insignifiant dans ta vie. Ce Courage là, celui qui te permet de voler plus haut que les étoiles, je ne l'ai juste qu'à présent vu chez une seule personne. C'était Godric._

_-Alors une telle personne n'existe pas, pour l'instant ?_

_-Si elle existe, je peux te garantir qu'elle n'est jusqu'à présent jamais passée par une cérémonie de la répartition de Poudlard. Bien sûr, il se peut que je me sois trompé, ou que je n'ai pas fait attention. Ce Courage peut se dissimuler dans n'importe quelle personne. Il attend juste le moment où il refera surface. _

_-Mais pourquoi Godric t'as-t-il donné cette épée à toi ? Pourquoi n'aurait-il pas put la remettre à quelqu'un en qui il aurait eu une entière confiance ?_

_-Pour deux raisons. La première, c'est que même un expert en légilimancie ne pourrait pas sonder l'esprit des gens aussi bien que moi, et que je suis donc le seul à pouvoir trouver cette personne digne de Godric. La deuxième, c'est qu'il se doutait que cette personne mettrait des siècles et des siècles à réapparaître, et qu'il ne pouvait la confier qu'à quelqu'un d'immortel._

_-Euh, d'accord, merci. _

_-De rien. Maintenant je te conseillerait de me ramener au plus vite dans le bureau de Dumbledore si tu ne tiens pas à avoir d'ennuis auprès de lui._

A ce moment même, la voix de Dumbledore se fit entendre dans tout le château, grâce à un sortilège :

-Tous les élèves sont attendus IMMEDIATEMENT dans la Grande Salle, dans les cinq prochaines minutes. Ceux qui ne viendront pas seront mis en retenue jusqu'à la fin de la semaine pour manquement à la discipline !

-_Trop tard… _souffla le chapeau.

James enleva le chapeau et le rangea soigneusement dans son placard, avant de sortir du dortoir avec Sirius, Remus et Peter. Ils allèrent dans la Grande Salle, où tous les élèves se tenaient en rang, alignés les uns à coté des autres, face à toute l'équipe du personnel de Poudlard. Dumbledore, le visage très sombre, semblait attendre que tout le monde soit là. Lorsque ce fut le cas, McGonagall prit la parole :

-Jeunes gens. Depuis la création de Poudlard, il y a eu de nombreuses enfreintes du règlement, que ça aille du vagabondage dans les couloirs à des bombabouses lancées pour le dernier jour des 7e année. Cependant, (elle marqua une pause pour accentuer sur ce mot), il y a quelques minutes, ces enfreintes ont dépassé les limites du tolérable. Le Choixpeau Magique, symbole de notre école, a été dérobé au sein même du bureau du directeur.

Un murmure traversa la foule des étudiants, et McGonagall reprit :

-Nous ne tenons pas à rechercher le coupable. Nous comptons sur lui pour se dénoncer. Je veux juste qu'il ou elle sache qu'à partir de maintenant, les sorties dans le par cet à Pré-au-lard sont supprimés, ainsi que les entraînements de quidditch (un cri de protestations s'éleva de la foule, mais la directrice adjointe leva la main et tout le monde se tut). Dès la fin des cours, les élèves devront rejoindre au plus vite leur dortoir. Tout élève surpris dans les couloirs plus de vingt minutes après la dernière sonnerie sera passible de retenue. Ces mesures s'appliquent à tous les élèves sans aucune exception. Seuls les préfets, sur demande de leurs professeurs, seront autorisés à faire des rondes dans les couloirs. Ces restrictions seront conservées jusqu'à ce que le coupable se soit dénoncé auprès du professeur McGonagall. Si l'un d'entre vous connaît son identité, je ne souhaite pas que vous alliez le dénoncer, mais que vous l'encouragiez à le faire de lui-même. Sur ce, bonne nuit, jeunes gens !

Les maraudeurs échangèrent des regards gênés, puis retournèrent dans leur dortoir. James demanda :

-On a métamorphose, demain ?

-Oui, en dernière heure de la journée.

-Parfait, répondit James. J'irais voir McGonagall.

-Attends ! cria Sirius. James, si tu te dénonces elle va te tuer sur le coup ! Elle aurait put être plus indulgente avec un autre mais pas avec toi ! Cornedrue, si elle l'apprend tu seras viré définitivement !

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse d'autre ? protesta James. Que je regarde tout le collège payer le prix de mes conneries sans rien faire ?

-James, Sirius a raison, tu vas te faire viré, si tu te dénonces.

Tout le monde se retourna vers l'entrée du dortoir. C'était Nina qui venait de parler. Elle se tenait devant la porte, légèrement pâle. Elle s'avança et reprit :

-Sur ce coup-là tu vas pas t'en sortir.

-Tu veux que je fasse quoi d'autre ? répéta-t-il.

-Tu ne vas rien faire, répondit Nina.

Elle se tut pendant trois secondes et termina :

-C'est moi qui vais aller voir McGonagall. C'est ma deuxième année ici, j'ai encore jamais fait de conneries, j'ai aucun antécédent. Je m'en tirerais avec une retenue.

-Non. Nina, il n'est pas question que tu prennes tout à ma place !

-Justement, je ne prendrais pas tout à ta place. Je prendrais la moitié que ce que toi, tu aurais pris. Si tu es viré, Papa et Maman vont te tuer. Et tais-toi, termina-t-elle en voyant James ouvrir la bouche, je ne changerais pas d'avis. C'est moi qui irais la voir, un point c'est tout.

James connaissait sa sœur. Lorsqu'elle décidait quelque chose, rien ne la faisait changer d'avis. Il soupira :

-A une condition. Quand tu iras la voir, je t'accompagnerait. Et si elle veut tout de même te virer, tu ne feras RIEN pour m'empêcher de lui dire la vérité. Cette punition là, tu l'assumeras pas à ma place.

-Et pourquoi pas ?

-Tout simplement parce que j'ai 7 ans d'études, même si je n'ai pas mes ASPIC, avec plus de 6 ans passés à Poudlard, je pourrais me trouver un boulot. Alors que personne ne voudra d'une fille renvoyée au début de sa deuxième année.

-Tope-là, grand frère ! Je lui dit que c'est moi, et si elle me dit de faire mes valises, on arrête tout !

-Ca me va, p'tite sœur.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La cloche sonna, et tous les élèves sortirent pour regagner leur salle commune. Seul James resta dans le couloir, devant la porte de métamorphose, attendant Nina. Celle-ci arriva en courant et ils rentrèrent dans la salle.

-Professeur ? demanda Nina.

-Oui, Miss Potter ?

-Je… Je voulais vous dire… C'est moi qui ai pris le Choixpeau dans le bureau du directeur.

McGonagall resta silencieuse quelques secondes, ses yeux fixés sur Nina, comme si elle ne voulait pas en croire ses oreilles. Puis elle dit d'une voix très calme :

-Suivez-moi dans le bureau du directeur, Nina.

Celle-ci pâlit, et James demanda :

-Vous permettez que je l'accompagne, professeur ?

Elle regarda Nina qui tremblait légèrement à l'idée d'aller dans le bureau de Dumbledore, et pensa que le fait d'être accompagné par un blasé de ce bureau la rassurerait peut-être. Même si ce qu'elle avait fait était impardonnable, elle aimait quand même bien Nina…

-Bon, d'accord, mais je ne veux pas que votre frère vous serve d'avocat. Il vous accompagne et il se tait, n'est-ce pas Potter ?

-Oui, professeur.

-Suivez-moi.

Ils allèrent dans le bureau de Dumbledore, où celui-ci écouta McGonagall parler, avant de demander d'une voix tout à fait calme.

-Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous avez fait cela, Nina ?

Elle savait quoi répondre, puisque les maraudeurs lui avaient planifiés toute une histoire à raconter au cas où justement on lui poserait cette question.

-J'avais entendu James parler avec Sirius d'une légende qui est dans « L'Histoire de Poudlard », à propos de l'épée de Godric Gryffondor, et je voulais savoir si c'était vrai en demandant au Choixpeau… J'avais l'intention de le rendre, après !

-Mais dans ce cas, Nina, pourquoi n'avez-vous pas demandé auprès d'un professeur d'histoire de la magie ? C'aurait été tellement plus simple…

-C'est que… Comme j'ai pas des bonnes notes dans cette matière, j'avais peur que le professeur Binns se fâche parce que je lui demandais quelque chose qu'il avait peut-être déjà dit avant…

Dumbledore réfléchit longuement, puis dit :

-Pouvez-vous commencer par me rendre le chapeau, Miss ?

-Oh, oui, excusez-moi.

Elle sortit le chapeau de son sac et le tendit à Dumbledore, qui déclara :

-Bien, compte-tenu de votre franchise très rapide, et du fait que vous ne vous étiez jamais faite remarquer auparavant, vous ne serez pas renvoyée. Cependant, vous resterez en retenue pendant un mois tous les soirs… dans un lieu particulier.

-Comment ça ?

-Monsieur Rusard vous donnera plus d'explications lorsque vous irez le voir demain à la sortie des cours pour votre première retenue. Vous pouvez sortir. Les mesures prises sur l'ensemble des élèves seront supprimées dans les plus brefs délais.

James et Nina sortirent du bureau, et James répéta pour la dixième fois de la journée :

-T'aurais pas dut faire ça.

-Tu l'as entendu ? Si je suis pas renvoyé, c'est parce que j'ai jamais rien fait auparavant ! Toi, t'as une moyenne de 365 conneries par an !

-Non, tu crois ? J'aurais dit plus… marmonna James.

Nina éclata de rire, et ils rentrèrent dans la salle commune.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James somnolait à moitié dans le fauteuil de la salle commune lorsqu'il entendit enfin le portrait de la grosse dame s'ouvrir. Il bondit sur son fauteuil et se retourna vers une Nina visiblement épuisée. Ses yeux étaient rouges, sans que James ne parvint à déterminer pourquoi… Il y avait de la fatigue, mais aussi autre chose.

-Tu vas bien ?

Elle acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, et il l'aida à marcher jusque dans le canapé. Rusard n'avait pas dut y aller de main morte avec elle.

-Alors, c'était quoi ce lieu particulier où tu fais tes retenues ?

La jeune fille baissa les yeux, comme si elle avait peur de la réaction de son frère.

-Nina ?

-La salle commune des Serpentards, murmura-t-elle.

-QUOI ?

-Il m'a fait nettoyé toute la salle des Serpentards, avec un balai, une serpillière, et il m'avait pris ma baguette pour que je n'utilise pas la magie.

Ce fut à ce moment là que James réalisa. Ces traces rouges sous les yeux de sa sœur… On aurait dit des coups de poings, à moitié effacés par des marques de larmes.

-Ils t'ont fait mal ? demanda James, inquiet.

-Tu crois vraiment que tu peux entrer dans leur salle commune, et en ressortir sans rien quand tu n'as pas de baguette et que tu t'appelles Potter ?

James ne trouva rien à répondre. Il passa lentement un doigt sous son œil, et sentit que quelqu'un lui avait étalé une crème cicatrisante.

-Quelqu'un t'a soigné ?

-Lily. Elle faisait une ronde en tant que préfète en chef…

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Lily venait en aide à Nina. L'année dernière, le lendemain de la cérémonie de la répartition, les Serpentards avaient attaqués Nina, parce qu'elle était la sœur de James. Celui-ci étant à l'autre bout du château à ce moment-là, c'était Lily qui était intervenue. Depuis, les deux filles s'entendaient vraiment très bien. Il n'y avait que le sujet de James sur lequel elles n'étaient pas d'accord.

-Nina… murmura James. Il voudrait mieux tout arrêter. Je veux pas qu'ils te fassent mal à cause d'une faute que j'ai commise.

-Non ! Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va James ! C'est pas la fin du monde…

Au bout d'une heure d'argumentation, James s'avoua vaincu et monta se coucher, pendant que Nina repartait vers son dortoir.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-JAMES POTTER !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Tiens, Evans ! Ta douce voix me manquait ! répliqua-t-il sur un ton sarcastique.

-Potter, tu n'es rien qu'un sale petit crétin !

-Je sais tu me l'as déjà dit.

-Un petit égoïste imbu de lui-même !

-Déjà dit aussi.

-Et un salaud pour laisser ta sœur payer le prix de tes conneries !

James leva vivement la tête, et répliqua en criant :

-TU CROIS PEUT-ETRE QU'ELLE M'A LAISSE LE CHOIX ? CA FAIT DEUX SEMAINES QUE LES SERPENTARDS LA MALTRAITENT, ET DEUX SEMAINES QU'ELLE REFUSE ENCORE ET TOUJOURS QUE J'AILLE DIRE LA VERITE A MCGONAGALL ! MOI JE NE DEMANDE QUE CA, C'EST ELLE QUI NE VEUT PAS !

-PARCE QUE TU AS BESOIN DE LA PERMISSION DE TA SŒUR POUR Y ALLER ?

-CA LA REGARDE AUTANT QUE MOI !

-NON JUSTEMENT, CA NE LA REGARDE PAS DU TOUT, ET POURTANT C'EST ELLE QUI PAYE LE PRIX DE TES CONNERIES !

-TU CROIS PEUT-ETRE QUE CA M'AMUSE DE SAVOIR QUE CES CONARDS BATTENT MA SŒUR A LONGUEUR DE SOIREES ?

Lily le fixa dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes, avant de répliquer sur un ton lourd de sous-entendus :

-Qui te dit qu'ils ne font _que_ la battre ?

-Que… Quoi ? QU'EST-CE QU'ILS LUI FONT D'AUTRE ?

-C'est évident, Potter ! Il suffit de poser les yeux sur ta sœur pour le voir !

Lily fit volte-face et remonta dans son dortoir sans plus d'explications.

_Qui te dit qu'ils ne font _que_ la battre ?_ Cette phrase lui restait dans la tête. Qu'est-ce que les Serpentards avaient bien put faire à Nina ? Il avait beau attendre sa sœur tous les soirs jusqu'à une heure du matin dans la salle commune, et la soigner lorsque Lily était déjà partie se coucher, il ne voyait absolument pas ce qu'il y avait qui paraissait si évident aux yeux de Lily. Le panneau de la Grosse Dame pivota, laissant rentrer une Nina plus épuisée que jamais. Elle tremblait de tous ses membres et sanglotait légèrement. James se leva et la prit par les épaules.

-Nina ?

La jeune fille ne répondit rien, mais enfouit son visage dans le creux de l'épaule de son frère en étouffant un sanglot.

-Allez, c'est bon p'tite sœur c'est fini.

Nina ne lui décrocha pas un mot de la soirée, mais resta blottie contre James, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Comme si les bras de son frère étaient désormais le seul endroit où elle serait en sécurité.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le lendemain après-midi, après les cours, James vit Nina, devant le bureau de Rusard, tremblante. Le concierge aboya :

-Allez, suivez-moi !

-S'il vous plait, monsieur ? murmura Nina. Je peux pas faire ma retenue ailleurs ? Autre part qu'avec les Serpentards ?

Ce fut à ce moment là que James comprit qu'il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond. Pour qu'elle soit effrayée à ce point par les Serpentards…

-Pas question ! Vous connaissez les ordres du directeur !

-Non, s'il vous plait !

Nina se retenait pour ne pas pleurer. Sans réfléchir une seule seconde, James se précipita et cria :

-Attendez, monsieur Rusard !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Potter ?

Le Gryffondor leva les yeux vers le concierge, inspira rapidement, et dit :

-C'est pas Nina qu'a piqué le chapeau dans le bureau du directeur. C'est moi.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Et voilà ! La suite au prochain épisode ! En attendant, le p'tit bouton violet en bas à gauche attend votre clic avec impatience !


	4. Les ennuis commencent

Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre, qui marque le début de la trame principale de l'histoire ! En clair, c'est ici que les ennuis de James commencent vraiment ! Bonne lecture !

AVERTISSEMENT : Ce chapitre contient un viol détaillé, le rating n'est pas là pour rien et va peut-être passer au M très prochainement ! Pas pour les enfants !

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Suivez-moi chez le directeur, Potter.

James suivit Rusard, laissant devant le bureau une Nina qui semblait ne pas en croire ses yeux et ses oreilles. Ils montèrent jusqu'au bureau, où James fit un bref exposé de la situation à Dumbledore. Celui-ci écouta tout sans l'interrompre. Puis, lorsque James s'arrêta de parler, il se leva et déclara :

-Mr Rusard, pouvez-vous me laisser seul avec Mr Potter ?

Le concierge sortit et Dumbledore reprit :

-Cette fois, James, vous êtes allé beaucoup trop loin… Bien que je commençais à me demander quand est-ce que vous viendriez me dire que c'était vous qui aviez pris le Choixpeau.

-Vous le saviez ? s'écria James.

-Votre présence auprès de votre sœur lorsqu'elle est venue me voir a éveillé des soupçons, que le Choixpeau m'a confirmé. Oui, je le savais. Et j'attendais que vous veniez me le dire. Mais le problème n'est pas là. James, je vous l'ai déjà dit, je ne sais plus quoi faire de vous. Mais… Puisque les punitions des professeurs n'ont aucune influences sur vous, peut-être que celles des élèves marcheront mieux…

-Comment ça ? demanda-t-il, soudainement inquiet.

-Vous allez me donner votre baguette, vos professeurs vous la rendront pendant les cours, et vous la reprendront à la fin de l'heure. Vous n'aurez pas votre baguette pendant quelques mois, et je veillerais personnellement à ce que les élèves le _sachent_.

James comprit aussitôt où il voulait en venir, mais cette idée ne le rassurait absolument pas.

-Vous voulez dire… Que vous comptez sur les Serpentards pour réussir là où les professeurs ont échoué ?

-Exactement, Mr Potter. Peut-être que votre tête se dégonflera une fois que vous aurez vécu ce que vous leur faites subir depuis 6 ans ? Donnez-moi votre baguette !

James plongea sa main dans sa poche, et en sortit sa baguette, qu'il tendit à Dumbledore. Celui-ci la prit et déclara :

-Vous pouvez sortir.

Le Gryffondor se leva, mais s'immobilisa.

-Un problème, Mr Potter ?

-Professeur. Les Serpentards…

-Oui ?

-Ecoutez, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passait pendant que Nina faisait ses retenues avec eux, mais je ne l'ai jamais vue dans un état pareil ! Je sais qu'ils l'ont frappée, mais il y avait autre chose… Elle est terrorisée rien qu'à l'idée de se retrouver avec eux ! Professeur, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils lui ont fait, mais je pense que ce n'est pas normal qu'elle soit comme ça…

-Evidemment, il serait absurde que je maintienne les retenues de votre sœur maintenant que vous vous êtes dénoncé. Et pour ce qu'ils lui faisaient, je vais essayer d'en apprendre plus, bien que cela m'étonnerait beaucoup qu'ils lui aient fait quelque chose susceptible de la traumatiser à ce point. Je vais quand même essayer de me renseigner, Mr Potter.

-Merci. Bonne journée, professeur.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-QUOI ?

-Non mais il est taré ???????????

-T'enlever ta baguette et tout faire pour que les Serpentards le sachent, c'est du sadisme, y a pas d'autre mot !

James soupira :

-Laissez tomber, les gars, c'est pas grave.

-James, ces conards vont te détruire sur place !

-Et alors ? Je me vengerais dès que je récupèrerais ma baguette, et c'est tout ! C'est pas la fin du monde ! Bon, la pleine lune va se lever, on y va ?

Ils se métamorphosèrent et allèrent jusque dans la cabane hurlante, où Remus se transforma en loup garou. Puis ils ressortirent et se baladèrent dans la forêt pendant quelques heures. Soudain, des voix se firent entendre. Le loup-garou leva soudainement la tête, et ses yeux se fixèrent sur les trois élèves de Poudlard qui venaient d'apparaître devant eux. Remus s'élança sur eux, mais James et Sirius bondirent et le repoussèrent en arrière pendant que les élèves s'enfuyaient en courant et en hurlant. Très mauvaise idée. Leurs cris parvenaient encore aux oreilles du loup-garou, et ça ne faisait que décupler sa rage. James et Sirius avaient du mal à le retenir. Remus ne les blessaient pas, il savait que le chien et le cerf étaient ses amis. Mais il ne pouvait pas supporter le fait qu'ils le retiennent et l'empêche de mordre de la chair fraîche. Au bout d'une heure, les cris s'estompèrent, et le loup se calma progressivement. Tandis que Sirius, sous sa forme de chien, jouait avec le loup, James regardait l'endroit où les élèves été apparus. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de voir leurs visages. Il avait juste aperçus l'éclat vert et argenté de leurs badges.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James marchait dans les couloirs. Sirius, Remus et Peter devaient déjà être au petit-déjeuner. Les incultes ! Ils ne comprendraient jamais rien à la vraie signification du mot « samedi matin », qui signifie avant tout « Grasse mat' ! ». Il arrivait près de la Grande Salle lorsqu'un cri attira son attention. Un cri de douleur. Et une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Le cri venait des cachots. Il fit volte-face et se précipita dans l'escalier menant vers les sous-sols du château. Son cœur faillit s'arrêter. Rogue, Lestrange, Nott et Avery se tenaient debout, tous les quatre, leurs baguettes sorties, devant Nina. Recroquevillée sur le sol, elle avait été désarmée, et un filet de sang coulait sur sa tête. Il se précipita vers eux, et Rogue esquissa un rictus en le voyant.

-Tiens… Tu viens sauver ta sœur, Potter ?

-Fous-lui la paix, Rogue !

Il aida Nina à se relever, et s'interposa entre les Serpentards et elle. Il murmura :

-Nina, retourne dans la Grande Salle.

-Mais James…

-Tout de suite !

La jeune fille s'enfuit, et James resta seul face aux quatre Serpentards. Il demanda :

-Qu'est-ce que t'as contre elle ?

-Elle s'appelle Potter, et te ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau, voilà ce qu'elle a fait ! Tu t'es amusé avec nous pendant 6 ans ? A notre tour ! Qu'est-ce que tu vois de mal à cela, Potter, c'est pourtant ton jeu préféré, non ?

-Vous êtes qu'une bande de lâches… répondit James. Vous avez trop peur de m'attaquer en face, alors vous renvoyez tout sur elle, c'est ça ?

-Et toi ? Tu as trop peur pour nous attaquer à un contre un, alors tu attends que Black soit là pour couvrir tes arrières ?

-Tu vois quelqu'un derrière moi, maintenant ?

-Non, et ça tombe très bien, car je voulais vérifier quelque chose… _Rictusempra !_

Le sortilège frappa James en plein cœur, et il fut projeté violemment contre le mur des cachots. Il resta assis contre le mur, foudroyant du regard Rogue qui se rapprochait de lui.

-Alors c'est vrai ? Tu n'as plus ta baguette ?

James ne répondit rien mais se releva et soutint le regard du Serpentard.

-C'était pas la peine de te relever, Potter, tu vas très vite retourner par terre ! lança Rogue avant d'éclater de rire.

Rogue leva sa baguette, mais un autre Serpentard s'approcha :

-Attend un peu, Rogue…

-Quoi ?

-Je me trompe peut-être mais… A mon avis, pour tout ce qu'il nous a fait depuis 6 ans, des simples sortilèges ne suffisent plus, tu ne crois pas ?

-T'as peut-être raison, Rosier… Mais attends. N'importe qui peut venir ici.

Les Serpentards emmenèrent James dans un cachot totalement vide, et assez petit. Il essaya de se débattre, mais ils étaient à cinq contre lui, et céda rapidement. Ils refermèrent à clé la porte du cachot, et allumèrent l'ampoule au plafond. Les Serpentards qui retenaient James le jetèrent violemment par terre. Il essaya de se relever, mais un violent coup de pied dans le ventre le scotcha au sol.

-Alors mon petit Potter, il semblerait que ce soit à ton tour de souffrir cette fois… sourit Rogue.

-Vas te faire foutre, Rogue !

-Tais-toi. Crois-moi tu feras moins le malin tout à l'heure…

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux me faire ? demanda-t-il, soudainement paniqué.

-Te faire payer, Potter. Et t'humilier, tout comme tu nous a humiliés.

Rosier s'avança, les yeux fixés sur James.

-Tu permets, Rogue ?

-Oui, bien sûr.

Le Serpentard s'approcha de lui, et, d'un coup de baguette, le déshabilla complètement. Puis il s'accroupit auprès de lui, faisant courir son regard sur son corps. James essaya de le repousser et de se relever, mais Rosier était bien plus fort que lui et le maintint sans peines allongé par terre.

-Lâche-moi ! hurla-t-il en se débattant plus que jamais.

James reçut un coup de poing sous le menton, le faisant taire. Rosier s'allongea de tout son poids sur lui, le maintenant immobile. Refermant ses mains sur les hanches du Gryffondor, il le força à écarter les jambes. D'un seul coup, Rosier le pénétra brutalement, et commença aussitôt ses coups de butoir. James hurla de douleur. Ses cris semblaient faire grandir l'excitation de Rosier, qui redoublait de violence, prolongeant ses mouvements de vas et viens brutaux, ses doigts crispés sur les hanches du jeune Gryffondor. Soudain, il se crispa, et James sentit le Serpentard se libérer en lui. Il se retira et ricana :

-Waouh ! T'as vraiment un petit cul de pute, Potter ! Vous devriez essayer, les gars !

Non… Il ne voulait pas que ça recommence… James se recroquevilla sur lui-même, cherchant à se protéger des assauts des Serpentards. Rosier le saisit et l'obligea à s'allonger à plat ventre par terre. A nouveau il se débattit autant qu'il put, mais Rosier le frappa violemment dans le visage, lui éclatant l'arcade sourcilière. Un autre Serpentard, Avery, s'approcha de lui et murmura :

-Pousse-toi, Rosier, que je vois un peu ce qu'il vaut…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James s'appuya contre le mur glacé, et soupira. Il tremblait de tous ses membres, et avait de plus en plus froid, malgré l'eau brûlante qui coulait sur son corps. Il monta encore un peu la température de la douche, et laissa l'eau plus chaude que jamais couler lentement le long de son dos. La chaleur lui faisait presque mal, mais il s'en foutait. Les yeux fermés, il essayait vainement de comprendre ce qui s'était passé, même s'il n'y avait rien à comprendre. Les Serpentards l'avaient humilié, violé, et pourraient recommencer autant de fois qu'ils le voudraient, puisqu'il n'avait pas de baguette. Il commençait à reprendre ses esprits. Il pencha la tête en arrière, laissant l'eau inonder ses cheveux ébouriffés. Peu importe le temps qu'il passerait sous cette douche, il ne parviendrait pas à enlever cette sensation de dégoût, d'impureté, que les Serpentards avaient laissé sur lui. Que Rogue avait laissé sur lui. Des images, des sensations, tournaient en boucle dans son esprit. Le sourire carnassier de Rosier devant son corps nu. Les mains répugnantes de Rogue, crispées sur ses cuisses. La douleur, toujours aussi intense à chaque fois, qui lui transperçait les hanches. Et les répliques de Serpentards qui l'humiliaient de plus en plus à chaque mot qu'ils lui lançaient, à chaque coup qu'il recevait. Il tourna les robinets, et aussitôt, l'eau cessa de couleur. Il sortit de la douche, saisit sa serviette et s'enroula dedans. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le miroir, et il regarda successivement sa lèvre éclatée, son arcade sourcilière saignante et les ecchymoses qui parcourait la plus grande partie de son visage. Il enfila un peignoir, et prit sa trousse de toilette, où sa mère, en bonne médicomage, insistait pour y mettre toujours quelques solutions et crèmes soignantes. Pour une fois, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Il prit un tube de crème cicatrisante, et en étala légèrement sur son arcade, ainsi que sous sa lèvre. Puis il fit disparaître les ecchymoses avec un baume, et passa sur son menton une crème anesthésiante. La douleur disparut presque totalement, et, après s'être dévisagé dans le miroir, un mince sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Il avait toujours adoré se regarder dans un miroir, et, maintenant que ses plaies étaient pour la plupart refermées, il devait admettre qu'il était quand même beau. Lentement, il se rhabilla et sortit de la salle de bain. Il descendait dans la salle commune lorsqu'il entendit :

-J'ai gagné ! Je t'avais bien dit qu'il en sortirait avant la fin de la journée !

Sirius et Remus éclatèrent de rire, et un grand sourire s'étala sur le visage de James. Il se laissa tomber dans le canapé à coté de Sirius, qui lui dit :

-Au fait, McGonagall te cherchait.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?

-Rien, rien, assura Remus, elle voulait te donner la liste des candidats aux sélections de l'équipe de quidditch. Tiens, elle nous l'a laissée !

James prit la liste et parcourut du regard les noms écrits en dessous chaque poste, haussant légèrement un sourcil lorsqu'il croisait un nom qu'il connaissait. Cette année, c'était surtout de poursuiveurs dont il avait besoin, les trois autres étant partis de l'école l'année dernière. Et il n'avait que 5 participants aux sélections pour ce poste. Il lut les noms de Joey Cooper, Rose Delgado, Lynda Crown, Tom Rio et Nina Potter. Ses yeux s'immobilisèrent sur le dernier nom.

-C'est quoi cette connerie ?

-Ta sœur va jouer dans l'équipe ? demanda Sirius.

-Manquerait plus que ça… soupira James.

-Eh les gars, il est midi et demie, on va manger ? proposa Remus.

Ils se levèrent et partirent vers la Grande Salle. Pendant qu'il entrait, James sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine : Rogue ressortait de la Grande Salle, et lui adressa un sourire moqueur. Le Gryffondor frissonna, et Sirius demanda :

-Ca va pas, James ?

-Si, si, ça va…

Il fallait qu'il se reprenne. Non, Rogue ne pourrait _rien_ lui faire dans la Grande Salle remplie d'une bonne moitié des élèves et des profs.

_Les profs ?_ siffla une petite voix dans sa tête_. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils en ont à foutre ? C'est eux qui t'ont pris ta baguette, eux qui t'ont livré aux Serpentards… Tu crois vraiment qu'ils te protègeraient ? Ils _veulent_ te voir souffrir, James…_

« Sirius a une baguette, et il ne flanchera pas devant eux… » pensa-t-il, en réponse à cette voix.

_Oui, bien sûr… Mais Sirius t'as prouvé ce matin qu'il ne peut pas toujours être derrière toi… Ils sauront te retrouver, James. Et ils voudront t'humilier à nouveau…_

« Non ! ».

-James, t'es sûr que ça va ?

La voix de Sirius le fit sursauter. Son meilleur ami le regardait avec un mélange d'inquiétude et d'incompréhension. James réalisa qu'il tremblait de tous ses membres et que son front était trempé de sueur.

-Oui, oui, ça va Sirius…

Arrête de te mentir à toi-même, James. Non, ça ne vas pas, et tu le sais très bien… 

« Tais-toi ! ».

Ca te gênes tant que ça d'entendre la vérité ? 

James n'en pouvait plus. Il _fallait_ que cette voix se taise, mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire contre ça ? Ses tremblements devenaient de plus en plus incontrôlable et, d'un seul coup, il fit volte-face et s'enfuit en courant. Il ne pouvait plus rester immobile. Il descendit quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier du hall, ouvrit les portes en chêne et sortit dans le parc. Ce ne fut que 50 mètres plus loin qu'il se laissa tomber par terre, assis contre un grand chêne. Il plongea sa tête dans ses mains, essayant vainement de calmer ses tremblements. Il devait faire environ 10 degrés, ce qui n'était pas étonnant étant donné qu'ils étaient au mois de novembre. Mais il ne portait que sa robe de sorcier, et très vite le froid l'envahit. Il passa ses bras autour de ses jambes, posa son front contre ses genoux et essaya de raisonner. Lorsqu'il était sorti de la salle de bains et qu'il avait rejoint les maraudeurs, il s'était immédiatement détendu, mais tous les sentiments qu'il avait ressenti pendant que les Serpentards le violait étaient soudainement revenus sans crier gare lorsque son regard avait croisé celui de Rogue. Et cette voix apparue mystérieusement dans sa tête n'avait rien arrangé. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Est-ce qu'il passerait le reste de ses jours à réagir comme ça à chaque fois qu'il verrait un Serpentard ? Et est-ce qu'il arriverait à cacher ce qui s'était passé à Sirius ? Il ne pouvait pas lui dire que les Serpentards l'avait violé, Sirius lui en voudrait trop de s'être laissé avoir par ces serpents.

-Eh, James…

Il sursauta brusquement. Sirius… Il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver et s'asseoir à coté de lui.

-Excuse-moi, bafouilla-t-il. Je t'avais pas vu arriver.

-T'inquiète pas. Tiens, tu devrais mettre ça.

Sirius lui tendit une cape de fourrure que James passa volontiers sur ses épaules.

-Merci. Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, Sirius…

-James…

-Oui ?

-Les Serpentards t'ont agressé ce matin, c'est ça ?

-Comment tu sais ça ?!?!

Il avait presque hurlé, et une lueur de fureur s'était allumée dans ses yeux. Il se calma aussitôt en voyant Sirius esquisser un mouvement de recul.

-Excuse-moi…

-Tu crois pas que ce serait plus simple si tu me disais simplement ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?

James ne répondit rien, se réfugiant dans un silence si agréable. Il ne se sentait pas près à tout dire, il avait trop honte de s'être laissé avoir par des Serpentards… Et se taire était tellement facile. Un silence de quelques minutes s'installa entre eux, puis James finit par répéter d'une voix basse, presque brisée.

-Comment tu le sais ?

-Déjà, tu n'es pas venu au petit-déjeuner ce matin, et je te connais trop bien, pour que tu loupes ça, c'est qu'il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Ensuite, quand tu es revenu dans la salle commune, même si tu as directement filé dans la salle de bains, j'ai vu que t'avais quelques ecchymoses et que tu saignais. Et puis en voyant ta réaction de tout à l'heure, dès que Rogue a posé les yeux sur toi, c'est devenu presque évident…

Il se tut quelques secondes, puis reprit doucement :

-James… Si tu ne veux rien dire, c'est comme tu veux, je dis juste que ça te ferait du bien.

Sirius posa une main affectueuse sur son épaule et, pour la première fois depuis ce matin, James se sentit bien. Il soupira :

-Je peux pas en parler… C'est… trop dur…

Pourtant, au fond de lui, quelque chose lui criait que Sirius avait raison, que parler lui ferait du bien. Mais il avait trop peur de la réaction de Sirius. Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment contre cet arbre, puis, lorsqu'il commença à faire noir, ils rentrèrent au château. Ils remontèrent dans leur dortoir, et, en se glissant dans son lit, James songea que, malgré ce que cette maudite voix lui criait dans sa tête tout à l'heure, il savait que Sirius ne le laisserait pas tomber. Et c'était ce qui le rassurait le plus.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Le début de la fin

Attention, violences sur le chapitre ! Le rating devient M, et ce n'est pas pour rien ! Sur ce, bonne lecture !

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James était dans son lit, épuisé, sur le point de s'endormir. Il commençait à basculer dans le sommeil lorsque des bruits de pas le réveillèrent totalement. Il releva la tête et distingua la silhouette de Rogue qui approchait vers lui. D'un coup de baguette, le Serpentard le déshabilla et s'allongea sur lui. Il lui écarta fermement les jambes et le pénétra brutalement. La douleur le fit vaciller dans un long trou noir, et il ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il était allongé dans son lit, sur le dos, la respiration haletante. Il portait toujours son pyjama, et ne ressentait aucune douleur. Il comprit que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Il soupira, mais ne parvint pas à se rendormir. Il se leva et alla dans la salle de bains. En se dévisageant dans le miroir, il remarqua qu'il avait la peau extrêmement pâle, et de grandes cernes autour des yeux. Il se passa de l'eau froide sur le visage, et retourna dans son lit. Allongé sur le dos, il regardait par la fenêtre le soleil se lever dans une lueur rougeâtre qui illuminait le dortoir.

Une heure après, Sirius, Remus et Peter se réveillèrent et ils partirent prendre le petit déjeuner. Sirius demanda :

-On commence par quoi, aujourd'hui ?

-Potions, répondit Remus. Cours commun avec les Serpentard…

James pâlit. S'il y avait une chose dont il n'avait pas besoin, c'était bien de se retrouver dans un cachot avec les Serpentards… Ils finirent de manger et descendirent dans les cachots de Slughorn. Rogue, Avery, Nott et Rosier attendaient déjà devant la porte. James frissonna légèrement, et s'efforça d'ignorer le ricanement que Rogue lui adressa. Il s'appuya sur le mur d'un air aussi négligent qu'il le put, même s'il était secoué de tremblements imperceptibles. Il se calma légèrement lorsque Sirius s'installa à coté de lui.

_Alors c'est ça, le Grand James Potter ? Un froussard totalement dépendant de ses amis ?_

Encore cette voix au fond de sa tête.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois que je peux faire sans ma baguette ? »

_Justement, tu ne peux _rien_ faire… Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour te cacher derrière tes amis… Ils ne seront pas là indéfiniment !_

« Ferme-la ! »

Tsss… Tu refuses encore et toujours d'entendre la vérité ? Il faudra bien que tu l'acceptes un jour, pourtant…

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit, et Slughorn leur dit de rentrer. James rentra dans la pièce et s'installa, comme d'habitude, à coté de Sirius.

-Bien ! déclara Slughorn. Aujourd'hui, vous allez travailler par deux, mais en mélangeant les maisons ! Je formerais moi-même les groupes de travail !

Des cris de protestations s'élevèrent dans la salle.

-Et je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision ! Maintenant silence ! Bon, pour les groupes, Lily Evans avec Victoria Hawkins ! Sirius Black avec Stéphanie Taylor ! James Potter avec Severus Rogue !

James resta figé. Non… Pas avec Rogue… Pas maintenant…

-Et dépêchez-vous ! Les Gryffondor, vous allez vous asseoir à coté de vos camarades de Serpentard !

James se leva en même temps que Sirius, et, après que ce dernier lui ait envoyé un regard encourageant, alla s'asseoir à coté de Rogue. Il s'efforça de se concentrer sur ce que disait Slughorn à propos de la potion qu'ils allaient préparer. Il savait qu'il allait paniquer s'il posait les yeux sur Rogue.

-Allez-y ! déclara Slughorn. Vous avez deux heures ! Ah, et monsieur Potter…

-Oui ?

-Tenez. Votre baguette.

-Merci, dit-il, infiniment soulagé.

Il prit le bout de bois que lui tendait Slughorn, et il se sentit tout de suite plus rassuré. Il la mit dans sa poche, et se décida enfin à poser les yeux sur Rogue, qui murmura :

-Vas chercher les ingrédients dans l'armoire, Potter !

James s'exécuta aussitôt. Non pas qu'il ait peur du Serpentard au point d'obéir à chacun de ses ordres, mais il n'allait pas laisser passer une occasion de s'éloigner de lui. Il alla jusqu'à l'armoire, prit les ingrédients écrits sur le tableau et revint à la table. Il s'assit et, lisant les instructions, alluma un feu sous le chaudron d'un coup de baguette.

-Waouh ! s'exclama Rogue avec un sourire sarcastique. Mais c'est que tu sais allumer un feu sous un chaudron ! J'en attendais pas autant de toi, Potter ! Peut-être que finalement, t'es pas si nul que ça en potions…

-Personne ne t'empêche de te débrouiller seul pour la faire, rétorqua-t-il avec une voix qu'il espérait être naturelle.

-Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir, Potter, tu peux me croire. Mais bon, puisque t'es là, faut bien que tu serves à quelque chose ! Tiens, coupe les racines de mandragore !

-Je suis pas ton chien, Rogue ! protesta-t-il.

-Je sais, t'es ma pute, répliqua-t-il du tac au tac.

James pâlit. Rogue avait prononcé la dernière phrase tellement bas que personne ne pouvait l'avoir entendu, mais ce n'est pas ce qui le rassura. Rogue reprit :

-Et je te conseille d'obéir à ce que je te dis… A moins que tu ne tiennes à avoir une autre petite… séance, avec nous, bien sûr !

James le foudroya du regard avant de prendre une racine pour la couper.

-C'est bien, t'es un gentil toutou… ricana Rogue.

-Ta gueule !

-Tais-toi, répondit Rogue sur un ton rempli de menaces.

A nouveau James lui lança un regard noir avant de se remettre à couper les racines.

Tu vois ? Incapable de lui tenir tête quand Sirius n'est pas là… Tu es pathétique, James… 

« La ferme, toi ! »

Il était plus qu'énervé, et tremblait de rage. Il s'efforça de couper les racines du mieux qu'il put, puis les tendit à Rogue. Celui-ci jeta un œil au chaudron, et murmura :

-Je vais chercher quelques racines supplémentaires. Rajoute progressivement celles que tu as coupées, tout en mélangeant doucement la potion. C'est assez clair pour toi, j'espère ?

-Oui, répondit-il en s'efforçant de ne pas lui renvoyer l'une des remarques cinglantes qu'il lui réservait habituellement.

James prit sa baguette, et, tout en ajoutant une par une les racines, mélangea la potion grâce à un sortilège. Lorsqu'il eut ajouté toutes les racines, la potion prit une couleur bleue turquoise. Rogue revint, jeta un œil sur la potion et ne dit rien. James supposa qu'il n'avait pas dut faire trop de conneries.

Durant tout le reste du cours, James continua à obéir aux ordres de Rogue, qui coupait toutes ses protestations avec quelques menaces. Son amour-propre en prenait un sacré coup, mais il s'efforçait de ne rien laisser paraître. Lorsque la cloche sonna, il ramassa rapidement ses affaires et sortit du cachot en premier. Il s'apprêtait à monter l'escalier menant au hall d'entrée lorsque deux mains le saisirent par les épaules et le tirèrent violemment en arrière. Il fut plaqué contre le mur, et fit face à toute la bande de Rogue.

-T'es si pressé que ça de nous quitter, Potter !

-Ta gueule, conard !

Slughorn lui avait repris sa baguette à la fin du cours. Il tenta de frapper le Serpentard, mais Nott et Avery l'immobilisèrent facilement contre le mur.

-Maintenant tu vas te calmer, Potter, et faire ce que je te dis, c'est clair ?

-Tu peux toujours rêver !

Rogue s'approcha encore plus de lui et le saisit par les cheveux, lui tirant la tête en arrière.

-Touche pas à mes cheveux !

Le Serpentard resserra sa prise sur les cheveux d'ébènes du jeune Gryffondor. Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

-Ecoute-moi bien, Potter. Au cas où tu serais trop con pour le remarquer, tu es à un contre cinq, totalement désarmé, et même physiquement on est plus fort que toi. Et comme on te l'as déjà prouvé hier, on peux te faire absolument tout ce qu'on veut. Alors à moins que tu tiennes particulièrement à te faire baiser encore une fois, je te conseille de te taire, et de m'obéir.

Le Gryffondor lui renvoya un regard haineux, et demanda :

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Pour commencer, que tu dises à Black de nous foutre la paix.

-Tu crois qu'il va renoncer aussi facilement à ses jouets préférés ? demanda James, sceptique.

-Je compte sur toi pour le convaincre…

-Espère toujours…

Rogue lui décocha un coup de poing dans la tempe, faisant voler les lunettes du Gryffondor.

-T'as peut-être besoin d'une autre leçon comme celle d'hier, Potter ?

-_Impedimenta !_

Un rayon jaune frappa Rogue dans les côtes, le faisant voler à l'autre bout du couloir. Les Serpentards tournèrent la tête vers Sirius, sa baguette levée et pointée sur eux.

-Lâchez-le !

Les Serpentards ne bougèrent pas, gardant James plaqué contre le mur, mais Rogue se releva et, tirant à son tour sa baguette, s'avança devant Sirius.

-Tiens, Black… Tu viens protéger ton copain incapable de se défendre tout seul ?

-Y a vraiment que toi pour attaquer quelqu'un de désarmé à cinq contre un… Lâche-le !

-Y a pas que moi, y a aussi vous deux… Dis-moi franchement, Black… Est-ce que tu te souviens m'avoir attaqué durant les 6 dernières années sans être à quatre contre un, hein ?

-Ca n'a rien à voir !

-C'est exactement pareil. On ne fait que vous renvoyer ce que vous nous avez fait pendant 6 ans, rien de plus.

-Y a une différence, rétorqua Sirius.

-Laquelle ?

-S'il te plait, réponds-moi honnêtement, Rogue… Est-ce que tu l'aurais attaqué s'il avait eu sa baguette ?

Rogue ne répondit rien, et Sirius reprit :

-Tu vois ? Nous au moins on a le mérite d'attaquer des serpents qui ont la possibilité de se défendre… Maintenant lâche-le.

Rogue adressa un signe de tête à Avery et Nott, qui jetèrent violemment James par terre.

-T'inquiète pas, Potter, on n'en a pas fini avec toi, siffla Rogue. Et avec toi non plus, Black.

Les Serpentards repartirent, et Sirius se dirigea vers James. Il était resté étendu par terre.

-James ? Ca va ?

Il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, et murmura :

-Merci.

Il se releva difficilement. Sirius lui rendit ses lunettes, et demanda :

-T'es sûr que ça va, Cornedrue ?

-Ouais…

Les menaces de Rogue lui restaient dans la tête, et il savait qu'un jour ou l'autre, les Serpentards finiraient par le coincer à nouveau.

-James… Vas voir Dumbledore, et dis-lui de te rendre ta baguette ! Ils n'ont pas le droit de t'attaquer comme ça !

-Et tu crois vraiment que Dumbledore va y faire quelque chose ? C'est lui qui m'a pris ma baguette, il _veut_ que les Serpentards me tabassent suffisamment pour que j'apprenne à baisser la tête !

-Sirius a raison, James, intervint Remus qui venait de sortir du cachot de Slughorn. Ils n'ont pas le droit de t'attaquer comme ça !

-Et tu crois que les profs me diront quoi, si je vais me plaindre ? Ils diront que je l'ai mérité, et que ce n'est rien de plus que ce que je leur ai fait pendant 6 ans ! Laissez tomber…

Ils avaient un trou dans leur emploi du temps à ce moment là, et James remonta dans la salle commune. Il monta dans son dortoir, et s'assit sur son lit, les bras autour des genoux. Il ne supportait pas d'être dépendant de quelqu'un, même de Sirius. Merde, il était James Potter, le champion de quidditch, le mec le plus doué et le plus cool de toute cette école et il n'était pas foutu de se défendre contre des Serpentards ! Bien sûr, il pouvait tout simplement demander à Sirius de ne plus intervenir, mais… les phrases de Rogue lui restaient dans la tête. _Comme on te l'as déjà prouvé hier, on peux te faire absolument tout ce qu'on veut._ C'était vrai. Tant qu'il n'aurait pas de baguette, les Serpentards pourraient l'attaquer et recommencer à le violer autant de fois qu'ils le voudraient. Evidemment, il pouvait rester avec Sirius, Remus et Peter mais en même temps, il ne voulait pas être dépendant des autres. C'était un vrai cercle vicieux, et il n'avait que deux possibilités : où il se cachait derrière les maraudeurs, où il laissait les Serpentards abuser de lui à volonté. Et il ne voulait aucune de ces deux issues.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un léger grincement. James ne leva pas la tête, et resta immobile même lorsqu'il sentit Sirius s'asseoir à coté de lui.

-James… Je suis désolé d'être intervenu tout à l'heure…

-Comment ça ?

-Je sais bien que t'aimes pas être caché derrière les autres mais… Quand je les ai vus te frapper j'ai pas réfléchi. Je suis désolé.

-C'est pas grave, Sirius. Merci de m'avoir aidé.

-Le problème… C'est que comme je te l'ai dit je sais que t'aimes pas ça, mais s'ils recommencent…

-Merci, Sirius. Mais je leur montrerais que même sans baguette je les laisserais pas m'avoir.

-Compris, Cornedrue ! répondit son meilleur ami avec un grand sourire.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James éteignit son réveil qui lui faisait sympathiquement remarquer qu'il était 9 heures du matin, se doucha rapidement, et s'habilla avec sa robe rouge et or de quidditch. Il saisit son balai et descendit sans réveiller les autres. Sirius, également joueur dans l'équipe en tant que gardien, l'attendait dans la salle commune. Ils filèrent vers le stade. En entrant dans les vestiaires, James entendit une voix de fille :

-Arrêtez vos conneries, les gars, voilà le grand chef !

-Merde ! On avait pas eu le temps de foutre le feu au bureau du capitaine !

James éclata de rire et répondit :

-Du moment que vous foutez pas le feu à vos balais, le reste vous pouvez y aller, c'est le collège qui rembourse !

-J'imagine d'ici la tête de McGonagall si elle t'entendais ! sourit la fille qui avait parlé en premier.

Il n'y avait que deux filles dans l'équipe. Celle qui avait parlé s'appelait Miranda Slimane. Brune, avec la peau matte et d'étonnants yeux bleus, c'était une des personnes avec lesquelles James plaisantait le plus facilement. L'autre fille, plus réservée mais excellente joueuse, avait une particularité : elle avait avalée quand elle était petite une bouteille de colorants alimentaires magiques, et depuis, ses cheveux et ses yeux changeaient en permanence de couleur, passant du rose pétant au vert émeraude, sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire. En quatrième année, il l'avait engagé dans l'équipe deux ans auparavant, et il avait été soufflé par ses performances. Elle s'appelait Aelita Hopper. Aelita avait dès son premier match compris où était son point fort : elle était absolument magnifique, et tous les garçons qui la regardaient étaient incapables de détacher leur regard avant au moins 10 bonnes secondes. Pendant les match, elle usait donc de son charme naturel pour tromper les adversaires. Aelita et Miranda étaient toutes les deux poursuiveuses. Ils étaient ici pour les sélections de quidditch, destinées à trouver le troisième poursuiveur et deux batteurs.

Toute l'équipe sortit sur le stade, où les candidats attendaient déjà les joueurs.

-Bonjour à tous ! déclara James en faisant courir son regard sur la vingtaine de Gryffondors devant lui. Est-ce que vous avez tous un balai ?

Après avoir prêté à trois candidats des balais de la réserve, il les fit voler simplement, et en élimina cinq. Ca c'est fait, pensa-t-il. Nina faisait parti des cinq restants pour le poste de poursuiveur, et James dut admettre qu'elle volait très bien. Sirius enfourcha son balai et monta devant les buts. Il bloqua tous les tirs de la première joueuse, qui pourtant se débrouillait pas mal. Mais Sirius avait cinq ans d'expérience, et il rattrapait sans problèmes les tirs des débutants. En général, lorsque aucun candidat ne marquait, James lui demandait de joueur plus doucement. Trois autres joueuses réussirent à marquer un but. Puis Nina monta sur son balai, pris le souaffle, et se positionna devant les buts. Sirius se tenait immobile devant le poteau central, fixant attentivement ses yeux. Nina compris ce qu'il faisait : lorsqu'on tire, on regarde toujours le poteau dans lequel on va lancer le souaffle. Elle fixa le poteau de gauche, et fondit dessus en même temps que Sirius. Elle se trouvait à deux mètres du but lorsqu'elle fit un quart de tour sur place et jeta le souaffle dans le poteau central. La balle rebondit contre l'anneau, mais passa quand même au travers. Miranda et Aelita en eurent le souffle coupé. Elles avaient mis deux ans à apprendre cette technique ! Après avoir marqué tous ses souaffles contre Sirius, elle redescendit, et James fit obligé de l'engager, admettant qu'elle se débrouillait remarquablement bien. Il trouva rapidement deux excellents batteurs, et, pour son plus grand plaisir, les sélections furent très vite finies.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Une heure plus tard, les maraudeurs allèrent manger. En s'installant à la table, ils virent un homme recouvert d'une cape noire de voyage rentrer dans la Grande Salle. Il était assez carré, grand, et ses yeux noirs semblaient pouvoir foudroyer en une seconde n'importe qui. Mais surtout, James remarqua que sa démarche lui était très familière… L'homme s'approcha de la table des professeurs, et McGonagall alla à sa rencontre.

-Bonjour, professeur McGonagall.

-Bonjour. Le directeur vous attend, veuillez me suivre.

Cette fois, James en était sûr. Même la voix de l'homme lui rappelait quelqu'un. Il l'avait déjà vu quelque part, il en était sûr… Mais où et quand ? Il demanda :

-C'est qui ce type ?

-Aucune idée ! répondit Sirius entre deux cuisses de poulet.

-Si, moi je le connais, intervint Remus. Je l'ai vu à une réunion entre les professeurs et les préfets. Il s'appelle McNair. Je crois qu'il fait la liaison directe entre Poudlard, et le Conseil d'Administration de l'école, ou quelque chose comme ça… En tout cas, je suis presque sûr qu'il a à peu près autant d'influences que Dumbledore sur le collège…

James garda l'image de cet homme dans sa tête toute l'après-midi. Où est-ce qu'il avait bien put le voir ?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Les vacances de Noël approchaient à grands pas. Remus et Peter rentraient chez eux passer Noël avec leur famille. Sirius aussi, à la différence que lui, il se serait bien passé de la lettre de son père lui ordonnant de rentrer. Nina rentrait chez elle, et James préférait rester au collège pour profiter de l'ambiance de Noël qui régnait dans le château, et surtout dans l'espoir de venir au secours d'une jeune préfète rousse aux yeux verts chargée d'installer les décorations. Les professeurs avaient accepté de lui rendre sa baguette pendant les vacances, et il comptait bien s'entraîner un maximum à tous les sortilèges vus en cours. Le jour du départ, les maraudeurs étaient réunis dans le hall d'entrée. Toute l'équipe professorale, ainsi que McNair, était également là. Dumbledore parlait avec animation avec les directeurs des maisons. McNair, lui, restait à l'écart. Rogue l'aperçut et s'approcha de lui. L'homme murmura presque imperceptiblement :

-Alors comme ça, il ne s'est pas calmé après la leçon qu'on lui a donnée pendant les vacances ?

-Non. Mais, pour ce qu'on avait prévu… Ca tient toujours, pour toi ?

-Pas de problèmes… On va avoir toutes les vacances pour corriger un peu ce petit crétin de Gryffondor.

-Par contre, murmura Rogue, pour le choper et l'emmener de force sous le nez de Dumbledore, ça va pas être facile…

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Rogue… répondit McNair. Je suppose qu'il va bien aller faire des courses de Noël à Pré-au-lard ?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James resta étendu dans son lit en entendant son réveil. Vacances ! Rien ne l'obligeait à se lever ! Ah si, mince… Aujourd'hui, il y avait la dernière sortie à Pré-au-lard avant Noël, et il faudrait bien qu'il aille acheter tous ses cadeaux… Avec un brusque élan de courage, il se leva de son lit et descendit déjeuner (il n'y avait plus de petit-déjeuner, étant donné qu'il était déjà midi trente). Après avoir mangé, il descendit dans le hall d'entrée où Rusard vérifia qu'il était autorisé à sortir à Pré-au-lard. Il descendit l'allée et arriva au village en cinq minutes. Il avançait vers le magasin de farces et attrapes quand il s'immobilisa soudain. Rogue, Avery et Nott se trouvaient juste devant lui.

-Salut Potter !

-Dégagez !

Il essaya de passer mais les Serpentards lui bloquèrent la route.

-Pressé de partir, Potter ? ricana Rogue.

-J'ai dit dégage !

Rogue était plus petit que lui. James le saisit par le col et le jeta par terre aussi facilement que s'il ne pesait rien. Il tenta de faire demi-tour, mais les autres lui bloquèrent la route. Cinq Serpentards, en plus de McNair. Celui-ci, bien plus grand et costaud que lui, saisit James par les cheveux. Il essaya de se dégager, mais l'homme était trop puissant.

-OK, Potter, si tu veux jouer à ça, c'est comme tu veux.

Il reçut un coup de poing violent qui le fit hurler de douleur. McNair garda James plaqué contre lui. Le Gryffondor se débattait autant qu'il le pouvait, mais l'homme avait bien plus de forces que lui. McNair dit aux autres Serpentards :

-Vous savez où transplaner…

-OK, on te rejoint, approuva Rogue.

James se sentit compressé dans un rouleau de caoutchouc qui se resserrait de plus en plus sur lui. Un transplanage d'escorte. Il atterrit dans un cachot sombre, totalement vide. Tout en le maintenant fermement, McNair alluma les lumières d'un coup de baguette, et James reconnut le cachot où Rogue l'avait coincé pendant les dernières vacances. Le même froid, la même humidité… Et les mêmes chaînes fixées au mur. Il n'eut alors plus aucun doute sur l'endroit où il avait déjà vu McNair avant. C'était lui qui avait appris à Rogue à jeter un sortilège _doloris_. L'homme le tenait plaqué contre lui, et James n'essaya même plus de se défendre, il n'était pas assez fort. Rogue, Avery, Nott, Rosier et Wilkies transplanèrent devant eux, et Rogue ricana :

-Alors, Potter ? Black ne pourra pas te sortir du pétrin cette fois !?

-Et toi, tu n'en mènerais pas large si tes copains n'étaient pas là pour te protéger !

-Tais-toi ! aboya McNair.

L'homme lui tordit un bras dans le dos. Il avait une poigne de fer, et ce ne fut que lorsque James laissa échapper un hurlement de douleur qu'il relâcha la pression.

-Crois-moi, Potter, menaça McNair, on a toutes les vacances pour t'apprendre le respect, alors je te conseille de te la fermer tout de suite !

-Lâchez-moi ! hurla-t-il en se débattant.

-Intraitable… siffla Rogue. Dis-moi, Potter, tu as peut-être besoin d'une autre potion d'affaiblissement ?

-Parce que t'es trop lâche pour m'attaquer quand j'ai toutes mes forces ?

McNair le gifla d'une façon encore plus violente qu'avant, mais ça ne fit que redoubler la rage du Gryffondor, qui continuait à donner des coups de coudes pour se dégager de l'emprise de McNair. Celui-ci jeta James par terre et cria :

-_Endoloris !_

Une vague de douleur envahit le corps du Gryffondor, qui hurla de douleur. Lorsque McNair leva sa baguette, James resta allongé par terre, suffoquant. Il se releva difficilement et essaya de tirer sa baguette, mais le sorcier lui lança un deuxième _doloris_.

Une demie-heure plus tard, James était étendu par terre, totalement immobile, s'efforçant de respirer normalement. Il avait du mal à ouvrir les yeux et sentait le cachot tourner autour de lui à chaque fois qu'il faisait un mouvement. Et il savait que s'il bougeait, McNair lui relancerait encore un autre _doloris_. Il n'en pouvait plus, il ne supportait plus la douleur. Rosier s'accroupit auprès de lui, et murmura :

-Tu ne devrais plus trop te rebeller, maintenant…

Le Serpentard le déshabilla et le plaqua à plat ventre. James ferma les yeux, mais la douleur qui lui vrilla les hanches lorsque le Serpentard le pénétra fut toujours aussi insoutenable. Un cri de douleur s'échappa de ses lèvres. Rosier accéléra ses coups de butoir, et se répandit dans le corps du jeune Gryffondor avant de le libérer. James se recroquevilla sur lui-même, tremblant de froid et de dégoût.

-Tu fais moins le malin, hein Potter ? ricana Rogue.

Celui-ci s'accroupit auprès de lui, et lui caressa doucement les cheveux. Sa main descendit lentement sur son corps, jusqu'à ses cuisses. Il l'obligea à se rallonger, et le viola à son tour. Il faisait moins mal que Rosier, mais James était entièrement dégoûté par ses mains crasseuses refermées sur ses hanches, ses cheveux huileux qui mettaient leur graisse sur ses épaules. Lorsque Rogue se retira, James se roula à nouveau en boule. Le Serpentard éclata de rire :

-Alors c'est ça, la star du collège ? Tu fais pitié, Potter !

James le fusilla du regard, mais ne dit rien. Il ne tenait pas à se prendre un autre _doloris_. Rosier lui rendit sa robe, qu'il enfila rapidement. McNair le saisit par les cheveux et le força à se mettre debout.

-Rogue ? Tu le veux pour tester tes potions ?

-Non, mais peut-être demain… Pas pour l'instant en tout cas.

McNair leva sa baguette et James se sentit léviter, avant d'être plaqué contre le mur. Les chaînes rouillées se refermèrent férocement sur ses poignets et ses chevilles, arrachant un gémissement de douleur au Gryffondor. McNair lança :

-A bientôt, Potter ! Tu vas apprendre à nous supporter assez souvent, pendant les vacances !

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Et voilà ! A très bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre qui sera assez choquant et violent… Mais ça je pense que vous l'aviez deviné ! Si vous ne savez pas quoi faire en attendant, il y a un p'tit bouton violet à gauche qui sera ravi de recevoir un clic de votre souris !


	6. Comme dans un conte de fée

Me revoilà ! (Tous aux abris, la sadique de service est de retour). Ben ouais, mais si vous avez lu le chapitre précédent, vous vous doutez bien que celui-ci ne sera pas rempli de princesses et de belles fleurs roses… Et pourtant… Les belles fleurs, je sais pas, mais il y en a, des princesses lol ! Lisez ce chapitre pour comprendre de quoi je parle (vous verrez que j'ai bien révisé mes classiques xD).

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James passa des longues heures contre ce mur, probablement toute une nuit. La correction que les Serpentards lui avait donnée tout à l'heure avait laissé des traces, et la douleur qui le parcourait, tout comme sa position plus qu'inconfortable, le rendaient incapable de s'endormir. La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement, et il leva la tête vers Avery et Nott qui entraient.

-Bien dormi, Potter ? lança l'un des Serpentards.

James ne répondit rien, et Avery cria :

-On t'a posé une question ! _Endoloris !_

La douleur le déchira une fois de plus. Moins longtemps qu'hier, cependant, mais suffisamment pour qu'il souffre. Lorsque le sort s'arrêta, il retomba, inerte, uniquement retenu au mur par ses chaînes.

-Je vois vraiment pas ce que Rogue compte faire de _ça_… fit remarquer Nott. (Il donna un coup de poing dans les côtes cassées de James). Une vraie poupée de chiffon ! Et c'est _ça_ qu'est censé être l'un des élèves les plus populaires de Poudlard ?

Le Gryffondor resta inerte, ne réagissant absolument pas. Il n'avait pas la force de lancer les railleries qu'il leur réservait habituellement.

-Potter, si tu ne veux pas réagir, on peut t'y forcer ! _Endoloris !_

Nouvelle douleur. Un nouveau hurlement transperça le silence du cachot.

-Alors ? Tu n'as toujours rien à dire, Potter ?

-Foutez-moi la paix… murmura-t-il d'une voix étonnamment faible.

Il n'en pouvait plus. La douleur devenait de plus en plus insupportable, se rapprochant lentement des limites de James. Il lui paraissait impossible que Nott et Avery puisse le faire souffrir encore sans qu'il en meurt. Ces deux derniers éclatèrent de rire, et l'un d'eux demanda :

-C'est vraiment tout ce que tu as à dire ? Je suis sûr que tu es capable de mieux que ça… _Endo…_

-NOTT !

La voix claqua comme un coup de fouet dans le cachot. Les deux Serpentards se retournèrent d'un bond vers Rogue, qui venait de rentrer.

-Laissez-le, ordonna Rogue. J'ai besoin de lui pour quelques expériences, et je veux pas qu'il tombe dans les pommes.

Il agita sa baguette, et les chaînes qui retenaient James s'ouvrirent. Il tomba par terre, et se remis difficilement sur ses pieds, son regard foudroyant celui de Rogue. Lorsque celui-ci le saisit par les cheveux, James se débattit et envoya un coup de poing dans le visage du Serpentard. Celui-ci n'ayant pas vu le coup venir essaya de tirer sa baguette mais James le frappa à nouveau. Rogue saignait du nez. Il essaya de lui envoyer un troisième coup mais n'en eut pas le temps.

-_IMPEDIMENTA !_

James fut violemment projeté par terre. Il entendit des pas venir vers lui, et sentit quelqu'un le maintenir fermement allongé sur le sol, l'empêchant de bouger.

-Ca va, Rogue ? demanda la voix de McNair.

-Ouais… grogna celui-ci. Quel petit crétin !

Rogue se rapprocha de lui, et McNair murmura :

-Attends. J'ai de quoi le calmer un peu.

L'homme saisit James par les cheveux, l'obligeant à lever la tête, puis lui passa un collier de cuir autour du cou qu'il serra fortement, étranglant presque le jeune Gryffondor. McNair attacha une corde en cuir au collier, tenant fermement l'autre extrémité de la corde. Une laisse. Rogue s'approcha de lui, et lui décocha un violent coup de pied dans la joue. James sentit les coups tomber pendant quelques minutes, puis, lorsque ça s'arrêta, Rogue saisit la laisse et tira dessus, forçant le Gryffondor à se remettre debout. Son visage émacié laissait voir une haine et une rage profondes envers le Serpentard.

-Maintenant tu vas te tenir tranquille, Potter, et me suivre.

Tout en tenant fermement la laisse qui attachait James, il l'entraîna en dehors du cachot, et le fit rentrer dans un autre, tout aussi sombre. Il était totalement vide, à l'exception d'une grande bassine d'eau, haute d'environ 50 centimètres, posée au fond du cachot. James sentit Rogue tirer sur son collier, mais il resta immobile, figé par la peur de ce qu'il allait lui faire. McNair le frappa dans le dos, et il avança, littéralement terrorisé. Rogue le força à s'agenouiller auprès de la bassine remplie d'eau, et sortit une fiole de sa poche, remplie d'une potion bleue claire. Il l'ouvrit et l'approcha des lèvres de James, qui recula violemment la tête. Il était hors de question que Rogue lui fasse boire une potion ! McNair le saisit fermement par les cheveux, lui prit le menton de l'autre main et l'obligea à ouvrir la bouche. Rogue lui versa sa potion, et James fut obligé de l'avaler. Il ne ressentit aucun effet particulier, mais McNair, qui le tenait toujours par les cheveux, lui plongea la tête dans la bassine d'eau. James se débattit, mais lorsqu'il avala de l'eau, le liquide coula jusqu'à son estomac, tandis que l'oxygène contenu à l'intérieur filait dans ses poumons. Il n'avait aucune difficultés à respirer dans l'eau. Au bout de 10 minutes, l'oxygène arrivait de moins en moins bien, et il commençait à suffoquer. A nouveau il se débattit, cherchant à remonter sa tête hors de l'eau. McNair le ressortit, et vit que Rogue prenait des notes sur un bloc de papier.

-Une dizaine de minutes… murmura le Serpentard. Ca devrait pouvoir s'améliorer…

Il leva les yeux vers le Gryffondor qui reprenait doucement sa respiration. Son visage était trempé, et ses cheveux aplatis par l'eau. Il tira une deuxième potion et força James à l'avaler. Puis McNair lui remit la tête dans l'eau. Cette fois, James n'arrivait pas du tout à respirer et il se débattit violemment pour ressortir la tête. Mais McNair le tenait fermement, l'empêchant de remonter. L'eau coulait dans sa gorge, dans ses poumons, il n'arrivait plus à retenir sa respiration. Ses yeux se fermèrent. Le manque d'oxygène l'affaiblissait à chaque seconde qui passait, il ne sentait plus rien, à part l'eau qui coulait indéfiniment dans sa gorge. Il allait s'évanouir par manque d'oxygène lorsqu'une bouffée d'air frais pénétra dans ses poumons. Il tomba à genoux en dehors de l'eau, et toussa, sans pouvoir s'arrêter, pour recracher l'eau qu'il avait avalée. Il sentit Rogue desserrer le collier qu'il avait autour du cou. Tout tournait autour de lui, il avait été privé d'oxygène pendant trop longtemps. Presque sans s'en rendre compte, il s'écroula sur le sol du cachot. Il entendait des voix autour de lui, mais ne comprenait pas ce qu'elles disaient. Deux mains le saisirent fermement par les épaules, et le retournèrent sur le dos. Il entendit une voix murmurer :

-_Anapnéo !_

James sentit toute l'eau de ses poumons se volatiliser, et il put respirer normalement. Il resta couché par terre, reprenant lentement sa respiration, pendant que Rogue notait ses commentaires sur un bloc-notes.

-Bon, c'est bon… Je pense qu'on peut le ramener…

-Attends un peu, Rogue… murmura McNair.

-Quoi ?

McNair posa un regard lubrique sur lui et siffla d'une voix doucereuse :

-Moi aussi, j'aimerais bien l'essayer un peu…

D'un geste, il le déshabilla et le força à rester couché à plat ventre. Il le viola encore plus brutalement que Rosier, faisant hurler le jeune Gryffondor. L'homme l'empêchait fermement de bouger, ses doigts crispés sur les hanches douloureuses de James, il s'enfonçait toujours plus profondément en lui, excité par les cris de sa victime. Il accéléra ses coups de butoir et se libéra en lui dans un grognement rauque. Il se retira et ricana :

-Putain ! C'est vrai que t'as un petit cul de pute, Potter ! Je devrais profiter de toi plus souvent…

Il baissa les yeux sur le Gryffondor. Recroquevillé sur le sol, il saignait abondamment, et sanglotait. La douleur et le dégoût manifestes qui se lisaient sur son visage le rendaient plus pitoyable que jamais. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Rogue s'accroupit auprès de lui et lui caressa la joue. _Non, pas encore, pas lui_, pensa James. Il voulait juste qu'on lui foute la paix.

-Alors, mon petit Potter, tu ne supportes déjà plus de nous servir de pute ?

James ne répondit rien. Se taire était tellement plus simple… Rogue continuait de lui caresser la joue, les cheveux, ses doigts graisseux se faufilant entre les mèches indisciplinées du Gryffondor.

-Je me demande ce que dirais Black, s'il te voyait, continua le Serpentard.

James redressa légèrement la tête. Sirius…

-Tu ne lui as rien dit, hein Potter ? Tu lui as pas dit qu'on t'avait baisé dans le château ? Réponds !

-Non.

Il préférait obéir, juste pour l'instant, pour ne pas subir d'autres viols. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas en supporter d'autres.

-Evidemment, repris Rogue. T'es bien trop fier pour ça… Ouais, t'es fier comme un lion… Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Je compte bien te la briser, ta fierté, et à la fin des vacances, tu me supplieras à genoux de ne pas te faire trop mal.

-Dans tes rêves, Rogue ! protesta James en relevant la tête.

Rogue rigola légèrement, et siffla :

-Résiste-moi aussi longtemps que tu veux, _James_. Ta défaite n'en sera que plus agréable pour moi…

Le Serpentard descendit sa main, caressant doucement les cuisses du Gryffondor. James se crispa.

-Détends-toi un peu, Potter… Tu crois vraiment que je vais te violer ?

-Parce que tu veux me faire autre chose ? demanda James.

Rogue ricana, et remonta sa main, recommençant à lui caresser le visage.

-C'est dingue, la façon dont je peux t'effrayer en deux secondes… Tu as tellement peur de moi ?

-Rêve toujours !

Rogue sourit, mais lui tendit sa robe de sorcier.

-Allez, rhabille-toi.

James renfila ses vêtements, et McNair le força à se relever. Rogue lui rattacha son collier de chien et sa laisse, et l'emmena dans le cachot où il avait passé la nuit, mais, au lieu de le rattacher contre le mur, lui attacha aux chevilles des chaînes ancrées dans le mur. James s'assit, trop fatigué pour rester debout. Rogue siffla :

-Essaye de dormir. J'aurais besoin de toi demain, et il vaut mieux pour toi que tu sois en forme.

Rogue et McNair sortirent du cachot, le laissant seul. James se nicha dans le coin du mur, recroquevillé sur lui-même, cherchant désespérément un peu de chaleur. Il était épuisé, n'avait rien mangé depuis la veille, et il essayait vainement d'ignorer la douleur cuisante qu'il ressentait entre les jambes. Il ferma les yeux, mais ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Pourtant il voulait à tout prix s'endormir, il était trop fatigué… Mais il avait trop peur, trop mal, pour réussir à sombrer dans le sommeil.

--------------------------------------------------------------

La porte s'ouvrit sur Nott, Avery, et Rogue. Ce dernier murmura :

-Désolé, Potter… Mais je vais encore avoir besoin de toi, et comme, pour cette expérience plus qu'une autre, je ne tiens pas trop à ce que tu te débattes… Je vais laisser Nott et Avery t'affaiblir un peu.

James ferma les yeux, mais ce n'est pas ce qui empêcha le _doloris_ d'être aussi douloureux que d'habitude. Lorsque le sort s'arrêta, il était recroquevillé dans le coin du mur, gémissant de douleur. Rogue lui saisit le poignet, et remonta la manche de la robe du Gryffondor. Il tira de sa poche un pot de crème, qu'il étala soigneusement sur tout l'avant-bras de James, en faisant attention à ne pas en mettre sur les articulations de son coude et de son poignet. Puis il rangea le pot et sortit une petite boite rectangulaire, dont deux des cotés était rouge. Ca rappelait quelque chose à James. Il était persuadé d'avoir déjà vu l'une de ses boites dans un des cours de Poudlard… Rogue ouvrit la boite en la faisant coulisser. Elle était remplie de petits bouts de bois.

-Je vois pas pourquoi tu t'obstines à utiliser des méthodes moldues, Rogue, contesta Nott. Un sortilège serait beaucoup plus simple.

-Oui, confirma Rogue, mais un sortilège peut également le tuer sur le coup.

James n'écoutait pas. Malgré son état de faiblesse, il continuait à réfléchir. Une boite à deux cotés rouge, remplie de bouts de bois, il avait vu ça dans un cours d'études des moldus ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'était déjà ? Un nom commençant par A…

-Empêche-le de bouger ! ordonna Rogue.

Nott plaqua James par terre, lui immobilisant son bras fermement. Rogue prit un des bouts de bois dans la boite, la referma, et frotta le bout de bois contre l'un des cotés rouges. Il s'enflamma aussitôt.

Doucement, en faisant attention à ne pas éteindre ce que James reconnut enfin comme une allumette, il approcha la flamme de James, et posa l'allumette enflammée sur son bras.

Ce fut pire que tout ce qu'il avait déjà enduré. La crème étalée sur son bras s'enflamma, brûlant son bras en même temps. Il hurla de douleur, tandis que les flammes s'enroulaient autour de son bras, le blessant encore plus sauvagement à chaque seconde qui passait. James était déconnecté de la réalité.

Tout autour de lui n'était plus qu'un impressionnant contraste de noir et d'humidité, et de couleurs vives et de brûlure intense. Ses hurlements devinrent des sanglots, au fur et à mesure que la flamme montait le long de son bras, essayant petit à petit d'enflammer le reste de son corps. Puis Rogue murmura une formule et les flammes disparurent.

James bascula sur le coté, tremblant, sanglotant, serrant contre lui son bras d'où s'échappait une odeur de chair brûlée. Tout son avant-bras était noir, comme carbonisé, et il ne voulait même pas essayer de le bouger. Partout où Rogue avait étalé sa crème, il n'y avait plus que de la chair noire et brûlée. Rogue se déplaça pour être à nouveau devant James, et lui prit doucement sa main. Il l'obligea à plier les doigts, puis le poignet, et enfin le coude. Si ça ne lui faisait pas aussi mal, il pourrait bouger son bras tout à fait normalement. James comprit pourquoi Rogue avait fait attention à ne pas lui mettre de crème sur les articulations de son poignet et de son coude. Puis, après avoir dit quelques mots qu'il n'entendit pas, Rogue et Nott sortirent. Avant de partir, Rogue agita sa baguette et une chaîne ancrée dans le mur apparut et s'enroula autour d'une des chevilles du Gryffondor.

James resta recroquevillé, serrant contre lui son bras meurtri. La douleur l'envahissait, l'obnubilait. Il sentait qu'il n'allait plus réussir à lutter contre cette douleur déchirante plus longtemps.

Comme pour échapper à toutes ces sensations, son cerveau se déconnecta à la réalité, faisant revenir des souvenirs du passé. Quand on souffre, le cerveau veut trouver autre chose à faire que d'interpréter la douleur. James avait cinq ans. Ses parents travaillant la nuit ce soir là, il était resté chez des voisins moldus, avec leur fille de son âge, Maria. La mère de Maria leur lisait un conte pour enfants, qui n'avait rien à voir avec les contes de Beedle le barde qu'il connaissait. Néanmoins, il adorait ces contes et les trouvaient beaucoup plus intéressants que tout ce qu'on avait put lui lire jusqu'à maintenant.

Il plongeait dans l'histoire. Il était dans un royaume inconnu magnifique, où le soleil brillait toute l'année. Dans ce royaume, il y avait un grand chevalier courageux, qui devait sauver une belle princesse aux cheveux roux et aux yeux verts qui, à cause du maléfice d'un vilain mage aux cheveux gras, était plongée dans un sommeil éternel. Le chevalier avait dut échapper au mage maléfique, puis braver des hautes montagnes grâce à l'hippogriffe qu'il chevauchait vaillamment, puis affronter le terrible Boutefeu Chinois qui gardait le palais de la princesse. Le dragon crachait du feu. Comment allait-il pouvoir passer ?

Une petite fée très sympathique apparaissait à coté de lui. Elle avait de grands yeux noisettes semblables à ceux du chevalier, des cheveux d'un noir de geais coiffés en deux tresses, et un joli sourire. Grâce à ses pouvoirs magiques, elle lui donnait un bouclier capable de le protéger des flammes. Il attaquait alors le dragon, se protégeant avec son bouclier, le tuant avec l'épée de Gryffondor qu'il avait trouvée avec ses amis, les autres chevaliers, dans le chapeau ensorcelé. Puis il remontait sur son hippogriffe, et volait jusqu'au château où, derrière un portrait représentant une grosse dame, se trouvait la chambre de la princesse.

Elle dormait sur un lit à baldaquin rouge et or, paisible, ses cheveux roux brillants grâce au soleil passant par la fenêtre, ses paupières clauses attendant de dévoiler ses yeux d'émeraudes, elle patientait, jusqu'au jour où le chevalier courageux et fou d'amour pour elle viendrait briser le sort du mage aux cheveux gras, et la tirer de son profond sommeil. Il s'approcha de son lit, se pencha au dessus d'elle, et approcha ses lèvres des siennes quand soudain, une douleur déchirante parcourut le corps du chevalier.

La chambre de la princesse disparaissait dans un tourbillon, remplacée par un cachot sombre et humide. Quelqu'un hurlait. Une voix résonna :

-Rien de tel qu'un petit _doloris_ pour réveiller le toutou…

Il ouvrit les yeux, et essaya de bouger. Aussitôt, une douleur fulgurante traversa son bras brûlé. Nott, à coté de lui, essaya de lui prendre le poignet. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, serrant son bras mutilé contre lui.

-Tu vas te laisser faire, Potter ! aboya Nott. _Endoloris !_

Lorsque le Serpentard leva son sort, James était allongé sur le dos, les yeux fermés, la respiration haletante. Nott lui saisit son bras, arrachant un cri de douleur au Gryffondor.

-Ca suffit, Nott, déclara une voix calme derrière le Serpentard.

-Rogue ?

-Fous-lui la paix, ne serait-ce que pour aujourd'hui.

Nott ne répondit rien mais sortit du cachot avec Rogue, laissant James dans le noir et le silence total. Pourquoi « ne serait-ce que pour aujourd'hui ? ». Il ne chercha pas à comprendre. Au moins, il aurait la paix pendant 24 heures. C'est déjà ça. Il ferma les yeux, et plongea presque aussitôt dans un long tunnel noir.

Une lumière brillait tout au bout. Elle se rapprochait. Le tunnel noir disparaissait. Il planait au-dessus d'un royaume semblable de très près à celui qu'il avait vu la nuit dernière. La jolie jeune fille aux cheveux roux et aux yeux verts était toujours là, sauf que cette fois, ce n'était plus qu'une habitante du village.

Elle se dirigeait vers un grand manoir, plongé dans la forêt. Elle y entrait, et hurlait lorsqu'elle vit un grand monstre terrifiant devant elle. C'était un gigantesque loup, avec des grandes dents prêtes à déchiqueter tout ce qu'il trouverait. Le loup monstrueux essaya d'attaquer la jeune fille, mais des animaux de la forêt, un grand chien noir et un cerf la protégeait. Finalement, le loup se calmait, et devenait ami avec la fille.

Elle fit la connaissance des tasses ensorcelées, des meubles qui parlaient grâce à un sort du professeur Flitwick, des humains transformés en tasses par McGonagall, et plein d'autres objets magiques comme ça. Il y avait également une très belle rose, enfermée dans un dôme de verre, qui perdait ses pétales un à un.

Soudain, des grands hommes vêtus de noir et portant un symbole de tête de mort avec un serpent sur le bras gauche apparurent, et essayèrent de tuer le loup. La jolie jeune fille essaya de les en empêcher, et elle fut blessé. En voulant la venger, le loup se précipita vers eux, mais il fut mortellement atteint. La fille fondit en sanglots sur le corps du loup agonisant, et murmura un « Je t'aime ».

Alors le loup, qui était en fait un loup-garou, se métamorphosait en beau prince aux cheveux noirs en bataille et aux beaux yeux couleur noisette. Il s'approcha de la jeune fille, et la prit dans ses bras. Au même moment, dans le monde réel, quelqu'un rentrant dans un cachot aurait put y voir un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés, enchaîné, ses yeux ouverts vides de toute expression, le corps couvert de plaies, et avec un bras brûlé, mais également avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Ce fut ce que vit Severus Rogue. Il s'approcha de lui, et utilisa sa légilimancie sur le Gryffondor. Il comprit aussitôt ce qui était en train de se passer. Il connaissait quelqu'un, Lucius Malefoy, qui avait pendant deux mois fait un stage à Ste Mangouste. Lorsqu'il l'avait interrogé sur les effets de la douleur intense et prolongée, Lucius avait répondu : _Je ne peux rien te dire qui soit sûr, mais selon une étude théorique, il est possible que l'esprit de la personne cherche, par tous les moyens possibles, à se détacher de son corps. En clair, le corps, l'âme et l'esprit vont chercher à se dissocier les uns des autres, pour que l'esprit ne puisse plus ressentir ni la douleur du corps, ni la destruction de l'âme. Si cela arrivait, la personne ne serait plus qu'une coquille vide qui aurait sombré dans la folie. Mais bien sûr, ce n'est qu'une approche théorique, étant donné qu'on a encore jamais connu un tel cas_ (NdA : le cas des Londubat n'était pas encore connu à cette époque). C'était ce qui était en train d'arriver à Potter. La douleur qu'il ressentait était telle que son esprit était en train de s'évader, toujours plus loin, toujours plus longtemps, jusqu'à ce que le lien avec son corps et son âme se détache totalement.

Rogue réfléchit. Il savait par expérience que, sauf dans ce cas là, le corps cherche toujours à survivre, et ne tombe dans la mort que lorsqu'il n'y a plus d'autre alternative. Donc, s'il trouvait un moyen de soulager la douleur, peut-être que son esprit chercherait en même temps à revenir vers son corps. Il tira une fiole de son sac et obligea le Gryffondor à l'avaler. Pendant quelques secondes, il ne se passa rien. Puis, lentement, les yeux noisettes de James devinrent plus expressifs, et, lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur Rogue, celui-ci les vit briller de peur. Au moins, il redevenait capable d'analyser une situation. Le Serpentard approcha doucement sa main vers James, et lui caressa doucement la joue. Sa peau était glacée. Le jeune homme enchaîné gémit :

-Non… S'il te plait… Laisse-moi repartir…

Rogue compris ce qu'il voulait dire. Il ne lui demandait pas de le relâcher. Il lui demandait de le laisser s'échapper de la réalité. Il voulait retourner dans l'état dans lequel il était lorsque son esprit s'évadait.

-Calme-toi, Potter. Bois ça, et essaye de dormir. Je tiens pas à avoir de problèmes en ramenant une coquille vide à Poudlard.

Il lui donna une deuxième potion contre la douleur, et Rogue vit ses yeux s'apaiser de soulagement. James bascula sur le coté, et ses yeux se fermèrent. Il était affamé, épuisé, et la douleur à laquelle il était soumis constamment l'avait toujours empêché de s'endormir. Maintenant que la douleur s'était calmée, il sombra presque immédiatement dans le sommeil. Mais Rogue n'était pas rassuré pour autant. Si Potter tombait dans une folie irréversible, ils finiraient tous à Askaban.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Ah oui quand même…

Ce fut la seule chose que dit Lucius Malefoy en voyant James. Le Gryffondor était dans un état lamentable. Son bras brûlé tordu sur le coté, il baignait dans une mare de sang, et ses yeux vides aurait été exactement dans cet état là s'il avait subi le baiser du détraqueur. Mais ce qui effrayait le plus Malefoy était le léger sourire qu'il avait. Il agita sa baguette, et le sang entourant le corps de James disparut.

-T'avais bien vu, Rogue, commenta-t-il. Il est en train de devenir fou. T'as eu raison d'atténuer la douleur, par contre tu n'aurais pas dut le laisser s'endormir.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il _aime_ ça ! Il ne se sent jamais aussi bien que lorsque son esprit commence à se détacher ! Même si tu atténues la douleur, il reste quand même le cachot, la peur, les menaces, etc, alors qu'il n'y a rien de tout ça dans le monde dans lequel il plonge lorsque son esprit essaye de rompre le lien !

Malefoy resta silencieux un moment, puis demanda :

-Il vous reste combien de temps avant la rentrée ?

-Une semaine, et cinq jours. Il est là que depuis trois jours.

-Ouais…

Malefoy réfléchit quelques secondes, puis tira une fiole de sa poche.

-Quand il se réveillera, fais lui boire ça. Ca va raccrocher son esprit à son corps. Il ne pourra pas devenir une coquille vide, mais son état ne va pas s'arranger non plus. En clair, il va rester à peu près comme ça, sauf si quelque chose le fait « replonger ». Mets-le sous anesthésient quand tu fais des expériences qui vont lui faire mal, et fais lui boire des potions calmantes quand vous le violez… Son état devrait s'améliorer lentement quand il sortira de ce cachot, alors fais le sortir quelques jours avant la rentrée, met le dans une chambre et laisse-le se reposer. Ca devrait s'arranger. Par contre…

-Oui ?

-Si tu vois que ses yeux deviennent de moins en moins expressifs, et qu'ils ne brillent plus même quand il est lucide et qu'il te parle, fais le sortir immédiatement et shoote le de potions calmantes et contre la douleur, OK ?

-OK, merci.

Malefoy repartit, et Rogue baissa les yeux sur James. Il était vraiment très doué. Il était torturé, violé, humilié, et pourtant, il trouvait quand même le moyen d'être heureux. Heureux comme dans un conte de fées.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Et voilà ! Chapitre choquant, mais j'avais prévenu ! Et comme vous l'avez vu, l'écriture de fics ne m'empêche pas de réviser mes classiques :p lol. Mes parents se sont vraiment demandés ce que je foutais sur l'ordinateur avec les bouquins de La Belle au Bois Dormant et La Belle et la Bête sur les genoux

Pour le prochain chapitre, tortures et viols, évidemment, et avec au programme, La Petite Sirène, et dites-moi ce que vous préférez entre Cendrillon et Bambi, parce que j'hésite un peu s'il vous plait :D. Merci d'avance !


	7. Départ et retour à la vie

Suite arrivée beaucoup plus tôt que je ne le pensais, j'étais trop inspirée, j'ai commencé à écrire sans m'arrêter une seule fois par manque d'inspiration (une grande première !). Enfin si, je me suis arrêtée une fois pour aller chercher mon bouquin de la Petite Sirène xD. Finalement, il n'y a ni Bambi, ni Cendrillon, parce que j'avais la flemme… :D. Vous verrez que mon interprétation de la Petite Sirène n'est pas terrible, mais c'est pas facile de l'écrire du point de vue du prince… Enfin bref, suite et fin des ennuis de James, bonne lecture !

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le décor ensoleillé disparaissait autour de lui. Il était dans un cachot sombre, froid, humide. Des chaînes le retenaient par les chevilles, mais son bras ne lui faisait plus si mal que ça. Il avait froid. Il s'assit, et se recroquevilla dans le coin du mur. Il n'avait rien eu à manger depuis qu'il était là, et avait plus faim que jamais. La porte s'ouvrit, et Rogue rentra.

-Tiens ! T'es réveillé, mon toutou ?

-Ta gueule ! protesta-t-il, énervé par la façon dont Rogue l'appelait.

-Calme-toi.

Le ton doux sur lequel Rogue avait dit ça étonna James, qui ne trouva plus rien à dire. Le Serpentard s'approcha de lui, et siffla :

-Tu vois, quand tu veux. Tu as faim ?

-Oui, murmura James.

Rogue portait son sac sur l'une de ses épaules. Il le posa par terre, et en sortit un bout de pain. Il en coupa un bout et le tendit à James. Celui-ci tendit la main, mais Rogue lui frappa les doigts avec sa baguette.

-Non, Potter. Tu vas manger dans ma main, comme un gentil toutou.

James hésita une seconde, avant de céder. Il avait trop faim. Il happa légèrement le bout de pain, en effleurant le moins possible la main pâle du Serpentard. Rogue ricana :

-C'est bien, mon toutou. Tiens.

Il lui tendit un autre bout de pain que James mangea également. Après lui avoir fait manger une dizaine de morceaux de pain, Rogue ricana :

-C'est bien, Potter, t'es un gentil chien.

Il lui caressa les cheveux, et James rejeta violemment la tête sur le coté.

-Touche pas à mes cheveux !

Rogue agita sa baguette et le collier pour chien se resserra autour du cou du Gryffondor, lui arrachant une grimace de douleur.

-Tu vas te tenir tranquille, mon toutou.

Le Serpentard lui caressa à nouveau les cheveux, mais cette fois James se laissa faire. Rogue remarqua une expression de dégoût sur son visage. Il détestait qu'on touche ses cheveux indomptés. Lorsqu'il retira sa main, il vit que James tremblait légèrement. Il avait froid. Normal, il faisait à peine 5 degrés dans ce cachot, et il ne portait que sa robe déchirée, laissant la plupart de son corps totalement découvert. Rogue prit une potion de couleur ambrée dans son sac, et la porta aux lèvres du Gryffondor.

-Bois ça, ça va te réchauffer un peu.

James but docilement la potion, et une douce chaleur se répandit dans son corps. Il soupira de soulagement, et Rogue continua à le caresser, descendant sa main sur les cuisses du jeune Gryffondor. Il se crispa et se recroquevilla encore plus dans le coin du cachot. Rogue eut un rictus, mais ne s'arrêta pas. La robe en lambeaux du Gryffondor révélait la plupart de son corps, et, malgré le fait qu'il maigrissait considérablement, on voyait quand même que son torse était musclé par les heures intensives de quidditch.

Rogue lui arracha ce qui restait de sa robe, et l'obligea à s'allonger sur le sol. James se débattit légèrement, mais céda rapidement. Il était trop affaibli. Il était toujours aussi dégoûté que d'habitude lorsque Rogue le viola, mais remarqua presque avec soulagement qu'il ne faisait pas aussi mal que Rosier ou McNair. Lorsque Rogue se retira, il remarqua que James avait gardé l'habitude de se rouler en boule après chaque viol.

Recroquevillé sur lui-même, celui-ci tremblait de dégoût, et, malgré les potions de Rogue, sans sa robe, il avait plus froid que jamais. Le Serpentard prit une potion calmante dans son sac, et obligea James à la boire. Ses tremblements cessèrent presque aussitôt, et son regard s'adoucit légèrement. Rogue repartit, laissant James seul, entièrement nu, recroquevillé dans le coin du mur.

Il ferma les yeux, et presque immédiatement, le cachot disparut pour faire apparaître un magnifique parc ensoleillé. L'herbe était si verte, le soleil si chaud, dans ce parc… Tout au fond, un immense château avec plein de tourelles illuminées se dressait fièrement. Et juste à coté du parc, il y avait un grand lac. Tout ça lui appartenait. Le château était le sien, il était un grand prince propriétaire du domaine. Un souffle de vent s'éleva brusquement, et il fut jeté dans le lac. Les flots agités l'entraînaient vers le fond, lorsque soudain, une magnifique sirène aux cheveux roux et aux yeux verts jaillissait du lac pour le sauver. Elle le portait au bord du lac, mais elle avait une queue, et ne pouvait pas rester avec lui.

La sirène retournait donc demander au roi du lac, un vieux sage aux cheveux et à la barbe argentées, avec des lunette en demi-lune et un long nez aquilin, s'il pouvait lui donner des jambes pour qu'elle puisse vivre avec le prince. Il refusait. C'est alors qu'un vieux sorcier maléfique aux cheveux gras et au nez crochu proposait à la sirène de lui donner des jambes, en échange de sa voix. Elle acceptait, et retournait vivre avec le prince. Mais sans sa voix, la belle sirène ne pouvait plus charmer le prince. Alors ses amis les animaux l'aidait à retrouver sa voix, et le grand roi aux cheveux argentés changeait d'avis, et acceptait de lui donner des jambes. Elle retournait sur terre, avec le prince, ils se mariaient et eurent beaucoup d'enfants.

La journée ensoleillée s'évanouissait. Le cachot revenait. A nouveau il se réfugia dans le coin du mur. Il voulait tellement oublier ce cachot, retourner _là-bas_, là où il y a toujours du soleil, là où tout le monde était heureux, là où le bien triomphait toujours. Mais il ne pouvait pas.

Il resterait éternellement dans ce cachot, et peu importe le nombre de fois où il rêverait de cet univers, il n'existerait jamais. Jamais.

Depuis le début des vacances, il se raccrochait à ce monde parfait, et c'était la seule chose qui l'aidait à tenir le coup. Maintenant qu'il réalisait que ce monde n'était rien d'autre qu'un amas de pensée, tout s'écroulait, et il ne lui restait rien. Rien d'autre que les tortures, les viols, les moments de calmes avec Rogue qui lui donnait à manger et quelques potions calmantes, puis à nouveau les viols, les expériences, les tortures…

Mais ce monde merveilleux… Il l'atteignait lorsqu'il souffrait trop, lorsqu'il se rapprochait de la mort… Et si finalement c'était ça qu'il y avait après la mort ? Et si ce monde parfait où tout le monde était heureux, on plongeait à jamais dedans en mourrant ? Après tout, ici il subirait éternellement les viols des Serpentards… Ses yeux se baissèrent sur les chaînes autour de ses chevilles. Leur bord était rouillé, et donc extrêmement tranchant. Le coté le plus tranchant passait juste au dessus de l'une de ses veines.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rogue était assis dans un fauteuil, lisant tranquillement la Gazette du Sorcier. Soudain, Avery arriva et cria :

-Rogue !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Potter… Il est évanoui, il a une grande coupure au niveau de la cheville, il saigne comme pas possible ! J'ai l'impression qu'il s'est coupé une veine avec ses chaînes !

Rogue se redressa vivement, saisit son sac, et se rendit dans le cachot. James était étendu sur le sol, inconscient, baignant dans une mare de sang qui s'écoulait lentement de sa cheville tailladée. Avery avait raison, il s'était coupé une veine. Son sang coulait toujours, donc son cœur battait encore.

Il lui détacha les chevilles, et lui enleva son collier pour chien. Il étala une pommade coagulante sur sa cheville, et le sang arrêta de couler. Puis il lui referma sa coupure. Posant deux doigts sur son cou, il se rendit compte que son cœur battait presque normalement. Il lui fit tout de même boire une potion de régénération sanguine. Avec un _evanesco_, il fit disparaître le sang baignant le corps du Gryffondor. Il entendit McNair rentrer, et demander :

-C'est quoi cette connerie, Rogue ?

-Il a essayé de se tuer. Je pensais pas qu'il craquerait si vite… Il allait très bien il y a une heure. Il s'est passé quelque chose… Comme si la seule chose qui le retenait de faire ça s'était soudainement volatilisée… Mais c'est bon, j'ai refermé ses blessures. Ca m'étonnerait qu'il meurt.

-Mais Rogue… Il reste une semaine avant la rentrée ! Il aura largement le temps de réessayer !

-Ne t'inquiète pas, sourit Rogue. J'ai de quoi le motiver…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Il se passait quelque chose de bizarre. Quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Froid ? Non. Faim ? Pas tant que ça… De l'oxygène ? Il en avait. Il réalisa alors. Il allait _bien_. Il était étendu sur une surface moelleuse, mais il ne sentait ni le collier pour chien l'étrangler, ni les chaînes serrées autour de ses chevilles. Quelque chose d'épais le recouvrait. Il ouvrit les yeux. Il était dans une chambre, allongé sur le dos, dans un lit, une couverture chaude le recouvrant. Il n'était pas attaché, mais il n'arrivait pas à bouger. _Petrificus Totalus_, pensa-t-il. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Rogue rentra, et le libéra du sortilège. Instinctivement, il se roula en boule dans la couverture. Le Serpentard ricana :

-Tu me déçois, Potter…

-En quoi, je te déçois ? T'es déçu parce que je suis pas mort ? demanda-t-il d'une voix brisée.

-Oh non, pas pour ça… J'ai pas envie d'avoir un cadavre sur les bras. Non, franchement… Gryffondor, la maison du courage… Les courageux, les téméraires… Je pensais pas que tu serais assez lâche pour te suicider !

James le prit en plein dans la figure. Il avait raison. Il était un Gryffondor, censé être courageux… Comment avait-il put être assez lâche pour vouloir mettre fin à ses jours ? Un gargouillement dans son ventre lui rappela qu'il n'avait rien mangé depuis…

-Ca fait combien de temps que je suis tombé dans les pommes ?

-Quatre jours. Il en reste trois avant la rentrée. On t'as emmené ici, pour que tu puisses te reposer. Tu imagines bien qu'on a pas envie de te ramener avec cette tête de cadavre !

James n'avait aucune idée de la tête qu'il pouvait avoir, mais il imaginait qu'il ne devait pas être splendide après avoir passé 15 jours dans les cachots. Rogue lui rattacha autour du cou le collier pour chien, et murmura :

-_Préparo Endoloris !_

Puis il jeta un sortilège sur la porte de la chambre.

-C'était quoi, comme sort ?

-Un petit avertissement, expliqua Rogue. Tu recevras un sortilège _doloris_ si tu franchis la porte, et il ne s'arrêtera que lorsque tu seras rentré ici. Juste histoire de te dissuader de sortir. Ta baguette est là, dit-il en désignant la table de chevet, mais elle ne te servira à rien, ce collier bride tous tes pouvoirs magiques. Tu peux essayer si tu veux, tu seras incapable de jeter le moindre sortilège avec ça autour du cou. Inutile de te dire que tu n'arriveras pas à l'enlever toi-même !

James resta sans voix. Ses pouvoirs magiques… Non, ce n'était pas possible, ils ne pouvaient pas les lui avoir enlevés ! Rogue désigna d'un signe de tête une plus petite porte, à l'autre bout de la chambre.

-Tu devrais aller te prendre un bain, ça te ferais du bien. On t'as laissé des vêtements propres.

Rogue ressortit de la chambre, qu'il ferma à clé. James se redressa légèrement, et saisit sa baguette. Il la pointa sur ses lunettes, posées sur la table de chevet, et murmura :

-_Wingardium Leviosa !_

Il ne se passa absolument rien. Rogue avait raison, tous ses pouvoirs avaient été bridés. Soudain une pensée lui traversa l'esprit. Il se leva, ferma les yeux et se concentra de toutes ses forces. Il visualisait dans son esprit un grand cerf. Un fourmillement le traversa, ses doigts se collaient pour devenir des sabots, son visage s'allongeait, une corne poussait sur son front. Il réussit à se transformer en cerf, mais ne parvint pas à garder sa forme animale. Malgré tous ses efforts, il reprit sa forme humaine deux secondes après. Merlin… Même son pouvoir d'animagus avait pratiquement disparu !

Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse. Rogue avait dit que le collier bridait tous ses pouvoirs… Il les récupèrerait forcément lorsqu'il le lui enlèvera ! Et il n'allait pas le lui laisser de retour à Poudlard, les professeurs le remarqueraient aussitôt… Il était à bout de nerfs. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la plus petite porte. _Tu devrais aller te prendre un bain, ça te ferais du bien._ Rogue avait peut-être raison, un bon bain ne lui ferait pas de mal. Il rentra dans la salle de bains. Un lavabo avec un miroir, une baignoire, et des serviettes pliées posées sur le bord. Ses vêtements, propres, avaient été posés sur un tabouret. Il mis l'eau à couler, et, en attendant que la baignoire se remplisse, jeta un œil dans le miroir. Rogue avait raison, il avait vraiment une tête de cadavre… Avec sa peau incroyablement pâle, car privée de lumière, son teint cireux, ses lèvres gercées, et ses yeux encore plus cerné que ceux de Remus après une pleine lune, il faisait vraiment peur à voir. Sa trousse de toilette était à Poudlard, et il ne pouvait pas vraiment arranger sa face de cadavre. Il espérait juste que Rogue le ramènerait au château quelques heures avant la reprise des cours…

Il ferma les robinets de la baignoire, enleva ses lunettes et se laissa glisser dedans. Il ferma les yeux et pencha la tête en arrière, laissant l'eau lui recouvrir le visage pendant 2 secondes. C'était dingue le bien que ça pouvait faire. L'eau brûlante le recouvrait entièrement, et il ne se souvenait pas avoir été plus détendu pendant les deux dernières semaines.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rogue rentra dans la chambre. James était étendu sur le lit, habillé, les cheveux humides. Il semblait plus tranquille que jamais. Rogue crut qu'il dormait, mais le Gryffondor ouvrit les yeux en entendant la porte se refermer. Une lueur de peur s'alluma dans ses yeux, et il se redressa. Rogue ricana :

-Rassure-toi, mon toutou, je vais pas te faire mal.

James s'assit au bord du lit, et regarda Rogue s'approcher de lui. Il s'assit à coté de lui, ses yeux fixés dans les siens. Rogue tendit sa main et caressa sa joue chaude. James amorça un mouvement de recul, et demanda :

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-J'ai deux mots à te dire. Dis-moi, je me demandais… A ton avis, comment réagirais Black s'il savait que tu as essayé de te suicider ?

James pâlit d'un seul coup. Il ne voulait pas passer pour un lâche à coté de Sirius. Il savait que lui aurait tenu le coup, lui n'aurait pas essayé d'en finir… Lui, il n'aurait pas craqué aussi facilement.

-T'as pas intérêt à lui en parler ! protesta-t-il.

-Sinon quoi ? sourit Rogue. Tu sais, un simple sortilège de dissimulation me suffirait pour que les profs ne voient pas ton collier… Je peux te le laisser, même à Poudlard, si tu veux !

-Et tu crois vraiment que personne ne remarquera que j'ai perdu mes pouvoirs ? demanda James, sceptique.

-Et tu crois vraiment que quelqu'un va te croire quand tu diras que c'est à cause de moi que tu n'as plus tes pouvoirs ? Aucun sorcier de premier cycle ne peut jeter un tel sortilège de bridage. C'est McNair qui l'a jeté, mais si tu dis quoi que ce soit, ce sera ta parole contre la sienne. Un élève rebelle et indiscipliné contre un membre du conseil d'administration. A ton avis, ils croiront qui ?

-Les sorts de dissimulation peuvent être levés. Ils verront bien que j'ai un collier.

-Mais tu ne pourras pas prouver que c'est lui qui te l'as mis. Potter, on se déteste depuis qu'on est rentrés à Poudlard, et tout le monde te connaît comme un petit crétin qui fait des mauvais tours à tout le monde. S'ils voient ton collier ils penseront simplement que c'est toi qui te l'ai mis pour m'accuser et me faire virer. Et entre toi et moi, tu penses vraiment que ta parole aura plus de crédibilité que la mienne ?

James ne répondit rien. Il savait qu'entre Rogue et lui, les profs écouteraient Rogue.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Rogue ? Arrête de tourner autour du pot, tu veux que je fasse quoi pour que tu m'enlèves ce collier ?

-Que tu te taises. Et que tu obéisses à tous les ordres que je pourrais te donner, même à Poudlard. Même en public.

James resta bouche bée.

-Non… Rogue, ne me demande pas ça !

-Pourquoi ? Tu t'es amusé avec moi pendant six ans, maintenant c'est à mon tour, tu ne crois pas ? Et puis ça te feras du bien, quelques humiliations publiques… Juste histoire de faire dégonfler un peu ta tête…

-Ne me demande pas ça ! protesta James. Moi, quand je m'amusais avec toi, tu avais ta baguette, et tes chances de te défendre !

-Tu te fous de ma gueule ?!?! hurla Rogue en se levant. Tu m'attaques à 4 contre 1, il y a toujours quelqu'un derrière toi pour couvrir tes arrières, et tu dis que j'avais mes chances ?

Le visage de Rogue était terrifiant. James ne l'avait jamais vu dans un état pareil.

-Tu m'attaques toujours en supériorité numérique ! Pourquoi j'accepterais de t'affronter à la loyale, petit crétin ?

Il saisit James par son collier et le força à se mettre debout. Le Gryffondor était trop affaibli pour pouvoir riposter.

-Tu t'es bien marré, à mon tour de t'humilier, maintenant !

James ne répondit rien. Dans ces conditions, il ne faisait pas le poids face à Rogue. Celui-ci reprit :

-Fais ce que tu veux, Potter. Je te préviens juste que tu risques gros. Très gros. Un seul mot… Et j'ai de quoi te briser définitivement.

-Comment ?

-Tu veux que je te rappelle les enjeux ? Si tu parles, non seulement Black saura que tu n'es qu'un lâche incapable de tenir deux semaines de souffrance, alors que lui vit ça chez lui depuis toujours, mais en plus… Ce serait vraiment dommage qu'il arrive quelque chose à Nina, non ?

-Laisse ma sœur tranquille, Rogue ! Elle ne t'as rien fait, ça se règle entre toi et moi !

-Pas de problèmes ! Si tu te tais, je n'ai aucune raison de m'en prendre à elle. Mais si tu parles… Black sait que tu es un lâche, Nina en payera le prix, et toi… Tout le collège saura que tu es une pute.

James redressa vivement la tête.

-Tu… T'as aucune preuve ! bafouilla-t-il, effrayé.

-Eh bien si, justement. Les gars ont pris quelques photos de tes… prouesses avec nous. Ce serait dommage que ces photos tombent accidentellement de ma poche dans un couloir, tu crois pas ?

James resta sans voix.

-Tu… Tu n'oserais pas !

-Si, justement. Je peux le faire, Potter, et ce serait vraiment dommage pour toi. Je me suis bien fait comprendre ? Tais-toi, et obéis-moi au doigt et à l'œil. Et tout ira bien pour toi. C'est clair ?

James approuva d'un hochement de tête, ses yeux étincelants de rage envers le Serpentard.

-Assez parlé, déclara Rogue. Tu as faim ?

-Oui.

Rogue lui donna à manger, l'obligeant encore une fois à manger dans sa main. Puis il lui laissa un verre d'eau sur la table de chevet, et sortit de la chambre, qu'il ferma soigneusement à clé. James soupira. Il était vraiment mal barré. Pour sa tentative de suicide, Sirius comprendrait, il en était sûr. Pour les photos, même s'il ne tenait pas vraiment à ce qu'elles soient diffusées, il pourrait éventuellement faire face. Mais Nina… Elle n'avait rien demandé, sa seule erreur était d'être sa sœur. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser payer à sa place.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rogue et McNair rentrèrent dans la chambre. James était assis sur son lit, les genoux pliés, les bras passés autour de ses jambes. Il se recroquevilla légèrement en les voyant entrer, et se réflexe de défense fit sourire McNair. Il s'approcha de lui et dit :

-Calme-toi, Potter. Viens, on te ramène à Poudlard.

Ses yeux s'allumèrent étrangement. Il n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir entendre cette phrase un jour…

-On est quel jour ? demanda-t-il.

Il n'avait aucune notion du temps depuis qu'il était arrivé ici.

-Dimanche après-midi. Les élèves qui rentraient chez eux ne sont pas encore revenus, donc ils penseront tous que tu es resté à Poudlard pendant les vacances. Allez prend ta baguette et viens.

James récupéra sa baguette sur sa table de chevet, et la fourra dans sa poche. McNair le saisit par le bras et le fit transplaner. Ils atterrirent devant le portail du collège. Rogue s'approcha de lui, et lui enleva son collier pour chien.

-N'oublie pas, Potter. Je peux te le remettre quand je veux. Tu n'as pas oublié notre marché j'espère ? Et tu sais ce que je ferais si tu ne m'obéis pas…

James acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. McNair ajouta :

-T'en as pas fini avec moi, Potter. En ce moment, je suis très souvent à Poudlard…

Il le lâcha, et transplana avec Rogue.

James franchit doucement les portes en fer du château. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Jamais il n'aurait pensé pouvoir revenir ici un jour, c'était tellement… inimaginable. Rogue lui avait enlevé son collier. Il ferma les yeux, et visualisa dans son esprit un grand cerf. Un fourmillement familier le traversa, et il se transforma en cerf. Cette fois, il arrivait sans aucune difficulté à garder sa forme d'animale. Ressentant une brusque sensation de liberté, Il partit au galop jusqu'à la forêt interdite. Il fallait qu'il court, qu'il bouge, qu'il se sente à nouveau dans son élément. Et il n'y avait que dans cette forêt, sous sa forme de cerf, qu'il était bien.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Une heure après, il sortit de la forêt et reprit sa forme humaine. Il rentra dans le château. Jamais il ne s'y était senti aussi bien. Il alla dans la salle commune, et monta dans la salle de bains. Sa tête s'était bien arrangée. Comme dans la chambre où les Serpentards l'avaient enfermé, il n'avait eu rien d'autre à faire que dormir, ses cernes avaient pratiquement disparues, et son teint pâle avait repris un peu de couleur. Il arrangea ses cheveux, étala un peu de crème cicatrisante sur ses blessures, et redescendit dans la salle commune. Il attrapa un magazine _Quidditch Mag_ sur la table, qu'il feuilleta, avachi dans son fauteuil préféré. Il commençait à peine à réaliser qu'il était vraiment à Poudlard.

La porte de la salle commune s'ouvrit, et James entendit une voix familière :

-Salut Cornedrue !

Il se retourna avec un léger sourire.

-Salut Sirius ! Tes vacances se sont… pas trop mal passées ? demanda-t-il en sachant que Sirius ne pouvait pas passer de bonnes vacances chez ses parents.

-Ca aurait put être pire… Et toi ?

-Ca aurait put être mieux…

-OK, sourit Sirius.

Remus et Peter arrivèrent quelques minutes après, et, pour la première fois des vacances, James fut totalement détendu. Il était à Poudlard, avec ses amis, et rien d'autre n'avait d'importance.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Et voilà ! Ca m'étonnerait que la suite arrive aussi vite, surtout que la rentrée approche (tiens, ça me fait penser que j'ai un devoir de maths à rendre lundi, et qu'est pas commencé…). Enfin bref, je ne sais pas quand la suite sera là, mais en attendant, vous pouvez toujours cliquer sur le petit bouton violet !


	8. L'enfer n'est pas si loin

Suite écrite en une seule journée ! Je bats des records… Profitez-en, je ne mettrais sûrement pas une journée à publier après la rentrée ! Bon, je sais, je ferais mieux de faire mes maths mais bon… Bonne lecture !

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le lendemain, les maraudeurs descendirent prendre le petit-déjeuner. C'était la première fois depuis le début des vacances que James mangeait autre chose que des bouts de pain dans la main de Rogue. Il mangea assez peu, car il n'avait plus l'habitude de manger, puis ils se rendirent en cours de métamorphose. A la fin du cours, McGonagall reprit à James sa baguette, lui rappelant que sa punition n'était pas finie. Le midi, ils sortaient de la Grande Salle lorsque Sirius s'immobilisa :

-Eh, James ! Regarde un peu qui est là…

James leva la tête. Rogue. Non…

-Salut Servilus ! lança Sirius. Tu m'a manqué pendant les vacances… Il serait peut-être temps de rattraper le temps perdu, tu crois pas ? _Impedimenta !_

Rogue fut projeté en arrière et percuta violemment le mur. Sirius désarma Rogue. La moitié des élèves de l'école était autour d'eux, assistant au « spectacle ». Rogue leva la tête, mais ce n'était pas Sirius qu'il regardait. Son regard foudroya James, qui n'avait rien fait pour l'instant. D'ailleurs, il n'avait même pas de baguette. Rogue n'avait rien dit, mais la façon dont il avait regardé James transmettait un ordre très clair. Mais non, il ne pouvait pas faire ça… Pas devant Sirius, pas devant la moitié de l'école.

Souviens-toi, James, il peut révéler à tout le monde que tu es une pute… 

Encore cette maudite voix au fond de sa tête. Non, il ne ferait rien…

Rogue a toutes les cartes en main… Que pensera Sirius s'il apprend que tu n'es qu'un lâche ? 

Ce n'est rien comparé à ce qu'il pensera si je fais quelque chose.

Pense à Nina, James… 

-SIRIUS ! s'écria-t-il.

-Une suggestion, Cornedrue ? sourit Sirius.

-Fous-lui la paix.

Un silence de mort tomba dans le hall. Tous les élèves avaient les yeux fixés sur James, aucun d'eux ne voulait en croire ses oreilles.

-Quoi ? demanda Sirius, ébahi.

-Rends-lui sa baguette. Laisse-le partir. Fous-lui la paix.

-James… murmura Sirius.

-Sirius. S'il te plait.

La voix ferme qu'il avait employé convaincu Sirius, qui rangea sa baguette.

-T'as eu de la chance, Servilo…

Il s'éloigna, et toute la foule se dispersa autour d'eux. Quelques secondes plus tard, il ne restait plus que James et Rogue. Celui-ci récupéra sa baguette par terre et siffla :

-T'en a mis du temps.

James leva la tête, étonné. Rogue le saisit par le col et cracha :

-Je veux que tu m'obéisses _immédiatement_, Potter !

Rogue l'avait plaqué contre un mur, sa baguette pointée sur la gorge du Gryffondor. Il n'y avait plus personne dans la Grande Salle, ni aux alentours. James repoussa violemment Rogue, et celui-ci lui jeta un sort qui le jeta par terre. Le Serpentard lui asséna un coup de pied dans la mâchoire. Il allait lui en envoyer un autre lorsqu'une voix cria :

-_Rictusempra !_

Pour la deuxième fois en une minute, Rogue fut projeté à l'autre bout du hall. James l'entendit détaller vers les cachots, et il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

-Ca va, James ?

La voix de Sirius. Il se releva péniblement, et murmura, malgré sa mâchoire douloureuse :

-Je suis désolé, Sirius.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. J'aurais dut comprendre plus tôt ce qui se passait. Il te menace de t'attaquer si tu ne le défends pas, c'est ça ?

James acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. C'était tellement plus simple que de dire la vérité ! Et puis, ce n'était pas totalement faux…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La semaine passa rapidement. Le vendredi soir, ils finissaient la semaine par potions. Lorsque la cloche sonna, les maraudeurs sortirent, mais James réalisa qu'il avait oublié son livre dans la salle. Il y retourna, et prit son livre. Il s'apprêtait à sortir, mais il s'immobilisa soudainement. Les Serpentards. Avery, Nott, Rosier, Wilkies et Rogue, juste devant lui. Il essaya de reculer, mais ils se tenaient juste devant la porte, et il n'y avait pas d'autres issues dans la salle. Il sentit la peur le gagner et demanda :

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

-Déjà, que tu te tiennes tranquille, Potter, siffla Rogue.

Il s'approcha de lui, et James le frappa. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre sans baguette ? Avery et Nott s'approchèrent de lui mais il leur décocha également des coups. Il trouva une brèche dans le mur qu'ils formaient, et courut vers la sortie des cachots. Il entendit derrière lui :

-_Stupéfix !_

Un rayon le frappa dans le dos. Il s'écroula sur le sol.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Froid. Il avait froid. Quelque chose l'étranglait. Un truc glacé lui serrait la cheville. Il était allongé sur une surface dure, mais pas si inconfortable que ça. Il ouvrit les yeux. Il était entièrement nu, allongé dans un lit en fer, sa cheville droite enchaînée aux barreaux en fer du lit. Il se trouvait dans un cachot, et le lit dans lequel il était allongé était le seul meuble présent. Une simple ampoule au plafond éclairait faiblement la pièce.

-J'espère que le décor te plait, Potter, parce que tu vas passer pas mal de temps ici…

Il leva la tête vers Rogue.

-Comment ça ?

-Visiblement, la leçon des vacances ne t'a pas suffit pour apprendre l'obéissance. Alors on s'est dit qu'on allait te donner quelques cours de rattrapage pendant les week-ends !

James avait peur de trop bien comprendre ce qu'il avait dit.

-Laisse-moi partir ! protesta-t-il en se débattant contre la chaîne qui le retenait.

-Oh non, Potter. Si tu te souviens bien, tu étais censé m'obéir…

-C'est ce que j'ai fait, alors lâche-moi !

McNair rentra dans le cachot, et grogna :

-Je t'avais dit que tu n'avais pas fini d'entendre parler de nous, Potter…

L'homme s'approcha de lui, lui saisit le poignet et tordit violemment son bras dans son dos. James hurla de douleur, mais McNair n'arrêta pas pour autant. Il avait une poigne solide, et le Gryffondor sentait que son bras n'allait pas tarder à se casser. Lorsqu'il relâcha enfin sa pression, James haletait de douleur, massant son bras meurtri.

-Tu vas nous obéir, Potter. A partir de maintenant, la star du collège va passer ses week-ends à nous servir de gentille petite pute, c'est clair ?

-Comme si j'avais le choix…

Rogue et McNair éclatèrent de rire.

-Bonne réponse, mon toutou… rigola Rogue en lui caressant les cheveux. En effet tu n'as pas le choix. Allonge-toi !

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rogue se réveilla. Samedi matin, 10 heures. Il se leva, s'habilla, et fila dans les cachots. D'un coup de baguette, il ouvrit la porte du cachot où James était enfermé. Allongé sur le lit, deux chaînes lui maintenaient solidement les jambes écartées. Un filet de sang coulait sur ses cuisses. Apparemment McNair avait passé la nuit avec lui. Rogue s'approcha du jeune Gryffondor. Il avait les yeux fermés. Il était visiblement épuisé. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et foudroya Rogue du regard. Visiblement, il n'avait pas perdu sa haine et sa colère dans les bras de McNair. Le Serpentard ne put s'empêcher de le titiller :

-T'as passé une bonne nuit, mon toutou ?

-Fous-moi la paix…

Il avait une voix très faible, presque brisée. Il devait vraiment être à bout de forces. Rogue agita sa baguette et les chaînes du Gryffondor se détachèrent. Il resserra les jambes et tourna sur le coté.

-Faim ? demanda Rogue.

Il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Rogue lui donna un bout de pain dans sa main, mais James ne mangea pas plus. Apparemment, les évènements de la nuit lui avaient coupé l'appétit. McNair n'avait pas dut le ménager. Il lui faisait presque pitié…

-Allez, déclara Rogue, bois ça. C'est une potion de sommeil.

James ouvrit légèrement la bouche et avala la potion que le Serpentard versait entre ses lèvres. Il s'endormit presque aussitôt.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Cristal, murmura James.

Le passage de la Grosse Dame s'ouvrit, et il le franchit difficilement. Une douleur cuisante l'assaillait entre les jambes à chaque pas qu'il faisait. Il était à bout de nerfs. Il avait passé le week-end entier, allongé sur ce lit, à subir presque à chaque instant les viols des Serpentards, surtout de McNair. Il avait passé deux nuits avec lui, et en gardait un souvenir cuisant. Il fit trois pas dans la salle commune.

-JAMES !

Sirius, Remus et Peter fondirent sur lui. Sirius lui demanda :

-Bon sang, James, t'étais où ? James…

Sirius posa doucement une main sur son épaule.

-Ca va pas ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

-Si, si, ça va.

James et Sirius se connaissaient trop bien, James savait très bien que son meilleur ami verrait tout de suite que non, ça n'allait pas. Mais il ne pouvait rien dire. La présence de Sirius le rassurait, mais il ne voulait pas parler. Il ne pouvait pas leur révéler qu'il s'était fait agresser et violer par les Serpentards, Sirius le détesterait ! Il aurait dut pouvoir se défendre…

Il passa la soirée avec les maraudeurs, écoutant leurs conversations mais ne lâchant pas un seul mot de toute la soirée. Lorsque Remus et Peter montèrent se coucher, James amorça un mouvement pour les suivre. Mais il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il se retourna brusquement, effrayé. C'était la façon dont les Serpentards le prenaient toujours.

-Hey… Calme-toi, Cornedrue, murmura une voix douce.

Sirius…

-Excuse-moi.

Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse. Non, les Serpentards n'avaient pas accès à leur salle commune. Non, Sirius ne le violerait pas.

-James… S'il te plait, dis-moi. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Il était minuit, James et Sirius étaient seuls dans la salle commune. James murmura :

-C'est pas que je veux pas te le dire, Sirius. C'est que je _peux_ pas.

Sirius resta silencieux quelques secondes, puis demanda brusquement :

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?

-Quoi ?

-Ne me ment pas, s'il te plait. C'est les Serpentards qui t'ont fait ça ?

James baissa la tête, mais ne répondit rien, se réfugiant dans un silence si agréable. Même si Sirius devinait ce qui se passait, les conséquences seraient les mêmes : Rogue les détruirait, lui et Nina. Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, Sirius murmura :

-James… Je peux t'aider. Remus et Peter aussi. Mais on aurait du mal à le faire si tu ne nous dit pas ce qui se passe.

-Je suis désolé. Je peux pas, murmura-t-il.

-Tu sais… C'est parfois plus facile de parler dès le début. Si les choses s'aggravent pour toi, tu regretteras de ne pas avoir parlé maintenant, parce que tu trouveras que c'était beaucoup plus simple de parler quand y avait pas grand chose. Mais ce sera trop tard… C'est juste un conseil que je te donne. Tu ferais mieux de sortir de ce cercle vicieux le plus tôt possible, avant que tu ne sois totalement coincé dedans.

Sirius se leva et se dirigea vers le dortoir. Arrivé devant l'escalier, il s'arrêta, et reprit :

-Si tu veux une preuve, regarde Nina.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demanda James.

-Quand elle revenait de ses retenues avec les Serpentards. Au début elle s'obstinait à ne rien dire, juste pour ne pas t'inquiéter, montrer qu'elle pouvait être aussi forte que son frère. A la fin elle ne décrochait plus un mot à personne, et pourtant elle souffrait de plus en plus. A ce moment là, crois-moi, elle se mordait les doigts ne pas avoir parlé quand elle en avait la possibilité. Tu réagis exactement comme elle. Comme si vous subissiez la même chose tous les deux…

Sirius monta dans le dortoir. James resta figé dans le canapé. La dernière phrase de Sirius lui restait dans la tête. _Comme si vous subissiez la même chose tous les deux…_ Soudain, il réentendit la voix de Lily, au début de l'année : _Et qui te dit qu'ils ne font que la battre ?_ James resta bouche bée. Les Serpentards avaient violé Nina, comment avait-il put ne pas s'en rendre compte ? Alors que maintenant, ça lui paraissait évident…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James passa la nuit assis, les bras autour des genoux, dans le canapé. Même si Sirius, Remus et Peter dormaient, il préférait rester seul. Il finit par s'assoupir, blotti dans le canapé. La lumière du soleil qui se levait le réveilla. Il était six heures. Il alla se doucher, s'habilla, et retourna dans le canapé attendre les autres. Il ne voulait plus sortir seul de cette salle.

Les maraudeurs descendirent une demie-heure après, et ils allèrent prendre le petit-déjeuner. James prit un toast sans confiture, et en mangea un bout. Il fut incapable de le finir. La nourriture le dégoûtait trop. En fait, le simple fait _d'avaler_ quelque chose le dégoûtait. Ce n'était pas forcément étonnant, avec tout ce que McNair l'avait forcé à faire pendant le week-end, mais il avait quand même faim… Finalement, il ressortit de la Grande Salle avec les maraudeurs sans avoir rien mangé de plus. La journée se passa tranquillement, et, lorsqu'ils remontèrent dans la salle commune le soir, James était épuisé. Il n'avait presque pas dormi depuis trois nuits, et il monta directement se coucher.

Il se mit en pyjama et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il s'endormit aussitôt. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il constata avec horreur qu'il n'était plus dans son lit, mais dans celui des cachots. McNair s'approchait de lui, et le forçait à se mettre à genoux.

-Ouvre la bouche ! ordonnait-il.

James était obligé d'obéir. McNair le soumettait, et l'obligeait à le sucer. Il se libérait dans sa bouche et le contraignait à avaler. Puis l'homme le frappait. Il ressentait une douleur cuisante dans la tempe, et se retrouva soudainement dans son dortoir. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Ca n'avait pas recommencé. Il reprit doucement sa respiration, mais ne supportait pas de rester allongé.

Il enfila sa robe de chambre, prit sa cape d'invisibilité dans une main, et un bout de parchemin dans l'autre. Il prit la baguette de Sirius posée sur la table de chevet, et murmura en pointant sur le parchemin :

-Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.

Le message qu'il connaissait par cœur s'afficha sur la carte :

**Messieurs Lunard, Queudver, Patmol, Cornedrue, et Miss Cornarjanne,**

**Spécialistes en manigances de mauvais coups,**

**Sont fiers de vous présenter **

**La Carte du Maraudeur.**

Il reposa la baguette de Sirius sur sa table de chevet, se recouvrit entièrement de sa cape d'invisibilité, et sortit de la salle commune. Se balader dans la nuit dans les couloirs déserts, ça lui avait quand même manqué.

Il n'allait nul part, il voulait juste marcher, profiter du calme du château tant qu'il était là. Il descendit dans la Grande Salle, et s'allongea sur le dos sur un banc de la table des Gryffondor. Il laissa sa cape d'invisibilité tomber à ses pieds, le dévoilant entièrement, mais personne n'était là pour le voir. Il passa de longues minutes étendu sur ce banc, à contempler le ciel étoilé du plafond magique. Il était sur le point de s'assoupir, lorsqu'une voix féminine l'interpella derrière lui :

-Je te conseille de remettre ta cape, Cornedrue.

Il sursauta légèrement, mais se calma aussitôt. Il n'existait qu'une seule fille qui l'appelait Cornedrue, et elle ne lui ferait aucun mal.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Cornarjanne ?

-Et toi ?

La fille n'avait pas allumée sa baguette, il distinguait juste sa silhouette dans l'obscurité.

-Rien, j'avais envie de bouger un peu, c'est tout, répondit James en s'asseyant sur le banc. Mais toi ?

-Mais aussi, expliqua Cornarjanne. Envie de sortir. Mais contrairement à toi, Cornedrue, _moi_, j'ai le droit d'être ici pour faire des rondes.

-Un point pour toi, admit James.

-Bon, proposa la fille, tu comptes passer la nuit ici ?

-Pas forcément. Tu veux faire un tour dans la forêt ?

-La flemme, répondit Cornarjanne, il fait froid.

-T'auras un pelage pour te protéger ! protesta James.

-Oui, mais ce que tu oublies, c'est que le pelage des cerfs est nettement plus épais que celui des licornes. Et que si ton pelage te tient chaud, ce n'est pas le cas du mien ! rétorqua la jeune fille.

-OK. Alors tu veux faire quoi ? demanda James.

-Etant donné qu'il est six heures du matin et que les elfes ne vont pas tarder à venir mettre les couverts du petit-déjeuner, je proposerais qu'on remonte dans la salle commune.

-Ca me vas ! déclara James.

Il se leva, ramassa sa cape d'invisibilité, et s'en recouvrit avec la fille. Ils marchèrent doucement vers la salle commune, serrés l'un contre l'autre. James murmura le mot de passe à la grosse dame, et ils rentrèrent dans la salle des Gryffondors. Ils enlevèrent la cape, puis la fille déclara :

-J'aurais deux mots à te dire, un de ces jours. Si t'es pas trop fatigué demain soir, tu pourras me retrouver dans la Grande Salle à minuit ?

-Pas de problèmes !

-Alors à la nuit prochaine, James !

-A la prochaine, Lily.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Et voilà ! Rendez-vous au chapitre prochain pour savoir ce que Lily fait parmi les maraudeurs !


	9. Cornedrue et Cornarjanne

Et voilà, chapitre à nouveau posté très rapidement, mais cette fois, il y a une raison ! En fait, j'ai déjà écrit sur un autre site la première et deuxième année des maraudeurs (la deuxième a été abandonnée, mais la plus grande partie est écrite). Comme vous allez le voir, les trois quarts de ce chapitre sont composés de flash-back. Et donc, pour écrire ces flash-back, je n'ai donc eu besoin que de faire un copier-coller ! En clair, tous les flash-back remontant à la première et deuxième année des maraudeurs sont du copier-coller, que j'ai vérifiés et corrigés pour être sûre qu'il n'y avait pas dedans des éléments incompréhensibles sans le reste de ces fics. Donc ben voilà, bonne lecture !

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le lendemain soir, James saisit à nouveau sa cape d'invisibilité et la carte du maraudeur, et se faufila en dehors du dortoir. Il arriva sans difficultés dans la Grande Salle. Cornarjanne n'était pas encore là. Cornarjanne… Il se souvenait encore de la façon dont elle avait infiltré les maraudeurs, à leur insu…

(Flash-back, Novembre, 1ere année des maraudeurs)

Le professeur d'astronomie avait prévu un cours à la belle étoile, ce soir là. Une nuit idéale, pour admirer à la fois les étoiles et la pleine lune. Tout le monde était très enthousiaste, seul Remus ne semblait pas approuver cette idée. Il était de plus en plus effrayé au fur et à mesure que cette nuit se rapprochait. James finit par lui demander :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Remus ?

-Rien, c'est... c'est ce cours d'astronomie qui me fait peur.

-Allez, ça va être sympa ! Un cours dans le parc, en pleine nuit, pour regarder à la fois les étoiles et la pleine lune ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à ça ?

-Rien, répéta-t-il.

Sirius s'approcha et plaisanta :

-C'est la pleine lune qui te fait si peur, Remus ? T'as peur d'être attaqué par des loups-garous ?

James et Sirius éclatèrent de rire, mais Remus se leva d'un bond et s'enfuit à travers le portrait de la grosse dame.

-Bah qu'est-ce qu'on a dit ?

-Attends, décida James, je vais le chercher.

Il remonta dans le dortoir, prit sa cape d'invisibilité et sortit à son tour de la salle commune. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait envie d'aller faire un tour dans les cachots. Comme un sixième sens qui lui indiquerait où serait Remus. Il descendit vers les sous-sols, passa devant l'endroit où il s'était effondré il y a trois semaines après ce duel de sorcier contre Rogue, et entendit du bruit venant d'un des cachots. La porte n'était pas fermée. Il entra dans la pièce et distingua Remus, assis par terre, la tête posée contre un mur. Il n'avait jamais été aussi pâle, et James fut sûr de voir des larmes couler de ses yeux. Mais il n'était pas seul. Une jeune fille aux cheveux roux foncés et aux yeux d'un vert extraordinaire. Remus lui cria :

-Tu ferais mieux de partir, Lily ! Tu n'as rien à faire avec... avec quelque chose comme moi.

-Remus, je te dis d'aller voir Dumbledore, et de lui expliquer ce qu'il se passe. Il en parlera au professeur Sinistra, et elle annulera cette présence obligatoire de la part de tout le monde ! Elle ne va pas te laisser avec d'autres élèves une nuit de pleine lune !

-Oui... Je pourrais tuer tout le monde...

-Le problème n'est pas là, Remus ! Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bien, et tu n'as pas demandé à être mordu par un loup-garou ! Parle-en à Dumbledore, ou au moins à Potter, Black et Pettigrow !

-Non mais t'es folle ! s'écria-t-il. Je n'ai jamais eu d'amis avant, et à part pendant ces nuits de pleine lune, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de toute ma vie ! Je ne voudrais pas perdre d'aussi bons amis !

-Tu ne les perdras pas, assura-t-elle. S'ils sont d'aussi bons amis que ça, ils ne te laisseront pas tomber à cause de ça, dit-elle en désignant une fine cicatrice qu'il avait dans le cou.

-Si, ils me lâcheront ! Personne ne voudrait être l'ami d'un loup-garou !

-Eux, ils le sont. Qu'ils le sachent ou pas ne change absolument rien !

-Elle a raison, Remus, se décida à dire James en enlevant sa cape d'invisibilité.

(Flash-back, mars, 2e année des maraudeurs)

James était à l'infirmerie. En deuxième année, il mesurait à peine un mètre cinquante et, agacé par les moqueries sur sa taille, il avait décidé de fabriquer une potion de croissance. Une erreur de manipulation de la potion a fait qu'il s'est empoisonné lorsqu'il a bu la potion.

-Bon, le fait que James soit à l'infirmerie aura au moins un avantage, on pourra discuter tranquillement, déclara Sirius. Peter, t'as trouvé une idée pour son anniversaire ?

-Ouais ! répondit-il en sortant un livre. Regarde un peu ça : c'est un sortilège de métamorphose hyper simple - même moi, je pense que je pourrais le lancer. Absolument tout dans un rayon de 500 mètres se transformera en bonbons. Imagine la Grande Salle, avec des tables en nougatine, des assiettes au goût fraise tagada, et des couverts en chocolat.

-Waouh ! s'exclama Sirius. Impeccable ! Et comme son anniversaire tombe le jour du premier avril, on pourra en profiter pour jouer quelques tours à nos serpents préférés ! Je suggère le passage entre le hall et les cachots entièrement bouché par une triple épaisseur d'ectoplasme bien verdâtre et gluant.

-Vous pensez pas qu'on pourrait se contenter d'une fête dans la salle commune ? suggéra Remus en connaissant déjà la réponse.

-Si, bien sûr, répondit Sirius. Mais seulement à la fin de la journée, pour finir en beauté ! Mais sinon, je pensais à autre chose...

-Oui ?

-Remus, je ne pense pas que tu sois le mieux placé pour donner ton avis, mais à la longue, vous vous ennuyez pas à tourner en rond dans la cabane hurlante pendant toute une nuit ?

-Si, un peu... avoua Peter.

-Avec James, on avait pensé à quelque chose. Puisque Remus est totalement inoffensif lorsqu'il est avec nous, pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne tenterait pas des sorties ?

-NON MAIS T'ES MALADE ??????????????? hurla Remus. Il n'en est pas question, c'est bien trop dangereux !!!!!!!!

-Remus, tu dis toi même que, lorsqu'on est avec toi, tu sens que tu arrives à te contrôler. Alors où est le problème ? On sera en pleine nuit, personne ne nous verra !

Un silence s'installa entre eux, puis Remus reprit :  
-Une personne. Il suffirait qu'une seule personne soit dehors à ce moment-là, pour que je redevienne un loup-garou sanguinaire. Je pourrais tuer quelqu'un qui se trouverait simplement au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment !

-Je me transforme en un grand chien ! James se transforme en cerf ! A nous deux, on aura suffisamment de forces pour te retenir si tu croises quelqu'un ! Enfin, sauf si ce quelqu'un se trouve être Rogue, à ce moment-là, il se pourrait que nos forces nous fasse mystérieusement défaut...

-OK. En supposant que j'accepte cette idée totalement déjantée... Qu'est-ce que vous voudriez foutre en pleine nuit, on ne s'ennuiera pas moins que dans la cabane !

-Ca ne t'as jamais tenté de faire un tour à Pré-au-lard avant notre troisième année ? demanda Peter, les yeux brillants.

Remus ne répondit rien. Il devait quand même admettre que le village de Pré-au-lard le tentait, et qu'il ne dirait pas non s'il avait l'occasion d'y aller avant l'heure. Seulement, il aurait préféré y aller avec une autorisation de le faire avant l'heure...  
-Vous pensez pas qu'il faudrait peut-être attendre que James se réveille pour le lui demander ?

-Sérieusement, Remus. Tu crois vraiment que James dirait non ?

-Une fois. Pour l'anniversaire de James. Après, on ne fait plus de conneries, et on restera dans la cabane, sauf pour certaines occasions, à la limite.

-Pas de problèmes ! A une condition...

-Laquelle ? demanda Remus.

-Les "certaines occasions" sont tu parles auront lieu une fois par mois !

Remus soupira pendant que Peter et Sirius éclataient de rire.

(Flash-back, quelques jours après)

James demanda :  
-Les gars ? Je peux poser une question ?

-Vas-y ?

-Vous avez imaginé ce qui se passerait si quelqu'un nous reconnaissait ? demanda James. Avec Sirius, on s'en est sortis de justesse pour le coup du tapis volant (James et Sirius avaient décidé d'arriver à l'école par un moyen plus sophistiqué que le train, cette année là), mais imaginez un peu : sortie nocturne, trois animagus non-déclarés, plus un loup-garou rôdant dans un village bourré de gens ? Si on se fait prendre, Dumbledore n'aura même pas besoin de nous renvoyer, on sera expédiés à Askaban sur le coup ! Je ne dis pas que ce n'est pas une bonne idée, je suis aussi emballé que vous, mais je pense qu'il faudrait quand même y réfléchir à deux fois. Je pense... Qu'il faudrait quand même qu'une personne, à l'intérieur du collège, sache où on est, et ce qu'on fait, pour que cette personne puisse prévenir Dumbledore si quelque chose se passe mal.

-OK, t'as raison, admit Sirius. Mais qui ? Tu nous imagines débarquer devant un élève en disant "salut, on est des animagus non-déclarés et Remus un loup-garou, chaque fois qu'il se transforme, on va faire un tour à Pré-au-lard, si quelque chose tourne au vinaigre, tu pourras prévenir Dumbledore pour qu'il rattrape nos conneries" ?

-En fait... reprit James. Il y a bien une personne, une seule, qui sait depuis le début qu'on est des animagus, et Remus un loup-garou. Une personne, qui sait où on est et ce qu'on fait chaque nuit, et qui, depuis un an qu'elle sait ça, n'a jamais rien dit. Une personne, qui pourrait à la fois nous couvrir et réagir si Remus attaque quelqu'un...

Les trois autres échangèrent des regards. C'est vrai que c'était risqué... Mais la personne dont parlait James était la seule, dans cette école, à avoir une chance de les comprendre, et de les couvrir.

(Flash-back, une heure après)

-NON MAIS VOUS ETES MALADES ??????????????????

James, Sirius, Remus et Peter plongèrent derrière le canapé de la salle commune déserte, au cas où la jeune Gryffondor devant eux serait prise d'une envie soudaine de les gifler. Ce fut finalement James qui ressortit en premier.  
-En fait, non, nous ne sommes pas malades, pour ton information. Sirius se change en grand chien noir, et moi, en cerf. A nous deux, on a 99 de chances de réussir à retenir un loup-garou déchaîné le temps qu'un rôdeur nocturne s'enfuit à l'autre bout du village. On te demande juste si tu accepterais de garder un contact avec nous pendant la nuit pour que, lorsque arrivera le 1 restant, tu puisses alerter Dumbledore et lui dire que Remus est en train de tuer tout le village, c'est tout ! On te demande pas grand chose, Evans !

Lily resta silencieuse pendant un instant, avant de reprendre :  
-Ecoute Potter. Savoir qu'à 12 ans, vous enfreignez l'une des règles fondamentales du ministère à propos des animagus, ça passe encore. Savoir que, une fois par mois, vous passez une nuit entière avec un loup-garou qui peut vous mettre en pièces à n'importe quel moment, ça passe encore. Mais vous couvrir pendant que vous allez vous balader dans un village rempli de sorciers, vous pouvez pas me demander ça ! Il suffirait qu'une seule personne se retrouve au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment, alors que ni toi, ni Black, ne s'y attendait, pour que vous soyez tous les quatre envoyés à Askaban !

-Justement, Evans, répondit James d'une voix étonnamment timide. C'est justement, au cas où, comme tu le dis, quelqu'un se retrouverait au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment qu'on aura besoin de toi.

Lily resta silencieuse un moment, puis déclara :

-D'accord. J'essaye de trouver un bouquin qui explique comment on fait un sortilège de transmission de pensées. Une fois jeté, vous aurez qu'à penser à moi pour que je sache que quelque chose tourne mal.

-OK, répondit James, par contre jète le sur Sirius, moi je pense tellement à toi qu'on risque de te déranger pour rien…

Il se baissa pour éviter la gifle que la Gryffondor lui adressait, et elle reprit :

-Ne te fais pas d'illusions, Potter. Si je le fais, c'est uniquement pour être sûre que personne ne sera tué à cause de vos conneries.

(Flash-back, juin, 4e année des maraudeurs)

-Vous pouvez sortir, monsieur Potter, déclara Dumbledore d'une voix grave.

James se leva et s'apprêtait à sortir, lorsqu'il se retourna.

-Monsieur ?

-Oui ?

-Je peux vous demander si… Vous avez des nouvelles de Lily ?

-Non, aucune, monsieur Potter. Les aurors du ministère sont toujours à sa recherche. On sait juste qu'elle est partie du collège il y a trois mois, pour rendre visite à sa mère, qui était malade. D'après ses parents, elle n'est restée que 15 jours chez eux, mais depuis 2 mois et demi, personne ne sait où elle est.

-Vous pensez que… Qu'elle aurait put être attaquée par des mangemorts ?

-Ca m'étonnerait beaucoup, monsieur Potter, sourit Dumbledore avec une voix rassurante. Les mangemorts ne sont pas forcément discrets, un enlèvement ne serait pas passé inaperçu.

-D'accord. Merci.

James descendit. Il faisait déjà sombre dans les couloirs. Perdu dans ses pensées, il heurta quelqu'un de plein fouet.

-Tu peux pas faire gaffe, Potter ?

-Désolé, madame, murmura-t-il.

C'était Umbra, la professeur de soins aux créatures magiques. Une vieille harpie. Dans ses cours, ils étaient en train d'étudier les différents systèmes de défenses d'une licorne. Pour cela, cette folle furieuse avait capturé une licorne dans la forêt, et la torturait pendant les cours pour montrer comment son organisme réagissait à la douleur. Espèce de psychopathe !

Comme chaque soir, James descendit dans le parc, se métamorphosa en cerf, et galopa jusqu'à l'enclos où la licorne était attachée. Elle avait toujours eu les yeux fermés. Etendue sur le flanc, la licorne saignait abondamment, et avait une patte avant brisée. Les animaux avaient une particularité : quand James avait sa forme de cerf, il pouvait très facilement communiquer avec la licorne. Le cerf s'approcha de l'animal blessée, qui ne réagit presque pas. Le cerf souffla légèrement, ce qui signifiait :

-Eh ! Tu m'entends ?

-Oui, je t'entends, répondit faiblement la licorne.

-Tu vas bien ?

-A ton avis. Merci de venir.

-De rien.

Soudain, la licorne agita sa corne en direction de James. Il tourna la tête et vit un grand chien, un rat, et un loup-garou. Evidemment, c'était une pleine lune. Les loups-garous n'attaquaient jamais les licornes s'ils n'avaient pas faim. La licorne agonisante ne semblait pas inquiétée, mais elle donnait l'impression qu'elle les _reconnaissait_. C'était impossible, évidemment.

-T'inquiète pas, c'est des amis, souffla James. J'y vais, à la nuit prochaine.

James fit volte-face et partit avec les animaux, lorsque la licorne, dans un brusque élan de force, s'écria :

-JAMES ! James, c'est toi ?

Le cerf fit demi-tour d'un seul coup. Et, pour la première fois depuis qu'il la voyait, la licorne ouvrit les yeux. Ce qu'il vit le laissa sans voix. Elle avait de très beaux yeux. Deux magnifiques yeux verts émeraudes.

-L…Lily ?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Flash-back, cinq heures après)

-Bon, déclara Dumbledore, si j'ai bien compris, vous l'avez trouvée dans le parc ? Comme ça, au beau milieu de l'herbe, alors que Hagrid notre garde-chasse avait fait une ronde trente minutes avant ?

-J'admets, monsieur. Elle était dans la forêt. Pas loin du tout, 100 mètres du parc à peu près. Je me baladais dans le parc, et je l'ai entendue crier. Comme le cri était très proche, je me suis dit que ça valait pas le coup de prévenir Hagrid, qui devait dormir, je pensais. Donc j'y suis allé et je l'ai retrouvée.

Dumbledore resta pensif quelques secondes, puis demanda :

-Vous avez votre baguette sur vous, monsieur Potter ?

-Oui, dit-il, étonné par cette question, pourquoi ?

Le directeur agita sa baguette. Un bloc de béton apparut sur le sol du bureau.

-Jetez-moi un _Wingardium Leviosa _là-dessus.

James s'exécuta. Il tira sa baguette, jeta le sort, mais le bloc était trop lourd, et il parvint à peine à le décoller de quelques centimètres.

-C'est bien ce que je me disais, sourit Dumbledore. Ce bloc pèse cinquante kilos. Le poids d'un adolescent de votre âge. Puisque vous avez à peine réussit à soulever un tel poids, je peux savoir comment vous avez fait pour la ramener jusqu'au château ?

James réfléchit à toute vitesse. Il ne pouvait bien sûr pas dire que, transformé en cerf, il n'avait eu aucun mal à la porter sur son dos. Et étant plus petit et plus maigre que Lily, dire qu'il l'avait porté lui-même ne serait pas très crédible.

-En fait, commença James, comme Mme Pomfresh a dut le voir, Lily est très affaiblie. Si vraiment elle n'a mangé que quelques baies ou ce qu'elle a put trouver depuis 2 mois et demi, ça m'étonnerait qu'elle pèse plus de trente kilos. Et puis, dans certaines situations comme celles-là, sur le coup de l'angoisse, du stress, on arrive parfois à réaliser des exploits qu'on serait incapables de reproduire par la suite, même avec la meilleure volonté du monde.

-Je reconnais que vous avez raison, monsieur Potter, sur les deux points. Je vais envoyer un hibou au ministère pour que leurs aurors arrêtent de la rechercher. Quand à vous… Je vous enlève cinq points pour votre sortie nocturne… Et je vous rajoute cinquante points pour avoir très certainement sauver la vie de Miss Evans. Vous pouvez retourner dans votre dortoir.

-Je pourrais passer par l'infirmerie, avant ? Pour voir comment elle va ?

-Bon, d'accord. Au fait…

-Oui, monsieur ?

-Je peux savoir où sont messieurs Black et Pettigrow ?

James pâlit. Lorsqu'ils avaient retrouvé Lily, Sirius et Peter étaient immédiatement rentrés enfermer Remus dans la cabane hurlante pour que James puisse utiliser un sort qui a rendu sa forme humaine à Lily.

-Dans leurs lits, je suppose ? Je leur avait proposé de sortir en même temps que moi, mais ils étaient fatigués…

-Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrow, refusant une sortie nocturne simplement à cause de la _fatigue_ ? Je vous avouerais que j'ai du mal à le croire, mais bon… Après ce que vous avez fait pour Miss Evans, je crois que vous avez gagné le droit que je passe l'éponge là-dessus… Vous pouvez sortir.

-Bonne nuit, monsieur.

-Merci.

James sortit du bureau, et descendit dans l'infirmerie. Mme Pomfresh le voyant rentrer, elle grogna :

-Il est cinq heures du matin, tu devrais pas être au lit ?

-Je sors du bureau de Dumbledore, expliqua-t-il. Il m'a autorisé à aller voir comment elle allait.

-Eh bien elle ne vas pas bien. Elle nous fait une grave anorexie, et elle a reçu comme des coups de fouet. Elle dit qu'elle ne sait pas qui lui a fait ça.

-Je peux la voir ?

-Si tu veux, mais ne la fatigue pas plus.

James s'avança. Lily était étendue sur un lit, un appareil moldu branché à son bras. James le connaissait, sa mère l'utilisait parfois à Sainte Mangouste pour les cas d'anorexies. Ca s'appelait une perfusion, Lily étant trop faible pour avaler quelque chose, la perfusion envoyait directement des nutriments dans son sang.

-Comment ça va ? demanda-t-il.

-Mieux. Merci James…

-Lily… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Quand je suis revenue, quinze jours après… Je me suis transformée, juste pour me piquer un petit galop dans la forêt. Mais elle m'a attrapée. Après, si je m'étais retransformée, j'aurais dut dire que j'étais une animagus, et j'aurais été envoyée à Askaban. Je gardais toujours les yeux fermés, je pensais que, si j'essayais de les ouvrir, peut-être que j'aurais été trop faible pour les refermer, et donc, que tout le monde aurait compris. Quand je te parlais, chaque nuit, je te voyais à peine, je savais même pas que t'étais un cerf. C'est quand j'ai vu une forme de chien et de loup derrière que j'ai compris qui tu étais.

-T'inquiète pas, ça va aller maintenant Lily…

-Mais si Umbra fait un lien entre mon retour et la disparition de la licorne…

-Elle ne fera pas de lien. Dès qu'ils seront retransformés, Sirius, Remus et Peter iront user les cordes qui t'attachaient, pour faire croire que tu t'es débattue jusqu'à ce qu'elles cassent. Et j'ai dit que je t'avais retrouvée dans la forêt. Ne te fais de soucis, Lily.

-Merci James.

James avait posé sa main sur le bord du lit. Lily déplaça doucement la sienne et la posa dessus. Le Gryffondor prit la main de la fille dans la sienne, qu'elle serra doucement. James s'assit sur une chaise. Ils passèrent le reste de la nuit comme ça, la main resserrée sur celle de l'autre. Après cette nuit, James Potter et Lily Evans continuèrent à se haïr publiquement. Cornedrue et Cornarjanne, eux, étaient devenus inséparables. Et, deux mois après, Cornarjanne les accompagnait lors de leurs sorties à la pleine lune.

« Au début, je comptais vraiment rester au château, à attendre un de vos appels en cas de problèmes, avait-elle expliqué. Puis je me suis dit que, le temps que les profs se rendent sur place, ce serait sûrement déjà trop tard. Alors j'ai pensé que, dans ces cas là, un troisième grand animal capable de retenir un loup-garou serait beaucoup plus utile. J'ai appris à devenir une licorne, et, depuis la troisième année, je vous suis discrètement à chaque pleine lune. Juste au cas où. »

(Fin du flash-back)

James entendit des bruits de pas venir vers la Grande Salle, et il aperçut la silhouette de Lily rentrer.

-Salut Lily !

-Salut James !

-Alors, de quoi tu voulais me parler ? demanda Cornedrue.

-De toi.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a à dire sur moi ?

James et Lily s'assirent sur un banc, et Lily répondit :

-Oh, je ne sais pas… Peut-être le fait que tu ne manges plus rien depuis deux jours, que tu empêches Sirius d'humilier Rogue publiquement, que tu ne lances plus tes blagues débiles, et que tu ne décroches plus un mot à personne dès qu'on te demande ce qui ne va pas ?

James ne pensait pas que son changement de comportement se voyait autant que ça.

-Cornedrue ?

-Oui ?

Lily semblait hésiter à parler, elle semblait… gênée.

-Pourquoi tu ne dis pas tout simplement à Sirius que les Serpentards te violent ?

James se redressa soudainement.

-Comment tu sais ça ? rugit-il.

-Tu devrais crier plus fort, y a peut-être quelques élèves que t'as pas réussi à réveiller.

-Excuse, dit-il rapidement en baissant le ton. Comment tu le sais ?

-Sirius te l'a dit, tu réagis exactement comme Nina, expliqua Lily. Et connaissant les Serpentards… Enfin ça me suffit, quoi. James… Nina ça lui faisait du bien d'en parler, alors pourquoi ce serait différent avec toi ?

-C'est pas pareil, murmura James, la tête dans les mains. Vous, les filles… Je sais pas comment vous faîtes. Vous étalez toutes vos peines, tous vos sentiments, tous vos malheurs, au premier venu. Nous les mecs, on n'est pas comme ça. On peux pas tout déballer aussi facilement. On peux pas se mettre à nu comme ça, tout raconter. Et même la réaction des mecs en face sera totalement différente. Une fille va comprendre, avoir pitié de toi… Un gars, tu sais jamais comment il va réagir, on est pas assez sensibles pour être sûrs à cent pour cent que l'autre va comprendre. Même quand c'est ton meilleur ami, tu peux jamais savoir s'il va te soutenir ou te laisser tomber, parce que tu le déçois, parce que finalement t'es peut-être pas le mec qu'il croyait que tu étais.

-Tu es en train de me dire que ton amitié avec Sirius repose sur du vent ?

-Je suis en train de te dire qu'on ne peux jamais être sûr. Et que dans le doute, on préfère ne pas savoir. Continuer à jouer les durs, à tout garder pour soi, quitte à hurler ou taper dans quelque chose dès que tu te retrouves seul. Lily, je sais que c'est pas facile, ni à expliquer, ni à comprendre, mais les mecs, on préfère ne rien dire, pour qu'il y ait au moins ton amitié qui continue à évoluer normalement.

-Si, je vois ce que tu veux dire, admit Lily. Pourtant tu devrais quand même en parler, c'est le seul moyen de te tirer de là, James.

-Même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas. Rogue a plusieurs moyens de pression sur moi.

-Comment ça ?

James se tut, et dit avec hésitation :

-Quand ils… Quand ils me violaient. Ils ont pris des photos. Si je dis un mot à qui que ce soit… Rogue déballe les photos devant toute l'école. Mais y a pas que ça… Nina… Si je parle, c'est à elle qu'ils s'en prendront.

-Dis-moi, James… Juste une question comme ça… C'est vrai qu'au début de l'année, vous vous étiez introduis dans le dortoir des Serpentards, pour jouer des mauvais tours à Rogue ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Donc, si je comprends bien… Reprendre ta cape pour retourner dans ce dortoir et récupérer les photos ne poserait aucun problème aux maraudeurs que vous êtes ?

-Mais…

-Et si tu regardes bien, Rogue ne t'as jamais attaqué lorsque tu étais avec tes amis. Il en serait de même pour Nina ? Si elle reste constamment avec ses amies, Rogue serait incapable de lui faire quoi que ce soit sans qu'il soit aussitôt dénoncé ?

-Le problème n'est pas là, Lily ! Tu ne comprends pas ! Je ne _peux_ pas tout révéler à Sirius ! Je n'ai aucune idée de comment il va réagir, et s'il décide de me laisser tomber… Je supporterais pas ça, Lily. Pas en ce moment !

-James. Sirius est ton meilleur ami. Et s'il essaie depuis quelques jours de comprendre ce qui se passe, c'est qu'il veut t'aider ! Pourquoi il te demanderait ce qui ne va pas si c'est pour te laisser tomber quand tu le lui auras dit ?

-Parce qu'il ne sait pas ce qu'il y a, justement ! Il pense que les Serpentards me frappent, ou m'humilie, il s'attend pas à ce qu'ils me violent chaque week-end ! Je sais pas si les filles vous réagissez pareil mais… Nous, quand on nous dit quelque chose de bien plus grave que ce à quoi on s'attendait… Personne ne peut prévoir notre réaction à l'avance.

-Et si c'était moi, qui lui en parlait, hein ? proposa Lily. Tu ne penses pas qu'il aurait plus le temps de réfléchir avant de réagir si tu n'étais pas en face de lui quand il l'apprendra ?

-Non ! s'exclama-t-il. S'il te plait, ne lui dis rien ! Je vais peut-être lui dire… Mais faut que je réfléchisse.

Lily se leva et déclara :

-Pense à ce que je t'ai dit, James. Sirius est ton meilleur ami, il ne te laissera pas tomber, j'en suis sûre. Et comme il te l'a dit lui-même… Il vaudrait mieux pour toi que tu en parles avant d'être totalement coincé dans ce cercle vicieux.

-Promet-moi que tu ne lui diras rien, demanda James.

Lily resta silencieuse quelques secondes, puis répondit :

-Je te promet que je ne lui dirais rien tant que ta vie ne sera pas en danger. Je ne peux pas les laisser te tuer sans rien faire.

-Marché conclu, admit James. S'ils essayent de me tuer… Je ne ferais rien pour t'empêcher de tout dire à Sirius.

-Ca me vas ! Allez, bonne nuit !

-Bonne nuit.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre fi-ni ! Beaucoup plus long que les autres, mais comme je l'ai dit en haut, les trois quarts du chapitre ne sont que des copier-coller !


	10. Réactions étranges

James entra en cours de potions en même temps que les autres Gryffondors. Il passa le cours assis à coté de Sirius, à travailler la tête baissée, essayant d'ignorer les regards moqueurs des Serpentards. Ils sortirent du cachot à la sonnerie, mais James entendit une voix l'interpeller derrière lui :

-Eh, Potter !

Il se retourna. Rogue, avec toute sa bande de Serpentards derrière lui. Rogue s'approcha de lui, et lui dis :

-Suis-moi, j'ai deux mots à te dire !

-Tu peux très bien les lui dire ici ! protesta Sirius en se mettant entre James et Rogue.

-Ne t'occupe pas de ça, Black, répondit Rogue en sortant sa baguette. Ce que j'ai à lui dire ne te regarde pas, alors dégage !

Sirius sortit également sa baguette, et la leva vers Rogue. Celui-ci foudroya James du regard, qui comprit aussitôt le message.

-Sirius !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, James ?

-Laisse tomber, c'est pas grave. Je te rejoins en cours de métamorphose.

Sirius hésita, mais s'écarta finalement en lui adressant un sourire compatissant.

-Merci, murmura James.

Il laissa Rogue et les autres Serpentards l'emmener à l'écart, dans un cachot sombre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Rogue ? s'efforça-t-il de demander d'une voix calme.

-Mettre les choses au clair avec toi. Déjà met-toi à genoux quand je te parle !

James hésita, le foudroyant du regard. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Rogue l'humilier comme ça !

-Tout de suite ! aboya Rogue.

Le ton tranchant du Serpentard rappela à James quels étaient les enjeux, et il se laissa tomber sur ses genoux.

-C'est bien, mon toutou !

Il lui caressa les cheveux mais James se dégagea brusquement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Je te l'ai dis, mettre les choses au clair avec toi. A partir de maintenant, tous les vendredis soirs, je veux que tu viennes devant ce cachot, et que tu m'y attendes, c'est clair ?

James acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. De toute façon, que pouvait-il faire d'autre ?

-Parfait. Maintenant, qu'une chose soit claire. Je te l'ai déjà dit, mais je te le répète, Potter : Je veux que tu interviennes _immédiatement_ lorsque Black essaye de te protéger, c'est clair ?

-Je fais ce que je peux.

-T'as intérêt à pouvoir faire beaucoup. Tu as cours, là ?

-Oui. Métamorphose, avec McGonagall.

-OK, alors file. Et n'oublie pas ce qui va t'arriver si tu parles !

-Je l'oublie pas.

James se releva et sortit du cachot. En courant dans les couloirs, il arriva juste à l'heure au cours de McGonagall, et se laissa tomber à coté de Sirius.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? demanda Sirius.

-Rien. Ne t'inquiète pas, Sirius.

-James ?

-Oui ?

-S'il te plait. Jure-moi que tu me le diras s'ils vont trop loin avec toi.

-Tout dépend de ce que tu entends par « trop loin ».

-S'ils te blessent, ou qu'ils essayent de te tuer. Jure-moi que tu m'en parleras.

Son discours lui rappelait celui de Lily. Et James répondit la même chose :

-D'accord, Sirius. S'ils essayent de me tuer, je t'en parlerais.

-Merci.

Le cours se passa tranquillement, et, lorsqu'ils sortirent, McGonagall demanda à James de venir la voir. Il murmura à Sirius :

-Je te rejoins dans la Grande Salle !

-OK, à plus !

McGonagall ordonna :

-Suivez-moi, Potter.

Elle l'emmena jusqu'au stade de quidditch, et le fit rentrer dans les vestiaires. James fut cloué sur place. Tous les bancs avaient été arrachés des murs, les ampoules au plafond détruites, les portes-manteaux tordus. Et, dans les douches, on voyait une épaisseur d'environ 50 centimètres de boue.

-Ce n'est pas moi, professeur !

-Je le sais, Potter, dit-elle d'une voix rassurante, pour la simple raison que la moitié des Gryffondors ont assurés vous avoir vu dans la salle commune au moment où ceci a été fait. Cependant, en tant que capitaine de l'une des équipes de quidditch, je voulais vous demander si, par hasard, vous sauriez qui a fait ça ?

-Non, madame. La dernière fois que je suis venu ici, c'était… (il réfléchit) mardi de la semaine dernière, pour un entraînement. Tout était normal, et je ne suis pas revenu depuis.

-Très bien. Si vous voyez quelqu'un qui ne fait pas parti d'une équipe traîner ici, je vous serais reconnaissante de m'en avertir. Vous pouvez aller manger.

-D'accord, merci madame !

James remonta vers la Grande Salle, mais, alors qu'il atteignait tout juste le hall d'entrée, il entendit quelqu'un crier :

-_Impedimenta !_

Un rayon le frappa dans le dos, et il fut projeté en avant. Il tomba par terre, ses lunettes volant de son nez. Il ne voyait plus rien, à part les silhouettes s'approcher de lui tandis que la plupart des élèves arrivaient autour d'eux pour voir ce qui se passait. James se redressa, et n'essaya même pas de retrouver ses lunettes, il savait que ça ne servirait à rien.

-Ben alors, Potter ? s'étonna la voix de Rogue. Tu ne peux plus rien faire sans tes amis derrière toi ?

-Ta gueule !

-Tsss… Poli, Potter, sinon je vais être obligé de te faire taire moi-même !

-Essaye un peu, pour voir !

James savait qu'il aurait dut se taire, mais son tempérament l'emportait, et il ne pouvait pas laisser Rogue le rabaisser comme ça.

-Avec plaisir, s'il n'y a que ça pour t'apprendre l'obéissance… _Crache-limaces !_

Le Gryffondor fut secoué d'un spasme et vomit un flot de limaces sur le sol. Il tomba à genoux, pendant qu'un nouveau flot de limaces remontait dans sa bouche. Des hurlements de rires retentirent tout autour de lui. Des doigts se pointaient vers lui. Il aurait voulut se volatiliser, disparaître sous sa cape, mais il ne pouvait pas, il était obligé de rester là, agenouillé, au milieu de ce cercle de spectateurs qui se délectaient de son humiliation publique, à vomir des limaces répugnantes, lui arrachant un haut-le-cœur à chaque fois.

-_Finite !_

La voix de Rogue retentit, et les limaces arrêtèrent de remonter continuellement dans sa gorge. James prit une longue inspiration, avant de lever les yeux vers Rogue.

-Tu ne trouves plus rien à dire, maintenant, Potter ?

-Vas te faire foutre !

-Ouais… Visiblement t'as besoin d'une autre leçon… _Caputurnus !_

Les pieds de James décollèrent doucement du sol et il se mit à tourner sur lui-même, comme une toupie infernale. A nouveau les éclats de rire retentirent autour de lui. Lorsque Rogue leva sa baguette, il s'étala à plat ventre par terre, immobile, ayant trop le tournis pour se relever. Et toujours ces hurlements de rire autour de lui. Il n'en pouvait plus, il voulait que ça s'arrête. Que Rogue le laisse tranquille. Mais il n'en avait pas l'intention :

-_Levicorpus !_

Un éclair de lumière traversa le hall, et James se retrouva à nouveau dans les airs, suspendu la tête en bas. Sa robe retomba sur sa tête, laissant voir son corps nu et son boxer. Rogue s'approcha de lui et, d'un coup de baguette, déchira totalement sa robe, qui tomba en lambeaux sur le sol. Le Serpentard se rapprocha encore plus de lui et saisit le bord de son boxer.

-Non ! Dégage ! cria James en se débattant.

Les hurlements de rire autour de lui s'intensifièrent. Ce n'était pas possible ! Rogue n'allait pas le violer en public ! Rogue éclata de rire et demanda :

-Sinon quoi, Potter ? Tu t'es bien marré avec nous pendant six ans, maintenant c'est à notre tour de nous amuser avec toi devant la moitié de l'école !

D'un geste, Rogue lui arracha son boxer, dévoilant ses parties intimes devant tous les élèves réunis. Les rires reprirent de plus belles, et Rogue leva son sortilège, laissant James retomber sur le sol, entièrement nu. Le Serpentard lui décocha un coup de pied dans les côtes pour le forcer à se tenir tranquille. _Non… Non il peut pas faire ça… Pas devant tout le monde… _

Il ne pouvait pas s'abaisser à le supplier, de toute façon, ça n'aurait rien changé. Rogue s'accroupit auprès de lui, et lui caressa doucement les cheveux :

-Désolé, Potter. Mais j'ai assez payé. Maintenant c'est à ton tour de savoir ce que ça fait, d'être humilié en public…

James leva un regard suppliant vers lui, mais Rogue esquissa un rictus, et demanda, tellement bas que seul James entendit ce qu'il disait :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Potter ? Tu as peur de te faire baiser en public ? Tu as peur que je montre à tout le collège que le Grand James Potter n'est plus rien d'autre que la pute attitrée des Serpentards ?

-Tu… Tu n'oserais pas le faire ! protesta James, tout aussi silencieusement. T'es pas assez dingue pour le faire en public !

-Tu crois vraiment ?

Le visage de Rogue était incroyablement impassible, James n'avait aucune idée de s'il allait réellement le faire ou s'il voulait juste lui faire peur. Le Serpentard se releva, et décocha un nouveau coup de pied, dans le bas du ventre du James. Celui-ci laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur, tandis que des ricanements retentissaient autour d'eux. Rogue jeta un regard lubrique sur le corps nu du Gryffondor, et James comprit : il avait vraiment l'intention de le faire. Il se rapprocha un peu de lui, et rangea sa baguette. James ferma les yeux. Rogue était maintenant devant lui, le dominant de toute sa hauteur, lorsque quelqu'un cria :

-_Everte Statim !_

Le sortilège passa au dessus de James et frappa Rogue, qui fut projeté à l'autre bout du cachot. Quelqu'un arrivait en se précipitant. Une voix cria :

-Foutez le camp !

Les élèves autour se dispersèrent, et James resta étendu sur le sol. Les sortilèges de Rogue lui avaient donné le tournis, et il ne pouvait pas se relever. Quelqu'un arriva près de lui, et posa une main sur son épaule. Instinctivement, il se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Il sentit quelque chose de chaud effleurer sa peau. La personne accroupit auprès de lui l'avait recouvert d'une cape de fourrure.

-James, ça va ?

La voix de Sirius. En l'entendant, James sentit quelque chose se libérer en lui. C'était fini. Non, Rogue n'allait pas le violer publiquement. Oui, Sirius pourrait le protéger. Il ouvrit les yeux. Sirius était agenouillé près de lui, ses yeux d'un noir profond brillant d'inquiétude. James le regarda, plongeant son regard dans les yeux d'encre de son meilleur ami. A ce moment là, il eut une réaction qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginée : il avait toujours pensé que, s'il était humilié publiquement, il pourrait être en colère, donner un coup de poing au premier venu, ou alors qu'il deviendrait totalement méprisant, et qu'il prendrait tout le monde de haut… Mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'il pourrait avoir la réaction qu'il eut à ce moment là. Personne, d'ailleurs, n'aurait imaginé James Potter réagissant de cette façon. Il fondit en larmes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James avait séché les cours tout l'après-midi. Tant pis pour les retenues qu'il pourrait avoir, une de plus ou de moins ne changerait rien à sa vie, de toute façon. Il avait passé l'après-midi dans le seul endroit qu'il considérait comme chez lui : la cabane hurlante. Assis, les bras fermement serrés autour de ses genoux, il était recroquevillé au fond d'un fauteuil moelleux, espérant pouvoir rester ici jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

Il ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé. D'habitude, lorsque Rogue le violait, il le prenait par surprise, ou alors le torturait suffisamment pour qu'il ne se débatte pas, et, dans les deux cas, il n'y avait pas de place dans son esprit pour de la peur. Cette fois, la peur avait été là du début à la fin. La peur, l'humiliation qu'il ressentait presque à l'avance, et qui aurait duré jusqu'à la fin de sa scolarité. Il entendit le passage entre le saule cogneur et la cabane s'ouvrir :

-James ?

Il leva les yeux vers Sirius. Celui-ci s'approcha lentement de son meilleur ami, et s'assit sur le bras du fauteuil.

-James… Tu devrais vraiment en parler. Si les Serpentards te font peur à ce point là…

-ILS NE ME FONT PAS PEUR ! hurla-t-il.

Sirius, qui avait légèrement sursauté en l'entendant crier, répondit d'une voix ferme :

-Alors pourquoi tu es resté là tout l'après-midi ?

-PARCE QUE J'AI BESOIN DE CALME ET QUE C'EST SUREMENT PAS DANS CE CHATEAU, OU T'AURAS TOUJOURS PLEIN D'ELEVES A TRAINER, QUE JE POURRAIS ESSAYER DE METTRE LES CHOSES AU CLAIR !

-ET POURQUOI TU VEUX PAS TOUT SIMPLEMENT QUE JE T'AIDES A METTRE LES CHOSES AU CLAIR ? protesta Sirius sur le même ton.

James resta silencieux, face à lui, paraissant hésiter. Puis il répondit, plus bas mais d'une voix ferme :

-Tu comprendrais pas. Ca se règle entre Rogue et moi.

James se leva de son fauteuil, reprit sa cape d'invisibilité et disparut dessous, quelques secondes avant que Sirius ne voit la porte du passage s'ouvrir et se refermer.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le vendredi soir, après le cours de potions, Sirius ne s'était toujours pas décidé, pour savoir si oui ou non il essayait encore une fois de parler à James. Il n'aimait pas du tout cette idée de rester longtemps sur une engueulade, mais il ne savait pas comment James réagirait s'il venait, ne serait-ce que pour s'excuser. Jusqu'à maintenant, il avait toujours compris les émotions de son meilleur ami, mais, depuis un certain temps, James devenait très lunatique, pouvant discuter tout à fait normalement et rentrer dans une colère monstre quelques secondes après. Non, il fallait qu'il aille lui parler. Juste s'expliquer sur leur engueulade dans la cabane hurlante, en lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'avait pas envie de parler de ce qu'il lui arrivait en ce moment. James était introuvable dans la salle commune. Elle grouillait de monde, et Sirius pensa que, comme souvent maintenant, il était parti se réfugier dans la cabane hurlante. S'il y était, c'était pour être tranquille, Sirius pouvait très bien comprendre ça, et donc il n'alla pas le chercher. De toute façon, là où était James, Sirius ne l'aurait pas trouvé.

James était étendu sur le sol, entièrement nu, dans un état lamentable. Sa lèvre saignait tellement il l'avait mordue fort pour s'empêcher de crier. Il tremblait de froid et de dégoût, et un filet abondent de sang coulait sur ses cuisses. Son torse était criblé de traces de coups, et il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir tomber dans les pommes. Heureusement, Rogue avait apparemment l'intention de le laisser tranquille. Il agita sa baguette, et James se sentit décoller du sol. Il le fit léviter jusqu'à une pièce voisine. C'était le cachot où il avait passé le week-end dernier. Il était toujours aussi vide, à l'exception du lit, collé contre un mur. James sentit Rogue l'allonger sur le lit, et attacher l'une de ses chevilles au pied du lit. D'un coup de baguette, il rabattit la couette épaisse sur le corps frigorifié de James, et murmura d'une voix doucereuse :

-Allez, repose-toi, tu vas en avoir besoin pour ce soir. Et comme McNair ne reviendra pas du week-end, tu vas avoir l'honneur de passer ta nuit avec moi !

James frissonna, tandis que le Serpentard semblait se délecter de son état de faiblesse, tout comme de sa peur. Il ressortit, laissant James seul dans le noir total du cachot.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Il était allongé sur ce lit depuis sûrement plusieurs heures, quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Rogue rentra dans le cachot, portant un plateau de nourriture.

-Tu as faim, Potter ?

-Non.

Il n'avait rien mangé depuis le début de la semaine, il n'allait pas s'y mettre simplement pour les beaux yeux de Rogue. Et puis quoi encore ! Le Serpentard s'assit sur le bord du lit, posant le plateau sur ses genoux.

-Mange quand même un peu, l'encouragea-t-il.

-Je t'ai dit non ! J'ai pas faim !

-Potter tu vas m'obéir ! aboya Rogue d'une voix plus stricte. Mange !

-Pourquoi tu tiens tant que ça à ce que je mange ? Ne me dis pas que tu t'inquiète pour moi je te croirais pas !

-Je ne tiens pas à avoir une pute qui ressemble à un squelette. Tiens ! Tu ne vas quand même pas refuser quelques frites, non ?

_Putain, si en plus il me prend par les sentiments…_pensa James.

Rogue lui tendit un bout de frite entre ses doigts. James hésita, mais l'odeur de la nourriture le fit céder rapidement. Ouvrant légèrement la bouche, il happa la frite que Rogue lui tendait, et la mâcha rapidement avant de l'avaler. Hum, c'était trop bon. S'étant privé de nourriture durant une semaine, il avait presque oublié le goût de tout ce qu'il adorait. Et même le fait d'avaler quelque chose ne lui faisait plus le même effet qu'avant. Rogue lui donna encore quelques frites, avant de le laisser manger avec une fourchette. Il réalisait seulement maintenant à quel point il avait faim, et ne posa sa fourchette que lorsqu'il eut fini de manger. Rogue lui tendit un verre d'eau qu'il but lentement. Lorsqu'il reposa le verre sur le plateau, Rogue sourit :

-Ben voilà, tu vois que finalement, t'avais faim, mon toutou !

Il voulut lui caresser les cheveux, mais James écarta brusquement sa tête. Il ne supportait pas qu'on touche à ses cheveux. Curieusement, Rogue ne lui ordonna pas de se laisser faire. Il écarta simplement sa main, détaillant les contours de sa joue. Une étrange sensation parcourut le corps de James. D'habitude, les caresses des Serpentards le laissaient indifférent, mais là, ce n'était pas pareil. Pas qu'il _aimait_ vraiment ça, mais les allées et venues des doigts de Rogue sur sa joue le détendaient, l'apaisaient. James était frigorifié, et les doigts de Rogue lui apportaient une chaleur tellement agréable… Rogue enleva ses chaussures et s'allongea sur lui. James se crispa légèrement. Pourquoi il se laissait aller sous ses caresses ? Tout ce qu'il voulait, après tout, c'était juste le violer, profiter de son corps pendant une nuit entière…

-Calme-toi, James, murmura Rogue.

Le soudain emploi de son prénom, tout comme le ton doux sur lequel il l'avait dit, apaisa légèrement le Gryffondor. Mais il ne se faisait pas d'illusions :

-Pourquoi je me calmerais ? Tout ce que tu veux, c'est me violer !

-Tu me connais mal, Potter. Je me disais juste que, après tous les moments de plaisir que tu nous procurait avec ton petit cul de pute… Tu avais bien le droit à un peu de plaisir, toi aussi, tu ne crois pas ?

Rogue reprit ses caresses, cette fois ci sur son torse, et James sentit une brusque vague de chaleur l'envahir. Non, ce n'était pas possible… Il ne pouvait pas réagir comme ça ! Pas avec Rogue !

-Je ne suis pas gay ! protesta-t-il.

-Tu crois vraiment ? Détrompes-toi, Potter… Je peux te faire changer d'avis très vite…

D'un geste, Rogue enleva sa robe, et s'allongea un peu plus sur le corps du Gryffondor, son torse frôlant le sien. Il continuait à le caresser, et James sentait son corps commencer à y répondre. Non, il devait se contrôler… Il ferma les yeux, cherchant à reprendre ses esprits, mais Rogue descendit sa main plus bas, et James laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir.

-Tu vois que t'aimes ça, finalement… sourit Rogue.

-Non !

-Qui cherche-tu à convaincre, en disant ça ? Toi, ou moi ? susurra Rogue.

Rogue passa deux mains dans son dos, lui caressant le bas du dos, ses hanches, ses fesses. James sentait son corps se réchauffer, et ses joues se rosir légèrement. Il se débattait pour échapper à toutes ces sensations qui l'envahissaient au fur et à mesure que les mains de Rogue s'aventuraient sur son corps. Cédant à la pression, il cria :

-Arrête !

Il avait un ton suppliant. Ses yeux fermés, tout son corps tendu, cette expression de dégoût sur son visage… Rogue voyait sans aucune peine les efforts qu'il fournissait pour se soustraire aux sensations qu'il éprouvait de plus en plus fortement. Le Serpentard arrêta de le caresser, et se redressa. Il s'agenouilla entre les jambes du jeune Gryffondor, l'obligeant à les écarter. Il approcha son visage fin près de celui de James, et lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Pourquoi voudrais-tu que j'arrête, _James_ ? Apparemment tu aimes ça, où est le problème ?

-Non, j'aime pas ça !

-S'il te plait, Potter, tu es pitoyable, dit Rogue en hochant la tête. Tu te mens à toi-même, et tu le sais très bien !

-Non… Rogue s'il te plait, arrête !

Des larmes perlent au coin de ses yeux. Il se débattait pour se soustraire au contact entre son corps et celui du Serpentard. Celui-ci sembla réaliser que quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas prévu était en train de se produire. Tout le plaisir qu'il avait éprouvé pendant quelques minutes était en train de se transformer en dégoût total. Rogue murmura d'une voix douce.

-Calme-toi, James. Calme-toi… Tiens, bois un peu d'eau, ça te fera du bien.

James prit d'une main tremblante le verre que Rogue lui tendait, et but quelques gorgées fraîches. En effet, ça faisait du bien. Mais il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Comment avait-il put _aimer_ les caresses de Rogue ? Celui-ci se laissa glisser à coté de James, le laissant resserrer les jambes. Le Serpentard recommença à lui caresser la joue, mais à nouveau, les caresses l'apaisaient, sans le « chauffer » pour autant. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? Pourquoi avait-il réagi comme ça ? Avec un mec ? Avec Rogue !

James commençait à se détendre. Ca faisait une demie-heure à peu près que Rogue le caressait sans qu'il n'ai d'autre réaction que l'apaisement. Il commençait à sombrer dans la somnolence, lorsqu'un frisson glacé le parcourut. Il avait froid. Rogue saisit la couette et la tira par dessus eux. James se recroquevilla dessous. Il était épuisé, et la réaction soudaine de son corps l'avait déstabilisé. Lentement, ses yeux se fermèrent, et il sombra dans le sommeil.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bon, ben voilà, chapitre un peu space je le reconnais… Ceux qui ont lu « Violence aggravée sur mineur », de Orchideus, et plus particulièrement le chapitre 9 sauront ce qui est arrivé à James, les autres… devront attendre, euh :p Bon, ben à la prochaine, sinon, je ne sais pas du tout quand arrivera le prochain chapitre… :$


	11. Weekend presque meurtrier

Sirius était avachi dans un fauteuil de la salle commune des Gryffondors. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur le Gryffondor, juste en face de lui. Des cheveux noirs en bataille, des lunettes tellement sales qu'on pourrait se demander comment il faisait pour voir au travers, une robe bien trop grande pour lui compte tenu de sa maigreur… Et surtout des yeux noisettes vides de toute expression, comme s'ils étaient éteints. James avait incroyablement changé en l'espace d'un mois. Et surtout, Sirius avait remarqué une certaine… chronologie, dans son comportement. Il disparaissait tous les vendredis soirs, et revenait le lundi matin (ou plutôt le dimanche soir, quand tout le monde dormait déjà). Le lundi, il paraissait épuisé, incapable de faire trois pas sans s'écrouler, et il semblait avoir toujours mal. Le mardi et le mercredi, il était plutôt en forme, ni trop fatigué, ni trop angoissé. Il allait presque bien, à la différence qu'il ne mangeait presque pas. Puis le jeudi arrivait, et James commençait à angoisser. Stress, insomnie, tout recommençait dans la nuit du mercredi au jeudi, et s'intensifiait à mesure que le week-end approchait. C'est vrai que, une fois le mercredi passé, le week-end semble toujours beaucoup plus proche. Le jeudi et le vendredi, James passait d'une simple appréhension à une véritable angoisse incontrôlable. Puis, le vendredi soir, James disparaissait, et revenait le lundi, sans cette angoisse, mais avec une fatigue telle qu'on se demandait comment il pouvait tenir debout.

Et ça se répétait, comme ça, jour après jour, semaine après semaine, depuis un mois. Au début, Sirius avait seulement pensé que James avait besoin de calme, d'autre chose que l'agitation permanente de la tour des Gryffondors, et qu'il se réfugiait dans la cabane hurlante pendant les week-ends. Mais il avait vite compris qu'il y avait _autre chose_. Que cette angoisse qui le saisissait n'était due qu'à l'approche du week-end, rien d'autre. Sirius hésitait depuis maintenant une bonne demie-heure. Ils étaient seuls dans la salle commune. Puis, il se lança:

-James?

Le jeune Gryffondor tressaillit légèrement et leva la tête. Sirius se leva et s'assit sur le bras du fauteuil de James.

-Je peux te poser une question?

James acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. En ce moment, James ne parlait presque jamais, sauf quand on lui posait une question à laquelle il était obligé de répondre autrement que par un signe de tête.

-Où est-ce que tu vas, le week-end?

James resta silencieux quelques secondes, avant de murmurer:

-Je peux pas te le dire.

-Pourquoi? demanda Sirius.

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence, puis il reprit:

-Ca a un rapport avec les Serpentards?

James releva vivement la tête. Il avait l'air effrayé. Comme s'il ne fallait absolument pas qu'il devine quoi que ce soit. Il répondit tout de même:

-Oui, ça a un rapport avec eux. Mais si je t'en dis plus… Ils s'attaqueront à Nina. Alors ne pose pas de questions à propos de ça, s'il te plait.

-James… S'ils te menacent, ou qu'ils menacent Nina, tu dois en parler à Dumbledore!

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il en aura à foutre? protesta James d'une voix forte. Dumbledore me déteste! C'est lui qui m'a pris ma baguette en incitant les Serpentards à m'attaquer, lui qui a envoyé Nina passer ses soirées avec eux! Il _veut_ que les Serpentards me mènent la vie dure, Sirius! Il ne fera absolument rien, tu comprends? Et si je lui demandais de me rendre ma baguette et qu'il refusait… Je supporterais pas ça, Sirius! Pas en ce moment!

-Et si c'était moi qui y allait?

-Ca ne changerait absolument rien, à part qu'il me prendrait en plus pour un lâche! Non, Sirius, s'il te plait, laisse-moi régler ça, OK?

Sirius hésita un moment.

-Comme tu veux. Allez, une petite sortie dans la forêt pour se changer les idées, ça te tente?

-Pas de problèmes! répondit James en sautant de son fauteuil avec un sourire.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Allez, avance! dit Rogue en poussant James vers le cachot où il passait ses week-end.

Le sol du cachot était couvert de taches multicolores, sûrement dues à des projections de potions. Rogue ordonna:

-Tu vas commencer par nettoyer le sol du cachot, Potter.

Il lui lança une éponge que James rattrapa instinctivement, compte tenu de ses réflexes d'attrapeur. Le Serpentard fit apparaître un seau d'eau et aboya sèchement:

-Allez, dépêche-toi! Et si tu travailles bien, on te laissera peut-être passer la nuit seul.

James se laissa tomber sur ses genoux et commença à frotter vigoureusement le sol. A choisir, il préférait leur servir d'esclave plutôt que d'être obligé de coucher avec eux. Rogue ne l'avait plus touché depuis un mois, quand son corps avait réagi à ses caresses, et il ne tenait pas à renouveler l'expérience. Tout en nettoyant le sol, il réfléchissait à ce qui lui était arrivé ce soir là. Comment avait-il put _aimer_ ça? La voix d'Avery le tira de ses réflexions:

-Tu te dépêches, oui?

Une violente douleur lui traversa le dos, et il cria de douleur. Il leva les yeux vers le Serpentard. Il tenait un fouet dans sa main. James baissa la tête, et recommença à frotter le sol aussi énergiquement qu'il le pouvait.

-----------------------

Rogue rentra dans le cachot. Il eut le souffle coupé: le cachot était impeccable. Même les taches de potions sur le mur avaient disparues. James était toujours à genoux, continuant de frotter le sol, même si celui-ci était absolument impeccable. Ses bras semblaient bouger tout seuls, ses yeux presque fermés reflétant une fatigue intenable. Normal, il était minuit, et il travaillait ici depuis 18 heures. Il hésitait entre le laisser continuer comme ça toute la nuit, et lui dire d'arrêter. Finalement, il se décida:

-Hey, Potter!

James leva la tête, ses yeux suppliants lui demandant de le laisser s'arrêter.

-Lève-toi!

Le Gryffondor s'exécuta, il se redressa, resta debout trois secondes avant de s'écrouler sur le sol. Il n'avait plus de forces. Rogue le saisit par les cheveux, et l'obligea à se relever et à avancer vers le cachot juste à coté, où il passait ses nuits. Il le jeta sur le lit et attacha l'une de ses chevilles au pied du lit. Cependant, il ne le déshabilla pas. Il se contenta de dire:

-Repose-toi, je vais te chercher quelque chose à manger.

James n'avait rien mangé de la semaine, mais l'épuisement intense avait réveillé sa faim au plus haut point. Rogue lui amena une assiette de frites avec quelques bouts de viande, et laissa le Gryffondor manger avec une fourchette. Lorsqu'il eut fini de manger, Rogue lui caressa les cheveux et murmura:

-OK Potter, je pense que tu as gagné le droit d'être tranquille cette nuit. Surtout que tu es trop épuisé pour être vraiment bien obéissant. Repose-toi, par contre…

Le Serpentard tira sa baguette, et la pointa sur le cou du jeune Gryffondor.

-Tu as intérêt à être une pute irréprochable demain, c'est clair?

James acquiesça. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre, de toute façon? Rogue repartit en fermant soigneusement la porte à clé, et James, épuisé par les heures qu'il avait passées à récurer le cachot, s'allongea sur son oreiller et se laissa emporter rapidement par le sommeil.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James se réveilla bien plus tard, mais il n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était. Sûrement 5 ou 6 heures du matin…

-Enfin réveillé, Potter? railla la voix de Rogue. C'est pas trop tôt!

-Il est quelle heure?

-Presque midi. Mais je ne t'amènerais quelque chose à manger que si tu le mérites.

James l'avait vu venir. La chaîne qui le retenait au lit s'ouvrit, et Rogue murmura:

-Il est temps que tu me montres ce que tu sais faire avec ta bouche…

Le Gryffondor pâlit. La dernière fois, c'était avec McNair, et il n'avait aucune envie de renouveler l'expérience. Ca le dégoûtait trop.

-Dépêches-toi! Mets-toi à genoux! Et je te préviens tout de suite, si tu n'es pas à la hauteur… J'irais voir si Nina vaut mieux que toi.

James n'avait pas le choix. Il se laissa tomber sur ses genoux, devant le Serpentard. Celui-ci laissa tomber son pantalon et son caleçon. James baissa les yeux. Il ne supportait plus de regarder le visage moqueur du Serpentard, ses jambes pâles et fines, et son sexe tendu. Rogue le saisit par les cheveux et lui tira la tête en arrière.

-Regarde-moi, Potter! Allez, tu sais ce que tu as à faire!

James ouvrit lentement la bouche et referma doucement ses lèvres sur le membre tendu du Serpentard. Un frisson de dégoût le parcourut au moment où sa langue s'enroula autour du sexe de son pire ennemi, mais il ne s'arrêta pas. Il continua à faire de son mieux pour satisfaire les désirs du Serpentard. Les enjeux étaient trop importants. Rogue siffla:

-Ouais, tu te débrouilles pas trop mal… Continue!

Le Serpentard s'enfonça encore plus dans la gorge de son esclave sexuel, qui fut saisi d'un spasme. Rogue continuait ses coups de butoir dans la bouche du jeune Gryffondor. Tout à coup, ce dernier sentit le Serpentard se libérer dans sa bouche, et se retira.

-Avale! Et tu n'as pas intérêt à vomir!

James s'efforça d'avaler la semence de son pire ennemi. Il lutta de toutes ses forces pour ne pas vomir, mais n'y parvint pas. Il se tourna sur le coté et vomit sur le sol à plusieurs reprises.

-_Evanesco_, murmura Rogue. Je pensais pourtant avoir été clair, Potter.

Le Gryffondor était à genoux, recroquevillé, la tête baissée.

-Je suis désolé, gémit-il. Frappe-moi si tu veux, mais ne t'en prends pas à Nina. S'il te plait…

Il était vraiment pathétique. Rogue s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, mais la porte s'ouvrit en claquant.

-Toujours aussi récalcitrant, le petit Potter? demanda la voix de McNair.

-Il faut croire… marmonna Rogue. Vraiment intraitable…

-Laisse-le moi, ordonna McNair en tirant sa baguette. Je vais lui apprendre à obéir.

Rogue hésita quelques secondes, ses yeux reflétant presque de la pitié pour le Gryffondor agenouillé devant eux. Puis il céda et sortit du cachot en rappelant:

-Vas-y quand même doucement! On est pas en vacances, il est censé être en forme lundi matin! Surtout que Black commence à se poser des questions…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Rogue… assura McNair d'une voix douteuse.

Rogue sortit du cachot, et ferma la porte derrière lui. Le chaudron fumant se trouvant dans le cachot contenait à présent une potion ambrée. Avery et Nott l'attendaient. Nott demanda:

-Rogue, c'est quoi cette potion?

-Tu veux goûter? proposa-t-il.

Le Serpentard hésita un instant, puis demanda:

-C'est pas dangereux?

-Non, pas du tout. Mais il faut que je sache quel goût ça a. Si tu veux pas, je peux tout aussi bien la tester sur moi-même, de toute façon, elle ne fera rien si on n'en bois pas au moins 50 centilitres.

-Bon, ben… D'accord.

-Attends, rappela Rogue. Vous avez pas quelque chose à manger?

-Moi, j'ai un bout de pain, intervint Avery.

-Parfait. Fais voir s'il te plait!

Rogue prit le bout de pain, puis, à l'aide d'une cuillère, versa quelques gouttes de la potion dessus, avant de le tendre à Nott, qui le mangea. Il le mâchonna quelques secondes, avant de l'avaler et déclarer:

-Ta potion, je la sens même pas. Elle a aucun goût. Si je savais pas que t'en avais mis dessus, je l'aurais jamais deviné.

-Parfait, sourit Rogue.

-Mais c'est pour quoi, cette potion? demanda Avery.

-Ca, Avery… C'est la potion qui va transformer Potter en une vraie petite pute.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James leva les yeux vers McNair, qui était resté silencieux jusqu'à ce que Rogue referme la porte. Le sorcier pointa sa baguette sur la porte, et lança un sortilège de silence. Il se retourna vers le Gryffondor et expliqua:

-Rogue doit être en train de préparer ses potions, je veux pas qu'il soit dérangé par tes cris. Lève-toi!

-A quoi ça sert? demanda James, je vais retourner par terre tout de suite!

McNair rigola légèrement et admit:

-Bonne réflexion, mon petit lion. Mais lève-toi quand même, j'ai deux ou trois trucs à te dire, et je ne tiens pas à devoir trop baisser les yeux.

James se redressa. De toute façon, même debout il n'arrivait même pas à la poitrine du sorcier.

-OK, alors écoute, grogna McNair. Tu connais les enjeux, Potter, n'est-ce pas? Tu sais _qui_ on prendra comme pute si tu n'es pas à la hauteur?

-Laissez-la tranquille! Elle n'a rien demandé! protesta James d'une voix suppliante.

-Tais-toi. Pour l'instant, on n'a pas l'intention de la toucher. Pour l'instant. Je te l'ai dit, on n'a aucune raison de s'en prendre à elle du moment que toi, tu nous obéis bien gentiment. Ce qui n'a pas l'air d'être le cas…

-Je fais ce que je peux… gémit le Gryffondor. Mais j'y arrive pas…

-Potter, tes excuses, j'en ai rien à foutre! déclara McNair en levant sa baguette. _Endoloris!_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

McNair ressortit du cachot environ cinq heures après, et ricana:

-C'est bon, Rogue. Je pense qu'il est calmé.

Le sorcier retourna à l'intérieur du cachot où il avait torturé James, suivi par Rogue. Ce dernier en eut le souffle coupé. James était étendu sur le sol, les yeux fermés, une expression de douleur ancrée sur son visage criblé de bleus et de marques de coups. Sa peau prenait une légère teinte rouge. Pour arriver à un tel résultat, il fallait au minimum une trentaine de _doloris_ d'affilés. Rogue pensa qu'il était évanoui, mais lorsqu'il s'accroupit auprès du jeune Gryffondor et lui effleura la joue, il sentit sa peau trembler légèrement. Il fut horrifié. Comment pouvait-il encore être conscient après cinq heures de tortures aussi intenses? McNair ressortit du cachot, laissant Rogue seul avec James. Celui-ci murmura, d'une voix incroyablement faible:

-Rogue… S'il te plait… Tue-moi.

Rogue comprenait parfaitement qu'il veuille mourir, vu la douleur qu'il devait ressentir. A ce niveau là, c'était à la limite du supportable. Rogue tira sa baguette et murmura:

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Potter. Je vais pas te tuer, je vais te stupéfixer le temps que la douleur disparaisse. _Stupéfix!_

Le sortilège frappa le Gryffondor, mais il n'y avait absolument aucune différence visible. Si la respiration de James ne s'était pas calmée, Rogue aurait été incapable de dire si son sortilège avait fonctionné ou pas. D'autant plus que sa baguette faisait des ratées en ce moment. Il murmura:

-_Wingardium Leviosa._

Le corps de James décolla du sol de quelques centimètres, avant de retomber par terre. Rectification: sa baguette faisait _beaucoup_ de ratées en ce moment. McNair revint et demanda:

-Un problème?

-Ma baguette fait des ratées, je n'arrive pas à le faire léviter pour le mettre sur son lit.

-Attends.

McNair s'accroupit, glissa une main sous la tête de James, une autre main sous ses genoux, et le souleva avec autant de facilité que s'il portait une plume. Il allongea le Gryffondor sur son lit, et demanda:

-Pourquoi tu l'as stupéfixé?

-Je veux qu'il soit en forme pour ce soir.

-Ah OK.

-McNair? Comment t'as fait pour qu'il reste conscient après autant de _doloris_?

-C'est ce que j'essaye de t'expliquer depuis le début de l'année. Tout n'est qu'une question de dosage. Des dizaines de sorts durant deux secondes font beaucoup plus mal qu'un seul sort d'une minute, sauf que beaucoup de sorts courts ne le feront pas tomber dans les pommes. Si j'avais voulu, j'aurais put le torturer comme ça bien plus longtemps sans qu'il craque, mais comme tu l'as dit, il doit être en forme pour lundi… Mais je pense que si t'as bien préparé ta potion, il sera très bien pour ce soir. Peut-être un peu fatigué, mais rien de plus.

-OK merci.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rogue prit une assiette, et mit quelques légumes avec des morceaux de viande. Puis il saisit la louche de son chaudron rempli, et versa d'abord quelques gouttes sur la nourriture. Après s'être assuré que la potion ambrée se fondait dans la nourriture, s'adaptant à sa couleur, il en remit à plus fortes doses, jusqu'à y avoir environ un bon litre et demi de potion dans l'assiette. Il posa l'assiette sur un plateau, remplit un verre avec de l'eau fraîche à laquelle il rajouta également une louche de potion. Comme prévu, l'eau resta toujours aussi transparente que s'il n'y avait rien rajouté.

Il prit le plateau, et se rendit dans le cachot adjacent. James était étendu sur son lit, immobile, ses yeux à moitié ouverts reflétant une profonde fatigue.

-Salut Potter!

Il leva doucement les yeux vers lui, mais ne laissa refléter aucune expression sur son visage tuméfié par les bleus et les ecchymoses. Rogue s'approcha, s'assit sur le lit, et posa le plateau sur ses genoux.

-Ca va, James?

-A ton avis.

_Bonne réponse_, pensa Rogue.

-Allez, je t'amène à manger. Tu n'as rien avalé depuis hier soir. Enfin, si, t'as avalé quelque chose, mais comme tu as tout vomi juste après…

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le renfoncer, de voir les marques de souffrance, d'humiliation, sur son visage, dans ses yeux.

-J'ai pas faim, murmura-t-il d'une voix brisée.

-Mange quand même un peu, l'encouragea Rogue, ça te feras du bien.

-Non. Je te dis que j'ai pas faim.

Rogue commençait à s'inquiéter. Et si vraiment il refusait de manger?

-Potter, je ne peux pas te laisser mourir de faim, j'aurais trop de problèmes avec Dumbledore. Je peux te forcer à manger, tu sais.

-Oui, tu peux. Mais tu ne peux pas m'empêcher de vomir.

-Tu tiens vraiment à subir une autre correction de McNair? demanda Rogue.

James pâlit. Rogue se délectait de cette expression sur son visage: il avait_ peur_.

-Allez, mange.

James se résigna, il ouvrit doucement la bouche et happa le bout de viande que Rogue lui tendait, sans se douter un seul instant que, au fur et à mesure qu'il mangeait, la potion qui allait le détruire se répandait lentement dans ses veines.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alors, c'est quoi cette mystérieuse potion? Réponse très bientôt! N'oubliez pas les reviews, y en a de moins en moins:(


	12. Quand une potion brise un esprit

Et voilà, chapitre cadeau pour une lectrice qui a bien fini sa disserte de français xD Donc voilà ta récompense comme promis, Miss Lily;)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James finissait de manger. Rogue lui tendit un verre d'eau qu'il but doucement. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il reposa le verre, et Rogue posa le plateau par terre. Il passa sa main blanchâtre dans les cheveux de James, qui écarta brusquement la tête.

-Touche pas à mes cheveux!

-T'as repris des forces, on dirait? Parfait…

Rogue posa une main sur l'épaule de James pour le maintenir immobile, puis, de son autre main, lui enleva sa robe de sorcier. Puis il fit glisser sa main le long du dos du Gryffondor, attrapa le bord de son boxer qu'il lui enleva avec autant de facilité. Il trembla légèrement au moment où Rogue révéla ses parties intimes. Pourtant, il ne semblait pas avoir froid.

-Tu as peur, Potter? demanda Rogue.

-S'il te plait… Ne me fais pas mal… gémit James.

Evidemment… La correction que lui as flanquée McNair lui a suffisamment fait mal comme ça. Rogue s'allongea sur lui, approcha son visage du sien, et murmura:

-Je n'en ai pas l'intention.

Le regard de James s'éclaira. _Il n'allait pas lui faire mal_. Rogue se laissa glisser à coté de lui, et l'obligea à le regarder.

-Tu avais déjà eu des relations sexuelles avant de devenir notre pute attitrée?

James pâlit. Rogue savait toujours frapper là où ça faisait le plus mal.

-Réponds-moi! ordonna Rogue. Tu étais vierge, avant?

-Oui.

Les courbatures des _doloris_ de McNair rendaient son corps douloureux, et il ne voulait pas être frappé ou torturé à nouveau.

-Donc, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, de prendre du plaisir entre les mains de quelqu'un… Je pense que je vais pouvoir t'aider à combler tes lacunes…

-Non… S'il te plait…

Il ne voulait pas revivre _ça_. Réagir de la même façon que la dernière fois, ce n'était pas… possible!

-Cchhhhhhhhht… murmura Rogue à son oreille. Laisse-toi aller, _James_. Ce sera beaucoup plus agréable pour toi, tu verras.

D'un coup de baguette, Rogue détacha la chaîne qui attachait son esclave sexuel au lit, permettant à celui-ci de s'allonger plus confortablement. Le Serpentard se réinstalla au dessus de lui, assis à califourchon sur ses jambes, et fit lentement courir ses doigts sur le corps du jeune Gryffondor. Celui-ci sentit à nouveau son corps réagir, mais de façon plus puissante que la dernière fois. Ses doigts remontèrent le long de son torse, et Rogue ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il était incroyablement maigre. Ses côtes ressortaient très nettement, et il avait perdu le torse musclé par le quidditch qu'il avait toujours eu. Ses doigts s'arrêtèrent sur ses tétons, les caressant, les pinçant légèrement, et James rejeta la tête en arrière, les yeux fermés, luttant de toutes ses forces pour reprendre le contrôle de son corps.

-Tu n'y arriveras pas, James, susurra Rogue à son oreille. Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'aimer ça…

-Je peux pas aimer ça! protesta-t-il. Je ne suis pas gay!

-Vraiment? demanda Rogue avec une pointe d'ironie.

Rogue enleva ses doigts des tétons de James, et les remplaça par sa bouche. Une vague de plaisir parcourut le corps incontrôlable du jeune Gryffondor, tandis que Rogue s'acharnait à le faire réagir de façon de plus en plus apparente. Ses joues se coloraient d'une teinte rouge vive, mais il n'essayait pas d'empêcher Rogue le sucer, de mordiller les boutons de sa poitrine. Il aimait trop ça. Un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres, et Rogue se redressa. Dès l'instant où le contact entre sa poitrine et la bouche de Rogue fut rompu, il ressentit à nouveau la morsure de la honte.

-Tu aimes ça, hein Potter?

Tout en parlant, Rogue descendait ses mains, parcourant doucement l'intérieur de ses cuisses, remontant avec une lenteur effrayante, s'arrêtant à quelques millimètres de son entre-jambe avant de redescendre. James hocha la tête de droite à gauche, sans pouvoir retenir des longs gémissements. Rogue ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça, il fallait qu'il arrête! James esquissa un mouvement pour tenter de dégager ses jambes, mais au même moment, Rogue remonta enfin sa main plus haut, effleurant doucement le sexe de son ennemi. Celui-ci sentit une immense chaleur le saisir dans le bas de son ventre, et ses joues se colorèrent encore plus d'une teinte écarlate lorsqu'il sentit son sexe se dresser. Les doigts de Rogue parcouraient ses parties intimes dans leurs moindres détails, et James gémit de plaisir.

-Tu veux que je continue, hein?

-Non…

-Arrête de mentir, James! Tu aimes ça, ton corps le crie! Tu voudrais que j'aille plus loin?

-N… Oui, lâcha-t-il.

Il se dégoûtait totalement. Comment pouvait-il aimer ce que Rogue lui faisait, lui en demander encore plus? Mais ses attouchements lui procuraient trop de plaisir pour qu'il lui demande d'arrêter. Il était totalement partagé entre sa conscience, et sa haine envers Rogue qui lui criait de se débattre, de dire à Rogue d'arrêter de le masturber, et le plaisir intense qu'il ressentait, et qui ne lui faisait désirer qu'une chose: que Rogue aille plus loin, qu'il continue… qu'il le prenne.

Rogue descendit lentement, et remplaça ses doigts par sa langue, procédant toujours avec la même lenteur. James cria de plaisir en sentant la bouche du Serpentard se refermer sur son sexe dressé. Ses mains crispées sur les draps, il ne réussissait plus à retenir les hurlements de plaisir, se laissant subjuguer par les décharges intenses qui le parcouraient au fur et à mesure que la langue du Serpentard s'enroulait autour de son sexe, descendait lentement avant de remonter de plus belle vers ses testicules, pour le sucer encore et encore. James était au bord de la jouissance lorsque Rogue arrêta de le sucer et se redressa pour contempler son visage partagé entre le plaisir et la honte toujours aussi présente. Le Gryffondor laissa échapper un gémissement: Rogue ne pouvait pas s'arrêter maintenant! Il fallait qu'il continue, qu'il lui procure encore plus de plaisir…

-Je continue? demanda-t-il.

James mourrait d'envie de dire oui, lui demander de recommencer, mais il ne pouvait pas s'humilier comme ça! Pas devant Rogue!

-Allez, dis-le James, l'encouragea le Serpentard. Tu veux que j'aille plus loin? Je ne te ferais pas mal du tout!

Le jeune Gryffondor ne répondit rien, mais écarta un peu plus largement les jambes.

-Tu ne veux vraiment pas le dire? ricana le Serpentard.

Un nouveau coup de langue sur son sexe arracha un cri à James, qui rendit les armes.

-S'il te plait… Prends-moi…

-C'était si dur que ça à dire?

James ne répondit pas. Rogue le prit doucement par l'épaule, et le retourna sur le dos. James sentit une brusque accès de panique le saisir. Pour lui, cette position signifiait Viol. Souffrance. Humiliations.

-Calme-toi, James, murmura Rogue d'une voix apaisante. Détends-toi, je vais pas te faire mal, je te dis.

Tout en lui parlant, il continuait de caresser sa poitrine, descendant jusqu'à ses hanches, avant d'effleurer doucement son sexe toujours tendu, puis de remonter. Il savait que la drogue qu'il lui avait fait avaler n'agirait pas toute seule. Qu'il devait stimuler, ne serait-ce que par des simples caresses, le désir du Gryffondor. Celui-ci se détendait. Rogue prit un oreiller sur le lit, et le mit sous les hanches de James, pour le surélever. Il le prépara doucement, pénétrant d'abord un doigt dans son intimité. James se crispa légèrement sous la douleur, puis se détendit. Rogue pénétra un deuxième doigt, et attendit quelques secondes que le visage de James ne reflète plus aucune douleur. Lentement il bougea ses doigts, et constata avec délectation que le Gryffondor prisonnier sous lui réagissait, se tortillant pour approfondir le contact.

Puis Rogue enleva ses doigts, et le pénétra doucement. James ne ressentit absolument aucune douleur, ou, s'il en ressentit, elle fut noyée par le plaisir qui le submergea. Rogue commença doucement ses allées et venues dans le corps du Gryffondor, qui accompagnait ses mouvements, au rythme imposé par Rogue. Une foule de sensations jusqu'alors inconnues s'emparaient de lui, au fur et à mesure qu'il accompagnait de plus en plus rapidement les coups de reins de Rogue. Le Serpentard se libéra en lui, et James éjacula quelques secondes après, enivré par le plaisir que Rogue lui avait procuré. Ce dernier se retira, et planta son regard dans les yeux noisettes de James. Et aussitôt la honte qu'il avait éprouvée revint en lui, plus mordante que jamais. Rogue l'avait caressé, sucé, baisé et _il avait aimé ça_! Il fondit en larmes. Comment avait-il put se laisser aller auprès de son pire ennemi? Auprès de Rogue, le bâtard aux cheveux gras! Le Serpentard se rapprocha doucement de lui, et murmura à son oreille:

-Tu peux pleurer autant que tu veux, tu ne pourras pas renier la vérité, James. Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'une petite pute homosexuelle, capable de prendre du plaisir entre les mains de n'importe qui.

Les larmes de James se transformèrent en sanglots irréversibles. Rogue avait raison. Il était gay. Il n'était plus rien d'autre qu'une pute.

-Comment tu penses que Black le prendra, quand je le lui dirais?

James tressaillit, mais ne trouva pas la force de dire quelque chose à travers ses sanglots. D'un coup de baguette, Rogue nettoya les draps tâchés, et rabattit la couette sur eux deux. Rogue siffla:

-Je ne sais pas si je vais lui dire… Ca dépendra de toi, bien sûr! J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais tendance à laisser échapper quelques informations à propos de ce qui se passe pendant tes week-ends. Alors autant rajouter un moyen de pression supplémentaire, tu ne crois pas?

Rogue se redressa et rattacha la chaîne fixée aux barreaux du lit autour de la cheville du jeune Gryffondor. Puis il se rallongea et murmura:

-Allez, dors. McNair aimerait profiter de toi demain, alors tu as intérêt à être en forme si tu ne veux pas une autre correction de sa part…

Rogue s'endormit rapidement, mais James resta éveillé presque toute la nuit, pleurant silencieusement, absolument dégoûté par ses propres réactions. Ce fut lorsque la montre de Rogue afficha 7 heures du matin qu'il sombra enfin dans un sommeil agité.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Alors? demanda McNair en voyant Rogue rentrer dans le cachot. Ca a marché?

-Oui et non, répondit Rogue.

-Comment ça?

-Ca a très bien marché, à la fin il me suppliait de le baiser, expliqua-t-il avec un sourire. Mais la potion n'agit pas d'elle-même. Je l'ai chauffé pendant un bon moment avant d'aboutir à ce résultat, alors que si je l'avais violé en le prenant par la force, comme les autres fois, il n'aurait rien ressenti du tout.

-Et tu penses qu'au bout d'un moment, il pourrait apprécier ça? D'être pris violemment, et d'en jouir?

-C'est possible, mais il faut faire gaffe, expliqua Rogue. Un tel résultat peut-être atteint, mais pas avant de lui avoir fait ingurgiter au moins 20 litres de potions… Et avec de telles doses, ça se verra sur n'importe quel sortilège de diagnostique. Comme il a une mère infirmière, il suffirait qu'il rentre chez lui pour les vacances de Pâques, et qu'il lui arrive quelque chose pour qu'elle le remarque aussitôt.

-Ouais… murmura McNair. Tu m'avais pas dit qu'il y avait des potions de dissimulation, qui cachent certaines choses sur des sorts de diagnostiques?

-Oui, mais elles ne sont pas infaillibles. Enfin bref, on n'est pas encore rendus aux vacances. Là il a été parfait… et totalement dégoûté.

-Il dort encore? demanda McNair.

-Oui. Apparemment, il a passé la nuit à pleurer. Il s'est endormi vers 7 heures du matin, et il est tellement brisé… Si en plus on le laisse pas dormir Black va vraiment se douter de quelque chose…

-OK. Je vais attendre qu'il soit réveillé avant d'aller m'amuser un peu avec lui…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James était épuisé. Epuisé, et toujours aussi dégoûté. Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, Rogue lui avait d'abord amené à manger. Puis McNair était venu «jouer» avec lui, le prenant toujours aussi violemment, le frappant au torse, aux bras, l'insultant, l'humiliant. Lorsqu'il était enfin parti, James était resté immobile, recroquevillé sur son lit, sanglotant plus que jamais.

Il était roulé en boule, les joues mouillées de larmes, depuis environ deux heures lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau.

-Tu pêtes pas la forme, Potter…

La voix sarcastique de Rogue. Il ne voulait plus l'entendre.

-Calme-toi, Potter, murmura Rogue d'une voix douce.

Le Serpentard détacha la chaîne qui l'attachait au lit, et lui rendit ses vêtements.

-Allez, rhabille-toi. Ton week-end est presque fini, on va te laisser retourner dans ta salle commune.

James se rhabilla rapidement, le visage encore marqué par les larmes. Rogue tira une potion violette de sa poche, et murmura:

-Bois ça, c'est une potion calmante. Ca devrait te faire du bien.

Le Gryffondor but docilement la potion que Rogue versait entre ses lèvres, puis ce dernier l'aida à se relever. Il le poussa en avant. James tremblait sur ses jambes. Tout tournait autour de lui. Il était trop fatigué. Tout son corps était douloureux à cause des coups qu'il avait reçus pendant le week-end, et il tenait à peine debout. Rogue le poussa en dehors du cachot. James fit trois pas en avant, puis se raccrocha au mur pour ne pas tomber. Il fallait qu'il atteigne la tour des Gryffondors. Il marcha lentement, se raccrochant aux murs pour ne pas tomber, et, pas moins d'une heure plus tard, il atteignit la tour des Gryffondors. Il murmura:

-Boule de feu!

Le passage s'ouvrit, mais James était exténué. Il fit trois pas en avant, avant de s'écrouler. Il voyait le sol se rapprocher dangereusement, mais deux mains solides le rattrapèrent par les épaules, et le remirent sur pieds. Lorsqu'il sentit le contact d'une main avec son épaule, il tressaillit de douleur, le contact ayant réveillé ses courbatures. Il sentit quelqu'un accourir, et demander:

-Putain… Qu'est-ce qu'il a?

-J'en sais rien… répondit une voix qu'il reconnut comme celle de Sirius. Viens, faudrait l'allonger dans son lit.

James sentit le bras de Sirius passer autour de son épaule, et l'aider à marcher. Il lui fit monter quelques marches, avant que Sirius ne le fasse s'asseoir sur une surface moelleuse.

-Allonge-toi, James.

James obéit sans réfléchir, s'étendant sur son lit. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et distingua les silhouettes de Sirius et Remus à coté de lui.

-Ca va Cornedrue? demanda Sirius d'une voix inquiète.

Il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et murmura d'une voix faible:

-Ca va… Je suis fatigué, c'est tout…

-Où est-ce que tu étais? demanda Remus.

James resta silencieux, et Sirius lui enleva ses lunettes et conseilla:

-Tu devrais dormir, James.

Il fit un nouveau et hochement de tête et murmura:

-Merci…

Il ferma les yeux et sombra presque aussitôt dans un sommeil peuplé de cauchemars.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus était redescendu dans la salle commune. Sirius, lui, était resté assis au bord du lit de James, regardant d'un œil anxieux son meilleur ami dormir. Ca ne pouvait pas durer comme ça. James avait des marques de coups, et des traces de larmes sur le visage. Il était totalement exténué, au point de ne plus pouvoir tenir sur ses jambes. Et surtout, il semblait avoir mal partout.

Il connaissait James. Il savait qu'il préfèrerait mourir en se taisant plus que d'admettre que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais il ne pouvait plus laisser les Serpentards le traiter comme ça. Peu importe ce qu'ils lui faisaient. Et même si James préférait se taire, il savait qu'il parlerait tout de même s'il avait trop mal. Que d'une façon ou d'une autre, il devrait vider son sac. Pourtant, il continuait à se taire. Sirius ne voyait qu'une seule explication à ça: les Serpentards faisaient pression sur lui, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Sirius serra les points: il ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça. Même si James refusait toute aide, il ne pouvait plus regarder son meilleur ami se laisser mourir de cette façon.

James hurla dans son sommeil, se débattant soudainement contre sa couverture. Il hurla plus fort, et Sirius posa une main sur son épaule:

-James! JAMES!

Le jeune Gryffondor aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés ouvrit soudainement les yeux. Des yeux remplis de peur, de terreur, d'angoisse, mais aussi de larmes. Sa respiration était haletante, et il transpirait.

-James, c'est bon, calme-toi!

James continuait de hurler, des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

-JAMES!

Le Gryffondor fixa les yeux de son meilleur ami, et arrêta de hurler.

-S… Sirius?

-Ouais, c'est moi, James… Tu vas bien?

Il acquiesça, mais continuait à pleurer. Sirius ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état de détresse. Cette fois c'était décidé: il ne pouvait plus laisser James dans cet état.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius était passé à l'infirmerie chercher une potion de sommeil sans rêves. Les élèves stressés y recourant souvent, elle ne posait plus aucune question, sauf si le même élève venait en demander trop souvent. Il avait fait boire la potion à James, qui s'était finalement endormi calmement. Sirius était appuyé dans un fauteuil, Remus allongé dans le canapé. Peter était déjà monté se coucher.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi, Sirius, admit Remus. Ca ne peut plus durer. James ne peut plus rester dans cet état là. Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on y fasse? demanda-t-il d'une voix désespérée. S'il refuse de parler, on peut pas l'y obliger!

-On peut le savoir sans qu'il parle, murmura Sirius.

-Tu veux dire… Violer sa mémoire? Sirius, tu sais que c'est interdit?

-Je parlais pas de ça, répondit Patmol. James n'utilise jamais sa cape d'invisibilité en ce moment. Donc, vendredi matin, je la lui pique. Et vendredi soir, je le suis. Peu importe où il va et ce qu'il fait, je reste avec lui tout le week-end. Et je saurais ce qui le met dans cet état là.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Et voilà! Fini! Prochain chapitre je ne sais pas quand, mais qui racontera toutes les découvertes de Sirius!


	13. Patmol s'en mêle

Me revoilou pour un nouveau chapitre, beaucoup plus long que les autres

Me revoilou pour un nouveau chapitre, beaucoup plus long que les autres ! Au menu, quelques engueulades, un week-end que Sirius passe avec James, et des confidences de McNair… A taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaable !

O-O-O

Un match de quidditch aurait lieu dans trois semaines. Et en tant que capitaine, James devait bien fixer des entraînements. Il les fixa le mardi soir, car c'était, et même Sirius était d'accord, le jour où il allait le mieux. Enfin non. Plutôt le jour où il allait le moins mal. Ni trop mal, ni trop fatigué, ni trop angoissé. Mais toujours cet épuisement psychique, et ses membres courbaturés par les _doloris_ répétés. 

Lorsque James, Sirius et Nina rentrèrent dans les vestiaires, personne ne s'y trouvait encore. Puis Miranda arriva, et murmura :

-Désolée, McGo voulait me voir à la fin des cours !

-T'inquiète, Miranda, la rassura James. Je suis pas à cinq minutes près. Tiens, Nina, t'as déjà fini de t'habiller, tu pourrais aller voir Rusard et lui demander s'il daignerait nous rendre la clé du local où il y a les balles ?

-D'accord ! 

-Attends, je t'accompagne ! cria Miranda qui avait enfilé sa robe de quidditch en quatrième vitesse.

Les deux filles sortirent, laissant James et Sirius seuls dans les vestiaires. James enleva sa robe de sorcier, mais il avait oublié un détail que Sirius remarqua tout de suite.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as, dans le dos ? demanda-t-il d'une voix sèche.

Le dos de James était parcouru de zébrures rouges, dues aux coups de fouet qu'il recevait continuellement pendant les week-ends. Cependant, le week-end dernier, Avery et Nott n'y étaient pas allés de main morte, et certaines marques saignaient encore. 

-C'est rien, t'inquiète pas !

-James…

-Sirius s'il te plait, lâche-moi ! cria-t-il. Je peux rien te dire, et tu sais pourquoi, alors fous-moi la paix ! Même si tu savais d'où ça venait, tu pourrais rien y faire, alors arrête !

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas admettre que tu as besoin d'aide ?! s'écria Sirius en hurlant presque. 

-PARCE QUE PERSONNE PEUT M'AIDER, SIRIUS ! hurla-t-il. ILS NE VEULENT PAS QUE JE PARLE, C'EST TOUT, ALORS NE VAS PAS CHERCHER PLUS LOIN !

-TU PREFERERAIS QUE JE LES LAISSE TE BATTRE A MORT ?

-Je préfèrerais que tu me laisse tranquille, Sirius. S'il te plait, ne va pas chercher les même problèmes que moi. Tu le regretterais amèrement.

Miranda et Nina revinrent avec la clé du local, et James ne dit plus rien. 10 minutes plus tard, il déclara :

-Allez, tout le monde sur le terrain !

O-O-O

La semaine passa assez rapidement, et très vite, le vendredi arriva. Sirius enfouit la cape d'invisibilité de James dans son sac, et descendit en cours. La journée se déroula normalement, si on ne comptait pas l'état de panique avancé de James. Comme tous les vendredis. 

Il ne fit pratiquement rien en cours de potions, puis, lorsque la cloche sonna 6 heures du soir, et la fin des cours en même temps, James se leva d'un bond et fila en dehors du cachot de Slughorn. Il était très rapide, mais Sirius le fut autant que lui. Sortant sur ses talons, il mit la cape d'invisibilité, et suivit James du mieux qu'il put. Cinq minutes après, son meilleur ami s'arrêta, et s'appuya contre un mur. Il essayait de respirer calmement, les yeux fermés, mais Sirius voyait bien qu'il paniquait de plus en plus.

-Salut Potter !

Sirius leva la tête en même temps que James. Rogue venait d'arriver, avec McNair sur ses talons. 

-Allez avance ! ordonna Rogue. 

Le Gryffondor les suivit, et Sirius se faufila derrière eux. Il se glissa in extremis dans le cachot où ils avaient fait rentrer James. S'assurant d'être toujours sous la cape, il regarda James faire face à Rogue, McNair, en plus de Avery et Nott qui étaient déjà là. Sirius pâlit légèrement : James n'avait pas de baguette, et face à eux quatre réunis, il n'avait pas la moindre chance de se défendre. 

Rosier surgit brusquement dans le cachot, en claquant la porte. Sirius, qui se trouvait juste à coté, dut agripper fermement la cape pour qu'elle ne s'envole pas à cause du coup de vent dut au claquement de la porte. Rogue leva brusquement la tête, ses yeux pointés sur l'endroit où se trouvait Sirius. Il s'approcha de lui, et Sirius se décala de quelques pas. Rogue tendit la main devant lui, cherchant visiblement quelque chose d'invisible, mais finit par hausser les épaules et se retourner vers eux. 

-Dis-moi, Potter…

James tressaillit, et leva la tête, un regard inquiet dans le visage.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Rogue ?

-Sirius Black. Il commence à se douter de quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? 

James ne répondit rien. McNair s'approcha de lui et le gifla violemment. Lorsqu'il retira sa main, les lunettes de James étaient tombées, et son nez sanglant semblait cassé. 

-Réponds ! ordonna-t-il sèchement. 

-Oui, il se doute de quelque chose, avoua James.

-Tu lui a mis la puce à l'oreille ? demanda Rogue.

-Non ! se défendit-il dans un brusque accès de panique. Je lui ai rien dit, je te jure !

Rogue s'approcha de lui, et lui agrippa les cheveux.

-Regarde-moi !

James plongea son regard dans les yeux noirs de Rogue, pendant que celui-ci utilisait la légilimancie pour sonder tous ses souvenirs. Lorsqu'il lui lâcha la tête, il murmura :

-Ouais… Ne vas pas dire que tu n'as pas laissé échapper deux ou trois choses…

McNair s'approcha de lui, et siffla :

-Tu nous cherche vraiment, Potter… Tu tiens tant que ça à subir la même correction que la semaine dernière ? Peut-être que ça te calmerais un peu, cinq heures de sortilèges _doloris_ intensifs…

Sirius se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas laisser échapper une exclamation d'horreur. Cinq heures de _doloris_… Il comprenait pourquoi James ne tenait plus sur ses jambes quand il était rentré dimanche soir. Rogue demanda :

-Rosier, j'ai oublié mon sac dans le cachot de Slughorn, tu peux aller me le chercher s'il te plait ?

-J'y vais !

Il sortit, à nouveau en claquant la porte. Sirius attrapa la cape avant qu'elle ne tombe, et McNair fronça les sourcils. Il avait cru voir comme une tâche floue bouger… Il prit sa baguette et cria :

-_Accio Cape d'invisibilité !_

Sirius essaya de garder la cape. Mais le sortilège était trop puissant, et celle-ci atterrit dans les mains de McNair, révélant le Gryffondor, désormais totalement visible. 

-Tiens, Black ! sourit Rogue. Je m'y attendais pas… Alors, tu viens voir ce qui arrive à ton petit copain ? Dommage que tu n'es rien vu pour l'instant…

-J'en sais suffisamment pour vous faire envoyer à Askaban… 

McNair éclata de rire, et demanda :

-Tu crois vraiment qu'on va te laisser l'occasion de parler ?

Sirius tira sa baguette, mais McNair fut plus rapide que lui :

-_Endoloris !_

Sirius s'effondra sur le sol en hurlant. Il n'avait jamais connue de douleur aussi intense, aussi mordante, aussi insupportable. Il tentait vainement de repousser la sensation de métal en fusion se diffusant dans ses veines. Puis tout s'arrêta.

-_Impedimenta !_

Le sortilège avait jailli de la baguette de Sirius au moment où McNair s'y attendait le moins. Dans sa famille, Sirius avait été habitué à souffrir, et il était capable de riposter tout de suite après, contrairement à James. McNair fut projeté à l'autre bout du cachot, et Sirius se redressa et fila vers la porte. Il était plus rapide qu'eux, il pouvait courir et aller prévenir Dumbledore. 

-_Incarcerem !_

Une corde jaillie de nulle part s'enroula autour de ses chevilles, le faisant trébucher et tomber. Il se débattit pour détacher la corde, mais McNair fut sur lui et lui arracha sa baguette des mains avant de le forcer à se relever. Sirius se débattit, mais McNair le maintenait solidement. Il ricana :

-Ca change agréablement… Ca faisait longtemps que Potter ne nous avait pas fait de coups de ce genre…

Sirius leva les yeux vers James. Avery et Nott l'avaient solidement retenu, l'empêchant d'intervenir lorsque McNair avait torturé Sirius. Rogue marmonna :

-Potter et Black… Deux pour le prix d'un… Parfait. Mais bon, Black… Qu'est-ce que tu foutais là ?

Sirius ne répondit rien, et Rogue fit un signe de tête à Avery. Celui-ci comprit aussitôt le message et asséna une gifle violente à James, qui cria de douleur. Sirius se débattit, scandalisé.

-Tu as compris, Black ? Tu nous obéis, sinon c'est Potter qui payera pour deux.

-Non ! protesta Sirius. Fous lui la paix !

-Tu te tais, sinon ce n'est plus des baffes, mais des _doloris_ qu'il recevra, prévint Rogue.

Sirius se tut. Si la menace l'avait directement visé, il n'en aurait rien eu à foutre, mais ce n'était pas à James d'en payer le prix. Son regard s'adoucit légèrement. James parut profondément soulagé et adressa un signe de tête reconnaissant à Sirius. Ce fut à ce moment là qu'il comprit réellement : les Serpentards le torturaient _continuellement_. Pas seulement pour le punir, ou autre chose, mais simplement pour y prendre _plaisir_. La souffrance et la terreur se lisait dans les yeux de James comme dans un livre ouvert.

-Je pense que tu es venu ici pour voir ce qui arrivait à Potter, n'est-ce pas ? Réponds-moi ! ordonna Rogue en pointant sa baguette sur James.

-Oui.

-Parfait… marmonna Rogue. 

Il se retourna et saisit James par les cheveux, lui tirant la tête en arrière jusqu'à ce qu'il crie. 

-Je t'avais prévenu de ce qui arriverait si tu lui en parlais, hein Potter ?

-Il ne m'a rien dit ! s'écria Sirius.

-La ferme, Black. Je pense que ton petit copain a mérité une correction digne de ce nom… McNair ? Tu veux ?

-Pas de problèmes ! 

A l'aide d'un sortilège, il colla Sirius à un mur, puis un deuxième maléfice l'empêcha de fermer les yeux. Il ne pouvait que regarder droit devant lui. Regarder les Serpentards torturer James. Celui-ci fut jeté par terre, et encaissa un premier _doloris_. Sirius ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que regarder son meilleur ami hurler de douleur devant lui… A cause de lui… 

O-O-O

Sirius n'en pouvait plus. Il ne pouvait plus regarder James, étendu par terre, totalement nu, encaissant les _doloris_ et les viols. Il avait soupçonné qu'ils le battaient, mais jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'ils le violeraient, d'une façon aussi brutale. McNair leva sa baguette, et l'agita en direction de Sirius, qui fut détaché du mur. Le sorcier désigna James d'un signe de tête. Il était toujours allongé par terre, sur le ventre, les jambes écartées. Il tremblait de tous ses membres et semblait avoir du mal à respirer normalement. Il s'accroupit auprès de lui, et murmura :

-James ?

Le Gryffondor ne répondit rien, mais un nouveau frisson le parcourut. Sirius détacha sa cape de fourrure, et la posa sur le corps de son meilleur ami, qui eut un léger sourire reconnaissant. McNair ordonna :

-Aide-le à se relever, et suis-moi.

Sirius passa un bras autour des épaules de James, et l'aida à se redresser. James titubait sur ses jambes, et il serait tombé si Sirius ne le retenait pas. Ce dernier l'aida à avancer derrière McNair, qui les conduisit dans un cachot adjacent, où le seul meuble présent était un lit en fer à deux places. 

-Laisse-le s'allonger, ordonna McNair. 

Sirius aida James à marcher jusqu'au lit, où celui-ci s'allongea, une sensation de soulagement sur le visage, malgré ses yeux toujours fermés. McNair attacha une chaîne au pied de James, ce qui révolta Sirius.

-Tu te tais, Black, et tu restes ici bien sagement avec lui, en attendant de décider ce qu'on va faire de toi. Et je te rappelle que si tu tentes quoi que ce soit, c'est lui qui en payes le prix, peu importe l'état dans lequel il est.

-Je tenterais rien, assura Sirius. Mais foutez-lui la paix !

-Ca c'est pas à toi de décider… 

McNair sortit, et Sirius s'agenouilla, les bras appuyés sur le lit. James avait ouvert les yeux, et le regardait d'un regard sans expression.

-James… bafouilla Sirius. James, je suis désolé…

Sirius s'en voulait à mort. S'il avait laissé James tranquille, comme il le lui demandait, s'il n'avait pas voulu absolument savoir ce qui se passait… Les Serpentards ne l'auraient pas torturé comme ça, et James n'aurait pas été violé à répétition, par tous les Serpentards, devant lui.

-Pas de ta faute… Sirius…

-Oui ?

-Merci d'être venu.

Sirius ne comprenait rien. Comment James pouvait-il le _remercier_ d'avoir assisté à ses viols ? 

-James… Ca fait combien de temps ? Depuis combien de temps ils… Ils te font ça ?

-Ils ont commencé en novembre, seulement de temps en temps. Pendant les vacances de Noël, ils me sont tombés dessus. Ils m'ont emmené dans un manoir, apparemment celui de McNair et ils… Ils m'ont fait mal, ils ont testé des potions sur moi… Ils… Ils… Et à la rentrée, ils ont continué. Tous les week-ends.

-Et pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit, James ? Pourquoi t'en as pas parlé à Dumbledore ?

-Si je disais quelque chose, c'est à Nina qu'ils feraient ça…

James reprenait doucement des forces, et ses yeux étaient maintenant parfaitement ouverts. Cependant, il restait allongé sur le lit, la tête tournée vers Sirius, blotti sous la couette épaisse qui recouvrait son corps nu. Et ce qui choquait le plus Sirius, c'était ses yeux. Ses yeux noisettes si éteints, si soumis, si désespérés… Comment avait-il put ne pas s'en rendre compte plus tôt, deviner qu'il était séquestré à ce point pendant les week-ends ?

O-O-O

Le lendemain matin, Rogue et McNair entrèrent dans le cachot. James et Sirius étaient tous les deux endormis, James, roulé en boule dans la couette qui le recouvrait, Sirius, à genoux, les deux bras croisés appuyés sur le lit, sa tête dans ses bras. Lorsqu'il referma la porte en la claquant, Sirius se redressa aussitôt, les yeux grands ouverts, mais James ne bougea absolument pas, restant plongé dans le sommeil. Sirius se releva vivement, ignorant la douleur qui lui martelait les genoux, et fit face à Rogue et McNair. Rogue murmura :

-Pousse-toi. J'ai besoin de Potter pour tester quelques potions.

Sirius se souvenait trop bien de l'épuisement dans lequel était James, la veille au soir, et un coup d'œil sur sa montre lui indiqua qu'il ne dormait que depuis 4 heures. Il ne pouvait pas les laisser le réveiller pour leur servir de cobaye, il était bien trop épuisé pour ça !

-Laisse-le dormir.

-Ce n'est pas à toi de donner des ordres, Black. Pousse-toi !

-Rogue, s'il te plait. Fous-lui la paix, et fais tes expériences sur moi.

McNair approuva :

-C'est peut-être une bonne idée… Il a plus d'endurance, et est beaucoup moins sensible à la douleur que le petit, dit-il en faisant un signe de tête vers James.

-Ouais, pourquoi pas… confirma Rogue. Et puisque tu es là, il faut bien que tu serves à quelque chose, Black ! Allez, suis-nous !

McNair poussa Sirius, et l'emmena dans le cachot adjacent. Un chaudron rempli d'une potion couleur lilas était placé au dessus d'un feu très léger. McNair le fit avancer à coté du chaudron ; et l'immobilisa fermement. Rogue murmura :

-Tu ne bouges pas, Black.

Il prit un couteau et lui traça trois entailles, bien distinctes, sur son épaule droite. Il grimaça en sentant le couteau s'enfoncer dans sa chair, mais ne dit rien. Quelques gouttes de sang perlaient au-dessus de ses blessures. Rogue prit une fiole remplie de la potion lilas du chaudron, et en versa sur l'une de ses coupures. Sirius ne ressentit aucune douleur, mais le sang coula beaucoup plus abondement. Il prit une autre fiole, remplie cette fois d'une potion verte. Il la versa sur la coupure sanglante de Sirius, et le sang s'arrêta presque immédiatement de couler.

Il versa ensuite des gouttes de la potion verte sur son autre coupure, celle à laquelle il n'avait pas encore touché. Une douleur déchirante lui traversa l'épaule, et il laissa échapper un hoquet de douleur. Cependant, sa coupure s'était presque refermée, et il ne restait qu'une fine cicatrice rouge. 

-OK, c'est bon, murmura Rogue. McNair, tu peux m'attendre deux secondes, il faut que j'aille chercher quelque chose dans mon dortoir.

-Pas de problèmes ! Je garde un œil sur lui.

Rogue sortit, et McNair se retourna vers Sirius, tout en le maintenant fermement par les épaules. Sirius avait plus de forces que James, et contrairement à ce dernier, il pouvait encore essayer quelque chose contre eux. Au début, James avait souvent essayé de frapper Rogue avant de se résigner suite aux _doloris_ intensifs. Sirius, lui, était encore en état de se défendre physiquement.

-Alors, Black ? Ca te fait quoi, d'apprendre que ton petit copain n'est plus rien d'autre que notre pute officielle ?

-Ne parlez pas de lui comme ça ! protesta Sirius en se débattant légèrement contre l'emprise de McNair.

-Pourtant, il n'y a aucun autre mot pour le désigner ! ricana McNair. Tu l'as bien vu hier, il ne cherche même plus à se débattre, quand on le viole ! 

-Comment… Comment vous avez put le briser comme ça ? demanda Sirius, incrédule. James a beaucoup trop de caractère pour…

-C'est facile, expliqua McNair. Tout ce qu'il y a à faire, c'est s'assurer que son esprit face un lien entre les désobéissances, et la douleur. On le torture suffisamment pour qu'il apprenne à craindre la douleur, et à tout faire pour ne pas la subir. Après on le punit avec des _doloris_ à la moindre désobéissance. Et il a tellement peur d'avoir mal qu'il obéit simplement. Il n'y a rien de plus simple !

-Mais pourquoi vous faites ça ? s'écria Sirius. Tout ce que vous y gagnez, c'est un aller-simple pour Askaban ?!

McNair réfléchit un peu, puis soupira :

-De toute façon, Rogue a l'intention de te lancer un sort d'amnésie à la fin du week-end, donc je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne te le dirais pas… Tu sais à peu près comment fonctionne l'élection d'un directeur de Poudlard ?

-Comme des élections moldues, non ? demanda Sirius. Le conseil d'administration propose une liste de candidats, et les parents d'élèves votent, c'est bien ça ?

-Oui. Et comme chez les moldus, il y a ce qu'ils appellent un deuxième tour. Les deux candidats ayant le plus de voies s'affrontent dans un nouveau vote, et c'est seulement à ce moment là que le directeur est choisi. 

-Je vois pas le rapport avec James… murmura Sirius.

-Il y a quinze ans, j'ai été candidat pour la direction de Poudlard. Et je me suis retrouvé au second tour contre Dumbledore. Il m'a battu, et est devenu directeur. Normalement, un directeur reste à son poste jusqu'à sa mort, mais il y a un règlement, dans le conseil d'administration, qui dit que, si le directeur reçoit, en l'espace d'une semaine, 550 demandes de démission venant des parents, le directeur est obligé de démissionner, et le poste revient alors à celui qui était contre lui au second tour.

-Mais… McNair… 550 demandes en une semaine ? C'est presque impossible ! Il faudrait un véritable scandale pour arriver à un tel résultat ! protesta Sirius.

-Exactement, confirma McNair. Et imagine un peu… Le scandale que ça va faire… Quand les parents apprendront qu'un élève a été séquestré et violé dans l'enceinte même de Poudlard, tous les week-ends, pendant plusieurs mois, et que Dumbledore ne s'en est même pas rendu compte ! Et que c'est lui-même, Dumbledore, qui a confisqué la baguette de cet élève, lui enlevant toute chance de se défendre ! Imagine, Black… Avec un tel scandale, les 550 demandes ne seront pas atteintes en une semaine, mais en deux jours à peine ! Et selon le règlement, c'est moi qui prendrait sa place.

-Mais s'ils apprennent qu'un élève a été séquestré… Ils apprendront aussi _qui_ a fait ça… Et ce n'est pas le poste de directeur, que vous atteindrez, mais une cellule à Askaban…

-Personne n'est obligé de le savoir ! J'ai suffisamment de moyens de pressions sur le petit Potter pour le forcer à se taire. Toi, tu vas recevoir un sortilège d'amnésie dès la fin du week-end, et tu ne garderas aucun souvenir de tout ça. Quant à Rogue, et aux autres… Les aurors ne pourront pas prouver qu'ils ont eux-même utilisé des sorts impardonnables, et quand tout sera révélé, ce sera à la fin de l'année, ils ne pourront plus être renvoyés puisqu'ils auront fini leur scolarité ! Pour une simple agression, sans usage de magie violente sur la victime, et avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui prend de plus en plus de pouvoir, les aurors auront d'autres chats à fouetter !

Il y avait encore une chose que Sirius ne comprenait pas :

-Mais… Il y a un bon millier d'élèves dans l'école alors… Pourquoi James particulièrement ?

-Il y a deux ans, Rogue a réussi à me concocter une potion rarissime, qui m'a tiré d'un très mauvais pas. Il a passé deux mois entiers à bosser sur cette potion. J'ai une dette envers lui depuis ce moment là, et lorsqu'il m'a dit qu'un petit crétin de Gryffondor lui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs… Tu comprends que je n'ai pas hésité ! Rogue ne pouvait rien faire à Potter sans un sorcier extérieur, mais qui pouvait venir n'importe quand à Poudlard. Je me suis dit que je lui devais bien ça… Et puis, quitte à aider Rogue… Je n'ai pas de raisons de ne pas abuser de lui également ! Tu sais que Potter est une parfaite petite pute ?

-La ferme ! cria Sirius.

A ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit, et Rogue revint dans le cachot. 

-Tiens, tu tombes bien Severus ! sourit McNair. J'étais en train de dire à Black à quel point son meilleur ami n'est qu'une pute de première…

Rogue esquissa un rictus et renchérit :

-C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! Si tu l'avais vu la semaine dernière, Black… J'ai juste eu besoin de le caresser pendant trente secondes pour qu'il me supplie de le baiser !

-Ta gueule !

-Refuse de le croire si tu veux, Black… Tu verras bien par toi-même ! conclut Rogue.

O-O-O

Sirius était assis dans un coin du cachot, les bras autour des genoux, en maudissant son impuissance. Avery et Nott gardaient leurs baguettes pointées sur lui, lui jetant un _doloris_ dès qu'il bougeait. Rogue était à l'autre bout du cachot, testant encore des potions, cette fois sur James. Sirius aurait préféré que ce soit à nouveau lui-même qui leur serve de cobaye, mais James s'y était formellement opposé, sans laisser à Sirius le choix de discuter. James était à genoux, aux pieds de Rogue, tandis que celui-ci l'obligeait à boire des potions, ou en versait quelques gouttes sur sa peau. D'une main, Rogue prenait ses fioles de potions. Son autre main tenait enroulée la laisse qu'il avait attachée au cou de James avec un collier. Rogue tirait tellement sur la laisse que James avait du mal à respirer. 

Un élément intriguait Sirius, quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué : le bras droit de James était totalement noirci, comme si sa peau avait été carbonisée. Cependant, comme ni son poignet, ni son coude ne sont brûlés, il peut toujours bouger son bras, et avec les uniformes manches longues de l'école, Sirius n'avait jamais rien remarqué. Rogue, lui, semblait savoir d'où venait cet aspect de son bras, et le Gryffondor devina très rapidement qu'il l'avait causé. Lorsque Rogue finit de tester ses potions, il esquissa un rictus et siffla :

-Allez, c'est bien, t'es un bon toutou, Potter.

Il sortit un morceau de pain de sa poche, en coupa un bout, et le posa dans la paume de sa main, qu'il tendit à James. Le Gryffondor happa le morceau sans hésitation, mangeant dans la main de Rogue. Sirius devina aisément que Rogue ne lui donnait pas du tout de nourriture si James refusait de manger dans sa main. Malgré les explications de McNair, Sirius ne comprenait toujours pas comment quelqu'un d'aussi fier que James pouvait laisser les Serpentards l'humilier de cette façon. 

O-O-O

James n'en pouvait plus. Cela faisait bientôt trois quarts d'heure qu'il était sur le sol du cachot, subissant les viols répétés des Serpentards pendant qu'un sortilège de Rogue l'obligeait à rester à quatre pattes. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, et il avait la gorge sèche à force de crier de douleur à chaque fois que les Serpentards le pénétraient toujours plus brutalement. Il savait que Sirius ne pourrait rien faire, McNair l'avait attaché à un mur, et utilisé le même sortilège que la veille pour l'obliger à garder les yeux ouverts et assister à ses viols. Un hoquet de douleur s'échappa de sa bouche lorsque Rogue se libéra en lui, ses ongles s'enfonçant profondément dans ses hanches. Puis il se retira, et leva le sort qui le forçait à rester agenouillé. James s'écroula par terre aussitôt. Il avait supporté le poids des Serpentards appuyés sur lui pendant presque une heure, et il n'avait plus de forces dans les bras. Il reçut un coup de pied dans les côtes. 

-Relève-toi !

James s'efforça de se remettre sur ses pieds, mais il tituba et faillit tomber. Rogue le saisit par les cheveux, l'empêchant de s'effondrer, et le jeta sur son lit.

-T'as intérêt à reprendre un peu d'énergie, parce que tu vas passer la nuit avec moi, prévint le Serpentard. 

Il s'approcha de Sirius et agita sa baguette. Il ne se passa absolument rien. Rogue pesta :

-Ma baguette fait de plus en plus de ratées. Tous les effets de mes sorts sont atténués… McNair, tu peux le détacher du mur s'il te plait ?

Le sorcier détacha Sirius, qui retomba sur le sol. Puis les Serpentards sortirent du cachot. James était resté allongé sur son lit, immobile, tremblant de froid. Sirius s'approcha de lui et le recouvrit avec sa couette. James se recroquevilla dessous et murmura :

-Merci…

James n'avait vraiment pas l'air en forme. Il était à bout de nerfs, plus qu'épuisé, et semblait avoir mal partout. Et Sirius savait très bien quelle serait la réaction de Rogue si James était trop faible pour supporter de nouveaux viols le soir-même. Le Gryffondor restait étendu dans son lit, les yeux fermés, totalement immobile. Il était mort de fatigue, ça se voyait au premier coup d'œil. Une belle marque rouge s'étalait autour de son cou, là où Rogue lui avait attaché un collier pour chien quelques heures avant. Sirius entendit la porte s'ouvrir à nouveau, et Rogue rentra, tenant une fiole couleur rouge dans la main. 

-Ecarte-toi, Black ! 

Sirius hésita un moment, mais finit par obéir, sachant que s'il refusait d'obtempérer, il torturerait encore plus James. Et celui-ci était bien trop épuisé pour pouvoir en subir plus. Rogue releva la tête de James, et fit couler entre ses lèvres la potion rouge sang. Son visage reprit des couleurs, et il ouvrit les yeux avec un regard assez expressif. Sirius reconnut les effets d'une potion régénératrice. Rogue ressortit du cachot, et Sirius se rapprocha de James. 

-Ca va aller, James ?

-Ouais, je pense… murmura-t-il.

Il n'en pouvait plus. Même s'il avait récupéré un peu d'énergie, il ne supportait plus les viols répétés. Il lui paraissait impossible que Rogue puisse encore le forcer à coucher avec lui. Il était totalement à bouts de nerfs, et retenait avec difficulté les larmes qui lui montaient à la gorge. Il voulait que ça s'arrête. A tout prix. Que Rogue lui foute la paix, que tout le monde lui foute la paix, juste s'endormir, et ne jamais se réveiller… Rapidement, il craqua, et fondit en larmes. 

-James…

Sirius posa une main sur son épaule. Sirius… Même si les Serpentards le torturaient bien plus que d'habitude uniquement à cause de lui, il n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir. Au contraire, sa présence lui faisait presque du bien. Comme si Sirius était son unique flamme qui le réchauffait un peu alors qu'il était perdu dans une tempête de neige.

-James, putain… Ca peut pas continuer comme ça ! Que tu le veuilles ou non, dès que je sors d'ici je vais prévenir Dumbledore !

Pour la première fois, cette idée lui paraissait attirante. Dumbledore pourrait tout faire arrêter. Il pourrait s'assurer que les Serpentards le laissent tranquille, et il l'enverrait sûrement à l'infirmerie le temps qu'il puisse récupérer la vingtaine de nuits blanches qu'il avait en retard et qui l'empêchaient de récupérer pleinement… Mais il restait une dernière chose.

-Nina…

-T'inquiète pas. Pour Nina, on trouvera une solution ! Je veux bien rester avec elle 24 heures sur 24 s'il le faut, mais pour l'instant le plus important, c'est toi, James ! Ils ne peuvent pas continuer à te faire ça !

-… Merci Sirius.

O-O-O

James était à nouveau plus qu'épuisé. Rogue l'avait à nouveau pris le plus doucement possible, et à nouveau il avait été incapable de retenir le plaisir qui s'était emparé de lui à ce moment là. Mais ce qui le dégoûtait le plus, c'était que ça s'était produit avec Rogue ! Son pire ennemi, le bâtard aux cheveux gras, qui avait réussi à lui fournir du plaisir et à le faire jouir ! Il se dégoûtait. Au plus profond de lui-même. Et il n'avait aucune idée de ce que Sirius pouvait penser de lui maintenant. Celui-ci était attaché au mur, somnolent, mais avait il y a quatre heures assisté à son viol. Mais était-ce _vraiment_ un viol ? Il se perdait dans ses réflexions, lorsqu'il entendit une voix murmurer :

-Hey, Potter !

Il posa son regard sur Rogue, allongé à coté de lui. Il venait de se réveiller apparemment. Il se rapprocha de lui, collant son torse contre celui du Gryffondor, et lui passa une main dans ses mèches noires indisciplinées.

-Tu devrais vraiment dormir, tu sais ?

-J'y arrive pas, murmura-t-il. 

Rogue dévisagea le visage de James. Il avait le teint très pâle, de grandes cernes autour de ses yeux noisettes qui reflétaient un épuisement extrême. Il devait dormir, à ce rythme-là, il serait capable de tomber dans les pommes au milieu d'un couloir pour manque de sommeil. Et s'il finissait à l'infirmerie… Ils seraient tous condamnés, Mme Pomfresh verrait aussitôt qu'il a été torturé et violé fréquemment. Rogue se pencha, et saisit son sac, posé à coté du lit. Il contenait toujours quelques potions utiles, au cas où. Il saisit une potion de sommeil, la déboucha et murmura :

-Tiens, bois ça. Il faut quand même que tu dormes.

James avala docilement la potion, et se laissa sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêves.

O-O-O

Sirius avait un avantage : il n'était pas à bouts de nerfs. Et il était encore capable d'avoir un raisonnement plus ou moins logique. Durant tout le week-end, Rogue avait uniquement nourri James avec des bouts de pain qu'il lui faisait manger dans sa main. Et en voyant les réactions de James avec Rogue, et le dégoût total du Gryffondor, il ne pouvait pas penser une seule seconde que James aimait vraiment ça naturellement. Il y avait _autre chose_. Mais quoi ? 

Il était revenu à ce fait : Rogue lui avait donné un repas entier, et l'avait laissé manger avec une fourchette, autant qu'il voulait. Après avoir vu comment Rogue considérait James comme un chien, cet acte était trop… étrange. Rogue était un spécialiste en potions… Est-ce qu'il aurait été capable de concocter une sorte de drogue qu'il aurait mis dans la nourriture de James, et aurait entraîné ses réactions ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, peu importe ce que dirait James, c'était bien trop grave pour qu'il se taise : il devait prévenir Dumbledore. Coûte que coûte. Lui dire qui a fait ça, pourquoi, et s'assurer que James soit envoyé à l'infirmerie. Il ne comprenait même pas comment il faisait pour tenir encore sur ses jambes, toute la semaine. Pour aller en cours, assurer les entraînements de quidditch, et continuer à garder la tête haute en public alors qu'il était battu et violé inlassablement chaque week-end. Peu importe comment il faisait. Tout serait fini dès la fin de ce week-end. Il allait avertir Dumbledore. Il devait le prévenir. Lentement, il sombra dans la somnolence, en gardant son esprit figé sur cette idée : prévenir Dumbledore.

O-O-O

-Alors, Black, t'as passé un bon week-end ? railla Rogue.

Sirius ne répondit rien. D'une main, il tenait sa baguette que venait de lui rendre McNair. Son autre bras lui servait à soutenir James, totalement épuisé malgré les cinq heures qu'il avait passées à dormir le matin même. Ils étaient sortis du cachot, devant la porte. Rogue murmura :

-Et maintenant, une dernière chose… _Oubliettes !_

Le sortilège jaillit de la baguette de Rogue et frappa Sirius de plein fouet. Le regard de celui-ci s'adoucit, puis il demanda :

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? 

Il regarda James, qu'il soutenait encore par l'épaule.

-James ? Qu'est-ce que je fous là ?

Le Gryffondor répondit doucement :

-Ne cherche pas à comprendre, Siri. Il vaudrait mieux qu'on retourne dans la salle commune avant qu'on se fasse pincer par Rusard.

Sirius approuva, et les deux Gryffondors repartirent vers la tour ouest. Quelques minutes après, Avery murmura :

-Rogue ? Je me posais une question…

-Tes deux neurones sont capables d'en concocter une ? demanda Rogue, incrédule.

-Euh… Je crois... Enfin, je sais pas… En tout cas, pour le sort d'amnésie que t'as lancé à Black…

-Quoi ? demanda Rogue d'une voix négligente.

-T'avais pas dit que ta baguette faisait des ratées ? Que les effets de tes sorts étaient considérablement atténués ?

Le regard de Rogue s'éclaircit, et une lueur de peur le traversa.

-OH MERDE ! Je l'avais oublié celle-là !

Il se précipita vers le hall d'entrée, mais c'était trop tard. James et Sirius avait déjà disparus.

O-O-O

Le clocher de l'école sonna quatre heures du matin. Sirius n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Après avoir passé une bonne partie de la nuit à tourner et retourner la question de ce qu'il s'était passé, il avait fini par trouver : il se souvenait qu'il voulait accompagner James le week-end pour voir ce qui lui arrivait. Il s'était rapproché de lui avec la cape d'invisibilité. Puis il s'était retrouvé deux jours après, le dimanche soir. Sans aucun souvenir de ce qui était arrivé. Il avait donc passé le week-end avec James, avant de recevoir un sortilège d'amnésie, apparemment. 

Il essaya de se concentrer. Il y avait quelque chose. Une pensée, que le sort d'_oubliette_ avait jeté au fond de sa mémoire. Mais cette pensée cherchait à rejaillir. Quelque chose de fondamental, de super important. Il s'en souvint brusquement. Une phrase, qu'il s'était apparemment répétée pendant une bonne partie du week-end. _Il fallait qu'il prévienne Dumbledore_. C'était ça ! Il devait prévenir Dumbledore ! Oui… Mais le prévenir de quoi ? Il n'en avait absolument aucune idée…

O-O-O

Chapitre FI-NI !! Il a mis du temps à arriver, mais il fait le double de la taille des autres chapitres… 

Enfin bref, petit résumé pour ceux qui n'auraient pas tout suivi : comme vous l'avez deviné, Sirius n'a pas tout oublié, ses souvenirs sont seulement enfouis au fin fond de sa mémoire. Et _il sait beaucoup plus de choses que James_. Pourquoi McNair fait ça, à quel point James est en danger, la drogue que Rogue lui fait avaler, Sirius sait TOUT. Mais il faut qu'il s'en souvienne… La question c'est : combien de temps ça prendra ?


	14. Eclat de bonheur

Bonjour à tous !

Désolée pour le retard inadmissible, mais j'arrive au troisième trimestre, le moment où ce serait peut-être bien de commencer à bosser pour la première fois de l'année…

Enfin bon, voilà un nouveau chapitre écrit avec amour pour mes lecteurs sur les ordinateurs du CDI du lycée (je ne préciserais pas le nom de mon lycée, des fois que la documentaliste lirait ça…), et envoyé sur mon adresse e-mail pour que je puisse vous le poster de chez moi ! Donc voili voilou !

Une dernière chose : dans ce chapitre, vous trouverez parfois après des mots ceci : (1). Ceci n'est pas une erreur, cela signifie juste que ce qui vient d'être écrit fait allusion à un épisode qui n'a pas été écrit mais qui apparaîtra dans quelques chapitres sous forme de flash-back.

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous !

-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Rogue s'approcha doucement de James, et lui enleva le collier qui lui serrait le cou depuis le début du week-end. James soupira et massa son cou endoloris, puis demanda :

-Rogue ?

-Oui ?

-Je voulais savoir… Pour le week-end prochain… Samedi matin il y a un match de quidditch…

-Et tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser y aller ? demanda Rogue d'un ton dédaigneux.

-Et tu crois vraiment que Dumbledore ne se doutera de rien si je ne viens pas ?

McNair, situé à coté de Rogue, leva sa main et gifla violemment le jeune Gryffondor qui laissa échapper un léger cri.

-Tu ne nous parle pas sur ce ton là, Potter ! aboya l'homme.

James avait gardé une main contre sa joue douloureuse, et interrogea Rogue du regard.

-Bon, OK. T'es pas obligé de venir le week-end prochain. Mais n'oublie pas ce qui arrivera à Nina si tu en profite pour faire une gaffe !

-Je ne l'oublie pas.

-O-O-O

James fermait les yeux. Il commençait à s'endormir, lorsqu'une voix l'interpella :

-Eh, réveille-toi !

Il ouvrit les yeux, et leva la tête vers Sirius :

-Allez, debout champion ! C'est l'heure !

-Mmmmh ? Déjà ?

-Eh ouais cap'taine ! renchérit Miranda. Quidditch, Gryffondor contre Serpentard, ça te dit quelque chose ?

Le regard du Gryffondor parcourut les vestiaires, arrêtant successivement son regard sur Sirius, Miranda, Aelita, Franz et Joey, les deux batteurs, et Nina, tous habillés dans leurs robes rouges et or. La pendule du vestiaire indiquait 11 heures. James se leva, saisit son balai, et déclara :

-OK on y va ! Bonne chance à tous !

Sirius renchérit :

-Et on fait pas de cadeaux ! Les Serpentards, on leur fait bouffer la poussière !

Quelques cris de joies et applaudissement retentirent, et ils se dirigèrent vers le stade. Ils s'envolèrent et, tandis qu'ils faisaient le tour du stade, la voix de Remus retentit :

-Voilà l'équipe de Gryffondor, avec Sirius Black, Aelita Hopper, Miranda Slimane, Nina Potter, Joey Cooper, Franz Schaeffer, et enfin leur capitaine, déclaré à l'unanimité comme le meilleur attrapeur que Poudlard n'ait jamais connu, James Potter !

Des hurlements stridents de toutes les admiratrices de James retentirent dans le stade, accompagnés des sifflements et applaudissements des garçons de trois maisons. Un sourire arrogant se dessina sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il saluait la foule en agitant le bras. Il avait oublié à quel point c'était bien, de savoir que tout le monde nous adorait, nous admirait, d'entendre les applaudissements et les cris des pompom-girls en se disant que c'était uniquement pour lui qu'elles faisaient ça… d'être considéré comme autre chose qu'une pute. Non, il ne devait pas y penser. Il ne devait plus penser aux coups, aux humiliations, aux viols répétés que les Serpentards lui faisaient subir. Ne plus penser à tout ça, juste aux cris de ses admiratrices, au bonheur qu'il allait avoir en prenant sa revanche et en faisant bouffer la poussière aux Serpentards de l'équipe adverse. Le match commença, et très vite Aelita et Nina se liguèrent contre les Serpentards pour marquer les 10 premiers points, au bout de dix secondes de jeu à peine.

-C'EST INCROYABLE ! criait la voix de Remus, GRYFFONDOR EST EN TRAIN DE PULVERISER TOUS LES RECORDS DE POUDLARD ! 250 A 0 POUR LES ROUGES ET OR, PERSONNE N'AVAIT ENCORE JAMAIS VU CA !

Les supporters hurlaient, encourageant l'équipe des Gryffondors qui, comme le disait Remus, pulvérisaient tous les records de quidditch jamais établis. Soudain, James aperçu un éclat doré, devant la tribune des Serpentards. Il fonça dessus et, avant même que l'attrapeur adverse n'ait eu le temps de le rattraper, sa main s'était refermée sur la balle dorée.

400 à 0 pour Gryffondor. Du jamais vu. Les Serpentards étaient bouches bées, ne réalisant pas. Les trois autres maisons étaient déchaînées, hurlant, les admiratrices criant des « James je t'aime ! » par dessus la foule, applaudissant à tout rompre, tandis que les Gryffondors faisaient leur cinquième tour d'honneur, saluant le public.

James était sûr de ne jamais avoir connu un tel bonheur depuis plusieurs mois. Après s'être changés, ils ressortirent des vestiaires et, à nouveau, les joueurs tombèrent sur une vingtaine d'admiratrices hurlant pour avoir des autographes. Après avoir signé une quinzaine de jeux de cartes avec des rouges à lèvres (les parchemins et plumes étaient restés dans les salles communes), ils purent rentrer dans la tour des Gryffondors où, à nouveau, des hurlements de joie les saisirent, et une foule les entraîna vers les gâteaux apéros et les bièraubeurres.

La fête organisée durait depuis maintenant 10 heures, et, étant une heure du matin, certains élèves étaient montés se coucher. James parcourait la salle du regard, mais n'arrivait plus à retrouver Sirius depuis maintenant plusieurs heures. Pourtant, il était le dernier à aller se coucher quand une fête était organisée, surtout pour un match qu'ils avaient gagné… Il monta dans le dortoir. Sirius était bien là, habillé avec sa robe, assis sur son lit, les bras autour des genoux.

-Patmol ? Ca va pas ? demanda James.

-Non. Enfin, si ! Enfin je sais pas…

James s'assit à coté de lui et posa une main sur son épaule.

-Sirius… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-C'est… James, y a deux semaines… J'ai passé le week-end avec toi, et Rogue m'a jeté un sort d'amnésie, c'est ça ?

James pâlit légèrement, mais répondit :

-Oui. Pourquoi ?

-J'ai… J'ai l'impression que Rogue a mal lancé son sort. Qu'il a juste enfoui mes souvenirs quelque part dans ma tête, et qu'ils luttent pour ressortir… C'est horrible comme sensation… Est-ce que tu voudrais pas simplement me dire ce qui s'est passé ?

-Ecoute, Siri… Je sais que tu voudrais que je te le dise, mais je peux pas. Tout simplement parce que je ne te rendrais pas service. Tu n'as pas idée de tout ce que tu as put voir et… Et faire là-bas (1). Et crois-moi tu veux pas t'en souvenir. Si je te le rappelais, tu voudrais à tout prix l'oublier. Je te jure que tu iras beaucoup mieux en ne sachant rien. Un conseil, n'essaye pas de t'en souvenir. Essaye plutôt de tout oublier totalement.

-OK merci.

-O-O-O

_Essaye plutôt de tout oublier totalement. _Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, pensa Sirius. Malgré les conseils de James, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'y repenser. Depuis qu'il était sorti des cachots, d'autres souvenirs étaient revenus. Enfin non. Pas des souvenirs. Plutôt des sentiments, des sensations. Lorsqu'il était avec James dans les couloirs, en cours, il ne ressentait rien. Mais le soir, dans leur dortoir, il était envahi par pleins de choses différentes, qu'il avait mis du temps à reconnaître : d'abord de la pitié. Puis de la colère. Et enfin, un terrible sentiment d'impuissance. Mais comment autant de sentiments pouvaient-ils se cacher derrière un seul et même souvenir, et surtout, pourquoi ne ressentait-il ça que le soir ?

Non, pas le soir. Ni même la nuit. Ca n'avait rien à voir avec le moment de la journée, car James et Sirius avaient passés la nuit debout il n'y a pas longtemps, pour saccager le couloir de DCFM, et aucun de ces sentiments ne l'avaient saisi. Il avait donc rapidement fait une hypothèse, qui s'était tout de suite vérifiée : Tous ces sentiments, ils le prenaient lorsqu'il voyait James allongé dans un lit. Mais qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien vouloir dire ?

Plongé dans ses réflexions, il finit par s'endormir. Il n'était plus dans un dortoir, mais dans un cachot éclairé par une lampe au plafond. Face à lui, Rogue, Avery, Nott, Rosier et McNair étaient debout devant le corps allongé de James, totalement nu, recroquevillé sur le sol. Rogue força James à s'allonger et il lui écarta fermement les jambes. Puis il le viola avec brutalité. James hurlait de douleur, des larmes se mêlant au sang qui coulait de son visage, suite aux coups qu'il avait reçu auparavant. Sirius, qui se trouvait à l'autre bout du cachot, courut pour l'aider. Il se précipita, mais Rogue traînait James en arrière. Plus il courrait, plus ils s'éloignaient. Il hurla :

-JAMES !

Le décor disparaissait autour de lui. Il ne voyait plus rien, ne sentait plus rien, mais entendait encore les cris de douleur de James, qui s'éloignaient progressivement de lui. Il courrait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, mais n'arrivait pas à le rattraper, il s'éloignait encore et toujours, de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce que ses cris se perdent dans l'obscurité. Sirius se réveilla en sursaut, son front trempé de sueur, la respiration haletante. Il se redressa, s'assit contre les montants de son lit, et essaya de se calmer. Mais il tremblait de toutes parts, et il finit par se lever, et aller dans la salle de bains. Il entra, ferma la porte, et alluma la lumière. La vive clarté l'éblouit dans un premier temps, mais le ramena à la réalité. Il s'approcha du lavabo, ouvrit le robinet d'eau froide et plongea sa tête dessous. C'est fou le bien que ça pouvait faire.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il remonta dans son dortoir, et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la silhouette endormie de James, blotti sous sa couette. Sirius secoua la tête en repensant à son cauchemar. Rogue, qui violait James ? C'était totalement débile, James était bien plus grand et plus musclé que le Serpentard, il avait suffisamment de force pour se défendre si les Serpentards voulaient abuser de lui. Mais alors… Pourquoi ce rêve lui avait-il parut si… Si vrai ? Si réel ? Des cauchemars, il en avait déjà fait plein, mais il se calmait généralement deux ou trois minutes après son réveil… Alors pourquoi avait-il passé une demi-heure dans la salle de bains avant de parvenir à reprendre ses esprits ? Et surtout, cette question qui lui trottait dans la tête : Pourquoi ce rêve lui avait-il parut si réel ?

-O-O-O

Sirius s'était finalement rendormi dans un sommeil sans rêves, et, le lendemain matin, il ne se posait plus aucune question. Des cauchemars bizarres, il en avait déjà fait des centaines, un de plus ou de moins ne changerait pas grand chose. Et s'il s'attardait sur d'où lui venait ces rêves, il n'en avait pas fini… Alors qu'il descendait dans la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner, il parlait avec James de leur dernière victoire en quidditch, lorsque James s'immobilisa soudainement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout avec eux ? demanda-t-il subitement.

Il fixait la table des Serpentards. Rogue, Avery, Nott, et Rosier se tenaient debout devant Lily, qui semblait n'en mener pas large. Soudain, Rosier la gifla. Sans réfléchir, James se précipita et cria :

-Fous lui la paix, Servilus !

-Tiens, regardez un peu ça, les gars ! Ca faisait longtemps… Le Grand James Potter…

Rogue s'approcha de lui, tellement prêt que leurs visages se frôlaient presque.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as, Potter, murmura-t-il tellement bas que seul James l'entendit. Qu'est-ce que tu cherches, en nous provoquant bêtement ? On t'as pas baisé depuis une semaine et demie, et ça te manque déjà ? C'est ça que tu cherches, hein ?

Le Serpentard passa une main sur la cuisse du Gryffondor, et James dut retenir un gémissement, tandis que ses joues prenaient une teinte écarlate. C'était dingue, comment il pouvait aimer ça, comment il voulait que Rogue aille plus loin… Mais il ne pouvait pas le montrer, pas en public, pas dans la Grande Salle ! Tout en accentuant ses caresses, que seuls les Serpentards pouvaient voir, Rogue pointa sa baguette sur le cou du Gryffondor. Une voix résonna dans la salle :

-Lâche-le !

James soupira. Sirius.

-Tiens, Black ! Tu viens porter secours à ton meilleur ami incapable de se défendre seul ?

-C'est pathétique, Rogue, siffla Sirius. Ca se prétend un Serpentard, noble, rusé… Et ça attaque quelqu'un de désarmé… Tu fais vraiment pitié, Snivellus…

-Moi, je profite de quelqu'un de faible et désarmé comme lui ? Mais toi, Black, tu n'es pas forcément mieux… Mais évidemment… Avec mon sortilège d'amnésie, tu ne te souviens pas de ce que tu as put lui faire (1), hein ?

Sirius fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas, mais James pâlit aussitôt.

-Crois-moi, Black, tu n'as pas idée de ce que tu as put lui faire pendant ce week-end. Tu ne vaux pas mieux que nous ! Mais… J'imagine que Potter n'a pas forcément envie de te rafraîchir la mémoire ?

James devenait de plus en plus pâle. Sirius ne devait pas s'en souvenir… Il ne pouvait pas l'obliger à se souvenir de ce qu'il avait put lui faire, de ce que Rogue l'avait obligé à faire…(1). Sirius s'en voudrait trop, et il le connaissait : peu importe le temps qu'il passerait à dire à Sirius que ce n'était pas de sa faute, que Rogue ne lui avait pas laissé le choix… Son meilleur ami s'en voudrait à mort.

-Hein, Potter ? demanda Rogue en pointant sa baguette sur son cou.

James essaya de se reculer, de se dégager du contact de la baguette, mais Nott et Avery le repoussèrent vers Rogue. A présent, tous les élèves les regardaient avidement, mais plus aucun professeur n'était présent, tous avaient finis leur petit-déjeuner. Sirius leva sa baguette, mais Rogue enfonça un peu plus la sienne dans le cou de James.

-Tu tentes quoi que ce soit, Black, et Potter paye à ta place.

Sirius garda sa baguette levée, mais hésitait. La baguette de Rogue n'était qu'à quelques millimètres du cou de James, si le Serpentard lui jetait un sort, celui-ci l'atteindrait immédiatement. Soudain, sans signes avant-coureurs, Rogue s'écria :

-_Everte Statim !_

James fut propulsé dans les airs, passant par dessus la table des Serpentards, avant de s'écrouler contre l'un des bancs qui bascula, lui tombant sur le dos. Le cri de douleur que James poussa laissait facilement deviner qu'il s'était cassé quelque chose. Tous les Serpentards éclatèrent de rire, mais Sirius se précipita et dégagea James du banc sous lequel il était écrasé. Il l'aida à se relever, et James s'appuya sur lui, lui évitant ainsi de poser sa cheville droite par terre.

-Alors, c'est qui, qui est pathétique maintenant, Black ?

-Vas te faire foutre !

-Poli, Black, sinon Potter risquerait de le payer cher.

Rogue leva à nouveau sa baguette, mais une voix féminine, très fluette, s'écria :

-_Rictusempra !_

Rogue fut frappé par le sort, et propulsé contre le mur de la Grande Salle. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la personne qui avait lancé le sort. Une fille de deuxième année, avec des cheveux d'un noir de geais, coiffés en deux tresses, deux grands yeux noisettes et une fine paire de lunettes. Le portrait craché de James.

-Nina…

-Eh ouais grand frère ! Ils sont futés, les Serpentards… Ils s'attaquent à des personnes désarmées… Et se laissent avoir par des élèves qui ont cinq ans de moins qu'eux !

Nott et Avery amorcèrent un mouvement vers Nina, mais une voix beaucoup plus grave s'exclama :

-Que se passe-t-il ici ?

Tout le monde leva la tête vers l'entrée de la Grande Salle, où entraient Dumbledore, McGonagall, Slughorn et McNair. Tous les spectateurs retournèrent s'asseoir à leurs tables respectives. A coté de la table des Serpentards, le directeur dévisagea successivement Rogue, projeté contre le mur, Nina, sa baguette levée vers Rogue, Avery et Nott, bien partis pour aller étrangler Nina, Sirius, sa baguette dans une main, soutenant James par l'autre bras, et ce dernier, saignant du nez, sa cheville droite violette ayant triplé de volume.

-Je ne veux pas savoir qui a commencé, déclara Dumbledore d'une voix grave. Vous venez tous dans mon bureau. Tous… Sauf vous, Mr Potter. Vous filez directement à l'infirmerie pour que Mme Pomfresh s'occupe de votre cheville et de votre nez.

-Je peux l'accompagner, professeur ? demanda Sirius, espérant échapper à une heure de colle. James va avoir du mal à marcher avec une seule cheville…

-Non, vous, je veux vous voir, Black. Potter, vous pensez pouvoir réussir à marcher ?

James se dégagea du maintien de Sirius, mais tomba aussitôt. Sa cheville lui faisait trop mal.

-Si vous le permettez, professeur Dumbledore… Je vais emmener Potter à l'infirmerie pendant que vous vous occuperez des autres ?

-D'accord, merci monsieur McNair.

McNair s'approcha de James, le prit doucement par l'épaule et l'aida à se relever.

-Allez, viens.

Incapable de résister, James se résigna à suivre McNair, qui, évidemment, ne l'emmena pas à l'infirmerie. Il l'aida à avancer jusqu'au cachot où il le retenait pendant le week-end, et le fit asseoir sur son lit. McNair dévisagea le gamin. Il n'essayait même pas de se débattre, il restait juste immobile. McNair en restait le souffle coupé. Depuis le match de Quidditch, Potter avait retrouvé une certaine fierté, et l'envie de jouer à nouveau les m'as-tu-vu. Mais à chaque fois c'était la même chose : dès qu'il rentrait dans ce cachot, il redevenait la coquille vide qu'il avait toujours été.

-Hey, réveille-toi, Potter !

Il le gifla légèrement, et le regard de James s'illumina quelques secondes d'une lueur de peur.

-Calme-toi, Potter. Je vais juste te soigner. Pose ta cheville sur le lit.

James s'exécuta, et McNair jeta quelques sortilèges sur sa cheville, qui reprit sa couleur et sa taille normales presque aussitôt. Il soupira de soulagement lorsque la douleur disparut, et McNair continua de le dévisager. Il était maigre. Trop maigre. Il ne mangeait absolument rien pendant la semaine, et Rogue ne le nourrissait qu'avec des bouts de pain durant le week-end. Les seuls vrais repas qu'il avait étaient ceux que Rogue avaient aspergés de potion, mais un repas tous les quinze jours était loin d'être suffisent. Surtout que la drogue commençait à agir en permanence sur lui, et que bientôt, un verre d'eau empoisonnée une fois par mois suffirait largement à maintenir les effets de la drogue sexuelle que les Serpentards lui faisaient ingurgiter.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à Lily ? murmura le Gryffondor.

-Ils ne m'ont rien fait, James, intervint une voix devant la porte.

James tourna rapidement la tête. Lily était là, dans le cachot, ses yeux d'un vert émeraude vidés de toute expression.

-Lily ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec eux ?!

-J'ai choisi mon camp, c'est tout.

Lily parlait avec une voix étrange, vidée de toute expression. Il se leva et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

-Non, c'est pas possible… Cornarjanne ?

En entendant son surnom, Lily tressaillit. Ses yeux s'éclairèrent d'une lueur de volonté, et elle murmura d'une voix plus expressive :

-James…

McNair dégaina sa baguette, la pointa sur la jeune fille et cria :

-_Impéro !_

Le regard de Lily se vida presque aussitôt, et elle reprit l'air perdu qu'elle avait auparavant. James se tourna vers McNair, qui murmura :

-Tu comprends, maintenant ? Ca ne t'as pas étonné, qu'elle sache tout ce qu'on te faisait, et qu'elle ne soit jamais allée prévenir un prof ?

James resta bouche bée. Lily… _Sa_ Lily, sa Cornarjanne… La voir dans cet état lui donna un nouvel accès de haine envers les Serpentards, et il se retourna vivement vers McNair.

-Comment vous avez put lui faire ça ?

-On en avait pas l'intention, au début. Mais quand elle a découvert ce qu'on faisait à Nina, on a plus eu le choix. Rogue a fait de l'excellent boulot, il a réussi à la brider uniquement sur ce sujet là, elle est totalement libre pour les autres sujets.

-Espèces de conards ! s'écria James.

-Tu te calmes, Potter.

-Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me jeter un sortilège _doloris_ ? Je suis censé être en cours dans une heure, les profs le verront bien !

McNair resta silencieux, mais s'approcha de lui d'un pas lent et menaçant.

-Ecoute-moi bien, Potter. C'est vrai que pour l'instant, je ne peux rien te faire. Mais n'en profite pas. Le week-end va très vite arriver, et là crois-moi tu feras moins le malin. Allez, maintenant retourne en cours !

-O-O-O-O

Comme l'avait prédit McNair, le week-end arriva très vite, trop vite. Mais ce n'était plus comme avant. Le match lui avait redonné une certaine fierté, additionnée à la rage lorsqu'il avait appris ce qu'ils faisaient à Lily. Il avait presque retrouvé son arrogance d'avant. Sauf que cette fois, il s'y accrochait. De toutes ses forces. Même lorsqu'il retrouva à nouveau ce plaisir mélangé à cette honte poignante lorsque Rogue le fit parvenir à l'orgasme, sa fierté était restée, plus présente, plus ancrée que jamais. Ce qui commençait à sérieusement inquiéter Rogue.

-On doit faire quelque chose, murmura-t-il. Il commence à retrouver un peu de fierté et d'arrogance, et les vacances de Pâques ne vont rien arranger.

-Pourquoi on le garderait pas avec nous pendant les vacances, comme la dernière fois ? proposa Rosier.

-Il rentre chez lui pour les vacances, répondit Rogue. L'enlever dans Pré-au-lard, c'est une chose, le faire disparaître sous le nez de ses parents, c'en est une autre. C'est bien trop risqué de l'enlever pendant les vacances, et ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'on retrouve le crétin arrogant qu'il a toujours été dès la rentrée.

-Dis-moi, Rogue… murmura McNair.

-Oui ?

-A la rentrée, il y a bien un long week-end ? Du jeudi au lundi ?

-Oui, pourquoi ? demanda Rogue.

-Laisse-le moi. Pendant ce week-end, je reprendrais le petit Potter, et je lui ferais ce qu'il faudra pour le briser totalement. Peu importe l'état dans lequel il sera quand il reviendra de vacances, à la rentrée, je vais te le dresser une bonne fois pour toutes.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Je le répète, toutes les fois où il y a écrit (1), c'est que la phrase fait allusion à un moment qui n'ai pas encore écrit, et qui apparaîtra sous forme de flash-back dans quelques chapitres.

Et voilà, chapitre fini ! Le prochain racontera les vacances de James, donc pas de violences en perspectives… Par contre le suivant… Enfin, je vous raconte pas tout !

Le prochain chapitre risque de mettre du temps à être écrit, car je pars en Irlande mardi prochain, et je ne reviens que la semaine prochaine donc… Patientez bien, et en attendant, je connais un p'tit bouton violet à droite qui sera ravi d'avoir un clic de votre souris !


	15. Retour à la vie La Vie ?

Donc ben voili voilou, chapitre terminé en un temps record, puisque je l'ai fini avant de partir en Irlande (donc en deux jours à peine). Le problème, c'est que j'avais oublié de m'envoyer un mail pour récupérer ce que j'avais écrit au CDI, et donc je ne pouvais pas le publier lundi dernier, avant de partir. Donc il est là, maintenant, tout chaud tout prêt ! Régalez-vous bien !

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Les calèches sans chevaux arrivaient devant les portes en chêne. Les élèves descendirent les escaliers, et montèrent dedans, avant de filer à la gare de Pré-au-lard. James, Sirius, Remus, Peter et Nina avaient pris une calèche pour eux seuls et discutaient activement de leurs projets de vacances.

-Et toi, James, tu vas faire quoi pendant les vacances ? demanda Sirius.

-Dormir ! répondit celui-ci dans un bâillement.

En effet, quiconque l'aurait vu n'aurait pas put nier qu'il avait besoin de sommeil. Avec son teint pâle et de grandes cernes autour des yeux, en croirait qu'il allait mourir de fatigue. Nina rigola :

-Ouais, ben en tout cas, connaissant maman, t'es bon pour passer par tous les sortilèges de diagnostique du monde avant de pouvoir aller dormir !

James grommela. En effet, sa mère ne le laisserait jamais aller dormir avant de s'être assuré de ce qui l'avait mis dans cet état, à grands coups de sorts de diagnostique. De toute façon, il y avait très peu de chances pour qu'elle trouve les raisons de son épuisement. Avant de le laisser partir, McNair lui avait jeté un sort de dissimulation, qui empêcherait à un sort de diagnostique de détecter les viols répétés, et les _doloris_. Les seules blessures qu'elle trouverait seraient des courbatures suite aux entraînements de quidditch.

Ils montèrent dans le train, envahirent un compartiment et recommencèrent à discuter. James, la tête appuyée contre la vitre, avait du mal à le croire : c'était fini. Plus de _doloris_, plus de viols, plus d'humiliations, plus d'interdiction de dormir, pendant deux semaines entières ! Le bonheur total ! Et en plus, il allait pouvoir revoir l'une de ses meilleures amies. Maria, une moldue habitant juste à coté de chez lui, et qui avait le même age qu'elle. Lorsque James était petit et que ses parents travaillaient le soir, il passait la nuit chez elle, et c'était sa mère qui lui avait fait découvrir tous les contes tels que La Belle au Bois Dormant, ou La Petite Sirène. Les seules choses auxquelles il s'était accroché pour survivre durant les vacances de Noël.

-O-O-O-O-O

-James ! Nina !

-Salut m'man ! dirent-ils en chœur.

Leur mère les embrassa puis dévisagea James de la tête aux pieds.

-James, tu as l'air épuisé ! On a l'impression que tu vas t'effondrer d'un moment à l'autre ! Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?

-Rien, m'man…

James était trop fatigué pour protester davantage.

-Allez, venez, on rentre à la maison ! James, tu penses avoir assez de forces pour transplaner ?

-Ouais, ça devrait aller.

-OK, on te retrouve à la maison !

La mère de James saisit le poignet de Nina, trop jeune pour transplaner d'elle-même, et l'emmena en transplanage d'escorte. James transplana à son tour et arriva dans le salon de sa maison, à coté de sa mère et Nina.

-Parfait ! déclara sa mère. Bon, maintenant viens par là, James, je voudrais quand même te jeter quelques sorts de diagnostique pour voir ce que tu as…

Nina se retint d'éclater de rire. James lui renvoya un sourire avant de suivre sa mère dans sa chambre. Lorsqu'il rentra, il constata avec plaisir que rien n'avait changé. Son lit deux places au fond, ses posters des Canons de Chudley par dessus la tapisserie rouge, sa salle de bains juste à coté… Ca faisait vraiment du bien de se sentir enfin chez soi.

-O-O-O-O-O

James était assis sur son lit depuis une bonne demi-heure, laissant sa mère répéter les sortilèges de diagnostique.

-James Potter ?

Il n'avait jamais vu le visage de sa mère comme ça. Un mélange d'inquiétude et de fureur.

-Oui ?

-_Qui_ t'as jeté ce sort de dissimulation ?

James en eut le souffle coupé. Même si sa mère était médicomage professionnelle à Sainte Mangouste, il ne pensait pas qu'il était possible de détecter un sort de dissimulation…

-Je sais pas, m'man… murmura-t-il.

-Comment ça, tu ne sais pas ?

-Comme ça, je sais pas. J'ai plein de trous noirs… Je suis à un endroit du château, et je me retrouve à l'autre bout sans savoir ce qui s'est passé.

Ce n'était pas totalement faux. Cela lui arrivait plusieurs fois, de plus en plus souvent.

-Ouais… murmura sa mère. Sortilège d'amnésie, évidemment… Tu ne sais pas qui aurait put te faire ça ?

-Non.

-Et tu n'as aucune idée de ce qui pourrait se passer pendant ces trous noirs ?

-Non.

Sa mère soupira.

-Bon, il n'y a pas grand chose à faire, les sorts de dissimulation ne se brisent pas, et ce serait trop long de briser ceux d'amnésie. Surtout qu'à mon avis, il ne vaut mieux pas que tu t'en souviennes, ça pourrait raviver des souvenirs que tu préfèrerais oublier. Par contre, tu es beaucoup trop maigre et trop épuisé ! Met-toi en pyjama et essaye de dormir un peu, je te réveillerais pour le dîner.

James s'exécuta, et se glissa dans son lit, en pensant que, finalement, il ne s'en tirait pas trop mal…

-O-O-O-O-O-O

James passa environ trois jours entiers à dormir, sous l'influence des potions de sommeil de sa mère. Le mardi matin, lorsqu'il se réveilla, sa mère lui dit :

-T'as de la visite, James !

Il se leva, enfila rapidement un jean et un tee-shirt avant de sortir de sa chambre et descendre dans le salon. Là, une jeune fille de quinze ans l'attendait. Avec ses cheveux noirs, raides, tombant jusqu'à ses hanches, sa peau légèrement matte et ses yeux bleu océan, elle n'avait absolument pas changée. Elle était toujours aussi magnifique.

-Maria !

Il l'embrassa sur la joue, et le jeune fille rigola :

-Alors comme ça, tu joues à la Belle au Bois Dormant depuis trois jours ? On t'as lu trop de contes quand t'étais petit ?

James éclata de rire, et, après avoir avalé un rapide petit-déjeuner, ils sortirent dans le village pour discuter des derniers potins tout en se baladant. Le soleil brillait, et très vite, James enleva son manteau. Ca faisait longtemps, trop longtemps qu'il n'avait plus senti la chaleur du soleil sur sa peau. Rogue et les Serpentards l'empêchaient toujours de sortir dans le parc lorsqu'il faisait beau. Après avoir passé plusieurs heures à parler de tout et de rien tout en marchant, ils arrivèrent à leur lieu préféré. Juste devant le cimetière, un vieil arbre était planté, avec de grosses branches basses. En trois secondes, ils grimpèrent et s'allongèrent sur les branches avant de recommencer à discuter.

James ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où ils avaient parlés, inlassablement, dans cet arbre, jusqu'à ce que le froid du soir les fasse rentrer. Pour lui, c'était comme une routine. Une routine qui n'avait rien à voir avec celle du château. Là-bas, c'était juste les cours, les devoirs, les entraînements, puis les tortures, les viols, avant de retourner aux cours… Ici ça n'avait rien à voir. Juste le ciel bleu, leur arbre, ses parents, et Maria. Rien d'autre, même pas de magie. Même si Dumbledore lui avait rendu sa baguette pour les vacances, et qu'il la gardait dans la poche de son jean, il n'avait pas l'intention de s'en servir. Il n'avait pas l'intention de repenser à Poudlard. Et de toute façon, Maria était une moldue, il n'avait pas le droit d'utiliser la magie devant elle.

-A part ça, reprit la jeune fille, ça va l'école ?

-Lourd… Je suis content d'être rentré…

-C'est sûr, confirma Maria, à la longue, ça doit être chiant d'être en internat… C'est où, déjà, ton école ?

-Dans un trou paumé, tout au nord de l'Angleterre. C'est génial, t'as l'école, et trois bons kilomètres de forêt et de montagnes tout autour…

-Ah ouais, pour faire une fugue, c'est pas le bon plan… compatit la fille. Pourquoi t'es pas rentré, pendant les vacances de Noël ?

James hésita un instant. Il s'était préparé à toutes les questions, sauf celle-ci.

-J'avais des examens blancs à la rentrée, et même si je déteste cette école, je me suis dit qu'il faudrait bien que j'y reste, puisque je bosserais pas du tout si je rentrais à la maison.

Maria resta silencieuse un moment, puis elle fit dévier la conversation sur un autre sujet. A une heure, lorsque leurs estomacs commencèrent sérieusement à leur rappeler l'heure du déjeuner, ils rentrèrent chez eux. Sur le chemin du retour, un coup de vent balaya l'allée, et le tee-shirt trois fois trop grand de James se souleva légèrement.

-James ?

-Oui ?

-C'est quoi, ces marques que t'as dans le dos ? demanda Maria en fronçant les sourcils.

James pâlit. Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, il s'était habillé à la hâte, sans chercher à dissimuler les marques de coups de fouet qui zébraient son dos. Il s'apprêtait à donner une réponse bidon, mais au même moment, une voix retentit :

-Maria ! Dépêche-toi, le repas va être froid ! James, toi aussi je crois que tes parents t'attendent !

-On en recause la prochaine fois qu'on se voit ! dit Maria avec un clin d'œil, avant de filer chez elle.

-O-O-O-O-O-O

-Mais m'man ! protesta James. Je te jure que j'ai plus faim !

-James Potter ! Tu as à peine mangé trois bouchées de viande, et tu es bien trop maigre pour ton âge et ta taille, alors tu manges !

-Mais je peux plus rien avaler !

En effet, James n'avait vraiment plus faim. Il avait mangé trois ou quatre bouchées de viande, mais comme Rogue l'avait habitué à ne manger que quelques bouts de pain par repas, il était calé comme s'il venait d'ingurgiter trois pizzas.

-Je m'en fous James, tu manges ce que tu as dans ton assiette ! Attends-moi, je vais chercher le courrier moldu, je veux que tu ai fini quand je reviendrais !

Elle sortit de la pièce, et James se força à manger encore un peu. Lorsque les derniers bouts de viandes eurent disparus dans la bouche de Nina, sa mère revint et déclara :

-Tu vois !

James n'eut pas le temps d'en entendre plus. Il se leva, se précipita dans la salle de bains et vomit à plusieurs reprises. Son estomac n'était plus habitué à contenir autant de nourriture. Même si son séjour chez lui lui faisait du bien, il était forcé de l'admettre : il n'était plus habitué à vivre normalement.

-O-O-O-O-O-O

James était allongé sur son lit depuis… De puis combien de temps, déjà ? Il n'en savait rien. Cela faisait sûrement des heures qu'il était là, allongé, les yeux fixés sur ce bout de journal, découpé dans la gazette du sorcier lorsqu'il avait 5 ans. Cet article, il le connaissait par cœur à force de l'avoir lu et relu des centaines, peut-être des milliers de fois. Cette fois, il n'avait pas envie de le lire. Ses yeux restaient ancrés sur le gros titre :

**Mort en Héros.**

Et, juste en dessous, un sous-titre :

**Des mangemorts relâchent une centaine de prisonniers en échange d'un auror, livré de sa propre volonté pour sauver toutes ces vies.**

C'était surtout sur le titre que son regard revenait le plus souvent. Mort en Héros. Sirius, Remus et Peter connaissaient l'existence de ce bout de journal, qui était absolument tout pour lui. Rien ne comptait plus à ses yeux que cet article. Ca, aucun de ses amis ne l'avait jamais compris. Aucun d'entre eux ne savaient pourquoi cet article de journal était si cher à ses yeux. Et aucun d'entre eux ne le saurait jamais.

La première fois qu'il avait vu cet article, c'était sa mère qui le lui avait lu, étant trop jeune pour pouvoir lire. A cette époque, ce bout de journal était également très précieux aux yeux de sa mère, qui n'allait nul part sans ça. Puis, petit à petit, elle s'était lassée et, trois ans plus tard, lorsqu'elle avait voulu le jeter, James l'avait récupéré. Mais lui ne s'en était jamais lassé. Il continuait encore et toujours à le lire, le regarder, pendant des minutes, des heures entières parfois. Pour tout les autres, ce n'était qu'un bout de journal. Pour lui, c'était toute sa vie.

-O-O-O-O

-James ?

-Maria ? répondit-il en s'installant plus confortablement sur sa branche.

-Des crétins te mènent la vie dure dans ton école, c'est ça ?

James se raccrocha à sa branche pour ne pas tomber de l'arbre. Il n'en revenait pas. Ce que personne n'avait remarqué dans sa famille, depuis une semaine qu'il était chez eux, elle, elle l'avait vu en deux heures…

-Comment tu sais ça ?

-Tu m'avais toujours dit que ton école était un paradis terrestre, un endroit vraiment génial. Et il y a quelques jours, tu m'as dit que tu la détestais. Et quand j'ai vu ces marques de coups de fouet dans ton dos… C'est devenu évident ! Et oui, ajouta-t-elle en voyant James ouvrir la bouche, je sis reconnaître des marques de coups de fouet ! Je l'ai vu l'autre jour, quand ton tee-shirt s'est soulevé à cause du vent.

-Ah…

Un silence s'installa entre eux. Ce fut finalement Maria qui le brisa :

-Pourquoi t'en parles pas ? Y a bien un directeur, dans ton bahut ? Pourquoi tu vas pas lui en parler ?

-Il a d'autres chats à fouetter, répondit James du tac au tac.

-Alors vas voir quelqu'un d'autre ! Je sais pas, moi, ta prof titulaire, les conseillers d'éducation, quelqu'un, quoi !

James n'avait aucune idée de ce que signifiait « prof titulaire » ou « conseiller d'éducation », mais il s'en foutait.

-Ecoute. Une fille de mon école me l'a déjà proposé. Lily Evans, je crois que je t'en ai déjà parlé ?

Elle acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, et James reprit :

-Je vais te répondre la même chose qu'à elle : j'ai collectionné les conneries depuis mon arrivée dans ce collège. Chahuts en cours, ballades nocturnes, mauvais tours joués aux autres. Et tout ce qui va avec. Punitions, lignes à copier, heures de colle, journées ou semaines de renvois, bridage des libertés… Et ça, depuis 6 ans. Les profs, j'ai toujours été contre eux depuis mon entrée dans ce collège. Aucun d'entre eux ne voudrait m'aider, ils me diraient juste que je l'ai mérité.

-Mais… Comment tu fais pour supporter tout ça ?

-Justement, Maria. Je le supporte pas. Et je ne veux pas courir le risque que les profs me disent que c'est de ma faute. Je le supporterais pas, Maria. Pas à ce moment là.

-James… murmura la jeune fille. Même si tu ne t'es pas trop fait bien voir par les profs, tu crois vraiment qu'ils n'en auraient rien à foutre, s'ils apprennent que des conards te tabassent régulièrement ?

-Je te l'ai dit, Maria. Un, ils s'en foutent totalement de moi, et deux, ils ont d'autres chats à fouetter. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

-Et ta mère ? proposa la fille. Elle, elle pourrait faire pression sur le directeur !

-Elle l'estime bien trop pour ça. Laisse tomber, je te dis.

-Promets-moi une chose, s'il te plait, James.

-Quoi ?

-Quand tu seras à l'école, je veux que tu m'écrives. Régulièrement, au moins par semaine. Et si jamais, en deux semaines je ne reçois aucune lettre, je dis tout à ta mère.

-Je veux bien, Maria… Mais…

Maria était une moldue, il ne pouvait pas lui envoyer Athéna, sa chouette noire…

-Mais quoi, James ?

-L'école est assez stricte en ce qui concerne le courrier. On ne peux écrire qu'à nos parents. Donc si tu veux, j'enverrais la lettre à ma mère, en lui demandant de te la donner ?

-Pas de problèmes ! Et n'oublie pas, que si jamais je n'ai pas de courrier en deux semaines, le directeur verra très certainement ta mère débarquer dans son bureau !

-Je ne l'oublie pas. Merci beaucoup, Maria.

-O-O-O-O-O

-JAMES ! NINA ! REVEILLEZ-VOUS, VITE !!

Le cri de sa mère le réveilla en sursaut. Il se leva à la hâte, et, saisissant une veste de jogging au passage, demanda :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Va réveiller ta sœur, il faut partir d'ici tout de suite !!

James regarda par la fenêtre. Des mangemorts arrivaient en masse vers le village, mettant le feu à toutes les maisons qu'ils voyaient. Et comme les mangemorts lançaient systématiquement un sortilège qui empêchaient les moldus de les voir, ceux-ci ne seraient réveillés que lorsque leur maison prendrait feu.

-James ! s'écria sa mère. Dépêche-toi, va réveiller Nina, et emmène-là en transplanage d'escorte à Pré-au-lard !

-Et toi ?

-Je vais à Sainte Mangouste, ils auront sûrement besoin de moi ! File !

James se précipita dans la chambre de sa sœur, et cria :

-Nina ! NINA REVEILLE-TOI !

La jeune fille se réveilla en sursaut, et demanda :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Des mangemorts ! Vite, lève-toi ! Je te fais transplaner à Pré-au-lard !

Nina bondit de son lit, attrapa le bras de son frère qui transplana à Pré-au-lard. Une fois en sécurité aux Trois Balais, James lui dit :

-Tu restes là ! Je retourne à la maison !

-T'es taré ! s'écria la fille. Pourquoi tu retournes là-bas !?

-Je vais chercher Maria ! C'est une moldue, elle ne verra pas les mangemorts arriver ! Elle ne se réveillera que quand sa maison sera en feu !

Et, sans entendre ce que criait sa sœur, il transplana. La mère de Maria était déjà devant la maison enflammée. Il demanda :

-Madame Siswati ! Où est Maria ?!

-Elle est encore dans la maison ! Son père la cherche partout, mais impossible de la trouver, elle n'est pas dans sa chambre !

Sans réfléchir, James se précipita dans la maison dont le toit était déjà en flammes. Il tomba sur le père de Maria :

-Est-ce que Maria est dehors ?

-Non, on ne sait pas où elle est ! Sortez, je vais la chercher !

-James, non ! C'est à moi de la retrouver !

-Faites-moi confiance, barrez-vous !

-Pas question !

James sortit sa baguette :

-_Impéro !_ Sortez tout de suite !

A sa grande surprise, le sortilège marcha, et le père de Maria sortit. Il savait que c'était un sortilège impardonnable, mais il s'en foutait. Il s'arrangerait avec le ministère quand Maria serait hors de danger. Il se précipita dans les étages et hurla :

-MARIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Un cri étouffé lui répondit. La salle de bains. La porte était enflammée, et l'intérieur probablement.

-_Aguamenti Maxima !_

Un flot d'eau glacée se répandit sur la porte, et les flammes s'apaisèrent. James cria :

-_Protégo !_

Un bouclier se forma autour de lui, et il put traverser les flammes sans être trop brûlé. Mais le _protégo_ protégeait des sortilèges, pas des flammes, et il se brisa, laissant le corps du Gryffondor à la merci du feu.

-MARIA !

-James !

Elle était coincée par terre, sous une poutre probablement tombée du toit au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment.

-_Evanesco !_

La poutre se volatilisa, mais les vêtements de Maria étaient déjà en feu.

-_Aguamenti ! Protégo !_

Il ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Les flammes étaient partout autour de lui, mais son bouclier lui donna quelques secondes de répit. Il eut tout de même le temps d'asperger d'eau les vêtements enflammés de Maria. Au moment même où son bouclier se brisait, il saisit son poignet et transplana avec elle. Il atterrit à Pré-au-lard. Maria était évanouie, et brûlée, mais aucune de ses blessures n'était trop grave. Même un hôpital moldu parviendrait certainement à la soigner.

Des CRAC sonores retentirent, et le ministre de la magie en personne, accompagné de cinq aurors, apparurent devant lui. Mais ce n'était pas comme s'il ne s'y attendait pas.

-James Potter ?

-Monsieur le Ministre, salua-t-il respectueusement.

-Je dois avouer, Mr Potter… Que j'ai rarement vu un jeune homme comme vous.

-Je dois le prendre comment ?

-Eh bien, si on considère que, en à peine cinq minutes, vous avez jeté un sortilège impardonnable, à plusieurs reprises brandi votre baguette et jeté des sortilèges devant une moldue, avant de transplaner avec elle et de l'emmener dans un village sorcier… Vous pourriez le prendre mal.

James ne répondit rien, il savait déjà qu'il était bon pour une audience disciplinaire au minimum, et au pire un renvoi de l'école, puisque les sorciers de moins de vingt ans ne peuvent pas être envoyés à Askaban.

-Mais, reprit le ministre, si on considère que vous vous êtes jeté dans une maison en feu, et utilisé tous ces sortilèges pour sauver la vie de cette moldue sans aucun autre but… On peut considérer que c'est un compliment.

Le visage de James s'éclaircit légèrement. Mais il restait une chose.

-Monsieur le Ministre… J'ai tout de même jeté un sortilège impardonnable… Ne me faîtes pas croire que vous allez me laisser partir tranquille après ça ?

-Le père de votre amie ne serait jamais sorti de sa maison avant de l'avoir retrouvée. Votre sort lui a sauvé la vie. Ca nous suffit. Bien sûr, ce sera mentionné dans votre casier judiciaire, et le professeur Dumbledore sera tenu au courant. Mais vous n'aurez aucun problème avec la justice magique.

James en resta bouche bée. Il allait vraiment s'en tirer sans rien ?

-James, continua l'homme, vous devez savoir que l'on trouve de plus en plus rarement de sorciers qui risquent leur vie pour des moldus. Et vous êtes le premier, je dis bien le premier, à avoir fait cela devant des mangemorts. Je suppose que vous savez très bien qu'un sorcier protégeant des moldus est d'ors et déjà condamné à mort auprès de Vous-Savez-Qui ?

-Bien sûr, approuva James. Mais je pouvais tout simplement pas la laisser mourir.

-C'est tout à votre honneur, et le ministère en tiendra compte. Je crois savoir que vous aspirez à une carrière d'auror ?

-En effet, pourquoi ?

-Si vous ne changez pas de décision… Il se pourrait que vous n'ayez pas à passer l'examen de réaction face au danger… Vous avez déjà fait vos preuves.

-Merci, monsieur le Ministre… murmura James, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

-Jusqu'à ce que vous retourniez à Poudlard, une garde rapprochée d'aurors sera placée autour de vous. Ils vous suivront à distance, vous ne les remarquerez même pas, mais comme Vous-Savez-Qui sait très bien que vous avez protégé une moldue…

-D'accord.

-Je suppose que vous n'aurez rien contre un petit article dans la Gazette mentionnant vos exploits ?

-Alors là pas de problèmes ! répondit James avec ce grand sourire arrogant qui lui allait si bien. Maintenant, si vous permettez que je ramène Maria chez elle…

-Laissez. Deux aurors habillés en moldus vont l'emmener dans un hôpital, et deux autres sont déjà en train de modifier la mémoire de ses parents et des témoins de la scène pour qu'ils soient persuadés que ceux qu'ils appellent les pompiers sont venus la chercher.

-D'accord, merci.

-De rien, Mr Potter. Le monde magique a grand besoin de jeunes aussi prometteurs que vous. Et dès demain, tous les sorciers du pays sauront que vous êtes un Héros.

-Je… Merci.

Deux aurors s'approchèrent. L'un d'eux prit doucement le corps évanoui de Maria dans ses bras, et ils transplanèrent. Les aurors et le ministre disparurent également dans un POP et Nina se précipita vers son frère.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

**Un jeune homme âgé de 17 ans à peine risque sa vie et viole nos lois pour protéger une moldue.**

_Il y a une dizaine d'années, le monde magique faisait la connaissance de Steven Potter, le célèbre auror. Aujourd'hui, c'est au tour de son fils, James Potter, de prendre la relève. Agé de 17 ans, étudiant en dernière année au collège Poudlard, il n'a pas hésité une seule seconde à risquer sa vie et lancer des sortilèges interdits devant des témoins. Tout cela dans le but de sauver une jeune moldue. Après s'être jeté dans une maison en flammes, il a utilisé de nombreux sortilèges devant cette moldue, puis a transplané avec elle. Compte-tenu de son acte héroïque, la justice a décidé de ne lancer aucune poursuite, et a, au contraire, après de longues discutions, décidé d'honorer Monsieur James Potter de l'Ordre de Merlin troisième classe. Rappelons que, jusqu'à présent, jamais une personne aussi jeune n'avait reçu cet honneur. Ayant l'ambition de devenir auror, carrière qui est déjà toute tracée pour lui, ce n'est qu'à 17 ans que James devient un Héros aux yeux du monde magique. Un record que personne n'oubliera de sitôt._

James ne se lassait pas de contempler encore et encore ces lignes qui resplendissaient à ses yeux. D'ailleurs, Nina n'avait pas manqué de lui rappeler que sa tête devrait dégonfler un jour ou l'autre, mais ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Ordre de Merlin, troisième classe, à seulement 17 ans. Et le monde magique entier qui le considérait comme un héros. Un mince sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et, tendant le bras, il attrapa un autre bout de journal. _Son_ bout de journal. Il regarda une fois de plus ce titre qu'il connaissait si bien :

**Mort en Héros.**

**Des mangemorts relâchent une centaine de prisonniers en échange d'un auror, livré de sa propre volonté pour sauver toutes ces vies.**

Il le fixa des yeux pendant quelques secondes puis, toujours avec ce mince sourire, il murmura :

-T'as vu ça ? Je suis devenu un Héros… Comme toi, Papa.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Voilà, chapitre fini, la suite arrive bientôt avec, non pas comme je l'avais prévu, le retour de James à Poudlard, mais les vacances de Sirius. Le titre de ce chapitre sera « Une mémoire perdue… Ou presque. ».

En attendant, n'oubliez pas les reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir, surtout que je n'en ai pas beaucoup… :(

Pour ceux que ça intéresse, envoyez-moi une pitite reviews en me demandant l'adresse de mon blog sur l'Irlande, vous pourrez y voir toutes mes photos ! Pour l'instant, y a pas grand chose mais ça va venir ! Laissez-moi tout plein de coms SVP !


	16. Une mémoire presque perdue

A y est

A y est !! Chapitre fini, et je n'ai pas trop fait souffrir Sirius (bon, quand même un peu), comme me l'a demandé l'une de mes plus fidèles revieweuses ! Régalez-vous bien !

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Après avoir dit au revoir à tout le monde, Sirius transplana dans une ruelle vide. Il marcha pendant 100 ou 200 mètres, et, après s'être assuré qu'aucun moldu n'était dans le coin, murmura :

-La maison des Black se trouve au 12, square Grimmaud.

Aussitôt, la grande maison apparut entre le 11 et le 13, et il monta les marches. Arrivé devant la porte, il hésita très sérieusement. Après tout, Poudlard n'était pas si mal que ça pendant les vacances… Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il frappa à la porte le plus légèrement possible, dans l'espoir que personne ne l'entende, mais la porte s'ouvrit sur son père.

-Ah, te voilà toi ! C'est pas trop tôt !

Sirius ne répondit rien, gardant les yeux baissés.

-File mettre ta valise dans ta chambre, et redescends me voir dans la cuisine !

Le jeune Gryffondor s'exécuta, et, lorsqu'il redescendit, ses deux parents l'attendaient. Il referma doucement la porte derrière lui, et soutint le regard de ses parents.

-Alors, Sirius ? demanda son père.

-Alors quoi ?

Son père le gifla.

-Pas d'insolences devant moi ! D'après une lettre de l'école, tu aurais encore joué quelques tours aux Serpentards au début de l'année ?

Sirius réfléchit à toute vitesse avant de se souvenir de leur escapade nocturne, au début de l'année, dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Merlin, il avait l'impression qu'au moins trois ans s'étaient déroulés depuis ce moment !

-Et alors ? demanda Sirius d'un ton dédaigneux. C'est tout ce que mérite la vermine de cette espèce !

Il s'attendait à se prendre une gifle, mais, tandis que sa mère laissait échapper un cri outré face à l'insulte de son fils, son père s'approcha doucement de lui et ordonna sèchement :

-Enlève ta robe !

Son ton était si sec que Sirius ne chercha même pas à désobéir. Il enleva sa robe, laissant à découvert son dos parsemé de cicatrices. Son père l'attrapa par les cheveux et le plaqua contre un mur, écrasant presque son visage contre le mur glacé. Sirius se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas hurler lorsqu'un premier coup de ceinture tomba sur son dos. Très vite, d'autres coups suivirent, violents, percutants, toujours plus douloureux à chaque fois que la boucle de fer s'abattait sur son dos meurtri. Les yeux fermés, Sirius attendait. Il attendait que ça se finisse enfin, que les coups arrêtent de tomber… Mais il connaissait trop bien son père. Il n'arrêterait pas comme ça. Un coup, plus violent que les autres, tomba sur son dos, et les coups s'arrêtèrent.

-Ca te fait mal, Sirius ? demanda son père.

Sirius ne répondit rien. Il ne voulait pas s'abaisser à supplier son père d'arrêter de le frapper. Celui-ci le saisit par les cheveux, et le força à le regarder.

-Réponds-moi, est-ce que tu as mal ?

Le garçon ne répondit rien, et son père déclara :

-Très bien… Je vais prendre ça pour un non… _Endoloris !_

Sirius s'effondra sur le sol en hurlant de douleur. Il avait presque oublié à quel point cette sensation de métal en fusion qui se répand dans ses veines était insupportable. Lorsque le sortilège s'arrêta, il n'essaya même pas de se relever. Il resta étendu par terre, sentant le sang couler de son dos déchiré par les coups de ceinture.

-Alors, Sirius ? Tu as mal ?

Il ne répondit toujours pas. De toute façon, même s'il avait voulu répondre, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir ouvrir la bouche sans vomir. Son père le saisit par les cheveux et le releva.

-Avance !

Un coup de pied dans les tibias le fit avancer. Son père le poussa vers le sous-sol, le frappant lorsque Sirius ralentissait. Celui-ci ne regardait même pas où ils allaient, il marchait, trébuchant lorsqu'un nouveau coup de pied frappait ses tibias. Son père le jeta en avant, et il s'écroula sur un sol glacé.

-Tu pourras sortir d'ici quand tu seras décidé à obéir !

Une porte claqua, et toute la pièce où il était fut plongée dans l'obscurité. Il essaya de bouger, mais heurta les murs de l'endroit où il était. Il n'avait même pas la place d'étendre ses jambes. Son père l'avait enfermé dans un placard. Il appuya sa tête contre l'un des murs, et ferma les yeux, essayant d'oublier la douleur qui lui déchirait le dos. Epuisé, courbaturé, il sombra dans le sommeil.

Le placard dans lequel il était s'agrandissait, prenant la taille d'un cachot de Poudlard. Il n'était plus seul. Rogue, Avery, Nott, Rosier et McNair étaient là. James aussi. Il était étendu sur le sol, à moitié conscient, baignant dans une mare de sang coulant de son dos. Rosier s'approcha de lui, le força à s'allonger sur le sol et le viola brutalement. James hurlait. Sirius était pétrifié, il ne pouvait pas bouger… Rosier se retira et asséna un coup de pied dans les côtes déjà cassées de James.

-Alors c'est ça, la star du collège, hein ? Une petite pute anorexique, tout juste bonne à nous supplier de te baiser ? Tu fais pitié, Potter !

Une étrange lueur parcourut les yeux du Gryffondor, mais il ne répondit rien. Rosier l'attrapa par les cheveux et le força à se lever.

-Rogue ? Tu le veux pour tester tes potions ?

-Ouais.

Rogue s'approcha de lui, l'attrapa par les cheveux et tira une fiole de sa poche.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda James d'une voix inquiète.

-Un poison. Je voudrais voir à peu près quels effets il a. Et si t'es sage, je te ferais peut-être boire un antidote suffisamment tôt…

Rogue obligea James à ouvrir la bouche, avant de lui verser la potion dans la gorge. Il le força à avaler, et James tomba sur le sol, cherchant vainement de l'air. Sa respiration s'était bloquée. Il asphyxiait de plus en plus à chaque seconde qui passait, sa peau prenait une pâleur effrayante. Sirius se débattit, mais il était toujours pétrifié. Rogue versa une autre potion dans la bouche de James, qui put respirer une grande bouffée d'air frais.

-Parfait ! déclara-t-il pendant que le Gryffondor reprenait sa respiration. C'est bien, t'es un gentil toutou, Potter… Tiens !

Il lui tendit un bout de pain que James mangea dans sa main sans hésitation. Rogue rattacha une laisse en cuir au collier qu'il avait autour du cou, et tira violemment dessus. Le Gryffondor se redressa, étranglé à moitié par le collier. Rogue l'emmena dans une pièce adjacente. Nott détacha Sirius du mur et il tomba. Mais il ne heurta pas le sol. Il sombra dans un long trou noir, et se réveilla en sursaut.

Il n'était plus dans le placard. Il était dans sa chambre, allongé dans son lit. Il transpirait à grosses gouttes, mais quelqu'un avait posé un gant d'eau froide sur son front. Ca faisait tellement de bien… Son dos lui faisait toujours mal, mais plus autant qu'avant. Apparemment, quelqu'un c'était occupé de lui… Mais qui ? Il ne se posa pas la question longtemps. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne, dans sa famille, qui se souciait de lui, une seule personne qu'il considérait comme une amie, peut-être même comme sa meilleure amie…

-Ca va Sirius ?

La voix qu'il entendit confirma ses soupçons.

-Bella… murmura-t-il en se redressant. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Rien, ton père a juste essayé de te tuer, et tu serais sûrement mort de fièvre dans ce placard si je ne t'avais pas retrouvé… dit-elle sur un ton très léger.

_C'est dingue comment elle est douée pour dire n'importe quoi sur le ton de la rigolade_, pensa Sirius.

-Merci Bella…

-Attends un peu avant de me remercier, t'en as pas fini avec ton père.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veux dire ? demanda le Gryffondor.

-Qu'il a décidé de te mettre à l'épreuve, répond Bellatrix.

Devant l'expression d'incompréhension de Sirius, elle continua :

-Ce soir, dans 5 heures. Tes parents vont à une réception chez les Malefoy, et tu les accompagnes. Ton père m'a chargée de te dire que, si tu te conviens convenablement, il laissera tomber tes conneries à Poudlard. Par contre tu n'as pas le droit à un seul faux pas…

_Ca c'est du sadisme_, pensa le Gryffondor,_ vraiment… Pas une remarque chez les Malefoy, il sait très bien que c'est pas possible !!_

-Sirius… reprend Bellatrix.

-Oui ?

-S'il te plait… Fais pas de conneries.

La jeune fille avait vraiment l'air inquiète.

-Je vais faire ce que je peux, promit Sirius. Bella… Je peux te poser une question ?

-Vas y.

-James… Qu'est-ce que vous lui faites ?

Bellatrix resta silencieuse un moment, puis demanda :

-Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

-Si, justement. Enfin non. Je sais pas, j'ai des flashs, des paroles, des sentiments qui me reviennent parfois, mais je suis incapable de les discerner vraiment…

-Et… T'en as parlé à Potter ?

-Il ne veux rien me dire. Il dit juste qu'il vaux mieux que j'oublie tout, parce que de toute façon, même si je m'en souvenais, je préfèrerais l'oublier…

-Tu sais quoi, Sirius ? dit Bellatrix.

-Quoi ?

-Je vais te répondre exactement la même chose que lui. Tu dois l'oublier, Siri, et je dis ça dans ton intérêt. Crois-moi, tu ne voudrais pas t'en souvenir…

-Bella ! s'écria Sirius. Tu veux que je regarde mon meilleur ami se faire tuer sans que je ne puisse rien faire ?

-Calme-toi, Sirius. Ecoute, Rogue déteste Potter, et tu sais très bien que tout ce qu'il veut, c'est lui faire payer, l'humilier, le briser… Mais Rogue est trop intelligent pour le laisser mourir. Il le gardera en vie, ça c'est sûr.

-T'en es absolument _sûre_, Bella ? S'il te plait…

La jeune fille s'assit sur le lit de Sirius, puis murmura :

-Il y aurait bien une éventualité… Ecoute, n'essaye pas d'en savoir plus, OK ? Par contre, reste _toujours_ avec James pendant la semaine. Sans l'interroger, rien, reste juste avec lui. C'est la meilleure chose que tu puisses faire pour le sauver.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Sirius d'une voix effrayée.

-Je veux dire qu'il y a une phrase, que Rogue me répète assez souvent : _Il n'y a pas de suicides. Il n'y a que des meurtres. Et le meurtre parfait, c'est de pousser l'autre au suicide._

-Tu veux dire… commença Sirius.

-Je n'en suis pas sûre ! coupa Bellatrix. Mais ça ne m'étonnerait pas du tout que Rogue en veuille à Potter au point de le tuer. Et il est trop intelligent pour l'empoisonner lui-même ou lui lancer un _avada_, les preuves seraient trop flagrantes. Donc je te dis que _c'est possible_ qu'il veuille le pousser jusqu'au suicide. Alors reste avec lui, quoi qu'il arrive. C'est tout ce que je peux te conseiller.

Elle se leva, et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre. Juste avant qu'elle sorte, Sirius cria :

-Bella !

-Oui ?

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Tu es à Serpentard… Tu détestes James… Alors pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ?

-Je déteste Potter, c'est vrai. Mais je t'adore encore plus. Je veux tout simplement t'éviter d'avoir à assister trop tôt à l'enterrement de ton meilleur ami.

Elle se tut quelques instants, puis continua :

-Je te conseille de mettre ta robe de soirée. Tes parents vont te tuer si tu n'es pas prêt à temps pour assister à cette réception chez les Malefoy.

Sans un mot de plus, elle sortit et referma soigneusement la porte de la chambre de Sirius.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Sirius transplana en même temps que ses parents, et atterrit devant le manoir des Malefoy. Lucius vint leur ouvrir et les fit rentrer dans le hall immense.

-Dobby ! Débarrasse nos invités de leurs capes !

L'elfe leur prit leurs capes, qu'il alla placer plus loin sur un gigantesque porte-manteau, puis il les fit pénétrer dans le salon. Une vingtaine de personnes y étaient déjà, discutant, buvant, tous très chiquement habillés. Malefoy sourit :

-Bien entendu, il m'est inutile de vous présenter Narcissa.

En effet, Narcissa était la cousine de Sirius. Mais il ne l'avait plus revue depuis l'annonce de ses fiançailles avec Lucius. Il s'entendait beaucoup moins bien avec elle qu'avec Bellatrix, mais, après l'avoir félicitée pour ses fiançailles, il entama la conversation avec elle. Ils parlaient depuis environ une demie-heure, lorsque Lucius se rapprocha d'eux :

-Je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas du tout à vous trouver présent chez moi, Sirius. Votre présence m'a très agréablement surpris.

_C'est pas comme si j'avais eu le choix_, pensa Sirius.

-C'est normal, Monsieur Malefoy, répondit-il sur le ton aristocratique que sa mère l'obligeait à prendre. Il est tout à fait naturel que je sois présent, ne serait-ce que pour vous féliciter de vos fiançailles avec Narcissa.

-Merci beaucoup, Sirius. Je suis ravi de constater que vous avez hérité de la distinction propre à votre famille. J'espère de tout cœur que vous suivrez la voie de votre famille en gardant la réputation d'un honorable sang-pur.

_Et puis quoi, encore, suivre la voie de ces crétins, manquerait plus que ça !_ pensa-t-il.

-Je vous remercie, Monsieur Malefoy, répondit-il en souriant amicalement.

-Mais je vous en prie, Sirius. Si la question n'est pas trop indiscrète, puis-je savoir si vous aspirez pour l'instant à une carrière particulière, après votre sortie de l'école Poudlard ?

_Chasseur de mages noirs dans ton style !_

-Je dois vous avouer que je n'en sais trop rien pour le moment, même s'il va être grand temps que j'y réfléchisse sérieusement.

-En effet, il serait bon que vous y songiez. Cependant, si jamais vous comptez rentrer au ministère de la magie, soyez assuré que je pourrais vous donner un petit coup de main en faisant l'éloge de la réputation de votre famille auprès de mes supérieurs. Peut-être même que nous pourrions travailler dans un même département du ministère ? Je travaille moi-même au département de régulation des sorciers nés-moldus. Peut-être en avez-vous entendu parler ?

-Oh, j'ai vaguement entendu parler de ce département, même si j'avoue ne pas très bien savoir ce que vous y faites…

-Nous enregistrons les noms des sorciers nés de parents moldus. De cette façon, nous pouvons envoyer ces listes de noms à l'école Poudlard pour qu'ils y soient inscrits, ou encore veiller à ce que les pouvoirs magiques de ces enfants ne représentent pas de dangers pour leurs parents – vous savez bien entendu qu'à 7 ou 8 ans, les enfants ne savent pas contrôler leurs pouvoirs. Comme leurs parents sont incapables de se défendre face la magie, nous sommes parfois obligés de brider ces enfants jusqu'à leur entrée à Poudlard, et nous leur rendons tous leurs pouvoirs lorsqu'ils peuvent les contrôler. Ou encore, lorsque des enfants exubérants prennent connaissance de leurs pouvoirs, il leur arrive de vouloir les montrer à tout le monde, ou encore de s'en servir pour faire le mal. Dans ces cas là, nous pouvons malheureusement leur ôter définitivement la totalité de leurs pouvoirs.

_Ouais, en clair vous détruisez tous les gamins nés moldus en les mettant dans une classe à part._

-Ce doit être très intéressant, comme travail, dit Sirius. Et vous répertoriez beaucoup d'enfants nés moldus sans antécédents familiaux ?

-Oui. Pour vous faire une confidence – ceci reste entre nous, naturellement – mais ces enfants deviennent tellement nombreux qu'ils pourraient très sérieusement nuire à la conservation de la pureté du sang. Jusqu'à présent, le nombre d'enfants considérés comme dangereux restait suffisamment élevé pour que la destruction de leur pouvoir permette une stabilité entre les sangs-purs et les nés-moldus. Mais maintenant, nous sommes confrontés à un véritable dilemme.

-Et… Sans être indiscret, Monsieur Malefoy, avez-vous une quelconque idée de la façon dont vous comptez remédier à ce problème ?

-Pourquoi cette question, Sirius ? demanda Malefoy avec un léger sourire.

Merde, il est pas si con que ça, en fait…

-Oh, c'est juste que, en effet, la conservation de la pureté du sang est très importante pour notre propre honneur. Et si cette pureté venait à devenir de plus en plus rare, ce serait tellement catastrophique, de mon point de vue…

-En effet. Eh bien, même s'il n'y a rien de définitivement déclaré, nous pensions essayer d'enlever leurs pouvoirs aux jeunes nés-moldus, étudiants de Poudlard, les moins prometteurs. Mais il n'y a bien évidemment rien d'officiel pour le moment, et cette méthode sera bien entendue utilisée en dernier recours.

A ce moment, Dobby ouvrit la porte, laissant rentrer d'autres invités, et Malefoy déclara :

-Vous m'excuserez, Sirius, mais je dois aller saluer mes invités.

-Je vous en prie.

Il s'éloigna et Narcissa, restée à coté de Sirius, demanda en souriant :

-Tes parents t'ont briffé pendant combien de temps pour que tu te tiennes à carreau ?

-Pas longtemps. Si je fais un seul faux pas, je suis mort.

-Ah oui tout de suite, ça persuade… admit Narcissa.

-Ouais… Dis, t'en penses quoi, de cette histoire ? D'obliger les nés-moldus à redevenir des moldus ?

-Oh tu sais, les affaires du ministère et moi, ça fait 4 ! rigola Narcissa. C'est vrai que c'est une solution un peu radicale, mais après, s'ils ne trouvent rien d'autre…

-Ouais… répéta Sirius.

Narcissa désigna le buffet d'un signe de tête, et demanda :

-J'ai faim, on va manger quelque chose ?

-Ok je te suis.

Sirius passa le reste de la soirée avec Narcissa, évitant soigneusement les personnes comme Malefoy qui seraient susceptibles de l'énerver et de lui faire faire une gaffe. A trois heures du matin, ses parents et lui s'en allèrent, et il transplana directement dans sa maison.

Son père le fixa intensément, et Sirius demanda d'une voix tremblante :

-Alors ? Est-ce que je me suis comporté… comme il faut ?

L'homme le toisa de haut pendant quelques secondes, puis dit d'une voix stricte :

-Tu as intérêt à avoir exactement le même comportement partout, même à Poudlard. Maintenant file dans ta chambre.

Sirius ne se le fit pas redire deux fois. Il monta dans sa chambre et s'étala sur son lit.

-Ca c'est fait ! murmura-t-il.

Il plongea aussitôt dans le sommeil. A nouveau des images lui revinrent, toujours les mêmes, tous les Serpentards, violant James et l'utilisant comme cobaye. Il se réveilla en sursaut.

D'où venaient ces rêves ? Pourquoi étaient-ce toujours les mêmes, nuit après nuit ? Et si… Si c'était tout simplement ça, ce qui s'était passé dans les cachots, avant son sortilège d'amnésie… Sirius secoua la tête. Non, c'était tout simplement impossible, James avait bien trop de force de caractère pour laisser les Serpentards lui attacher une laisse ou manger dans leur main. Mais alors, c'est quoi, ces rêves ?

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Fin du chapitre ! A suivre très prochainement, le retour à Poudlard, et le dressage de James par McNair… Reviews, please !


	17. Juste une dernière fois

Me revoilà plus vite que prévu avec un chapitre assez long et finalement pas si violent que je pensais le faire (y a quand même un peu de violences, mais pas tant que ça).

ENJOY !!

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

James, Sirius, Peter et Remus s'étaient enfin retrouvés dans un compartiment du Poudlard Express. Et évidemment, ils avaient tous lu l'article sur l'exploit de James, et le commentait avec ferveur :

-Alors, vas y James raconte nous tout ! demanda Sirius d'une voix enthousiaste. C'est qui cette belle moldue pour qui tu as risqué ta vie ?

-Ma meilleure amie, sombre crétin, répondit James. Je ressens absolument rien pour elle à part de l'amitié !

-Mmh… T'es sur ? demanda Sirius.

-Oui !

Sirius était ravi de voir que James était presque redevenu le garçon arrogant qu'il était avant. Même s'il était toujours en grave anorexie, les potions nourrissantes de sa mère l'avaient bien remis sur pieds, et il n'avait plus ses éternelles cernes autour des yeux qui donnaient l'impression qu'il allait s'écrouler de fatigue à tout moment. Il était assis dans la banquette, tout au fond du compartiment, appuyé dans le coin entre le mur et la fenêtre. _Il était un Héros_. C'est dingue comment cette phrase résonnait agréablement à ses oreilles. La porte de leur compartiment s'ouvrit :

-Salut Potter !

Un sourire arrogant se dessina sur son visage, et il se redressa fièrement en tirant sa baguette :

-Salut Rogue !

Un silence de mort s'installa entre les deux ennemis. Ce fut finalement Rogue qui le brisa :

-Suis-moi !

-Tu crois que je vais t'obéir comme ça ? demanda James d'un ton dédaigneux.

-Oui, je le crois.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il se trouve que Nina est dans notre compartiment, et que tu ferais mieux de me suivre si tu veux qu'elle en sorte.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait !? rugit James en pointant sa baguette sur Rogue.

Sirius se redressa vivement, se plaçant à coté de James.

-Je ne lui ai rien fait, pour l'instant. Et si tu me suis, je ne lui ferais rien.

-OK je te suis, céda James.

-Je viens avec toi, déclara Sirius.

James fut prit d'un violent sentiment de gratitude envers Sirius, mais Rogue trancha :

-Je veux le voir seul, Black. On en aura pas pour longtemps.

James aurait largement préféré que Sirius vienne avec lui, mais il n'avait pas le choix :

-Laisse tomber, Sirius. Je reviens vite.

-OK on t'attend.

James suivit Rogue dans leur compartiment. Il avait à peine franchi la porte, un cri retentit :

-James !

Nina se précipita vers lui. Elle semblait au bord des larmes, et avait des bleus sur la tempe. James la prit dans ses bras, et murmura :

-C'est bon, Nina. Vas rejoindre Sirius dans le compartiment au fond du train.

Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux et elle partit. La porte du compartiment se referma, et James posa successivement son regard sur Nott, Avery, Rosier, Wilkies, et Rogue. Sa main se resserra autour de sa baguette. C'était fini. Cette fois, il ne les laisserait pas faire. Il ne les laisserait pas le violer encore une fois, abuser de lui jusqu'à ce qu'ils se lassent. Rogue claqua des doigts.

-Mets-toi à genoux, Potter !

-Vas te faire foutre !

Les autres Serpentards se levèrent, et Nott ricana :

-Il se révolte, le toutou ?

-Evidemment, commenta Rogue… Cette histoire de héros t'est montée à la tête, hein ? Reviens sur terre Potter : à partir de maintenant, tu redeviens ce que tu as toujours été. Une petite pute entièrement à notre service.

-Que dalle ! protesta James en levant sa baguette. T'as pas intérêt à me toucher ! _Impedimenta !_

Rogue fut projeté à l'autre bout du compartiment, et Nott et Avery se précipitèrent sur James, le plaquant violemment contre un mur. James se débattit, mais ils le maintenaient trop solidement. Rogue se releva et s'approcha de lui. Le jeune Gryffondor essaya de lui envoyer un coup de pied, qu'il esquiva, et en deux pas, le Serpentard referma sa main sur la gorge de James.

-Tu vas te calmer, maintenant !

-Espère toujours ! cria-t-il en se débattant.

-Ecoute-moi bien, Potter. Je te rappelle qu'on a qu'une semaine de cours, avant un long week-end de cinq jours. Et McNair a bien l'intention de te dresser un peu pendant ces cinq jours. Alors je te conseille de te calmer tout de suite : plus tu seras obéissant… moins il aura à te faire mal ! Maintenant, mets-toi à genoux !

-Non !

Il continuait à se débattre. Avery le frappa dans le visage. Il allait lui donner un deuxième coup quand la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit :

-Lâchez-le !

James n'en revenait pas.

-Tiens, salut Lily ! salua Rogue.

-Rogue, espèce de crétin, siffla Lily, visiblement en colère, dis-leur de le lâcher ! Tu l'attaqueras quand vous serez à armes égales !

-Comme tu veux, Lily !

Rogue attrapa James par le col, et l'attira vers lui. Leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre.

-Tu t'arrangeras ce week-end avec McNair, souffla le Serpentard.

Il le lâcha, et James le foudroya du regard avant de sortir.

-Merci Lily.

-De rien, Cornedrue. Félicitations pour tes exploits pendant les vacances !

-Tiens ? Je m'attendais à ce que tu me dises que je loupais jamais une occasion de me faire remarquer… dit James en souriant.

-J'aurais put le faire… Mais c'est vrai que tu t'en es bien tiré.

Un silence de quelques secondes s'installa entre James et Lily, puis la fille reprit :

-Te laisse pas faire par ces crétins, James. Tu vaux bien mieux qu'eux. Et si jamais tu doutes de ce que tu vaux vraiment, n'oublie pas que t'es un Héros.

Lily l'embrassa sur la joue et fila dans un autre compartiment. _T'es un Héros_. Au fur et à mesure qu'on la lui répétait, cette phrase devenait de plus en plus douce à ses oreilles.

Il retourna dans son compartiment. Sirius, Remus et Peter l'attendaient en discutant. Nina était blottie dans un coin, les yeux fixés sur le paysage qui défilait.

-Ca va Cornedrue ? demanda Sirius.

-Ouais, t'inquiète pas ! répondit James avec ce sourire arrogant qui lui était si familier.

Devant l'attitude désinvolte de James, l'expression inquiète de Sirius se volatilisa, et James se rapprocha de Nina.

-Ca va pas, petite sœur ?

Elle ne répondit absolument rien, ne donnant même aucun signe qui pouvaient laisser voir qu'elle l'avait entendu. James s'assit à coté d'elle et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

-Nina… S'il te plait, réponds-moi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

La jeune fille se retourna vers lui et murmura :

-Tu me détestes, hein ?

-Pourquoi je te détesterais ? demanda James, étonné.

-Parce que c'est de ma faute ! Ils te disent que si tu fais pas ce qu'ils veulent, c'est à moi qu'ils vont s'en prendre ! T'as pas à faire ça pour moi, James !

James resserra son étreinte autour des épaules de sa sœur, et murmura :

-Ecoute-moi, Nina. Je sais que c'est dur à avaler pour toi, mais je te jure que ce n'est pas de ta faute ! C'est juste que cette histoire se règle entre Rogue et moi, et que tu n'as rien à faire là-dedans ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je m'en sortirais très bien, assura James.

Nina ne parut pas convaincue, mais elle ne dit plus rien.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

James n'avait pas peur. Non, il n'avait pas peur. Il fallait qu'il s'en persuade. Il-n'avait-pas-peur. Les Gryffondors n'ont jamais peur. Et pourtant, il y avait toujours cette boule dans le ventre, qui lui donnait envie de vomir, chaque fois qu'il repensait à ce que lui avait dit Rogue : « Je te rappelle qu'on a qu'une semaine de cours, avant un long week-end de cinq jours. Et McNair a bien l'intention de te dresser un peu pendant ces cinq jours. ».

Il connaissait trop bien les corrections de McNair… Et sans sa baguette, que Dumbledore lui avait reprise, il ne faisait pas le poids face à lui. Mais il ne voulait pas que ça recommence. Il ne voulait pas que les Serpentards recommence à le frapper, l'humilier, le violer encore et encore. Il tremblait de tous ses membres. Non, il ne voulait pas subir une autre correction de McNair ! La dernière fois, ça avait duré à peine cinq heures… Mais pour cinq jours, ce n'était forcément pas la même chose.

Ca faisait maintenant dix bonnes minutes, que James était là, appuyé contre le mur du cachot, attendant McNair. Si son instinct de survie lui hurlait de s'enfuir, sa raison lui criait qu'il attaquerait Nina sinon. Il commençait à se calmer lorsque McNair apparut.

-Salut Potter !

Il frissonna légèrement et l'homme ricana :

-Tu as peur ?

-Non, répondit-il en faisant oui avec la tête.

McNair éclata de rire, et continua :

-T'as pas de raisons d'avoir peur. Si tu es assez obéissant, peut-être que je ne te ferais rien… Allez, rentre !

L'homme le poussa dans le cachot, et referma la porte derrière lui. McNair se retourna et fit face au jeune Gryffondor.

-Met-toi à genoux !

James hésita. D'un coté, il y avait sa peur. De l'autre, il y avait sa fierté qu'il ne voulait plus jamais lâcher. Finalement, sa fierté l'emporta, et il resta debout, défiant du regard l'homme devant lui. McNair le gifla violemment.

-J'ai dis met-toi à genoux !

Le garçon refusa, et les gifles tombèrent pendant quelques minutes. McNair ne s'arrêta que lorsque James tomba à genoux sous l'effet de la douleur. L'homme le saisit par le col de sa robe, et siffla :

-OK, Potter, je t'avais prévenu. Je t'avais dit que je pourrais être gentil si tu obéissais, mais comme tu n'as pas l'air d'accord, je vais être obligé de te faire mal… Jusqu'à ce que tu craques !

-Je craquerais pas, murmura James.

Les paroles de Lily lui restaient dans la tête : _Et si jamais tu doutes de ce que tu vaux vraiment, n'oublie pas que t'es un Héros._ _N'oublie pas que t'es un Héros. N'oublie pas que t'es un Héros_. Il gardait cette phrase ancrée dans son esprit.

-_Endoloris !_

James tomba sur le sol en se tordant de douleur. Lorsque ça s'arrêta, il resta étendu par terre. _N'oublie pas que t'es un Héros._

-Supplie-moi d'arrêter, Potter !

Pas question, il n'allait pas s'abaisser à le supplier !

-_Endoloris !_

Les sorts tombaient, s'enchaînant, les uns après les autres… _N'oublie pas que t'es un Héros. _

-Je te préviens tout de suite, Potter, je n'arrêterais que lorsque tu me supplieras !

_N'oublie pas que t'es un Héros._

-_Endoloris !_

_N'oublie pas que t'es un Héros._

-_Endoloris ! _

_N'oublie pas que t'es un Héros._

-_Endoloris !_

_N'oublie pas…_

-_Endoloris !_

_T'es un Héros._

-_Endoloris !_

_Héros…_

-_Endoloris !_

_N'oublie…_

-_Endoloris !_

_T'es…_

-_Endoloris !_

_Pas…_

-_Endoloris !_

…

-_Endoloris !_

…

_-Endoloris !_

-Arrêtez !! S'il vous plait, arrêtez…

James était recroquevillé sur le sol, gémissant, son visage inondé de larmes.

-Répète-le ! ordonna McNair.

_N'oublie pas que t'es un Héros…_

-J'ai dis, répète-le, Potter !

-…

-_Endoloris !_

-Arrêtez ! Je vous en supplie…

-Parfait ! déclara McNair. Tu vois, c'était pas si compliqué…

N'oublie pas que t'es un Héros…

Les mots de Lily lui restaient dans la tête. _N'oublie pas que t'es un Héros…_Il s'accrochait à cette phrase désespérément. Non, il ne devait pas céder… Il ne devait pas obéir à McNair… Cinq jours… Il devait juste tenir, tenir le coup cinq jours… Et ce serait fini.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-Sirius, arrête de tourner en rond, tu vas nous donner le tournis ! implora Remus.

-Parce que toi, ça t'inquiète pas le fait que James ait disparu depuis deux jours ??

-Si, bien sûr, Sirius, admit le loup-garou. Mais ce serait beaucoup plus simple si tu t'asseyais et que tu te calmais.

-Comment veux-tu que je me calme ?? rugit Sirius. James a disparu depuis deux jours, aucun prof ne l'a vu, aucun élève ne l'a vu, il ne figure même pas sur la carte du maraudeur !! Et tu voudrais que je me calme ??

Remus se leva de son fauteuil, saisit Sirius par les épaules et le força à s'asseoir.

-Ecoute, Siri. C'est normal que tu t'inquiètes. Mais ce n'est pas en tournant en rond qu'on retrouvera James.

-Alors comment tu veux faire ? Il n'est même pas dans Poudlard !

-Attends, Sirius. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'est pas sur la carte du maraudeur qu'il n'est pas à Poudlard. Jeter un sort qui rendrait une pièce incartable n'est pas si dur que ça !

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? demanda Patmol.

-Voilà ce que je te propose : il nous reste trois jours de long week-end avant la reprise des cours. Donc, on le cherche dans tout le château pendant ces trois jours. Si, lundi, il n'est pas revenu en cours, on vas voir Dumbledore, OK ?

-OK ! accepta Sirius. Remus, tu vas voir dans les étages 5, 6, et 7. Peter, tu fais les étages 2, 3 et 4. Moi, je fais tous les cachots et le 1er étage. Et on le retrouve !

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Trois jours. Plus que trois jours à tenir. Jamais il ne s'était rendu compte à quel point c'était long, trois jours…

-Relève-toi !

Jusqu'à présent, James avait toujours désobéi… Mais pour une fois, il allait faire ce que lui disait McNair. Sans céder pour autant, juste une fois, pour ne pas souffrir encore… La voix de Lily résonnait dans ses oreilles. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle disait ? Il n'en savait absolument rien. Il n'arrivait plus à comprendre ce qu'elle disait. En tremblant, il se redressa face à McNair. Celui-ci sourit, et dit :

-Voilà c'est bien. Tiens, bois ça !

Sans forces, James avala la potion que McNair laissait couler entre ses lèvres. La douleur qu'il ressentait s'atténua nettement. Il soupira de soulagement. C'était dingue, comment ça pouvait faire du bien, de ne plus ressentir la douleur…

-Ca te fais du bien, hein ? demanda McNair.

James approuva d'un hochement de tête, et l'homme reprit :

-Je peux t'en faire boire aussi souvent que tu veux… Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est continuer comme ça… Ca te coûtes rien, hein ? Fais juste ce que je dis, et tu n'auras plus mal, d'accord ?

Ne plus souffrir… Tout ce qu'il avait à faire, c'était obéir… Et il n'y aurait plus de douleur… Sa fierté de Gryffondor se rappela à lui, lui soufflant de ne pas lui obéir, ne pas s'humilier devant lui… _Je l'oublie pas, ma fierté… _pensa James. _Je cède pas, j'obéis juste une fois, juste une, le temps que ça aille mieux…_

-Remets-toi à genoux ! ordonna McNair.

James se laissa tomber sur ses genoux.

_Non, je cède pas. Mais ça fait mal… Juste une dernière fois, après je fais plus ce qu'il dit…_

McNair s'approcha de lui, et ordonna :

-Ne bouge pas !

L'homme lui passa un collier pour chien autour du cou. James resta immobile. _OK, cette fois c'est la dernière fois, après j'obéis plus…_McNair attacha une laisse à son collier, et tira légèrement dessus.

-Suis-moi !

_Non, cette fois j'obéis plus… Je le laisse pas faire…_

James résista, refusant de bouger.

-_Endoloris !_

Il tomba sur le sol en hurlant. Lorsque McNair leva sa baguette, il laissa James reprendre sa respiration, avant de redire :

-Suis-moi, Potter !

_OK, cette fois c'est la dernière fois… Encore une dernière fois, mais pour l'instant, je lui obéis, ça fait trop mal…_

Il se releva et suivit McNair, qui tenait fermement sa laisse. Il l'emmena dans le cachot adjacent, qu'il connaissait désormais trop bien. McNair le mena jusqu'au lit, et détacha la laisse.

-Allonge-toi !

_Allez, j'obéis une dernière fois… Le temps que ça fasse moins mal…_

James s'allongea sur le lit, et il sentit McNair lui enlever sa robe. Un frisson le parcourut lorsque le froid du cachot frappa sa peau nue, mais il ne bougea pas. L'homme lui enleva son boxer et ordonna :

-Ecarte les jambes !

James s'exécuta, toujours en se disant que c'était la dernière fois qu'il obéissait. McNair s'allongea sur lui et le pénétra brutalement. James laissa échapper un cri de douleur, mais son agresseur lui enfouit la tête dans son oreiller, étouffant ses gémissements lorsqu'il commença ses coups de butoir. McNair continuait à le violer toujours plus brutalement… Il avait déjà violé des gamins, bien sûr, mais jamais il n'en avait connu de si bon, si étroit que James… James étouffa un gémissement plus prononcé que les autres lorsqu'il se libéra en lui. Il se retira, laissant le Gryffondor étendu sur son lit, la tête dans l'oreiller, saignant abondamment. McNair s'assit sur le bord de son lit, jeta un sort pour qu'il arrête de saigner, et lui caressa les cheveux.

-Allez, c'est bien, James. Je vais te laisser tranquille cette nuit, essaye de dormir.

D'un coup de baguette, il remit la couette par dessus le corps frigorifié du Gryffondor, et attacha sa cheville aux montants du lit. Puis il repartit, sortit du cachot, veilla à ce que tous les sorts de dissimulation soient activés et repartit.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Sirius parcourait les cachots depuis maintenant 4 heures. Il n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point ils étaient immenses. Et en plus, tous les couloirs se ressemblaient, et il avait du mal à déterminer ceux dans lesquels il était déjà passé. Soudain, il s'immobilisa. Il entendait des bruits de pas venir vers lui.

-_Lumos !_

Pointant sa baguette vers la source du bruit, il distingua quelqu'un s'approcher. C'était McNair. McNair… C'était lui qui revenait le plus souvent dans tous les rêves qu'il faisait… Après tout… Ca ne coûtait rien d'essayer, juste pour voir sa réaction…

-Bonjour monsieur !

-Oh, bonjour, Mr… Black, c'est bien ça ?

-Oui.

-Puis-je savoir ce que fais un Gryffondor dans des cachots à une heure pareille ? demanda McNair.

-Je cherche James Potter. Vous ne l'auriez pas vu, par hasard ?

-James Potter… Votre ami avec les cheveux noirs en bataille et des lunettes ?

-Oui.

-Si, je l'ai aperçu il y a tout juste une ou deux minutes… Au septième étage, je crois !

-D'accord, merci.

Il regarda McNair partir, puis, lorsqu'il se fut suffisamment éloigné, se dirigea vers l'endroit d'où McNair était venu. C'était par là qu'il y avait le plus de cachots dans un seul couloir. En fait, il y avait même plus de portes que de mur. Sirius s'immobilisa. Les portes couvraient entièrement un couloir long de 100 mètres… Sauf à un endroit. Un endroit, où on aurait eu la place de mettre une porte, mais où il n'y avait qu'un morceau de mur. Entouré d'autant de portes, ça faisait trop tâche dans le paysage. Il posa doucement ses doigts sur le mur, et sentit comme de minuscules décharges électriques. Magie. Donc sûrement sortilège de dissimulation. Mais il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont les briser. Il tira la carte du maraudeur, et marqua l'endroit où il était d'une petite croix sur la carte. Comme ça, il serait sûr de retrouver le cachot. Puis il retourna dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Ce n'était pas en se faisant choper par Rusard à minuit dans les couloirs qu'il retrouverait James.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Remus resta pensif.

-Peter ? demanda-t-il sèchement.

-Oui ?

-A ton avis… En comptant les escaliers, les détours pour éviter les zones où il y a trop de monde, et tout… Tu dirais qu'il y a quoi, comme distance, entre le 7e étage et les cachots ?

-Le château est immense… murmura Peter. Entre 1 et 2 kilomètres, je dirais !

-T'es d'accord, Sirius ?

-Oui, mais où tu veux en venir ? demanda Patmol.

-Réfléchis, Sirius, murmura Remus sur un ton énigmatique. Tu étais dans les cachots. McNair t'as dit qu'il avait vu James il y a une minute au 7e étage…

Sirius comprit subitement.

-Evidemment ! s'exclama-t-il. McNair n'avait pas l'air essoufflé, donc il n'a pas couru. Et en marchant normalement, personne ne pourrait parcourir 2 kilomètres en à peine une minute !

-Exactement ! confirma Remus. Donc, il n'a pas vu James, au dernier étage, une minute avant. Maintenant, à votre avis… Pourquoi il a menti ? Perso, je vois mal un membre du conseil d'administration retenir un élève dans les cachots…

-Et moi je vois encore moins un membre du conseil d'administration se balader dans Poudlard à minuit, compléta Sirius. Les membres du conseil, d'habitude, on les voit jamais !

-C'est vrai… confirma Remus. Le problème c'est qu'on peut rien faire sans preuves. Tant qu'on aura pas retrouvé James, ce sera notre parole contre celle de McNair. Et là on s'attaquerait à plus fort que nous. Donc pour l'instant, on doit trouver comment briser ce sort de dissimulation.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Dimanche soir. Rogue rentra dans le cachot. McNair était appuyé contre un mur, donnant à James des bouts de fromage et de fruits que le Gryffondor mangeait dans sa main. McNair lui avait remis son collier pour chien autour du cou.

-Alors ? demanda Rogue.

-C'est OK, sourit McNair. Il m'a donné du fil à retordre, mais il a finit par céder.

Rogue dévisagea pendant quelques secondes le jeune Gryffondor agenouillé.

-Viens là, Potter !

James le regarda, mais ne bougea absolument pas, paraissant hésiter. Rogue interrogea McNair du regard. Celui-ci ricana :

-Te fatigue pas, Rogue. Tant qu'il sera dans ce cachot, il ne bougera pas si personne ne le tient en laisse.

McNair s'accroupit et rattacha la laisse en cuir au collier du Gryffondor. Il tira légèrement dessus.

-Viens !

James se redressa et suivit docilement McNair. Il l'emmena jusqu'à Rogue, à qui il donna le bout de la laisse. Rogue s'en empara, puis ordonna :

-Remets-toi à genoux, Potter.

Le jeune garçon se laissa tomber sur ses genoux sans rien dire. Rogue passa une main dans les cheveux indisciplinés de son pire ennemi. Il ne réagit absolument pas. Bizarre, d'habitude il détestait qu'on touche à ses cheveux… Rogue ricana :

-Alors comme ça, McNair a fini par te dresser, Potter ?

-Oui, Maître, répondit James d'un ton neutre, ses yeux noisettes totalement éteints.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Voilà, je vous laisse sur cette fin là ! Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé, et laissez-moi tout plein de reviews SVP !


	18. Un gamin brisé

Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre assez long par rapport aux autres, et tout plein de rebondissements

Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre assez long par rapport aux autres, et tout plein de rebondissements ! Message pour ewi à qui je n'ai pas put répondre personnellement car c'était une reviews anonyme : Je dois t'avouer que je me suis longtemps demandé si James allait faire une tentative de suicide dans ce chapitre…

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

James était appuyé contre le mur, attendant le cours de métamorphose. Il sursauta en entendant un cri :

-James !

Sirius se précipita sur lui et le prit par les épaules. Il ferma les yeux et baissa la tête, s'attendant à recevoir des coups.

-James… reprit plus doucement son meilleur ami. Bon sang, t'étais où ? James ?

James avait changé. Enfin non. Pas vraiment changé. Il était juste redevenu celui qu'il était avant les vacances… en pire. Quelques cernes apparaissaient autour de son regard totalement vide d'expression, et il était incroyablement pâle… Et surtout, il avait une marque sur le cou. Une marque rouge tout autour de sa nuque, comme si on lui avait laissé attaché pendant longtemps une corde trop serrée…

-James ? S'il te plait, réponds-moi, t'étais où ?

-La salle sur demande, répondit-il d'une voix brisée qui horrifia Sirius.

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là-bas ? demanda Remus d'une voix compatissante.

-Dans le château… Y a toujours plein d'agitation, de cris, et tout… Besoin de calme.

-Et tu pouvais pas nous prévenir au moins ? James, on s'est fait un sang d'encre !

-Désolé. Je voulais vous prévenir mais… mais…

Sirius et Remus échangèrent un regard qui en disait long, et Sirius demanda toujours d'une voix calme :

-OK. Allez, t'inquiète pas, l'important c'est qu'on t'ai retrouvé. Il serait temps qu'on rentre, non ?

Ils s'installèrent dans la salle de métamorphose. Sirius, assis à coté de James, ne pouvait s'empêcher de le dévisager. La salle sur demande… D'un coté, les explications de James ne tenaient pas la route. De l'autre, c'était vrai que la salle sur demande était incartable, et qu'ils n'avaient pas essayé d'y rentrer… Donc c'était possible que James dise la vérité… Mais il était loin d'en être persuadé…

James soupira lorsque Sirius lui proposa de rentrer en classe. Il n'avait pas le droit de dire où il était, les ordres de son Maître avaient été clairs : s'ils te demandent quoi que ce soit, tu étais dans la salle sur demande. Mais, malgré le fait qu'il ait apparemment gobé son histoire, James ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de stresser. Qu'est-ce qui se passerait si Sirius découvrait qu'il lui mentait depuis le début de l'année, qu'il n'était plus rien d'autre que la pute attitrée des Serpentards ? Sirius lui en voudrait à mort… Mais James ne voulait pas perdre son amitié, Sirius était trop important à ses yeux pour cela… Il stressait de plus en plus… Non, Sirius allait le haïr, toute l'école saurait qu'il n'est qu'une pute, les Serpentards attaquerait Nina… Il n'en pouvait plus. Il ne pouvait plus ressentir toutes ces sensations en même temps, il se sentait comme bloqué, prisonnier de son corps, son corps qui échappait à tout contrôle chaque fois qu'il couchait avec Rogue, ce corps qu'il haïssait… Il n'en pouvait plus, il ne contrôlait plus rien, tout lui échappait, il était en permanence au bord de la crise de nerfs.

-Mr Potter ?

Il sursauta lorsque McGonagall l'appela.

-O… Oui, professeur ?

-Vous voulez sortir quelques instants ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix inquiète.

James réalisa seulement à ce moment là qu'il tremblait de tous ses membres, et qu'il transpirait. Il approuva d'un hochement de tête, et sortit de la salle. Il alla dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, et monta dans la salle de bains. Il en avait marre, il fallait qu'il sorte de ce corps, que son esprit et son corps se détachent, il ne tenait plus… Tout lui échappait, il était comme étranger à tous les évènements qui lui arrivaient… En tremblant, il releva la manche gauche de sa robe jusqu'à son coude, saisit une lame de rasoir et se l'enfonça profondément dans le bras. La douleur intense qu'il ressentit le ramena à la réalité, et le calma un peu. Il respira plus calmement, reprenant ses esprits. Quelques gouttes de sang perlaient sur son bras. Il renfonça sa lame de rasoir dans son entaille, qu'il élargit tout le long de son avant-bras. Un long filet de sang coula sur son poignet, puis sur sa main, avant de couler par terre. La douleur le calmait plus que n'importe quoi d'autre. C'était dingue, le bien que ça faisait…

Il passa plusieurs heures dans cette salle de bains. Lorsque le sang s'arrêta de couler sur son bras presque totalement déchiré par les coups de lames, il fit couler un peu d'eau froide dessus, puis ressortit. Il avait cours de potions à ce moment là, le cours devait tout juste commencer. Il descendit dans les cachots, et frappa légèrement à la porte. Il entra et Slughorn dit :

-Ah oui, le professeur McGonagall m'a prévenue que vous ne vous sentiez pas bien, Mr Potter. Allez-y, asseyez-vous avec votre partenaire habituel !

James se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, à coté de Rogue. Celui-ci le regarda avec un rictus moqueur avant d'ordonner :

-Vas me chercher une dizaine de queues de salamandres dans le placard !

James s'exécuta, et il passa tout le cours à suivre les ordres de Rogue, soulagé que celui-ci ne fasse pas de remarques quant à sa disparition pendant deux heures. La cloche sonna, annonçant l'heure du déjeuner. James se leva, mais Rogue ordonna :

-Attends-moi, Potter. Tu vas me suivre, j'ai deux mots à te dire.

James attendit docilement, puis laissa Rogue l'emmener dans un cachot vide. Le Serpentard verrouilla la porte, puis se retourna vers le garçon aux yeux noisettes.

-Mets-toi à genoux !

Le jeune Gryffondor se laissa tomber par terre, et Rogue reprit :

-Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ce matin ?

-Je ne sais pas, Maître… répondit James, les yeux baissés.

-Tu dois bien savoir, Potter…

-Pas trop, Maître. Je tremblais, et j'avais chaud…

-Ouais, crise de stress quoi, diagnostiqua Rogue. Qu'est-ce que t'as, tu es perdu sans ton Maître à coté de toi ? Réponds !

-Oui, Maître.

Rogue ricana, et lui caressa les cheveux, comme on le fait à un gentil chien.

-McNair t'as vraiment bien dressé, hein ?

-Oui, Maître.

Le Serpentard éclata de rire.

-Enfin bon, Potter… Tu imagines bien qu'une petite pute aussi docile que toi… C'aurait été trop dur d'attendre le week-end ! Mets-toi à quatre pattes !

Le Gryffondor s'exécuta, Rogue le déshabilla et le viola toujours aussi brutalement. James ne cria pas, laissant juste échapper un gémissement de douleur lorsque le Serpentard se libéra en lui, plantant ses ongles dans ses hanches. Il se retira, et James resta à genoux, devant lui.

-Tu aimes ça, Potter ? Tu aimes que je te fasse mal ?

-… Oui, Maître.

Rogue remarqua qu'il avait légèrement hésité. Il continua :

-Dis-moi, James… Tu aimerais, que je te prenne comme ça en public, devant toute l'école ? Tu voudrais montrer tes talents de pute à tous les élèves ?

-N… Non, Maître… S'il vous plait…

-OK, tu peux quand même réfléchir quand tu veux… Allez, rhabille-toi.

James renfila ses vêtements, et Rogue le laissa sortir. Le Gryffondor fila dans la Grande Salle, et s'assit à coté de Sirius.

-Désolé.

-T'inquiète pas, James.

-Tu nous a fait peur, pendant le cours de métamorphose, dit Peter. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Stress.

-Tu n'as pas de potions calmantes ? demanda Sirius.

-Dans le dortoir. Je me ballade pas avec.

-Ouais, évidemment. Au fait, t'étais où tout à l'heure ? Pourquoi t'es pas sorti en même temps que nous, tout à l'heure ?

-Slughorn voulait me voir, répondit James.

-Ah d'accord. Et Rogue ne t'as pas fait trop mal ?

-Non, je…

Il s'interrompit, comprenant que Sirius venait de le piéger. Et qu'il était tombé dans son piège la tête la première.

-James… murmura Sirius. Tu voudrais pas m'en parler, tout simplement ?

Pour la première fois, James y réfléchit sérieusement. Tout serait tellement simple s'il en parlait… Sirius pourrait convaincre Dumbledore de lui rendre sa baguette, faire pression sur Rogue pour qu'il le laisse tranquille, s'assurer que les Serpentards n'abuseraient plus de lui. Ca lui paraissait comme quelque chose d'impossible… Juste vivre normalement, sans être violé tous les week-ends… Rien que l'idée lui paraissait bizarre. Au fond, il s'y était presque habitué, à cette routine… Mais ne plus avoir à coucher avec eux… Il espérait avoir cette chance depuis des mois…

Non. Il ne pouvait pas en parler… Pas à Sirius. Patmol le détesterait trop… Il ne voudrait plus traîner avec lui, ça nuirait trop à sa réputation…

-Je sais pas Siri…

-Alors un conseil, réfléchis-y. Ca te ferait du bien de parler, mon p'tit James…

James sourit. Sirius l'appelait presque toujours comme ça pendant leurs quatre premières années, pendant lesquelles James avait effectivement la taille d'une demie-portion. Il passa tout l'après-midi en cours, assis à coté de Sirius. Le soir, lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans la salle commune, ils virent une annonce sur le panneau d'affichage, annonçant une sortie à Pré-au-lard le samedi suivant. Pré-au-lard… Ca faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'y était pas allé… Mais Rogue ne le laisserait jamais sortir… Depuis le retour après les vacances de Noël, Rogue veillait à ce que James ne puisse pas profiter de la lumière du soleil, l'empêchant strictement de sortir, l'autorisant tout juste à regarder un bout de ciel bleu à travers les minuscules fenêtres du château. Evidemment, il avait eu tout le loisir de se promener quand il était rentré chez lui mais… Le parc du château, le lac, le saule cogneur, le grand chêne à coté du lac, les filles qui riaient, l'herbe haute et fraîche dans laquelle il s'allongeait pour discuter pendant des heures avec Sirius, le vent frais sur sa peau, la pluie qui lui rendait les cheveux humides, la chaleur du soleil sur son visage… Ca lui manquait tellement… Il aimerait tant pouvoir aller à Pré-au-lard samedi…

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Rogue et McNair échangèrent un regard, avant de se retourner vers le jeune Gryffondor agenouillé à leurs pieds.

-Répète, ordonna Rogue.

-S'il vous plait, Maître… Est-ce que je pourrais aller à Pré-au-lard samedi ?

James ferma les yeux, s'attendant à recevoir un coup de pied, suivi des réprimandes de Rogue, mais le Serpentard répondit d'une voix assez calme :

-T'en penses quoi, McNair ?

-Hum… Pourquoi pas, après tout… Si ça peut améliorer un peu ta tête de cadavre… Moi j'y vois pas d'inconvénients. Et toi, Rogue ?

-Bon, c'est d'accord, Potter. On te laisse tranquille samedi, tu pourras même être dehors autant que tu le voudras ! Par contre rejoins nous tu sais où dimanche matin, et je te préviens tout de suite : tu as intérêt à être irréprochable, à tous les sens du terme. C'est clair ?

-Oui. Merci beaucoup, Maître.

-Allez, file. Et essaye de prendre un peu le soleil samedi, tu fais vraiment pitié.

James se releva et partit.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-Bon, le cours est terminé, déclara McGonagall, vous pouvez sortir ! Mr Potter, pouvez-vous rester quelques instants, s'il vous plait ?

Lorsque le dernier élève eut fermé la porte, la professeur lui proposa :

-Asseyez-vous ! Un gâteau au gingembre ?

-Non merci, professeur.

James n'avait rien avalé depuis trois semaines, à part les bouts de pain que Rogue lui donnait une ou deux fois par week-end. Il ne voulait plus manger, il ne voulait plus penser, il ne voulait plus respirer… Plus rien, il voulait juste mourir, c'est tout, mourir et ne plus ressentir la douleur permanente, qu'elle soit physique ou mentale.

-Prenez-en un quand même, Potter.

James céda et prit un gâteau qu'il grignota. Hum, c'était si bon…

-Potter, que s'est-il passé lundi matin ?

-Crise de stress, professeur. Je suis désolé.

-Ce n'est pas de votre faute, James, mais je ne peux pas fermer les yeux plus longtemps. James, vous ne mangez plus, vous maigrissez à vue d'œil, vous ne dormez plus, vous stressez en permanence… Il est hors de question que je laisse un de mes élèves mourir lentement devant moi sans rien faire !

James fut pris d'un élan de gratitude. Elle se souciait vraiment de lui, finalement ? Il n'était pas si seul que ça…

-James… Vous allez mal, et ça se voit… Pourquoi vos amis n'essayent-ils pas de vous faire parler ?

-Ils essayent, professeur. C'est moi qui veux pas.

-Pourquoi ?

-… Je veux pas les décevoir.

Minerva soupira. Typique des adolescents, et plus particulièrement des Gryffondors.

-James, quoi qu'il en soit vous êtes en danger imminent. Suivez-moi, je vous emmène à l'infirmerie.

-Non ! S'il vous plait, madame…

-Un problème ? demanda McGonagall.

-Madame, s'il vous plait… Mme Pomfresh ne me laissera jamais sortir de l'infirmerie avant samedi…

Minerva dut admettre qu'il n'avait pas tort. Sortie à Pré-au-lard ou pas, l'infirmière ne le laisserait pas sortir. Et il avait plus que quiconque besoin de respirer un peu d'air frais…

-C'est d'accord. Mais essayez d'en parler à vos amis, et particulièrement à Mr Black. Il pourra vous aider, j'en suis sûr.

-Je vais essayer. Merci professeur.

-Je vous en prie James. Et si jamais quelque chose ne vas pas, n'hésitez pas à venir m'en parler.

-D'accord, merci. Et… Je suppose que vous voulez me reprendre ma baguette ? demanda-t-il en la lui tendant.

-Gardez-la, James. Le professeur Dumbledore ne m'approuverait sûrement pas, mais j'estime que vous en avez besoin.

Il sortit de la salle de classe. Il se dirigeait vers le couloir d'enchantements, pour le cours de Flitwick, quand quelqu'un derrière lui plaqua une main contre sa bouche, et l'attira dans une salle minuscule.

-Salut Potter !

Nott et Avery. Ils le maintenaient fermement, l'empêchant de prendre sa baguette dans sa poche.

-Alors comme ça, Potter, il paraît que tu nous fausse compagnie samedi ?

-Dommage, continua Avery. Une journée entière sans pouvoir profiter de toi… Il faut bien qu'on rattrape dès maintenant le temps perdu !

-Allez vous faire foutre ! cria James en se débattant.

Il reçut un coup de poing dans la tempe.

-Je pensais que McNair t'avais mieux dressé que ça… Tu dois nous obéir, Potter, tu t'en souviens ? Je pense que tu connais les corrections de McNair, non ?

James arrêta de se débattre. Il avait presque oublié. _Il devait leur obéir_. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il se souvenait trop bien des _doloris_ de McNair.

-Mets-toi à genoux !

Le Gryffondor s'exécuta. Avery laissa tomber son pantalon et son caleçon et ordonna :

-Ouvre la bouche !

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Sirius, Remus et Peter sortirent du cours d'enchantements.

-A votre avis, qu'est-ce qu'elle doit lui dire, à James, pour qu'elle l'ait retenu pendant toute l'heure ? demanda Peter.

-J'en sais rien… On va l'attendre devant la salle de McGonagall ? proposa Sirius.

-OK !

Ils arrivèrent dans le couloir, où ils virent McGonagall sortir de sa salle.

-Vous ne devriez pas être en train de manger ? demanda-t-elle.

-En fait on cherchait James. Il était avec vous, non ? demanda Sirius.

McGonagall fronça les sourcils.

-Vous ne l'avez pas vu en cours d'enchantements ?

-Non, on croyait que vous l'aviez gardé toute l'heure. Pourquoi, ce n'est pas le cas ?

-Je… Je l'ai laissé repartir 10 minutes après ! dit la professeur, les yeux écarquillés.

-D'accord, répondit Sirius. Il a dut faire une crise de stress et rentrer dans le dortoir chercher des potions calmantes ! On va le chercher dans la salle commune !

-Entendu. Tenez-moi tout de même au courant !

-OK !

Sirius piqua un sprint jusqu'à la salle commune. Evidemment, James n'y était pas. Il saisit la carte du maraudeur et murmura :

-Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises !

La carte se dessina sur le parchemin, et Sirius parcourut du regard l'endroit qui désignait le couloir de métamorphose. Il trouva les deux points indiquant Remus et Peter, qui l'attendaient. Il soupira en trouvant un point avec le nom de James à coté. Au moins, il n'avait pas disparu de la carte. Il retourna voir Remus et Peter qui demandèrent :

-Alors ?

-Dix mètres d'ici. Il est dans une salle de classe vide.

Ils trouvèrent rapidement la salle, que Sirius ouvrit avec un _alohomora_. Peter laissa échapper un gémissement. James était étendu sur le sol, évanoui, son visage criblé de marques de coups. Sirius se précipita vers lui et le retourna sur le dos.

-Putain… murmura-t-il. Il s'est bien fait tabasser… James ? James !

Le corps de James trembla, et il ouvrit les yeux.

-Sirius ?

-Tu vas bien ? demanda Remus en s'accroupissant à coté de lui.

-Je crois, ouais. Ca va aller…

-T'es sûr ?

James avait un œil enflé, sa lèvre inférieure saignait abondamment, ses lunettes étaient cassées, et quelques bouts de verre s'étaient incrustés dans des entailles sur ses joues, probablement faite à coups de couteaux. Il murmura :

-Peter…

-Oui, James ?

-Ma baguette… Ils l'ont jetée à l'autre bout de la salle…

Queudver se dirigea vers la direction indiquée, et trouva rapidement la baguette de James. Il la lui rendit, et James murmura :

-_Occulius Reparo !_

Ses lunettes redevinrent comme neuves, et il les remit sur son nez. Il se releva difficilement, et ils rentrèrent dans la salle commune. James s'enferma dans la salle de bains, et en ressortit une heure après dans un bien meilleur état. Il avait fait disparaître toutes ses ecchymoses, sa lèvre avait retrouvé sa taille normale, et toutes les coupures qu'il avait avaient été réduites à de très fines cicatrices à peine visibles. Sirius devait reconnaître qu'il était vraiment doué pour soigner son apparence… L'attrapeur des Gryffondors se laissa tomber dans le canapé défoncé, à coté de Sirius, tout en finissant d'essuyer avec une serviette ses cheveux humides qui sentaient encore le shampoing.

-Au fait, James ? Tu viens avec nous demain, à Pré-au-lard ?

-Ouaip ! répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Sirius se réveilla à 10 heures du matin. Dehors, il y avait un grand ciel bleu dépourvu de nuages. Idéal pour une sortie à Pré-au-lard. James n'était pas dans son lit. Bizarre, d'habitude c'était lui qui traînait le plus… Il descendit dans la salle commune. James était là, assis à une table, écrivant sur un long rouleau de parchemin.

-James, t'es au courant qu'on a pas de devoirs à faire pour lundi ?

-C'est pas des devoirs, répondit James sans lever la tête. J'écris une lettre à Maria. Fini ! déclara-t-il en levant sa plume.

Il roula le parchemin, se leva et demanda :

-Je vais à la volière, tu veux venir avec moi ?

-Je te suis !

James et Sirius marchèrent longuement en silence, lorsqu'une voix railleuse se fit entendre :

-Tiens ! Potter et Black… Ca faisait longtemps !

James pâlit en reconnaissant la voix de Rogue. Il se retourna vers lui et baissa les yeux, mais Sirius brandit sa baguette.

-Dégage, Servilo !

Rogue plongea son regard dans celui de James, créant un lien entre eux par légilimancie.

_Dis-lui de ne rien faire, Potter ! _

-Sirius, laisse tomber…

-Il faut croire que Potter est plus raisonnable que toi, Black… ricana Rogue.

Sirius saisit Rogue par le col et le plaqua violemment contre un mur.

-Sirius, laisse tomber je te dis ! insista James.

-Non, James. Ecoute-moi bien Servilo. Tu t'es peut-être bien amusé jusqu'à maintenant, mais ça suffit. Tu fous la paix à James, OK ?

-Sinon quoi, Black ? Tu m'humilieras en public ? Au point où j'en suis, je suis habitué. Tu vois, Black, ton point faible, c'est tout simplement que pendant 6 ans, tu m'as tout pris. Contrairement à toi ou à James, je n'ai plus _rien_ à perdre.

Sirius dut admettre qu'il avait raison. Mais il ne lâcha pas Rogue pour autant.

-Peu importe ce que tu diras, tu n'as pas intérêt à toucher à un seul de ses cheveux, c'est clair ?

-Je n'ai pas besoin de le toucher, répondit Rogue.

Tout se passa en une seconde. Rogue claqua des doigts. James tomba sur le sol, hurlant de douleur. Sirius se retourna vivement.

-James ! Espèce de conard, qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

Rogue claqua à nouveau des doigts et James arrêta de hurler, restant étendu sur le sol, haletant. Il se releva, et Rogue reprit :

-Je me suis bien fait comprendre, Black ? Peu importe l'endroit où je suis, en un claquement de doigts, Potter est à ma merci. Si j'avais voulu j'aurais très bien put le laisser souffrir jusqu'à ce qu'il en meurt.

Sirius resta bouche bée quelques instants, puis grogna :

-Dégage !

Il lui adressa un rictus qui en disait long, et disparut. Sirius se retourna vers James. Il était exactement dans le même état que lorsqu'il l'avait retrouvé lundi. Totalement immobile, appuyé contre le mur, ses yeux noisettes vides de toute expression. Mais il distingua tout de même une larme couleur rapidement le long de sa joue avant de glisser sur son cou et disparaître.

-James… Tu veux pas simplement en parler ?

Sirius pouvait presque entendre le « non » qu'il allait répondre, comme à chaque fois.

-Pas ici.

Sa réponse surprit Sirius.

-Suis-moi, Cornedrue.

Ils descendirent dans le parc, et allèrent dans la cabane hurlante. Le seul endroit où James se sentait en sécurité.

-Ici, ça te vas mieux ? demanda Sirius en souriant.

James approuva d'un hochement de tête, et s'assit sur le lit. Sirius prit place à coté de lui, et demanda :

-Alors ?

Le Gryffondor hésita. Il savait que parler lui ferait du bien mais… Le premier mot restait toujours le plus difficile… Après quelques secondes de silence, il se lança :

-Ils me violent.

Sirius resta bouche bée.

-Quoi ? cria-t-il.

-Ils me violent, répéta James en baissant les yeux. Tous les week-ends. Depuis les vacances de Noël.

-Mais… James, pourquoi t'as rien dit ? hurla-t-il.

-Ils me font chanter ! expliqua-t-il. Je dois leur obéir. Sinon ils s'attaqueront à Nina.

Sirius bouillait de rage. Si Rogue avait encore été devant lui à ce moment là, ça ferait déjà plusieurs secondes qu'il serait mort.

-James… Je suis désolé.

James haussa les épaules. Sirius reprit :

-Qui d'autre ?

-Quoi ?

-A part Rogue, qui d'autre t'a violé ?

-Toute sa bande. Avery, Nott, Rosier, Wilkies et…

-Et ?

-McNair.

-C'était avec eux, que tu étais, quand tu disparaissais ?

James approuva d'un hochement de tête.

-Ils m'emmenaient dans un cachot. Ils me menottaient sur un lit et… Ils m'obligeaient à coucher avec eux. J'arrivais même pas à dormir tellement ils me faisaient mal… Ils me forçaient à faire des choses tellement dégoûtantes… Je veux même plus y repenser.

-Et quand t'as disparu à la rentrée…

-Rogue avait remarqué que j'allais mieux. McNair m'a enfermé dans le cachot pendant le week-end pour me… dresser. Au début je voulais pas céder. Il enchaînait les _doloris_ en continu, pendant des heures entières… J'en pouvais plus, j'avais trop mal… Et j'ai fini par céder.

James s'arrêta quelques secondes et reprit :

-Ils me traitent comme un chien, quand je suis avec eux. Je dois les appeler Maître, j'ai pas le droit de marcher s'ils me tiennent pas en laisse, ils me font manger dans leur main… J'en peux plus, Sirius… Je voudrais tellement que ça s'arrête… Mais je peux pas mettre Nina en danger.

-Alors suis-moi.

-Où ça ? demanda James, surpris.

-Je t'emmène chez Dumbledore. Il est hors de question que je les laisse abuser de toi plus longtemps.

-Non, s'il te plait, Sirius ! Pas maintenant… Ce soir si tu veux, mais pas maintenant !

-Qu'est-ce que ça changes ?

-Il va m'envoyer à l'infirmerie… S'il te plait, laisse-moi juste aller à Pré-au-lard cet après-midi. Après je ferais tout ce que tu voudras, je te jure, mais laisse-moi au moins l'après-midi.

-D'accord, abdiqua Sirius. Mais ce soir, je te traîne chez Dumbledore, que tu le veuilles ou non !

James approuva d'un hochement de tête. Il avait presque du mal à y croire… C'était fini…

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

James ferma les yeux. Puis, petit à petit, il réussit à les ouvrir, laissant ses yeux fixer encore et encore le soleil si brillant, le ciel si bleu, le village de Pré-au-lard qui lui paraissait encore plus magnifique que la dernière fois qu'il y avait été. Ca faisait tellement de bien. Il avait presque oublié toutes ces boutiques, le magasin de farces et attrapes, les chocolats d'Honeydukes, les trois Balais et les bièraubeurres, la cabane hurlante fièrement dressée au loin… Ca lui avait tellement manqué…

Cinq heures plus tard, Remus et Peter étaient rentrés au château. Ils avaient froid. James et Sirius eux, étaient restés dans le parc, Sirius appuyé contre un grand chêne, l'air rêveur, James étendu sur le dos dans l'herbe, les yeux fermés, le vent chaud de mai balayant ses cheveux noirs. Lorsque la nuit tomba, Sirius se releva.

-Allez, faut bien qu'on rentre un jour…

James ouvrit des yeux tristes. Il ne voulait pas rentrer… D'autant plus qu'il ne savait pas quand il pourrait ressortir à nouveau. Il se leva finalement et rentra au château avec Sirius, qui l'emmena jusqu'à la gargouille gardant le bureau de Dumbledore. Au moment où ils arrivaient, ils virent McGonagall sortir du passage gardé par la gargouille.

-Potter, Black, vous ne devriez pas dormir ?

-On voudrait voir le professeur Dumbledore.

-Il n'est pas là, monsieur Black. Des affaires avec le ministère, il ne revient que samedi de la semaine prochaine.

-D'accord. Bonne nuit professeur.

-Bonne nuit à vous aussi.

Ils rentrèrent dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Remus et Peter dormaient déjà. Sirius demanda :

-Tu comptes faire quoi, demain ?

-Rogue veut me voir dans les cachots.

-Pas question, trancha Sirius.

-Mais…

-Tais-toi. James, il n'est pas question que je laisse ces conards abuser de toi encore une fois.

-Sirius ! Rogue peut me jeter des _doloris_ à volonté d'un claquement de doigt ! protesta James. T'as bien vu ce matin !

-Oui, d'ailleurs, comment il fait ça ?

-Il m'attache un collier autour du cou. Il a jeté un sort d'invisibilité dessus, mais avec ça, en un claquement de doigt il me fait ce qu'il veut.

-Lève la tête, murmura Sirius.

James leva la tête, et Sirius jeta un sortilège de révélation. Le collier apparut. A première vue il avait l'air normal. Apparemment, Rogue avait pris un simple collier pour chien qu'il avait ensorcelé.

-Ne bouge pas, murmura Sirius.

Sirius desserra doucement le collier, puis, lorsqu'il fut suffisamment détaché, il jeta un sortilège qui le coupa.

-Merci Sirius, dit James, reconnaissant, en se massant le cou. Mais ça change pas le fait que je vais devoir y aller… Nina…

-Non, James. Demain tu restes dans ton lit. Et c'est moi qui irais leur dire deux mots.

-Sirius, tu n'es pas censé le savoir ! protesta James. S'il te plait, pense à Nina, ils vont la tuer !

-Je vais les en dissuader, assura Sirius d'une voix ferme, sa main refermée sur sa baguette.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Et voilà ! Attention, l'histoire n'est pas finie pour autant ! L'élément perturbateur qui déclenchera le « début de la fin » de l'histoire arrive dans le prochain chapitre, dont le titre sera : Un simple match de quidditch comme tous les autres (ou quelque chose dans ce style, je sais pas si je vais avoir la place de l'écrire dans la case du chapitre).


	19. Un simple match comme tous les autres

Nouveau chapitre

Nouveau chapitre ! Il aurait put être là hier soir sans le de virus que je me suis chopé, qui a fait que mon ordi a passé la soirée à lancer des scans pour le virer… Donc voilà, nouveau chapitre, régalez-vous bien !

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Le dimanche matin, James dormait encore quand Sirius se leva. Il prit la carte du maraudeur, sa baguette, et la cape d'invisibilité que James lui avait laissée au cas où. James lui avait décrit l'endroit où était le cachot, et Sirius avait vu juste : c'était bien cette porte invisible dans le couloir où il avait vu McNair. Il s'y dirigea et, devant la porte, tomba sur Rogue, appuyé contre le mur, paraissant attendre quelqu'un.

-Tiens, salut Rogue !

-Black ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici à une heure pareille ?

-Et toi ? demanda Sirius sur le ton de la conversation.

Rogue soupira d'agacement.

-Au fait, Black… Ca fait bizarre, de te voir seul… T'as plus ton petit toutou derrière toi ? Où est passé Potter ?

-Eh bien, répondit le Gryffondor en faisant mine de réfléchir, sachant qu'on est dimanche et qu'il est cinq heures du matin… Il est peut-être dans son lit, tu ne crois pas ?

Le Serpentard grogna quelque chose qu'il n'entendit pas, ses sourcils froncés de mécontentement.

-T'as l'air fâché, Rogue… Ca t'étonne tant que ça, le fait que James préfère être dans son lit plutôt que dans le tien ?

Rogue releva violemment la tête, et un silence de mort s'installa entre eux, les deux ennemis se foudroyant mutuellement du regard. Puis Rogue murmura :

-T'aurais mieux fait de te taire, Black !

Il claqua des doigts. Sirius ricana :

-Te fatigue pas.

Il sortit de sa poche le collier de James, qu'il lui avait enlevé la veille.

-Je voulais quand même te le rendre… T'as dut y passer, du temps, à installer tous ces sorts de torture…

Rogue reprit le collier, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Sirius reprit :

-Et au fait… Si jamais tu avais envie de faire quoi que ce soit à Nina, je traîne James chez Dumbledore. Ce serait dommage pour McNair, non ? Ce qu'il voulait, c'était créer un scandale pour que Dumbledore soit viré. Si je vais le voir maintenant, il aura le temps de trouver toutes les preuves contre lui. Vous serez tous virés, peut-être même envoyés à Askaban pour utilisation de sortilèges impardonnables. Donc je te conseille de te taire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? demanda Rogue.

-Tout. Je sais que vous le violez en lui faisant du chantage pour qu'il se taise. Mais c'est fini, Rogue. Dans une semaine, Dumbledore saura tout, et je ne vous laisserait pas abuser de James plus longtemps. C'est fini.

-Tu peux faire le malin, Black, sourit Rogue, mais tu es le moins bien placé pour protéger le petit Potter. Mais évidemment… Tu t'en souviens pas, hein ? Tu te souviens pas, que toi aussi, tu l'as violé ?

(Flash-back)

Rogue agita sa baguette, et Sirius retomba sur le sol. Il s'approcha de lui, et demanda d'une voix doucereuse :

-Alors comme ça, Black, il paraît que t'es un vrai tombeur ?

-C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, répondit Bellatrix. Il s'est tapé la moitié des filles de l'école !

-Parfait ! sourit Rogue. Si t'es si expérimenté que ça avec des filles… Tu ne devrais pas avoir trop de mal avec ton meilleur ami !

-Q… Quoi ? bafouilla Sirius, ayant peur de trop bien comprendre.

-Tu m'as parfaitement compris Black. Tu voulais savoir ce qu'on faisait à James pendant les week-ends ? Eh bien on va te faire faire la même chose que nous ! Prends-le ! ordonna-t-il en désignant James, étendu sur son lit.

Non, ils ne pouvaient pas l'obliger à faire _ça_ ! Ils ne pouvaient pas l'obliger à violer James, son meilleur ami, son frère…

-Non ! Non, Rogue, ne me demande pas ça !

-_Endoloris _!

Le sortilège frappa James, qui hurla de douleur. Lorsque Rogue leva sa baguette, il se tourna vers Sirius, et siffla :

-Je lui en rejète un toutes les dix secondes. Jusqu'à ce que tu le prennes. Et ne te fais pas d'illusions, même s'il tombe dans les pommes je n'arrêterais pas de le torturer. Les dix secondes sont écoulées je crois… _Endoloris !_

James se tordit à nouveau de douleur dans un hurlement. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta, Sirius s'approcha du lit. Il n'avait pas le choix, s'il ne le faisait pas, Rogue finirait par tuer James.

Sirius se plaça au-dessus de son meilleur ami, et souleva doucement sa robe. S'allongeant sur lui, il murmura :

-Pardonne-moi, James.

Sirius le pénétra aussi doucement qu'il put, et un léger frisson parcourut le corps de James. Sirius commença ses mouvements de va-et-vient en lui, essayant de lui faire le moins mal possible. James avait fermé les yeux, visiblement soulagé de ne pas ressentir de douleur. Sirius se retira du corps du Gryffondor. Il s'en voulait à mort. Il aurait voulu se tuer à ce moment même. Il posa une main sur l'épaule nue de son meilleur ami, et murmura :

-James…

Rogue se plaça devant Sirius et ricana :

-Ouais, tu t'es pas trop mal débrouillé…

D'un coup de baguette, Rogue attacha la cheville de Sirius aux barreaux du lit, l'obligeant à rester allongé à coté de James.

-Allez, je pense qu'on va laisser Potter tranquille pour aujourd'hui… A moins que tu ne veuilles l'utiliser cette nuit, moi je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients !

Sirius foudroya le Serpentard du regard. Celui-ci sortit et verrouilla la porte.

-James… James, je suis désolé !

-C'est pas de ta faute, Siri… Merci de pas m'avoir fait mal.

James avait l'air épuisé, et totalement à bouts de nerfs.

-Tu devrais essayer de dormir, James…

Il posa une main sur son épaule. Il était frigorifié. James se recroquevilla sous sa couette et sombra dans le sommeil presque aussitôt.

(Fin du flash-back)

-Tu t'en souviens, Black ?

Evidemment, que Sirius s'en souvenait. Mais il aurait préféré oublié. Il pointa sa baguette sur la gorge du Serpentard, et grogna :

-Ecoute-moi bien, Rogue. Jusqu'à maintenant, tu t'es bien amusé avec James, mais tu n'as plus intérêt à toucher à un seul de ses cheveux !

-Pourquoi, tu as peur qu'il se suicide ? demanda Rogue avec un rictus.

-Tu-es-prévenu, Servilo. Si jamais James fait une connerie et se retrouve à Sainte-Mangouste pour tentative de suicide, je vous tiens tous pour responsable devant Dumbledore !

Rogue lui adressa un rictus qui en disait long avant de retourner dans le cachot. Sirius retourna dans la salle commune.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-Alors ? demanda James.

-C'est réglé. S'ils font quoi que ce soit, je dénonce McNair.

-Merci Sirius… murmura James infiniment reconnaissant. Merci beaucoup !

-De rien.

James se leva du canapé, essaya de faire trois pas mais il s'écroula aussitôt.

-James !

Sirius se précipita vers lui et l'aida à se relever. James paraissait ne plus avoir aucune force. Ce qui n'était pas étonnant…

-Dis-moi, James… murmura-t-il en l'aidant à se rasseoir.

-Oui, Patmol ?

-Ca fait combien de temps que tu n'as rien mangé ?

James baissa les yeux, et murmura :

-2 semaines… Peut-être trois…

-OK. Suis-moi dans les cuisines.

-Non ! Sirius, ça sert à rien, je mangerais pas ! protesta James.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je… Je veux manger, mais j'y arrive pas ! Le fait d'avaler… Ca me dégoûte trop !

-Quoi ? demanda Sirius, ne comprenant rien. Mais pourquoi ?

James replia ses jambes et passa ses bras autour, se lovant dans le coin du canapé.

-Quand… Quand j'étais avec eux, dans les cachots… Ils m'obligeaient… Ils m'obligeaient à les sucer… Et à avaler… Ca me dégoûte trop, Sirius !

Sirius resta bouché bée, horrifié. Il n'imaginait même pas jusqu'où avaient put aller les sévices qu'ils faisaient subir à James… Il se rapprocha de lui, et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

-James… Il faut quand même que tu manges, je peux pas te laisser mourir de faim ! Tiens, attends…

Il fouilla dans son sac, et en tira une chocogrenouille. Il la tendit à James, qui sourit :

-Si en plus tu me prends par les sentiments…

James saisit la grenouille en chocolat, et en croqua un bout. Un frisson le parcourut lorsque le chocolat à moitié fondu coula le long de sa gorge, mais il finit tout de même de manger la friandise en chocolat.

-C'est bon, hein ? demanda Sirius en souriant.

James approuva d'un hochement de tête. Il avait presque oublié à quel point il aimait manger…

-Au fait, reprit Sirius en changeant de conversation, c'est samedi prochain, le match de quidditch Gryffondor contre Poufsouffle ?

-Il paraît… T'as pas idée d'à quel point je suis motivé… dit-il avec lassitude.

-Toi aussi ? demanda Sirius. Je crois que dans l'équipe, on a tous envie d'expédier ce match le plus vite possible…

-C'est clair, confirma James. Et en plus contre Poufsouffle ! Aucune action, aucuns adversaires, on pourrait presque prévoir le résultat dès maintenant ! Ce sera vraiment un simple match comme tous les autres… Je sens que je vais m'endormir sur mon balai tellement ce sera ennuyeux !

-On est tous comme toi, James, confirma Miranda Slimane qui venait de rentrer. Vous aussi, ça vous soûle ce match ?

-Tu peux pas savoir…

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-Je vois pas pourquoi on s'entraîne autant, grogna Aelita. Les Poufsouffle, on va les battre à plate couture !

-Je sais, Aelita, assura James. Mais McGonagall m'a fait clairement savoir qu'elle tenait à garder la coupe de quidditch dans son bureau, donc…

-Mais on s'en fout ! contesta Nina, c'est qu'un simple match comme tous les autres ! On aura largement le temps de s'entraîner pour le match final contre Serdaigle !

-C'est clair ! confirma Miranda. Poufsouffle, on pourrait les battre avec les yeux bandés et les mains attachées ! On a même pas besoin de leur piquer le souaffle, ils le lâchent tout seuls juste au dessus de nous !

-Pareil pour les batteurs ! continua Joey. On a rien à faire, ils envoient les cognards sur leurs propres joueurs !

-Moi, je fais rien du match, assura Sirius, ils sont pas foutus d'amener le souaffle jusque dans les buts ! Et quand ils l'amènent, ils tirent dix mètres à coté !

-Bon, écoutez, tous ! cria James. Je sais que ce match vous soûle tous autant que moi, et si on pouvait s'en passer, je serais le premier à ne pas venir ! Mais on doit tout de même faire honneur à notre maison en faisant un minimum d'effort pour se pointer sur le stade, samedi, à 11 heures ! On est tous d'accord sur le fait que, ce match, on l'expédie en maximum 10 minutes, et on en parle plus ! Mais en attendant, on se motive un tout petit poil, même si c'est qu'un simple match comme tous les autres, sans rien d'intéressant dedans !

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Cours de potions. C'était peut-être le cours que James redoutait le plus. Il n'avait plus revu Rogue depuis que Sirius l'avait forcé à rester dans la salle commune le dimanche précédent. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le couloir avec Sirius, Remus et Peter, il essaya d'ignorer le regard meurtrier que Rogue lui lança. Mais, lorsqu'ils rentrèrent et qu'il s'assit à coté de Rogue, James ne put l'ignorer plus longtemps.

-Tiens, Potter, ça faisait longtemps…

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda James.

-Te prévenir. Black ne pourra pas être sur ton dos éternellement, les profs non plus. On finira bien par te coincer, Potter. Et à ce moment-là, crois-moi, on rattrapera le temps perdu avec toi. Dès qu'on t'aura, Potter, je te jure que tu regretteras d'être en vie.

La menace de Rogue lui restait dans la tête, mais il finit par la balayer. Dumbledore revenait le sur-lendemain, et, même s'il appréhendait le moment où il devrait bien tout raconter, il était soulagé de savoir que plus jamais Rogue ne pourrait lui mettre la main dessus.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Le stade était plein à craquer, comme à chaque match, et l'hymne des Gryffondors résonnait dans tout le stade :

(sur l'air du FC Nantes)

Allez, allez, allez Gryffons jouez !

Tous avec vous les rouges et or,

D'un seul élan, et sur le même accord,

Nous vous crions les lions gagn'ront !

Du Nord au Sud de Poudlard,

Du lac noir à Pré-au-lard,

Nous sommes ici pour supporter,

Les vaillants lions de Gryffondor !

Allez, allez, allez Gryffons jouez…

Dans les vestiaires, les joueurs entendaient leurs chants, ce chant qu'ils connaissaient désormais par cœur pour l'entendre à chaque match.

-Ben au moins y en a qui sont motivés… commenta Miranda. On pourrait pas leur demander de jouer à notre place, je suis sûre qu'ils gagneraient !

-Ouais, c'est vrai, confirma Nina. Pourquoi pour changer ce serait pas les supporters qui joueraient ?

-Parce que McGonagall va nous tuer si on fait ça ! répondit James. Bien que ce ne soit pas une si mauvaise idée, au fond…

La cloche du collège sonna 11 heures.

-Allez, on y va ! déclara James.

Tous les joueurs sortirent. Seule Nina resta un peu à la traîne.

-Ca va pas, p'tite sœur ?

-Si, si c'est juste que… J'ai un mauvais pressentiment ! James, ce match, je sais pas pourquoi, je le sens pas du tout !

-T'inquiète pas, c'est juste un peu de stress ! C'est normal… Allez, on se retrouve après le match !

-OK, à tout à l'heure !

-A tout à l'heure, p'tite sœur.

Il l'embrassa rapidement sur le front, ils prirent leurs balais et s'envolèrent en même temps que les autres sous les cris et les applaudissements des spectateurs. La voix de Remus hurlait leurs noms, et ils saluèrent la foule en tournant autour du stade. Les joueurs de Poufsouffle arrivèrent, firent un tour d'honneur, puis les deux équipes se placèrent face à face.

-Et le souaffle est lancé ! cria la voix de Remus, immédiatement intercepté par l'équipe de Gryffondor ! Miranda Slimane, qui fonce vers les buts ! Elle passe à Aelita, qui passe à Nina Potter, à nouveau Aelita, Nina, Miranda, Miranda qui marque !! Dix points pour Gryffondor !!

Des hurlements éclatèrent dans les tribunes, et les supporters de Gryffondor ressortirent leurs écharpes, bannières, et drapeaux rouges et or.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

200 à 0 pour Gryffondor, alors que James n'avait même pas encore repéré le vif d'or. Il le cherchait activement, tournant autour du stade, recherchant le moindre éclat doré.

Un énorme cognard fonça sur lui. Joey, l'un de leurs batteurs, se précipita pour le repousser. D'un coup de batte, il rejeta le cognard au loin. Celui-ci s'attaque alors à Miranda, et ce fut Franz, le deuxième batteur qui la protégea.

Tout se passa en même pas une seconde. Tandis que Joey et Franz se débattaient avec l'un des cognards, le deuxième fonça sur Nina et la percuta en plein tête. Des cris d'horreur retentirent dans le stade. Le cognard n'avait pas l'air de vouloir s'arrêter ici. Il retourna sur elle et la frappa dans le dos. La jeune fille s'accrocha de toutes ses forces à son balai, son visage déformé par la douleur. La grosse balle noire revint à la charge, la percutant violemment en plein dans la nuque.

Les yeux de Nina se fermèrent et elle chuta de son balai. James se précipita, abandonnant la recherche du vif d'or, et essaya de rattraper Nina. L'attrapeur de Poufsouffle arriva en même temps que lui, et l'aida à descendre Nina par terre. Elle était évanouie, du sang coulait de ses tempes. Mme Pomfresh arriva sur le stade.

-Dumbledore désactive les barrières anti-transplanage, des médicomages de Sainte-Mangouste arrivent tout de suite ! leur dit-elle.

Tous les joueurs, de Gryffondor comme de Poufsouffle avaient atterris, et s'étaient regroupés autour de la jeune fille évanouie. Un crac sonore annonça l'arrivée des médicomages. Toute l'équipe s'écarta, seul James resta accroupi, tenant le corps de Nina dans ses bras. Il tremblait.

-Nina… Bon sang, réveille-toi ! Nina !

-Mr Potter, demanda l'un des médicomages, laissez-nous l'emmener à Sainte Mangouste. Nous allons nous occuper d'elle.

A contre cœur, James lâcha le corps de Nina, et regarda les médicomages emmener Nina, puis disparaître en transplanant.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-James… murmura Sirius pour la centième fois, tu connais les médicomages de Sainte Mangouste ! On ne fait pas plus expérimentés qu'eux ! Nina, ils s'en occupent, je suis sûre que dans une semaine elle sera de retour à Poudlard ! James…

-Laisse-moi, s'il te plait, Sirius.

James sortit de la salle commune et monta en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air. Il s'assit sur l'un des créneaux de la tour, à quelques centimètres du vide, et s'appuya contre le mur d'une autre tour adjacente. La nuit était claire, les étoiles brillant de tous leurs feux. Le vent frais qui lui fouettait le visage lui fit du bien. Nina… Il secoua la tête. Après tout, Sirius avait raison. On ne trouvait pas plus expérimenté que les médicomages de Sainte Mangouste, dans une semaine, Nina péterait la forme, c'était certain. Il s'inquiétait pour rien.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-Allez, cours de métamorphose, pour se mettre de bonne humeur à 8 heures du mat' !

James, Sirius, Remus et Peter étaient totalement endormis. Ils n'avaient pas dormis de la nuit, attendant que McGonagall leur apporte des nouvelles de Nina. Mais elle n'était pas venu, et personne, pas même James, ne savait comment elle allait. McGonagall fit son cours exactement de la même façon que d'habitude. Lorsque la cloche sonna, et demanda :

-Mr Potter, pouvez-vous rester un moment, je vous prie ?

Sirius hésita, et la directrice de leur maison assura :

-Vous pouvez rester aussi, Mr Black. Asseyez-vous.

Les deux Gryffondors s'assirent, et, après que McGonagall eut fermé la porte de la salle, et murmura :

-Nous venons de recevoir un hibou de Sainte Mangouste.

Elle se tut un moment, prit une inspiration, et continua :

-Nina est morte cette nuit.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Fin du chapitre ! Reviews, please !


	20. L'arrivée de Maria

Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre

Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre ! Il ne sera pas aussi violent que je l'avais prévu (il y a bien sûr un peu de violence, mais la plupart du temps j'ai essayé de faire des ellipses temporelles ou des changements de point de vue). Enfin bref, vous verrez par vous-mêmes !

ENJOY !!

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-Bon, décida Lily, j'y vais !

-Tu crois que tu auras plus de chances que moi ? demanda Sirius, sceptique.

-Ca coûte rien d'essayer !

Lily monta jusqu'à la tour d'astronomie. James n'avait pas bougé depuis trois heures. Il restait là, assis sur ce créneau, contre cette tour, à regarder les étoiles, ou plutôt ce qu'il pouvait en voir à travers ses larmes. Il lui faisait vraiment de la peine. Elle avait toujours pensé que James, s'il était l'un de ses meilleurs amis, resterait toujours le gamin prétentieux qu'elle connaissait. Elle réalisait à quel point elle se trompait. Elle n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un pleurer autant, même une semaine après la mort de sa sœur.

-Cornedrue ?

James ne réagit absolument pas. Elle s'approcha de la tour, et s'assit sur un créneau à coté de lui.

-James… Tu vas pas passer ta vie sur cette tour !

-Ouais… répondit-il d'une voix brisée. Faudra bien que je saute un jour…

-Dis pas ça, James… Ecoute, tu sais à quel point j'aimais Nina… Mais elle est morte, James. Et peu importe le temps que tu passeras sur cette tour, tu la ramènera pas.

-Je sais. Si je pouvais la ramener, ce serait déjà fait depuis une semaine.

Lily posa une main sur son épaule, et proposa gentiment :

-James, tu voudrais pas redescendre avec moi ? Ca te ferait du bien, de voir du monde, je te jure !

-Pour le monde qu'il y a dans le château… A part Sirius, toi, et quelques Serpentards, le château est vide !

Lily devait admettre qu'il avait raison. Suite à la mort de Nina, tous les cours avaient été annulés pendant une semaine. Lily ne pouvait pas rentrer chez elle car ses parents étaient en voyage d'affaire, Sirius préférait rester ici qu'avec ses parents et James… James n'aurait pas supporté de rentrer chez lui. C'était chez lui que l'absence de sa sœur se ferait le plus remarquer. Il avait revu ses parents une semaine auparavant, pour l'enterrement de Nina. C'avait été le plus dur.

Si seulement il avait juste eu à y assister, ça aurait été, mais il fallait toujours que tout le monde vienne lui présenter ses condoléances, remuant un peu plus à chaque fois le couteau dans la plaie en lui faisant admirer le manche (NdA : non, cette figure de style n'est pas de moi, mais de Balzac ! Si mon prof de français voyait ça…). Cependant, James avait été particulièrement touché par le fait que tous les joueurs de l'équipe de Poufsouffle se soient trouvés à l'enterrement de Nina, et que, contrairement à d'autres, ils s'étaient passé des condoléances insupportables, se contentant d'un léger sourire encourageant qui lui avait bien plus remonté le moral.

-Allez, James. T'as une semaine de tranquillité, tu devrais en profiter, vraiment. Tu sais que contrairement à certaines personnes, Sirius est capable de te remonter le moral. D'ailleurs, tu sais ce que tu devrais faire avec lui, maintenant, tout de suite ?

-Quoi ?

-Rejouer au quidditch. Ca te ferait du bien, je te jure.

-Non. Je remonterais plus jamais sur un balai. Plus jamais.

-James… Tu peux pas faire ça ! Le quidditch, c'est toute ta vie, Cornedrue ! Y a rien que t'aime plus que…

-Tais-toi, coupa James. Tu me feras pas changer d'avis. Je rejouerais plus jamais au quidditch. Je remonterais plus jamais sur un balai. C'est fini.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

James était finalement rentré dans la salle commune. Lily avait raison sur un point, il aurait une semaine de pure tranquillité. Il était appuyé dans un fauteuil de la salle commune, les yeux fermés, essayant de ne plus penser à Nina, de ne plus penser à rien. Un « toc toc » à la fenêtre le sortit de sa somnolence. Il se leva et ouvrit la fenêtre à Athéna, sa chouette noire. Elle se posa sur son épaule, et frotta affectueusement sa tête contre la joue de James. Un minuscule sourire se dessina sur le visage du Gryffondor. Athéna portait deux lettres. L'une était un simple rouleau de parchemin, assez court. L'autre était une étrange feuille toute blanche, roulée également. Il commença par le parchemin et reconnut l'écriture de sa mère.

_James,_

_Maria m'a demandé de te faire parvenir sa lettre, je te l'envoie donc ici. Je sais que tu es très affecté par la mort de ta sœur, tout comme moi, mais je ne me fais pas trop de soucis pour toi, je connais trop bien Sirius, je sais qu'il pourra te remonter le moral mieux que quiconque. _

_Je t'embrasse très fort, mon chéri._

_Ta mère qui t'aime._

Il déroula ensuite la feuille blanche contenant la lettre de Maria.

_Salut James,_

_Je voulais tout d'abord te dire à quel point je suis désolée pour Nina. Je te jure que si l'enterrement n'avait pas eu lieu dans ton école, je serais venue sans hésitation. Ensuite je voulais te demander comment tu allais, et comment ça se passait avec ces crétins qui te mènent la vie dure ? Est-ce que ça c'est arrangé ? Je l'espère vivement pour toi. Réponds-moi vite, s'il te plait, tu peux pas savoir à quel point je m'inquiète pour toi. Et ce que je t'ai dit aux dernières vacances tiens toujours : si dans quatre jours je n'ai pas de réponses, je dis tout à ta mère. Je me fais beaucoup de soucis pour toi, vraiment, et j'espère qu'on pourra se voir aux prochaines vacances._

_Je te fais de gros bisous, et je pense beaucoup à toi. Porte-toi bien !_

_Maria._

Il sourit et répondit au dos de la lettre (Maria se poserait trop de questions si elle voyait ses rouleaux de parchemin) :

_Salut Maria !_

_Merci beaucoup pour ta lettre, ça me fait vraiment plaisir de lire ton écriture ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je vais bien, et même si le choc de la mort de Nina a été dur, ça ira mieux avec le temps. Dans ces cas-là, pour que ça ailles mieux, il n'y a pas grand chose d'autre à faire qu'attendre. Pour les crétins de mon école, ça c'est nettement arrangé grâce à mon meilleur ami, Sirius, je pense que je t'ai déjà parlé de lui. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je vais bien. Evidemment qu'on se reverra cet été !_

_Gros bisous !_

_James_.

James roula la baguette, et la cella d'un coup de baguette, de façon à ce que seul un membre de sa famille puisse l'ouvrir. Sa mère l'ouvrirait avant de la donner à Maria.

-Athéna ! Viens là, ma belle ! appela-t-il.

La chouette noire lança un hululement fatigué. Il y avait une tempête dehors, et James imagina très bien que sa chouette était trop épuisée pour refaire un voyage.

-OK, t'as gagné, avoua James. Viens, je te ramène à la volière, je prendrais un hibou de l'école.

La chouette s'envola et se posa sur son épaule. Il prit la feuille de papier et sortit de la salle commune. Il se dirigeait vers la volière quand :

-_Impedimenta !_

Le sortilège le frappa dans le dos, et il fut violemment projeté en avant. Athéna s'envola, poussant un hululement terrifié, et s'envola vers la volière. James essaya de se relever, mais quelqu'un posa un pied sur son dos, le maintenant par terre.

-Salut Potter ! lança une voix railleuse.

_Non… Pas eux, pas maintenant…_

-Laisse-le se relever, Avery ! ordonna une voix.

Le pied qui lui écrasait le dos disparut, et James se releva, face à Rogue.

-Je t'avais bien dit, qu'on se retrouverait, mon toutou !

Il le saisit à la gorge et le plaqua contre un mur.

-Dégage, Rogue ! cria James en se débattant.

Rogue le gifla violemment.

-Tu parles plus poliment que ça à ton Maître, Potter !

-Sinon quoi ? demanda James. Tu vas attaquer Nina ?

Il se prit une deuxième gifle, plus violente.

-Tais-toi et avance !

Les Serpentards le traînèrent jusque dans leur cachot, où Rogue le jeta sur le sol. Nott et Avery le maintinrent par terre, puis Rogue lui rattacha un collier pour chien autour du cou, le serrant jusqu'à ce que James ait du mal à respirer.

-Alors, James ? Tu vas pouvoir passer la semaine avec nous ! Comme je te l'ai dit, il faut bien rattraper le temps perdu !

James essaya de parler mais le collier l'étranglait trop. Rogue le desserra légèrement, et James cracha :

-Sirius sait que vous êtes ici ! Il me retrouvera, et Dumbledore aussi !

-Black et Dumbledore ? rigola Rogue. Evidemment, qu'ils te retrouveront. Par contre, je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils te retrouveront _vivant_.

James ne répondit rien.

-Tu m'as compris, Potter ? repris Rogue. Tu vas passer la semaine la plus horrible de ta vie, et le pire… C'est que tu pourras crier, hurler, supplier autant que tu voudras, personne ne t'entendras, personne ne te retrouveras, et quand ils te retrouveront ce sera trop tard pour toi.

-Tu es prêt à être envoyé à Askaban simplement pour me tuer ? demanda James, incrédule.

-Tu as tout compris, mon toutou. Je m'en fous d'être à Askaban, du moment que j'ai la certitude que tu es six pieds sous terre. Mais t'inquiète pas, Potter, tu vas pas passer beaucoup de temps ici. Tout le monde est parti, notre dortoir est vide, ce sera bien plus confortable pour nous… Suis-moi ! dit-il en tirant sur la laisse qu'il venait d'accrocher à son collier.

Etranglé par le collier, James le suivit, et Rogue l'emmena dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Il le fit monter dans leur dortoir, l'amena tout au fond, vers le dernier lit. Celui de Rogue. Celui-ci détacha la laisse, le déshabilla et ordonna :

-Allonge-toi !

James ne put qu'obéir. Il s'allongea à plat ventre sur le lit de Rogue, et écarta légèrement les jambes. Rogue le pénétra aussi violemment que d'habitude, redoublant de violences à chaque coup de reins. James hurlait de douleur, n'arrivant même plus à respirer. Lorsque Rogue jouit en lui, il ressentit à nouveau cette sensation de dégoût, d'impureté, qui le prenait à chaque fois. Le Serpentard se retira, et James se roula en boule instinctivement, retenant les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux.

-Rallonge-toi ! ordonna Rogue.

James obéit, ne voulant pas recevoir de sortilège _doloris_. Pas maintenant… Il avait trop mal… Rogue chercha quelque chose dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet, et le sortit. Un fouet. Il le déroula, jouant négligemment avec le bout qu'il tenait.

-Dis-moi, Potter… Ca te fait mal ?

-Oui.

Rogue leva son fouet et l'abattit violemment sur le dos du garçon anorexique. Il cria de douleur.

-Oui, Maître ! corrigea Rogue.

-Oui, Maître, murmura James.

-Je pensais t'avoir dit que je voulais te voir, l'autre dimanche, Potter ?

James ne répondit rien. Peu importe ce qu'il répondrait, ça ne ferait qu'énerver Rogue un peu plus. Rogue levait son fouet et l'abattit à nouveau sur son dos, rouvrant les cicatrices rouges qui le zébraient. Les coups tombaient, inlassablement. Une fois, deux fois, cinq fois, dix fois, vingt fois… James arrêta de compter. La douleur devenait insupportable, mais il ne voulait pas crier, il ne voulait pas pleurer. Soudain, ça s'arrêta.

-Relève-toi !

James descendit du lit, grimaçant de douleur, le sang coulant lentement le long de son dos.

-On va avoir besoin de toi, Potter, en tant qu'esclave bien obéissant. Mais, au cas où il te viendrait à l'idée de partir… De toute façon, tu n'auras pas besoin de ça !

Rogue lui prit ses lunettes, qu'il jeta par terre avant de les écraser d'un coup de talon. James ne voyait absolument rien sans ses lunettes, il n'avait aucune notion des distances. Rogue rattacha la laisse de son collier et tira dessus. James avança docilement, tendant légèrement une main devant lui pour éviter de se prendre un mur. Il était totalement perdu sans ses lunettes, il était bien trop myope pour pouvoir s'en passer.

-Avance plus vite que ça ! ordonna Rogue en tirant sur sa laisse.

James avança plus vite de quelques pas, terrifié. Il ne pouvait pas marcher sans ses lunettes, c'était impossible pour lui !

-Dépêche-toi !

Rogue le frappa dans les tibias. La semaine était loin d'être finie.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

James soupira de soulagement lorsque Rosier se laissa tomber sur le lit, allongé à coté de lui. La couette du lit des Serpentards les recouvraient tous les deux, mais James était frigorifié.

-Essaye de dormir, sourit Rosier. On aura encore besoin de toi demain.

Ca ne faisait même pas une journée qu'il était là, mais il était déjà épuisé. Sans ses lunettes, les efforts qu'il devait faire pour distinguer quelques objets étaient décuplés, et les Serpentards lui avaient fait nettoyer tout leur dortoir, avant d'abuser de lui successivement. Il ferma les yeux et s'endormit presque aussitôt.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Rogue s'approcha de lui, et saisit son bras gauche. Son bras était couvert de cicatrices, dues aux coups de lame de rasoir qu'il se donnait pour se calmer après ses crises de stress.

-Regarde-moi, Potter !

James savait déjà ce qu'il allait faire, et il détestait ça. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il laissa Rogue plonger son regard dans ses yeux noisettes, s'infiltrant dans son esprit, brisant une à une toutes ses barrières mentales. James détestait cette sensation, lorsqu'il sentait l'esprit de Rogue dans le sien, Rogue qui lisait dans son esprit comme dans un livre ouvert, qui triait tous ses souvenirs, à la recherche de celui qu'il cherchait. Lorsque Rogue libéra son esprit, il ricana :

-Alors, comme ça, ça te plais, d'avoir mal, Potter ?

James ne répondit rien.

-Mais bon… Puisque tu aimes tant que ça les lames… On ne vas pas t'en priver ! Il faut que j'aille chercher quelque chose à la bibliothèque, mais je fais confiance à Avery !

Il sortit de la salle commune des Serpentards, et monta à la bibliothèque. Il voulait tester quelques potions sur Potter, mais il aurait d'abord voulu vérifier qu'elles ne soient pas mortelles sur un organisme aussi fragile que le sien. Non pas qu'il voulait garder le gamin vivant, mais il préférait le garder dans son lit le plus longtemps possible avant de le tuer, juste pour voir encore son regard brisé lorsqu'il le prenait, d'entendre ses cris de souffrance, ses sanglots pendant des heures d'affilées… De le détruire encore un peu plus… De profiter de lui encore un peu plus… C'était dingue la façon dont, après quelques heures de tortures, il se soumettait et essayait de les satisfaire au maximum… Rogue n'avait même plus besoin de le droguer, James était tout simplement parfait au lit. Evidemment, Rosier, Nott et Avery n'avaient pas eu l'occasion d'expérimenter, ils lui faisaient bien trop mal pour ça. Mais quand Rogue le prenait doucement, James devenait vraiment une pute incroyablement douée. Et surtout, il avait eu tout le loisir de découvrir à quel point il était doué avec sa bouche. Rien que de repenser à tous les moments qu'il passait avec lui, le forçant à s'agenouiller, à sentir ses lèvres, sa langue s'enrouler avec une lenteur presque effrayante autour de son sexe… Rien que d'y repenser, ça le faisait bander.

Il secoua la tête. Il fallait qu'il se concentre sur la raison de sa venue à la bibliothèque. Après avoir trouvé les informations qu'il cherchait, il rentra dans la salle commune. Il eut un haussement de sourcil en rentrant. Avery n'y était pas allé de main morte avec son poignard. James était étendu par terre, baignant dans une mare de sang. Rogue s'accroupit à coté de lui et remarqua que, pour une fois, Avery avait eu un minimum d'intelligence. S'il lui avait profondément tailladé les bras et les jambes, ses coupures n'étaient que superficielles au niveau de sa poitrine. Il aurait été incapable de dire si le gamin était évanoui ou non. Il avait les yeux fermés, mais son visage traduisait une terreur indéfinissable. Avec un _evanesco_, Rogue fit disparaître le sang autour de lui, et lui caressa doucement la joue. Le corps de James frissonna.

-Regarde-moi, Potter !

Le Gryffondor ouvrit les yeux, son regard reflétant une douleur insupportable.

-_Mobilicorpus !_

Le corps du jeune lion lévita de quelques centimètres, puis Rogue l'emmena dans la salle de bains des Serpentards. Il l'assit sur un tabouret, le laissant s'adosser contre le mur glacé. Rogue ne put s'empêcher de l'examiner. Malgré le fait qu'il était en grave anorexie et qu'il était gravement blessé, il gardait tout de même ses formes les plus avantageuses. Il était décidément bien foutu. Rogue caressa doucement son dos, descendant jusqu'à ses reins, détaillant ses hanches, puis il le saisit par les cheveux et le força à se relever avant de faire passer et repasser sa main sur ses fesses. Il descendit jusqu'à ses cuisses, les contourna délicatement avant laisser ses doigts courir rapidement sur son entre-jambe, puis de remonter sur ses abdominaux, puis sur ses côtes plus que visibles et finir par jouer négligemment avec ses cheveux. James se laissait faire, immobile, ses yeux fermés indiquant qu'il commençait à se détendre un peu. Puis Rogue enleva sa main de son corps, et d'un coup de baguette fit apparaître une serviette de toilette. Désignant la baignoire d'un signe de tête, il lui dit :

-Prends-toi une douche, et rejoins-moi dans une demie-heure dans mon dortoir.

-Oui, Maître.

Rogue ressortit de la salle de bains, se demandant avec amusement si Potter allait réellement réussir à retourner jusqu'au dortoir sans ses lunettes.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Lorsque James revint finalement dans le dortoir des Serpentards, Rogue était allongé sur son lit, torse nu, les yeux fermés. Il s'approcha de lui à tâtons, cherchant à ne pas se cogner dans quoi que ce soit.

-Viens là, Potter.

James arriva à coté du lit, puis Rogue ordonna :

-Masse-moi les épaules ! Tu peux te mettre à genoux sur le lit, si tu veux.

James s'exécuta. Il monta sur le lit, et posa doucement ses mains sur les épaules frêles de Rogue. Commençant à les masser, il songea qu'il était en parfaite position pour l'attaquer, au moment où il s'y attendait le moins. A peine cette pensée lui avait-elle traversé l'esprit, une décharge électrique provenant du collier le traversa. Un léger cri de douleur s'échappa de ses lèvres, et il recommença à se concentrer uniquement sur ce qu'il était censé faire. Tout son corps lui faisait mal, en particulier ses bras et ses jambes, là où Avery l'avait le plus blessé à coups de poignard. Après avoir passé une demie-heure à masser les épaules du Serpentard, celui-ci déclara :

-C'est bon, arrête-toi. Allonge-toi à coté de moi.

James se laissa tomber auprès de Rogue. La nuit ne faisait que commencer.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

McGonagall frappa à la porte du bureau de Dumbledore, et rentra.

-Excusez-moi, Albus… La mère de James Potter voudrait vous parler de toute urgence. Elle attend devant le portail d'entrée.

-Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas fait rentrer dans le hall, Minerva ? demanda Dumbledore.

-Eh bien, c'est que… Elle est accompagnée par une jeune fille. Une jeune fille _moldue_.

-Faites-les rentrer toutes les deux. Connaissant Clara Potter, elle n'aurait jamais amené une moldue ici si elle n'avait pas une entière confiance en elle.

McGonagall ressortit et, quelques minutes après, revint avec la mère de James et une jeune fille. Cette dernière avait une peau légèrement matte, des cheveux bruns lisses tombant sur ses hanches, et de magnifiques yeux bleus. Elle était habillée d'un tee-shirt bleu clair, et d'un jean assez foncé.

-Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie, les invita Dumbledore.

-Merci. Professeur Dumbledore, je voudrais savoir si, par hasard, vous ou l'un de vos enseignants présents actuellement dans le château aurait vu mon fils ses derniers temps.

Dumbledore réfléchit un moment, puis répondit :

-Personnellement, non, je ne l'ai pas revu depuis dimanche, même si je dois vous avouer qu'il se fait de plus en plus discret depuis le tragique accident de Nina. Et vous, professeur McGonagall ?

-Non plus. Je n'ai pas aperçu James ces derniers temps. Pourquoi cette question Mme Potter ?

-Parce que James est en danger. J'en suis sûre.

Ce n'était pas la mère de James qui avait parlé, mais la jeune moldue.

-Pouvez-vous nous expliquer, mademoiselle…

-Maria, répondit la fille. Ecoutez, je sais que je suis ce que vous appelez une moldue, ça fait même pas une journée que j'ai appris l'existence de votre monde, mais je vous demande de me faire confiance. Quand James est rentré lors des dernières vacances, il allait pas bien, et il semblait détester cette école, alors qu'avant il l'adorait. Il m'a dit que ses ennemis lui menaient la vie dure, et je lui ai fait promettre de m'écrire régulièrement, une fois par semaine. C'est ce qu'il fait depuis deux mois. Quand Nina est morte, je lui ai envoyé une lettre pour lui demander comment ça allait, et en lui demandant de me répondre le plus tôt possible. Quand je lui écris ça, je reçois une réponse à peine 24 heures après, mais là ça fait 6 jours que je n'ai pas de nouvelles. Je suis persuadée qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose.

McGonagall dit d'un air songeur :

-Vous parliez de ses ennemis, Maria. Et quand on y réfléchit bien… C'est vrai que ça fait aussi un moment qu'on a pas vu Mr Rogue… Vous croyez que…

-Chaque chose en son temps, Minerva, dit Dumbledore d'une voix calme. Pouvez-vous aller me chercher Sirius Black ?

La directrice acquiesça et ressortit. Elle revint rapidement, avec Sirius et également Lily.

-Miss Evans avait l'air de savoir pas mal de choses sur la question, je l'ai donc amenée aussi.

-Merci. Donc, Sirius, Lily… L'un d'entre vous aurait-il vu James ces derniers temps ?

-Non, mais j'ai une idée très précise de l'endroit où il peut être, répondit Sirius.

-Où donc ?

-Professeur, depuis le début de l'année, James est régulièrement agressé par les Serpentards. Il ne peut rien faire pour se défendre, puisque vous avez eu _l'excellente idée_ de le priver de sa baguette. Les Serpentards le retenaient dans un cachot, mais j'ai été vérifier, il n'y ait pas. Donc, à part la salle commune des Serpentards, je ne vois pas…

-Et pourquoi James n'en a pas parlé avant ? demanda McGonagall. Pourquoi n'est-il pas venu nous voir pour nous en parler ?

-Pour deux raisons, répondit Lily. La première, c'est que les Serpentards lui ont fait perdre son honneur, pas sa fierté. James Potter restera toujours suffisamment fier pour ne pas demander d'aide. Et ils lui faisaient du chantage. Si James en parlait à qui que ce soit, ils attaqueraient Nina.

Sirius continua :

-Et ça tiendrait la route. Depuis le début de l'année, ils le font chanter en menaçant Nina. Maintenant qu'ils n'ont plus aucun moyen de pression sur lui, ils le retiennent dans leur salle commune pour qu'il n'aille pas tout raconter.

Un silence gêné s'installa dans le bureau, puis Dumbledore se leva, s'agenouilla devant la cheminée, et parla avec quelqu'un dans le feu. Il ressortit après quelques secondes.

-Le professeur Slughorn vient de me donner le mot de passe des Serpentards. Morsmordre.

-J'y vais, déclara McGonagall. Black, Evans, vous voulez venir ?

Ils approuvèrent, et ils sortirent du bureau.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

James était étendu sur le lit de Rogue, les yeux fermés, essayant vainement d'ignorer la douleur. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer, et sa gorge le brûlait, sûrement parce que Rogue avait voulu voir comment son organisme réagissait à l'une de ses potions suivi d'une bouteille entière de Whisky Pur Feu. Il n'en pouvait plus, tout tournait autour de lui. Il sombrait petit à petit dans le coma, quand des éclats de voix se firent entendre dans la salle commune, le tirant légèrement de sa torpeur. Deux personnes rentraient dans le dortoir et se dirigeaient vers lui. Instinctivement, il se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Non, il n'en pouvait plus, il avait trop mal… L'une des deux personnes posa une main sur son épaule.

-James ?

Il se recroquevilla encore plus, attendant les coups qui allaient venir dans quelques secondes. La deuxième personne se rapprocha.

-Cornedrue ?

C'était une voix de fille. Et James ne connaissait qu'une seule fille qui l'appelait Cornedrue. Il leva les yeux vers elle et distingua vaguement dans le flou qui l'entourait une tignasse de cheveux roux.

-C… Cornarjanne ?

-Ouais, c'est moi. Tu peux te lever ?

-Lever, oui. Marcher c'est plus dur… Je vois rien…

La première personne le prit doucement par l'épaule. Au moment où il posa sa main, James le reconnut presque aussitôt :

-Sirius ? Mais… Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ?

-On vient te chercher, tiens ! McGonagall est en train de traîner les Serpentards chez Dumbledore. D'ailleurs, une très jolie moldue t'attend aussi là-bas…

-Qui ? Maria ?

-Ouais, confirma Sirius. Tu nous avais pas dit qu'elle était aussi belle !

James esquissa un sourire, aussitôt remplacé par une grimace de douleur. Ses joues étaient couvertes d'entailles assez profondes, probablement faites avec un couteau. Sirius le prit par l'épaule et l'aida à se redresser.

-T'inquiète pas, je vais t'aider à marcher. Où sont tes lunettes ?

-Rogue les as cassées.

Sirius grommela quelque chose et dit :

-Allez, viens !

-Dans le bureau de Dumbledore ? demanda-t-il.

-Non, à l'infirmerie, répondit Sirius.

Il emmena son meilleur ami jusqu'à l'infirmerie et, lorsque Mme Pomfresh lui eut assuré qu'elle s'occupait de lui, Lily et lui remontèrent dans le bureau de Dumbledore, où les Serpentards se trouvaient déjà. Lorsqu'ils se furent assis, Dumbledore déclara :

-Bon, je vais attendre le bilan de Mme Pomfresh pour faire un verdict final, mais en attendant… J'aimerais tout de même savoir ce qui vous est passé par la tête ! s'écria-t-il. Retenir un élève tous les week-ends en le séquestrant, vous saviez bien que je finirais par le découvrir !

Rogue répondit :

-Que _vous_ finiriez par le découvrir ?! Excusez-moi, professeur, mais s'il y a une personne qui a tout découvert, c'est Lily ! Vous ne vous en seriez jamais rendu compte si Mme Potter et cette moldue n'étaient pas venues !

-Comment osez-vous insinuer cela, Mr Rogue ? hurla Dumbledore, hors de lui.

Sirius se leva :

-Je pensais pas que je dirais ça un jour, professeur, mais je suis parfaitement d'accord avec Rogue. James est séquestré tous les week-ends depuis 6 mois, et vous ne vous en êtes même pas rendu compte ! Il serait peut-être temps que vous vous teniez au courant de ce qu'il se passe dans votre école !

-C'est vrai professeur, renchérit Lily.

Dumbledore ouvrit la bouche, mais la préfète le coupa :

-Professeur, ce n'est pas à nous qu'il faut donner des explications. C'est à James ! Vous pouvez dire que vous êtes navré de ce qui est arrivé, que vous pensiez faire bien, que vous n'avez pas songé que des élèves pourraient essayer de le tuer. Allez le dire à James ! Dites-lui que ce n'est pas de votre faute s'il a été violé à répétition depuis 6 mois ! Dites-lui que ce n'est pas de votre faute s'il a été torturé, séquestré et utilisé comme cobaye pour les potions de Rogue !

Lily fit une pause de quelques secondes, puis elle reprit plus calmement :

-Je vous conseille d'aller voir James. Et de le regarder dans les yeux. Et d'essayer de retrouver le gamin arrogant et prétentieux qu'il était au début de l'année. Je vous souhaite bon courage. Vous pouvez dire que vous n'avez pas voulu cela, évidemment. Mais vous ne rendrez pas à James ce que les Serpentards lui ont pris. Vous ne lui rendrez pas sa confiance en lui, son humeur joyeuse, ses blagues à deux balles, son envie de vivre, ses sourires, ses rires. Que vous le vouliez ou non, vous ne lui rendrez pas tout ça. James a été totalement brisé, et ce n'est certainement pas vous qui l'aiderez à aller mieux. Rogue et ses amis sont coupables, bien sûr. Mais bien moins que vous. Que vous le vouliez ou non, professeur Dumbledore, le premier responsable de ce qui est arrivé à James c'est vous.

-Lily a raison, professeur, confirma Sirius. Si les Serpentards sont renvoyés, vous aussi vous devriez l'être. Le fait que vous ayez confisqué sa baguette à James, et que vous l'ayez livré aux Serpentards, je veux bien admettre que ce n'était pas de votre faute, que vous ne pouviez pas le prévoir. Mais vous n'avez aucune excuse sur le fait que James a été violé régulièrement dans votre école, et que vous ne vous en êtes même pas rendus compte !

-Professeur Dumbledore, continua la mère de James, même si Sirius et Lily ne manquent pas d'un certain toupet, ils ont parfaitement raison. J'avais placé James sous votre responsabilité, si je le voulais, je pourrais vous traîner devant le Magenmagot, en vous accusant de ne pas avoir assumé vos responsabilités et de non-assistance à personne en danger. C'est d'ailleurs ce que je n'hésiterais pas à faire si je ne savais pas que Poudlard est le lieu le plus sûr de Grande-Bretagne en raison du respect que vous inspirez à Voldemort. Si j'étais sûre que Voldemort ne débarquerait pas dès votre sortie d'ici, je me serais assurée personnellement de votre renvoi.

-Mais, revenons-en au début, professeur, reprit Lily avec un grand sourire. Si je me souviens bien, vous vouliez réprimander les Serpentards ?

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

James ferma les yeux. Des souvenirs lui revenaient à l'esprit… 4e année, il retrouvait Lily blessée sous sa forme de licorne… Il l'emmenait à l'infirmerie… Il passait la nuit à coté d'elle…

Une main lui caressa doucement les cheveux, le tirant de ses pensées. Il ouvrit les yeux, et la main se retira aussitôt.

-Excuse-moi. Je voulais pas te réveiller.

-T'inquiète pas, je dormais pas. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Maria ?

-Quand j'ai vu que tu me répondais pas, j'en ai parlé à ta mère. Elle m'a révélé que vous êtes des sorciers, en me faisant promettre de ne jamais en parler à des moldus. Et elle m'a emmenée ici.

-Maria ?

-Oui ?

-Je suis content de te voir. Vraiment.

James souriait légèrement, sans décoller la tête de l'oreiller de son lit. Il avait l'air plus qu'épuisé. Sirius et Lily rentrèrent dans l'infirmerie, et Maria murmura :

-Je vais peut-être te laisser avec tes amis…

-Non, non, reste Maria !

-T'inquiète pas, assura Sirius, tu peux rester, tu sais !

-Merci beaucoup !

-Comment tu vas, James ? demanda Lily.

-Mieux. Je suis fatigué, mais ça va aller…

-T'es sûr ? demanda Sirius. T'es vachement pâle…

-Sirius est un vrai papa poule avec James, siffla Lily à Maria.

-Je m'inquiète de la santé de mon meilleur ami, puisque tu es incapable de te soucier un minimum de l'homme de ta vie ! protesta Sirius.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? rugit Lily.

James étouffa un bruit bizarre, partagé entre le rire et la souffrance. Ses côtes brisées étaient trop douloureuses pour qu'il puisse rire normalement.

-Arrêtez de le fatiguer ! rugit Mme Pomfresh qui venait de surgir de son bureau. Allez, retournez dans vos dortoirs !

Sirius et Lily se levèrent, mais Maria hésita.

-Tu ne sais pas où dormir ? demanda Sirius.

-Non, avoua la jeune moldue.

-Alors viens avec nous ! proposa Lily. Nos dortoirs sont déserts !

-D'accord, merci beaucoup ! dit Maria avec un immense sourire.

-Lily, Maria, filez, je vous rejoins ! dit Sirius. Mais non, madame, j'en ai pas pour longtemps du tout ! assura-t-il.

Lorsque les deux filles furent hors de vue, Sirius demanda :

-Sérieusement, Cornedrue… Comment tu peux encore courir après Lily alors que tu as une véritable bombe comme meilleure amie ? T'aurais put me dire à quel point elle était belle !

-Je ressens rien pour Maria, répondit James avec un sourire. C'est ma meilleure amie, c'est tout. Par contre…

-Quoi ?

-Je la connais suffisamment bien… Elle te dévorait des yeux, Patmol ! Tu lui plais, je peux te l'assurer ! Au fait… Je suppose que Lily squatte notre dortoir puisque le sien est désert ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Dis à Maria que si elle veux, elle peut prendre mon lit ! A coté du tien, ça devrait pas te déranger ?

Sirius éclata de rire.

-Non, pas du tout ! Merci Cornedrue. Allez, je te laisse dormir. A demain !

-Ouais, salut !

Sirius sortit de l'infirmerie, et rentra dans la salle commune. Lily et Maria étaient assises sur le canapé, en pleine conversation.

-C'est vrai ? demanda Maria. Tu es d'origine moldue ?

-Oui. Mes parents sont des moldus, il n'y avait jamais eu de sorciers avant dans ma famille.

-T'as pas eu trop de mal avec la magie ?

-Evidemment, j'étais un peu perdue à Poudlard au début, et je ne connaissais pas grand chose de ce monde. Mais on s'y habitue vite !

-Et toi, Maria, demanda Sirius en s'installant sur le canapé, tu aimerais, apprendre la magie ?

-C'est impossible, non ? dit Maria. J'ai jamais été dans une école de sorcellerie…

-Si, c'est possible, à deux conditions, répondit Sirius. Pour qu'une moldue puisse apprendre la magie sans passer par une école, il faut que tu sois enregistrée comme telle au ministère. Et ils t'enregistrent si, premièrement, un sorcier assure être responsable de ton apprentissage de la magie et des actes qui pourraient s'en suivre, et, deuxièmement, si tu as mérité ton entrée dans notre monde.

-Excuse-moi, Sirius, mais je n'ai aucune des deux conditions ! répondit la jeune fille en souriant.

-Bien sûr que si ! Pour un sorcier responsable de ton apprentissage, je peux t'apprendre, et James aussi je suppose.

-Mais pour le mérite… hésita Maria.

-Il faut arranger ça avec James. C'est toi qui a prévenu sa mère, puis Dumbledore qu'il était en danger. Si James assure au ministère qu'il était en danger de mort, et que c'est toi qui l'a sauvé, alors ils considèreront sûrement que tu as mérité d'être une sorcière.

-Je… Merci beaucoup ! Toi Sirius, tu es comme Lily, d'origine moldue ?

Sirius éclata de rire.

-Excuse-moi, je…

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas Maria ! assura Sirius. Je pensais juste à la tête que mes parents feraient s'ils t'entendaient ! Non, je suis un sorcier de sang pur, il n'y a aucun moldu dans ma famille. Mes parents détestent les moldus, mais je te rassure, ce n'est pas du tout mon cas ! C'est souvent un sujet de dispute chez nous…

-Ah d'accord…

Lily bâilla.

-Bon, excusez-moi, mais moi je vais dormir ! Maria, comme nos dortoirs sont déserts, j'ai déménagé dans celui des gars.

-Oui, d'ailleurs, se rappela Sirius, James a dit que tu pouvais squatter son lit ! Tu es fatiguée ?

-Un peu, avoua Maria.

Ils se levèrent et allèrent se coucher.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Chapitre fini ! Il y en aura peut-être deux, voire trois après, mais je ne pense pas plus ! Je ne peux rien dire pour l'instant, car j'ai changé d'avis sur la fin que j'allais faire donc… En tout cas, je vais essayer de finir cette fic avant la fin des vacances, ça m'arrangerais beaucoup (je résisterais à l'envie d'écrire ma fic au CDI au lieu de bosser). Donc à très bientôt !


	21. Prises de tête

Bonjour à tous !

Bon, tout d'abord, je sais que j'avais dit que « la suite arriverait dans un jour ou deux », que « j'essayerais de finir la fic avant la fin des vacances »… Mais j'ai écrit ça le jeudi. Et le vendredi matin, mes parents m'ont dit qu'on partait chez mes cousins et qu'on revenait que le dimanche soir (Vive la communication !). Donc voilà, désolée pour le retard !

Pas de violences dans ce chapitre, mais beaucoup d'engueulades ! ENJOY !

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

8 heures du matin. Tout le château était silencieux, il avait l'impression que ses pas résonnaient à des kilomètres aux alentours. Il entra dans l'infirmerie. James dormait, blotti sous sa couette. Il paraissait réellement épuisé. Il s'assit sur une chaise et regarda le gamin dormir, ce gamin qu'il avait détruit, brisé…

La cloche de l'école sonna 8 fois. Le bruit, si retentissant dans l'infirmerie, réveilla le jeune Gryffondor. Il ouvrit les yeux, le fixa étrangement avant de se redresser et de murmurer d'une voix endormie :

-Professeur Dumbledore…

-Bonjour mon garçon. Comment te sens-tu ?

-Ca va mieux maintenant.

-Parfait, je suis content pour toi.

-Vraiment ? demanda James d'un ton sceptique. Comment vous pouvez être content que j'aille mieux ? C'était ce que vous vouliez, non ? Vous vouliez que les Serpentards me tombent dessus régulièrement ? Eh ben voilà, vous avez eu ce que vous désiriez !

-James, je… Je n'ai jamais souhaité cela…

-Arrêtez de mentir ! hurla le Gryffondor. JE M'EN SOUVIENS PARFAITEMENT BIEN, VOUS AVIEZ DIT QUE « JE N'AURAIS PAS MA BAGUETTE PENDANT QUELQUES MOIS, ET QUE VOUS VEILLEREZ A CE QUE TOUT LE MONDE LE SACHE » ! VOUS AVIEZ DIT QUE VOUS ESPERIEZ QU'ILS ME TOMBENT DESSUS POUR QUE MA TETE SE DEGONFLE ! ARRETEZ DE MENTIR POUR UNE FOIS DANS VOTRE VIE !

-Mr Potter, intervint Mme Pomfresh, baissez un peu le ton. Professeur Dumbledore, je vous serais reconnaissant d'éviter de l'énerver, ce garçon a besoin de calme ! dit-elle sur un ton rempli de reproches.

-Je ne vous mentirais pas, James, dit Dumbledore sur un ton relativement calme. J'ai dit tout cela, c'est vrai. Je ne pensais simplement pas que ça prendrait de telles proportions !

-Ca, fallait y penser avant ! répondit le jeune Gryffondor en le foudroyant du regard. Foutez-moi la paix !

-James, puis-je vous poser une dernière question ?

-Si vous voulez, mais c'est pas garanti que je vous réponde…

Dumbledore essayait au maximum de rester calme devant l'attitude méprisante du Gryffondor. Comment aurait-il put réagir autrement, de toute façon ?

-Selon les examens de Mme Pomfresh, vous avez reçu des sortilèges _doloris_ régulièrement, pendant des heures d'affilées…

-Qu'est-ce que ça peux vous faire, vous vous inquiétez pour moi maintenant ?

-James, s'il vous plait. Des élèves de 7e année tels que Mr Rogue ou ses condisciples seraient incapables de maîtriser ce sort, à un tel point que vous restiez conscient plus d'une demie-heure. James… Y a-t-il quelqu'un d'autre ? Quelqu'un à l'extérieur de l'école, qui aurait aidé les Serpentards ?

-McNair.

-Q… Quoi ? James, c'est impossible ! Un membre du conseil d'administration…

-Vous vouliez une réponse ? Je vous la donne ! Son but est de vous faire virer en apprenant aux parents qu'un de vos élèves a été séquestré pendant 6 mois. Je lui souhaite de réussir, on sera débarrassé de vous !

-Mr Potter, intervint l'infirmière, veuillez surveiller votre lang…

-Non, non, laissez-le, Pompom, interrompit Dumbledore. Mr McNair, du conseil d'administration ?

-Je viens de vous le dire !

-Et est-ce que vous avez des preuves contre lui ? Je ne sais pas, des souvenirs à mettre dans une pensine…

-Mes souvenirs n'appartiennent qu'à moi ! rugit le jeune lion. Il n'est pas question que quelqu'un d'autre sache ce qu'ils m'ont fait !!

-James… Vous ne voulez pas que les coupables soient punis ? demanda le directeur d'une voix calme.

-ALLEZ VOUS ENFERMER DANS UNE CELLULE D'ASKABAN, CA PUNIRA DEJA LE PRINCIPAL COUPABLE ! MAINTENANT FOUTEZ-MOI LA PAIX !

Dumbledore se leva et s'en alla sans un mot de plus.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-OK, Sirius, sourit James, passe-moi un parchemin et une plume, et je te fais ça !

Sirius lui donna de quoi écrire, et James s'appuya sur sa table de chevet. Il commença à écrire :

_Je, soussigné James Steven Potter, sorcier de sang-pur, certifie par la présente que Maria Victoria Siswati, née moldue, m'a rendu un service m'ayant sauvé la vie. Je certifie également par la présente déclaration que Sirius Black et moi-même prendrions son éducation magique en charge si Melle Siswati venait à être reconnue comme moldue assimilée au monde magique pour service rendu à un sorcier. _

Il griffonna une signature en bas du parchemin, et, après que Sirius ait signé également, il déclara :

-Bon, ben voilà ! C'est OK pour tes parents, c'est OK pour James et moi, si c'est toujours OK pour toi on fait un tour au ministère dès que James sort de l'infirmerie pour que tu sois reconnue comme une sorcière !

-Merci beaucoup, Sirius ! sourit Maria en le dévorant du regard. Au fait, James… Dumbledore a essayé de te reparler depuis que tu l'a renvoyé hier ?

-Ouais… Il s'améliore nettement ! affirma James. La dernière fois, il est presque resté pendant deux minutes avant que je lui dise de me foutre la paix !

-Au fait, James ! rappela Sirius. Tiens, la Gazette du Sorcier ! Tu fais la une des journaux…

James attrapa le journal et lu :

_**Un élève séquestré à Poudlard pendant 6 mois avant que Dumbledore ne réagisse.**_

_C'est avec un grand regret que notre reporter s'est rendue dans l'enceinte de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard pour essayer d'en apprendre plus sur l'agression d'un élève. Après avoir été accueillie par le professeur McGonagall, directrice adjointe, quelques faits ont put être confirmés. «Nous ne pouvons nier le fait qu'un élève ai effectivement été séquestré dans l'école durant une grande partie de l'année_, a affirmé le professeur McGonagall._ Je ne citerais bien évidemment pas le nom de cet élève par respect pour ce qu'il a déjà dut endurer. Cependant je peux vous certifier que les coupables seront punis, et que ces punitions ont déjà été fixées par le professeur Dumbledore. Je vous renvoie à lui pour de plus amples informations »._

_Suite à une interview exclusive que le directeur de Poudlard a accepté de nous donner, nous savons que le principal responsable serait Mr McNair, délégué au conseil d'administration de l'école. Celui-ci a été condamné à 10 ans dans la prison d'Askaban. Notre reporter a réussi à en apprendre davantage : « Seul le témoignage de la victime nous permet d'accuser Mr McNair. Celui-ci ayant refusé de témoigner devant le Magenmagot, ou de livrer ses souvenirs dans une pensine, nous avons, selon la loi, l'impossibilité de réclamer une condamnation à vie. ». Lorsque notre reporter a demandé au directeur si d'autres élèves étaient impliqués dans les agressions, celui-ci a répondu que « cinq élèves étaient en effet accusés, et reconnus comme coupables de ces agressions. Ils ont tous été mis à l'épreuve, l'équipe professorale exigeant un comportement plus qu'exemplaire pour leur éviter un renvoi définitif. Je voudrais répondre par avance à tous les parents qui vont me demander pourquoi ils n'ont pas été renvoyés sur le champ. Ma réponse, la voici : En ces temps difficiles, il n'y a pas ou peu d'avenirs pour des élèves renvoyés sans avoir passé l'examen des ASPIC. Si je les renvoyais, il est fort probable que Vous-Savez-Qui soit le seul à leur proposer un emploi. En les mettant à l'épreuve, je leur laisse une chance de ne pas sombrer dans les ténèbres. ». _

_Une rumeur affirmerait que c'est l'intervention d'une jeune moldue très proche de la victime qui aurait permis à Dumbledore d'ouvrir les yeux sur les évènements produits dans son établissement. Notre reporter essayera bien entendu de confirmer ou nier cette rumeur et, en cas de confirmation, d'en apprendre plus sur cette jeune fille._

-Bon, allez ! déclara Mme Pomfresh en arrivant avec un plateau repas. Maintenant, tu poses ton journal, et tu manges !

James prit le plateau, qu'il posa sur sa table de chevet, puis l'infirmière s'adressa aux deux visiteurs :

-Je vous fais confiance pour vous assurer qu'il mange ! Il est suffisamment maigre comme ça !

-Mais madame, j'ai pas faim ! protesta James.

-James Potter, tu es en état de grave anorexie, alors tu manges ! De toute façon, je ne te laisse pas sortir d'ici avant que tu pèses au minimum 35 kilos ! Et pour l'instant tu en es loin !

-J'en pèse 25 ! protesta le lionceau. A 10 près…

Tout se passa en une seconde. Un grand CLAC résonna dans l'infirmerie. Maria vit juste James, légèrement penché en arrière, une main collée sur sa joue, et Sirius, devant lui, une main levée. Sirius venait de donner lui donner la baffe de sa vie. Il le saisit par les épaules et le secoua sans ménagement :

-ESPECE DE CRETIN FINI !! T'AS RIEN AVALE DEPUIS TROIS SEMAINES, TU NOUS A FOUTU LA PEUR DE NOTRE VIE EN DISPARAISSANT PENDANT CINQ JOURS, T'ETAIS A MOITIE MORT QUAND ON T'A RETROUVE, ALORS MAINTENANT IL SERAIT PEUT-ETRE TEMPS QUE TU PENSES UN PEU A NOUS ! FAUT QU'ON TE LE DISE EN QUELLE LANGUE POUR QUE TU COMPRENNES QU'ON VEUT PAS TE PERDRE ?? JAMES, S'IL TE PLAIT, PENSE UN PEU DEUX SECONDES A CE QU'ON RESSENTIRAIT SI TU MOURRAIS D'ANOREXIE ! TU CROIS QU'ON VA TE REGARDER MOURIR DE FAIM SANS RIEN FAIRE ??

Sans lâcher les épaules fragiles de son meilleur ami, Sirius le serra contre lui si fort que James faillit s'étouffer. Mais il laissa quand même sa tête se poser contre l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

-Espèce de crétin... soupira Sirius.

Il le lâcha, et James murmura :

-Je suis désolé, Sirius.

-T'inquiète. Mais tu dois manger, James… Mme Pomfresh a raison, tu as 17 ans et tu pèses 25 kilos, t'as pas l'impression que y a un problème ?

-25 kilos, c'est largement suffisant pour une petite pute dans son genre, railla une voix à l'entrée de l'infirmerie.

Rogue. Mme Pomfresh était repartie dans son bureau. Il s'avança vers eux, et Sirius se leva, s'interposant entre James et le Serpentard. Maria en fit autant.

-Dégage de là, Rogue, siffla Sirius.

-Sinon quoi, Black ? Potter ne vas pas avoir envie de manger ? C'est parfait, il peut crever d'anorexie s'il veut, il nous a déjà donné tout ce qu'on voulait. T'as pas idée d'à quel point il peut faire une pute bien soumise quand on sait le dresser…

-Ta gueule ! rugit Sirius en pointant sa baguette sur lui.

En entendant du bruit dans le bureau de Mme Pomfresh, Rogue esquissa un rictus.

-On s'arrangera en dehors de l'infirmerie, Black. Pareil pour toi, Potter.

James ne réagit absolument pas, continuant à garder sur lui un regard totalement vide d'expression. Rogue repartit, et Maria se retourna vers James.

-Ca va, James ? demanda la fille.

James secoua la tête, et répondit :

-Oui, oui, ça va…

Il prit son assiette et commença à manger doucement, pendant que Sirius et Maria retournaient vers la Grande Salle.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS !!

James tomba du fauteuil de la salle commune.

-Sirius, putain tu veux me faire faire une crise cardiaque ??

-Désolé, Cornedrue. Regarde ça !! Regarde _çaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa _! dit-il en brandissant un bout de parchemin.

James le prit, ramassa ses lunettes tombées en même temps que lui, et lut :

_Je, soussignée Wihelmina Jyngen, responsable du service de la population moldue au ministère de la magie, certifie avoir reconnu Maria Victoria Siswati comme moldue assimilée au monde magique. Cette dernière sera, dès à présent, autorisée à posséder une baguette magique et à faire usage de magie, sous réserve de connaissances de nos lois en vigueur. Le ministère prendra note de l'état de Melle Siswati comme sorcière à part entière._

-YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS !!

Maria était à coté de Sirius, un sourire radieux sur son visage.

-O-O-O-O-O

James et Sirius étaient dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Une horloge sonna minuit. Sirius lisait un bouquin, les yeux mis-clos. James s'était endormi, et, dans son sommeil, avait glissé et était maintenant endormi contre l'épaule de Sirius. La porte de la salle commune s'ouvrit, et Maria rentra.

-Ca y est, j'ai ma baguette ! annonça-t-elle à voix basse pour ne pas réveiller James.

D'un coup de baguette, Sirius fit léviter James et l'allongea plus confortablement sur le canapé avant de se redresser.

-Génial ! Les cours reprennent demain, tu sais pas si tu restes à Poudlard ou si tu rentres chez toi ?

-McGonagall a dit que je resterais ici, mais que je ne suivrais pas de cours… Je comprends pas pourquoi elle m'a pas renvoyée chez moi. Elle a dit que je dormirais dans le dortoir des filles de Gryffondor, mais que je ne suivrais aucun cours… A part les votre !

-C'est vrai que c'est bizarre, mais on va pas s'en plaindre ! répondit Sirius. Et puis, il n'y a que deux filles dans le dortoir de notre année, donc il devrait pas y avoir trop de problèmes de ce coté là !

-O-O-O-O-O

-Non, attends, Maria, reprit Sirius patiemment. Prends ta baguette comme ça, voilà…

Sirius se plaça derrière elle, posa une main sur son épaule tandis que son autre bras longeait celui de la jeune fille pour lui prendre le poignet.

-Ferme les yeux, Maria. Oublie tout, concentre-toi uniquement sur ma voix. Tu dois sentir ta baguette au plus profond de toi, comme si elle était ancrée dans ta main. Vas y concentre-toi. T'es prête ?

-Oui.

-Vas-y à trois. Un… Deux… Trois !

-_Wingardium Leviosa !_

La plume située devant Maria s'envola de quelques centimètres, et se reposa lorsque Maria abaissa sa baguette.

-J'ai réussi ! s'exclama-t-elle. Merci beaucoup, Sirius ! T'es vraiment un très bon prof !

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue.

-Eh, rigola Sirius, ne me remercie pas trop vite ! C'est qu'une plume… Tu devrais essayer avec des choses plus lourdes maintenant…

-Des trucs d'un ou deux kilos ? proposa la fille.

-Non c'est pareil qu'une plume. Pour ce sortilège, il y a un seuil de difficulté, qui est franchi aux alentours de 20 kilos… Donc si tu veux essayer quelque chose de plus dur, il faudrait que tu soulèves quelque chose entre 20 et 30 kilos… James, viens là !

Sirius reçut un oreiller en pleine tête pour toute réponse. James était assis sur des coussins que la Salle sur Demande avait fait apparaître.

-De toute façon, déclara James, il est 10 heures du soir. Moi, je m'en fous un peu, mais Maria, si tu veux pas avoir d'ennuis avec Rusard…

-Le couvre-feu est à 9 heures ! répondit la fille. Quitte à enfreindre le règlement, autant qu'on en profite un maximum !

James sourit et répondit :

-Ca c'est ce que j'appelle une réponse de maraudeur ! OK, alors viens là. Prends ta baguette… Tu vois cette allumette ? Tu vas essayer de la transformer en aiguille. C'est ce qu'il y a de plus facile comme exercice : même taille, même poids… Tout ce qui change, c'est la matière, et un peu la forme. Au début, ne t'attend pas à obtenir une vraie aiguille en métal, t'auras juste un truc en bois un peu gris.

-OK.

-Concentre-toi, Maria, murmura James. Fixe ton regard sur l'allumette. Tu dois la voir s'allonger doucement en aiguille. Tu dois imaginer la façon dont elle va se transformer. Et quand tu te sens prête, vas-y !

-Métamorf aiguille !

Le bout de l'allumette devint pointu, et le bois prit une couleur grise-blanche.

-Pas mal pour une première fois ! commenta Sirius. Recommence !

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-_Wingardium Leviosa !_

-WAAAAAAAAAAAAARGGGGGGGGGGGG !! Maria putain fais moi descendre !!

Sirius et Maria éclatèrent de rire et, d'un mouvement de baguette, Maria fit retomber James sur les coussins.

-Tiens, pendant qu'on y est, Maria ! déclara Sirius. James, viens là ! Il faut bien que Maria apprenne quelques bases de défenses contre les forces du mal !

-EEEEEeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhh ! Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui sert de cobaye ? protesta James.

-Parce que t'es le plus maigre, et donc le plus facile à atteindre efficacement ! T'as qu'à manger plus !

James grommela et, d'un coup de baguette, s'entoura de coussins moelleux.

-OK, déjà, la stupéfixion, résuma Sirius. Si ça marche, James va tomber dans les pommes, et seul le contre-sort pourra le réveiller. T'inquiète pas pour le contre-sort, si tu arrives à le stupéfixer, il a des coussins, il peut bien passer la nuit ici…

Maria rigola doucement, et, en suivant les indications de Sirius, cria :

-_Stupéfix !_

James lui fit coucou avec un grand sourire moqueur.

-Dommage, essaye encore ! fit James avec la voix des jeux vidéos de Maria.

-_Stupéfix !_

-Toujours pas…

James affichait un sourire qui narguait la jeune fille. Celle-ci, énervée, mit toute sa rage dans sa baguette et hurla :

-_STUPEFIX !_

Le rayon rouge jaillit de sa baguette, et frappa James en plein cœur. Le Gryffondor s'écroula sur les coussins qui amortissaient sa chute.

-Génial Maria ! s'écria Sirius. _Enervatum !_

James ouvrit les yeux, et se redressa :

-Ben tu vois, avec un peu de rage, on peux tout faire !

-Merci James ! répondit la jeune fille, un large sourire aux lèvres. Ca te dérange si je réessaye ?

-Vas y !

-_Stupéfix !_

Après que Sirius ait réveillé James, ils lui apprirent d'autres sorts de défense, tels que le _protégo_.

-Cette fois, c'est moi qui vais te stupéfixer, annonça James. Toi, tu dois essayer de te créer un bouclier. S'il est bien réalisé, il me renverra mon sort. Mais au début, n'en attends pas autant, tu vas juste créer une espèce de vitre sur laquelle le sort vas se fracasser.

-OK, murmura Maria.

Après plusieurs essais, Maria maîtrisait parfaitement le _protégo_. James ne savait pas si elle était vraiment douée ou si le fait d'avoir des cours particuliers la faisait progresser plus vite, mais ni Sirius, ni lui n'avaient jamais appris autant de sorts aussi vite. Son bouclier renvoyait efficacement ses sorts à James, qui fut stupéfixé une vingtaine de fois à la suite. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent que lorsque, assommé par tous les sorts qu'il avait reçu, Sirius dut l'aider à se relever. Se cachant sous la cape d'invisibilité, ils rentrèrent dans la salle commune et allèrent directement se coucher.

D'habitude, en revenant des entraînements, James et Sirius discutaient longuement. Cette fois, James ne tira pas un mot à Sirius, s'enfermant dans les rideaux de son lit dès qu'ils arrivèrent dans leur dortoir.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-Sirius ! Maria ! appela James lorsqu'il les vit.

-Oui, James ?

-Vous comptez vous entraîner ce soir ? demanda-t-il.

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Est-ce que ça vous dérange si je viens pas ? demanda James. Je suis désolé, je suis vraiment trop fatigué…

-T'inquiète pas, James, on se débrouillera ! assura Sirius. Repose-toi !

-Merci…

Sirius et Maria se rendirent dans la Salle sur Demande, où Sirius déclara :

-OK, donc aujourd'hui on va essayer de se replonger un peu dans la métamorphose… Réessaye déjà de transformer cette allumette en aiguille !

Cinq heures plus tard, ils ressortirent de la Salle sur Demande. Maria venait de réussir à transformer une aiguille en dé à coudre, et ils avaient décidé de s'arrêter là. La salle commune était obscure quand ils rentrèrent. Maria monta dans le dortoir des filles. Sirius s'apprêtait à monter dans le sien lorsqu'il entendit derrière lui :

-Attends Sirius. Faut qu'on se parle.

Sirius se retourna, et vit quelqu'un assit dans le canapé. La pénombre l'avait empêché de le voir en rentrant.

-Remus ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Sirius s'assit dans le canapé, à coté du loup-garou, qui reprit :

-Je dois te parler. A propos de James.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

-Ca ne t'as pas étonné qu'il ne soit pas venu avec vous ce soir ? Que l'un des plus grands maraudeurs se désiste d'une sortie nocturne à cause de _la fatigue_ ?

-On s'est couché à deux heures du matin hier soir, y a rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il soit fatigué ! répondit Sirius, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

-Sirius, s'il te plait, ouvre un peu les yeux. Et mets-toi deux secondes à la place de James.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Sirius, mets-toi à sa place ! Il a passé 6 mois entiers au service de Rogue, qui passait ses week-ends à tester sur lui toutes sortes de potions et de sortilèges nouveaux, qui ont failli le tuer plusieurs fois ! Et maintenant que c'est fini, tu le forces à servir encore de cobaye ! Tu crois pas qu'il en a simplement ras-le-bol ?

-Je… Je connais James ! S'il en avait marre, il l'aurait dit !

-Non, Sirius. Le James _d'avant_ te l'aurais dit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là, Remus ? demanda Sirius en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je te le répète, James a passé 6 mois à la merci de Rogue. Et il a beaucoup plus changé que tu ne le crois. Rogue l'a dressé à coups de fouet, McNair à coups de _doloris_, et tous les autres avec des viols répétés ! Et que tu le veuilles ou non, ils l'ont brisé ! Ils lui ont appris à se taire ! A fermer sa gueule, et à obéir sans poser de questions !

Remus resta silencieux quelques secondes avant de reprendre :

-Je ne suis pas legilimens… Mais ça ne m'étonnerait pas du tout que James ne fasse plus vraiment de différences entre Rogue et toi. Parce que pour lui, vous agissez de la même façon, en lui donnant des ordres et en coupant court à ses protestations. James ne proteste pratiquement jamais, et quand il le fait, il cède au bout de quelques secondes. Tout simplement parce qu'il a peur de toi. Je lui ai parlé, après que vous soyez partis. Et il m'a dit qu'il faisait ce que tu lui disais… Simplement parce qu'il a peur que tu le battes. Parce qu'il te considère avant tout comme son Maître… Et accessoirement, et seulement après, comme un ami.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Fin du chapitre ! Je ne sais pas quand viendra la suite, maintenant que les cours ont repris (d'ailleurs, c'est particulièrement motivant, de recevoir des 7/20 en physiques le lundi de la rentrée, à 9 heures…). Enfin bon, je suis quand même censée en foutre un minimum, donc je ne sais pas quand arrivera la suite ! Le plus vite possible, en tout cas !


	22. La cabane hurlante

Me revoilà pour un tout nouveau chapitre ! Un peu de violence, mais rien de pire que ce que vous avez déjà vu ! ENJOY !

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Sirius se dirigea vers la cabane hurlante. Après avoir bloqué le saule cogneur avec une branche, il se faufila dans le passage et sortit dans une grande pièce. Il monta jusqu'à une chambre, à l'étage. James était assis sur le lit, les bras autour des genoux. Il leva les yeux vers Sirius, le dévisageant avec un regard sans expression. Un silence de mort s'installa entre eux. Ce fut finalement Sirius qui le brisa. Il s'assit à coté de James, et murmura :

-James ?

Celui-ci continua de le regarder avec son éternel regard noisette si vide, puis Sirius reprit :

-Remus m'a parlé. Tu… James, s'il te plait… Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais te frapper ?

Un nouveau silence s'installa. James répondit finalement :

-J'en savais absolument rien. Et je préférais ne pas essayer. J'avais trop peur que tu me fasse mal.

-James… Je suis désolé. J'aurais dut comprendre que t'en avais ras-le-bol de servir de cobaye à tout bout de champ.

-Ne t'excuse pas, répondit James d'une voix sèche. Ce qui est fait est fait.

Sirius passa doucement un bras autour des épaules de James. A sa grande surprise, James se laissa faire.

-James ?

-Sirius ?

-S'il te plait… Jure-moi que si quelque chose te dérange, tu m'en parleras.

-Je… Je peux pas, Sirius. Je… Je sais que tu me feras pas mal mais… Sirius, je peux pas ! Je… Je suis trop habitué à me prendre des _doloris_ si je dis quelque chose !

Sirius réfléchit un moment, puis il murmura :

-James, s'il te plait… Je ne suis pas aussi doué que Rogue pour ça mais… Regarde-moi.

James plongea son regard dans celui de Sirius, qui murmura :

-_Legilimens_.

James ressentit à nouveau cette sensation désagréable, qu'il ressentait lorsque quelqu'un pénétrait de force dans son esprit. Mais cette sensation ne dura qu'une seconde. Contrairement au Serpentard, Sirius ne violait pas ses défenses en les détruisant, il les ouvrait doucement. Tout comme Rogue, Sirius fouillait son esprit à la recherche de souvenirs particuliers, obligeant James à en revivre quelques uns.

_James et Sirius étaient en cinquième année. Ils sortaient des BUSE de métamorphose avec Remus et Peter. Le soleil brillait, et ils se laissaient tomber dans l'herbe chaude du parc, au pied de leur chêne préféré. James s'amusait avec son vif d'or, cherchant comme d'habitude à épater l'entourage en le rattrapant au dernier moment. Surtout que Lily était dans le coin… Mais seul Peter le remarquait, étouffant une exclamation à chaque fois qu'il le saisissait._

_-Arrête un peu, tu veux ? demandait Sirius. Sinon Peter va finir par oublier sa propre existence…_

_James haussa les sourcils. Arrêter d'impressionner Lily rien que pour Peter l'énervait assez, mais il ne voulait pas se prendre la tête avec Sirius._

_-Si ça te dérange…_

_Il rangea son vif dans sa poche, puis Sirius renifla dédaigneusement :_

_-Je m'ennuie… J'aimerais bien que ce soit la pleine lune !_

_-Espère toujours, répondait Remus, plongé dans son livre. Si tu t'ennuies, on a encore l'épreuve de métamorphose, tu n'as qu'à me faire réviser. Tiens…_

_Remus tendait son bouquin à Sirius. James rigola intérieurement. Comme si Sirius Black, le mec le plus cool de l'école avec lui, bien sûr, allait s'abaisser à _réviser !

_-Je n'ai pas besoin de ces idioties, je sais déjà tout !_

_James regarda vers un buisson, plus loin, et il s'immobilisa._

_-Tiens, voilà de quoi t'amuser un peu, Patmol, murmurait-il. Regarde qui est là…_

_Sirius tournait la tête et, à son tour, il s'immobilisait, gardant sur le visage cette expression qu'il connaissait si bien, comme un chien qui venait de sentir la piste d'un lapin._

_-Parfait, murmurait-il. Servilus._

_A ce moment là, Rogue se leva. Sur un regard entendu, Sirius et lui se levaient en même temps. Remus et Peter étaient restés assis, mais ça il s'en fichait. C'était avec Sirius qu'il s'amusait le plus._

_-Ca va, Servilus ? criait-il._

_Rogue plongea la main dans sa poche, mais bien trop lentement._

_-Expelliarmus !_

_La baguette de Rogue s'envola 4 mètres plus loin. Normal, il était une star pour tous ces sortilèges d'attaques… Sirius éclatait de son rire si familier, ressemblant à un aboiement de chien._

_-Impedimenta ! criait-il à son tour._

_Rogue valsait en arrière et se retrouvait par terre. Autour d'eux, les élèves se regroupaient, avides d'assister au spectacle. Parfait… Plus il y aurait de monde autour, plus ses exploits seraient répandus dans Poudlard. Sirius s'approchait de Rogue, et James le suivit._

_-Alors, comment c'est passé ton examen, Servilo ? demandait-il._

_-Chaque fois que je le regardais, complétait Sirius, son nez touchait le parchemin. Il va y avoir de grosses tâches de gras sur sa copie, ils ne pourront pas en lire un mot._

_James éclata de rire en même temps que les autres élèves. Sirius était si doué pour lancer des répliques cassantes, mais si vraies ! Presque aussi doué que lui…Rogue le dévisageait avec une expression de haine. _

_-Attends un peu, haletait-il en le foudroyant du regard. Attends… Un peu !_

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il faut attendre ? demandait Sirius d'un ton froid. Qu'est-ce que t'as l'intention de nous faire, Servilo, t'essuyer le nez sur nous ?_

_Rogue laissait échapper un flot de jurons et de formules magiques. C'était d'autant plus pathétique que sa baguette était à trois bons mètres de lui ! Il ricanait d'un ton glacial :_

_-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces grossièretés, lave-toi la bouche ! Récurvite !_

_Une grosse mousse rose sortait de la bouche de Rogue, l'étouffant à moitié. _

_-Laissez-le TRANQUILLE ! rugissait une voix._

_Il se retournait et passait vivement la main dans ses cheveux indomptés._

_-Ca va, Evans ? demandait-il sur un ton beaucoup plus mûr, agréable._

_-Laisse-le tranquille, répétait-elle._

_Elle le regardait avec la plus grande répugnance._

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'as fait ?_

_James faisait semblant de réfléchir, puis répondait d'un ton sérieux :_

_-Eh bien voilà, le plus gênant chez lui, c'est le simple fait qu'il existe, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…_

_Tout le monde éclatait de rire autour de lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait ça, sentir tout le monde se marrer suite à ses prestations avec Rogue…_

_-Tu te crois très drôle, répliquait Lily sur un ton glacial, mais tu n'es qu'une abominable petite brute arrogante, Potter. Laisse-le tranquille !_

_-C'est d'accord, à condition que tu acceptes de sortir avec moi, Evans, répondait-il. Allez… Sors avec moi et je ne porterai plus jamais la main sur le vieux Servilo._

_-Je ne sortirais jamais avec toi, même si je n'avais plus le choix qu'entre toi et le calmar géant._

_A ce moment, Rogue lançait un sortilège, traçant une entaille dans sa joue. Il se retournait vivement et, d'un coup de baguette, suspendait Rogue la tête en bas. Sa robe retombait sur sa tête, dévoilant un vieux caleçon grisâtre. Sirius et lui éclataient de rire._

_Le décor fondait autour de lui. Le parc disparaissait, laissant la place au hall d'entrée de l'école. Sirius et lui étaient en deuxième année. Ils revenaient du parc, totalement trempés et boueux. Rusard surgissait de nul part, et hurlait :_

_-De la boue dans mon école ! Attendez un peu que je vous attrape, vils marauds ! _

_Ils détalaient vers la salle commune de Gryffondor, qu'ils réussissaient à atteindre juste avant que Rusard ne les attrape par le col de leur robe. _

_-Faudrait qu'il change son discours, un de ces jours ! commentait-il. Vils marauds…_

_-C'est clair ! complétait Peter. Surtout que maintenant, tout le château nous appelle comme ça… Les marauds…_

_-Les marauds… rigolait Sirius. Vous trouvez pas que ça sonnerait mieux si c'était, les Maraudeurs ?_

_-C'est vrai que ça sonne mieux ! commentait-il lui-même._

_-Alors OK pour les maraudeurs ? demandait Remus._

_-OK !_

_A nouveau le décor se modifiait. James était seul, assis à une table devant la prof de métamorphose. Celle-ci avait déclaré que, puisque copier des lignes était totalement inutile, il allait changer d'activité. Il était en train de corriger des copies de premières années. Il sentait son miroir à double-sens vibrer dans sa poche. S'assurant que McGonagall ne le regardait pas, il le tirait et voyait le visage de Sirius._

_-Cornedrue ? Ca se passe comment, ta retenue ? murmurait-il._

_-Ca va, je corrige des copies de 1ere année…_

_-La chance ! Moi je me suis encore tapé des lignes…_

_-De la part de Flitwick, faut pas en attendre plus…commentait-il._

_-C'est clair ! Merde, il arrive ! Je te laisse !_

_Le visage de Sirius disparaissait du miroir. James le rangeait dans sa poche avec un sourire._

_Le décor changeait, encore une fois. D'autres souvenirs revenaient dans son esprit. Toutes les fois où ils avaient humilié Rogue publiquement, tous leurs matchs de quidditch, tous leurs fous rires, toutes leurs batailles de polochons dans le dortoir. Puis tout s'estompa, et James revint à la réalité, juste devant Sirius. _

Celui-ci arborait un large sourire arrogant. James sourit à son tour, avant d'éclater de rire. Il avait l'impression de retrouver le Sirius _d'avant_. Même s'il était conscient qu'il était le seul à avoir changé, il ne pouvait plus considérer Sirius comme son Maître… C'était impossible, pas en s'étant souvenu de tous leurs moments passés ensemble…

-Alors ? demanda Sirius avec le même air amusé. Tu penses toujours que je vais te frapper ?

James rigola légèrement.

-Désolé, mon vieux. Merci.

Sirius regardait James. Et surtout ses yeux. Il avait retrouvé cet éclat de vie dans son regard, cette lueur à la fois amusée et fière qui brillait au fond de ses pupilles noisettes. Il avait retrouvé Cornedrue, _son _Cornedrue, le plus grand des maraudeurs, celui qui se foutait du règlement et n'obéissait à personne. Sirius ne pensait pas que ça aurait été aussi simple, qu'il suffisait de lui rappeler qui il était avant. Mais d'un autre coté il s'en doutait un peu. Même s'il avait été totalement brisé, James avait toujours gardé au fond de lui un éclat de fierté que Rogue avait refoulée, sans parvenir à la briser. Et James avait une nature bien trop rebelle pour repenser à tout ça sans vouloir revenir en arrière.

-_Expelliarmus !_

La baguette de James lui sauta des mains, tandis que l'intensité du sortilège le projetait en arrière. Sirius se redressa vivement, mais une baguette se glissa sous le cou de James.

-Tu ne bouges pas, Black.

James restait également immobile. Sans sa baguette et avec celle de Rogue pointée sur son cou, tenter quelque chose était du pur suicide.

-Comment on se retrouve, Potter… murmura Rogue en lui faisant face.

James essaya de se relever, mais il fut stoppé par un coup de pied dans les côtes. De l'autre coté de la cabane, Rosier avait immobilisé Sirius. Rogue se baissa devant James, et lui saisit les cheveux.

-Touche pas à mes cheveux, conard ! hurla-t-il en secouant la tête.

Rogue ne lâcha pas sa prise, immobilisant fermement le Gryffondor dans le coin du mur. Puis, de sa main libre, il lui passa un collier de cuir autour du cou. James cessa de se débattre. Le collier bridait tous ses pouvoirs magiques, il ne pouvait rien contre Rogue avec cette saloperie autour du cou.

-Enlève-moi cette connerie ! rugit-il.

Rogue le gifla.

-Tu parles correctement à ton Maître, _mon toutou_.

-Tu n'es pas mon…

-_Endoloris !_

James s'écroula sur le sol en hurlant. Sirius se débattit violemment de l'autre coté de la cabane, mais Rosier l'avait ligoté contre le mur. Ils s'étaient tous les deux faits prendre par surprise.

-Mets-toi à genoux, Potter, ordonna Rogue.

James était étendu sur le sol, la respiration haletante. Il reçut un coup de pied dans les côtes.

-J'ai dit mets-toi à genoux !

Le Gryffondor resta par terre, immobile.

-_Endoloris !_

Une nouvelle vague de douleur le traversa.

-Arrête, Rogue ! rugit une voix féminine.

Ils se retournèrent tous vers Maria. Peter était avec elle. Rogue éclata de rire :

-Alors c'est ça, tes sauveurs, hein ? Une parfaite moldue et… Pettigrow ! Tu vas aller loin avec ça ! _Expelliarmus !_

La baguette de Peter lui sauta des mains.

-Juste au cas où, murmura Rogue.

Rosier demanda :

-Tu veux que je coince la fille ?

-Pas la peine, répondit Rogue, c'est une moldue, elle peut rien contre nous.

Il se retourna vers James.

-_Wingardium Leviosa !_

Roque se retourna vivement. Maria tenait Rosier suspendu dans les airs. Elle le fit se déplacer lentement par la fenêtre, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit dehors, la colline verte de Pré-au-lard se trouvant à une bonne dizaine de mètres en dessous de lui. Si Maria le lâchait, Rosier n'aurait aucune chance de survivre.

-Détache Sirius, Rogue, murmura Maria. Et je le ramène dans la cabane.

Rogue pesta. Il ne pouvait même pas la désarmer, si elle lâchait sa baguette Rosier serait tué sur le coup…

-_Cracbadaboum !_

Les cordes retenant Sirius cédèrent aussitôt, et il se dégagea vivement, reprenant sa baguette. Maria fit doucement revenir Rosier dans la cabane.

-Putain, elle est dangereuse, cette fille ! cria-t-il.

Rogue la dévisageait. Un silence s'installa entre eux deux, chacun ayant sa baguette pointée sur l'autre. James était toujours assis dans un coin de la cabane, le collier de Rogue bridant ses pouvoirs. Sirius avait sorti sa baguette, mais n'osait pas intervenir… Maria ne connaissait pas suffisamment de sortilèges pour se défendre contre Rogue. Mais ce dernier n'était pas obligé de le savoir… S'il intervenait, il prouverait à Rogue que Maria est incapable de se battre seule. Personne ne bougeait dans la cabane, on aurait put entendre une mouche voler.

-_Stupéfix !_

Maria avait tiré la première.

-_Protégo !_ hurla Rogue.

Maria fit un pas sur le coté pour esquiver la contre-attaque du Serpentard. Un rictus se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il existe un sortilège très simple permettant de faire disparaître le rayon du sortilège… Mais Maria l'avait esquivé, tout simplement. Elle connaissait des sortilèges de duel… Mais en connaissait très peu.

-_Impedimenta !_

La fille fut projetée à l'autre bout de la cabane. Rogue allait rejeter un autre sort, mais Sirius s'interposa.

-_Everte Statim !_

-_Rictusempra !_

Les sortilèges fusaient de partout entre Maria, Rogue, Sirius et Peter. Rosier ne bougeait pas, tenant James immobilisé dans un coin de la cabane. James ne pouvait plus bouger, les rayons jaillissaient dans tous les sens, et il était totalement vulnérable au moindre sort déviant de sa trajectoire. Fermant les yeux, il voyait des éclats multicolores à travers ses paupières clauses, et entendait quelques sorts comme des _petrificus totalus_, _levicorpus_, _tarantallegra_… Soudain, une voix, plus puissante que les autres, hurla :

-STOOOOOOOOOOP ! _Petrificus Totalitum !_

Le sortilège frappa tout le monde d'un seul coup dans la cabane. Remus entra, et dévisagea successivement James, assis dans un coin, Rosier, l'empêchant de se relever, Maria, étendue par terre, essoufflée, une fine entaille sanglante tracée sur sa joue, Sirius et Rogue, face à face, leurs baguettes pointées l'un sur l'autre, et Peter, suspendu dans les airs la tête en bas, incapable de redescendre.

-Ca suffit, siffla Remus. _Finite_.

Ils retrouvèrent tous leur liberté de mouvement, et Sirius baissa sa baguette pour aller voir comment allait Maria. A regrets, Rogue agita sa baguette pour faire descendre Peter. Par la fenêtre cassée de la cabane, James vit la nuit tomber rapidement. Avec horreur, il compris alors. Comment avait-il put l'oublier ?

-Maria ! hurla-t-il. Sors d'ici ! Tout de suite !

-Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle.

Sirius avait compris en même temps que James.

-C'est la Pleine Lune, ce soir ! Barre-toi, Maria !

La pleine lune sortit de derrière un nuage. Un rayon lumineux passa par la fenêtre, illuminant le visage de Remus. Celui-ci s'immobilisa. Ses pupilles se rétrécissaient. Ses membres s'allongeaient, et se couvraient de poils. Ses dents devenaient en quelques secondes des crocs féroces. En seulement une dizaine de secondes, ils avaient devant eux un loup-garou féroce. Rogue et Rosier s'enfuirent.

-Sirius, murmura James. Fais sortir Maria.

-Non, James, je te laisse pas là ! Pas tant que t'auras cette saloperie autour du cou !

James leva les yeux vers le loup. Il semblait hésiter. James comprit pourquoi : il était partagé entre les humains devant lui, et le rat sur son épaule qui couinait, le calmant avec beaucoup d'efficacité.

-Sirius ! Peter ne le retiendra pas éternellement, barrez-vous !

-J'emmène Maria à la sortie, céda Sirius. Mais je reviens te chercher tout de suite après.

-Fais ce que tu veux, mais sors de là !

Sirius attrapa le poignet de Maria, et ils détalèrent. Le brusque mouvement énerva le loup qui, d'un coup de patte, fit voler le rat à l'autre bout de la cabane. James se concentra de toutes ses forces. Il se transforma en cerf, mais, malgré tous ses efforts, il reprit son apparence humaine deux secondes après. Le collier bridait trop bien ses pouvoirs. Il essaya de recommencer, mais une douleur vive dans les côtes le déconcentra. Le loup-garou s'était jeté sur lui, et lui avait lacéré le torse d'un coup de griffes. James hurla, et le loup revint à la charge. Le Gryffondor se recroquevilla sur lui-même, protégeant son visage avec son bras replié au dessus de lui. Le loup mordit son bras, enfonçant violemment ses crocs dans le membre du garçon. James ne sut pas ce qui se passait après. Il ressentait juste les morsures, les griffures, les rugissements féroces, plus effrayants, plus douloureux que jamais. Une mare de sang coulait de ses nombreuses blessures, à une vitesse hallucinante. A ce rythme là, il perdrait tout son sang bien avant que Sirius ne revienne.

L'odeur du sang excitait le loup-garou, qui redoublait de violence contre lui. Il enfonça à nouveau ses crocs dans son torse. James pouvait presque sentir ses côtes se briser une par une sous les dents du monstre devant lui. Peter était revenu sur l'épaule du loup, mais aucun de ses couinements ne le calmait. Le loup revint vers lui une dernière fois, enfonçant ses crocs dans le cou de James, laissant son venin s'infiltrer dans son corps, le venin qui transformerait le gamin devant lui en un loup garou tout aussi féroce.

Une tâche blanche jaillit entre le loup et lui. Un animal. Un cheval ? Non, il avait une corne sur le front… Une licorne ! La licorne repoussa ardemment le loup-garou, l'empêchant d'atteindre le corps inerte de James. Celui-ci eut juste le temps d'apercevoir les deux yeux verts émeraudes de la licorne. Il ressentit à nouveau une morsure au niveau de son cou. Moins violente, cette fois, même pas douloureuse. Mais le loup était de l'autre coté de la cabane… Il se sentit traîné en arrière par un grand chien noir. Ce fut la dernière chose qu'il vit. Il sombra dans l'inconscience.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Sirius se réveilla. Sept heures du matin. Il s'était endormi il y a à peine trois heures, mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas se rendormir. Il s'habilla en un temps record et se précipita à l'infirmerie. Mme Pomfresh le vit rentrer, et lui sourit doucement.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Il va s'en tirer.

-Vous êtes sûre ?

-Evidemment.

Sirius se rapprocha du lit de James. Celui-ci était toujours évanoui, torse nu. Mme Pomfresh avait passé un baume cicatrisant sur la plupart de ses blessures, mais son visage gardait encore de nombreuses traces de griffures violentes.

-Il a perdu beaucoup de sang, murmura l'infirmière, mais je lui ai fais boire des potions de régénérations sanguines. Maintenant qu'il a arrêté de saigner, il devrait se remettre rapidement.

Sirius regarda le lit à coté de celui de James. Remus dormait. Lui aussi était blessé. Lily avait été obligée de lui faire mal pour le retenir.

-Madame… Pour James… Est-ce que vous savez si…

-S'il est devenu un loup-garou ? finit-elle.

Sirius acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

-Pour l'instant, je n'en sais rien. C'est ce que j'étais en train de vérifier. Son corps émet un tas de symptômes tous plus contradictoires les uns que les autres… Il a de belles traces de morsures, son sang contient du venin, ça c'est sûr et vérifié. Mais quand j'ai simulé un éclat de lune dans l'infirmerie, son corps n'a pas du tout réagi. Je ne comprends absolument pas ce qui s'est passé… C'est comme si son sang avait toujours contenu une espèce de vaccin…

-Mais… Il n'existe aucun vaccin contre les morsures de loup-garou ! protesta Sirius.

-Exactement ! Ca n'a aucun sens…

Elle recommença à jeter des sortilèges de diagnostique au jeune Gryffondor, puis son visage se figea devant l'un des parchemins.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Sans répondre, elle se dirigea vers la cheminée où elle murmura quelque chose, et Dumbledore et McGonagall arrivèrent dans l'infirmerie. Dumbledore prit le parchemin, et resta silencieux quelques instants.

-Mr Black ?

-Oui, professeur ?

-Mr Rogue est dans la Grande Salle. Allez me le chercher, puis descendez dans les cachots, et dîtes au professeur Slughorn de nous rejoindre ici.

Sirius s'exécuta et, dix minutes plus tard, il revint avec Rogue et Slughorn.

-Mr Rogue, commença Dumbledore d'une voix calme, si je me souviens bien, lorsque vous reteniez James, vous lui aviez fait boire certaines potions, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui…

-Et je suppose que l'excellent préparateur de potions que vous êtes aura eu la vivacité d'esprit de noter toutes ces potions sur un parchemin, pour s'assurer qu'un nouveau test ne soit pas fatal à James à cause de potions qu'il aurait précédemment avalées ?

-Oui, j'ai bien une liste de tout ce qu'il a but… murmura Rogue, ne comprenant absolument rien.

-Pouvez-vous aller nous chercher cette liste ?

Rogue descendit rapidement dans son dortoir, et revint avec une feuille de parchemin, qu'il tendit à Dumbledore.

-Donnez-la plutôt au professeur Slughorn.

Le professeur de potions prit la liste, qu'il examina attentivement.

-Mr Rogue, auriez-vous un échantillon de cette potion de soins que vous aviez concocté ? demanda-t-il en indiquant une ligne sur la liste.

-Oui. Euh, vous voulez bien que j'utilise un sort d'attraction ? C'est pas que j'ai la flemme de me retaper les sept étages, mais bon…

-Allez-y.

Rogue fit venir jusqu'à lui une fiole de potion ambrée, que Slughorn examina attentivement. Puis un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

-Toutes mes félicitations, Mr Rogue, finit-il par dire.

-Euh, merci mais… pourquoi ? demanda le Serpentard.

-Vous avez crée – inconsciemment, certes – une combinaison parfaite.

Sirius commençait à comprendre.

-Attendez, professeur… Vous voulez dire que… Que toutes les potions que Rogue l'a forcé à ingurgiter… Se sont combinées entre elles ? Que cette combinaison…

-Oui, monsieur Black. Un tel phénomène avait au moins une chance sur un milliard de se produire… Mais ça s'est produit. Toutes les potions que James a avalé se sont combinées entre elles pour créer une potion unique. Il n'a pas été contaminé par les morsures d'un loup-garou. Parce que son sang contenait à l'avance un vaccin parfait.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Et voilà ! Je ne sais pas trop quand viendra la suite, mais je fais le plus vite possible…

N'oubliez pas les reviews !


	23. Et la vie continue

Et voilà ! Dernier chapitre, avant l'épilogue… J'ai rien d'autre à dire… ENJOY !

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Sirius et Peter descendirent dans les cuisines du château. Après s'être ravitaillés en boissons, beignets, et éclairs au chocolat, ils remontèrent dans l'infirmerie. Remus n'avait absolument pas bougé. Il était toujours assis sur une chaise, les yeux fixés sur le corps évanoui de James.

-Remus ? On t'amène quelque chose que tu vas aimer !

-J'ai pas faim, répondit-il.

-Ca ça m'étonnerais ! T'as rien mangé depuis plus de 24 heures ! protesta Peter.

Sirius s'assit à coté de Remus.

-Lunard. C'est pas de ta faute ! C'était la pleine lune ! Tu étais sous forme de loup-garou ! Tu ne pouvais pas te contrôler ! Tu ne pouvais pas t'empêcher d'attaquer James !

-C'est de ma faute, répondit-il inlassablement. Si Lily ne m'avait pas retenu, je l'aurais tué !

-Mange quelque chose, s'il te plait.

Remus hésita, puis finit par prendre un éclair au chocolat avec un sourire.

-Merci.

-Eh Remus… T'inquiète pas pour James. Madame Pomfresh a bien dit qu'il allait se remettre, non ?

-Ouais.

-Je vois pas de quoi tu te plains, Lupin, commenta Rogue qui venait de rentrer. Vous pourriez me remercier, je lui ai évité le pire…

-Ta gueule, Rogue, aboya Sirius. Tu l'as sauvé à cause d'un miraculeux coup de chance que tu n'avais absolument pas prévu, alors tu la fermes et tu dégages !

-Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis, Black. Tu pourrais le regretter…

-Arrête de jeter des menaces en l'air ! répliqua Sirius avec dédain.

-D'accord. Je veux bien les appliquer !

Rogue ressortit avant que Sirius ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit d'autre.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

James s'était finalement assez vite rétabli. Remus s'était un peu rassuré lorsque James lui avait garanti qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. Ils descendaient dans le parc pour profiter du soleil de juin, lorsqu'ils virent Lily arriver.

-Salut les gars !

-Salut Cornarjanne !

Lily s'immobilisa soudainement. Les maraudeurs se retournèrent pour faire face à Rusard, juste derrière eux. Mais il avait plutôt l'air de bonne humeur.

-On ne fait rien de mal…commença Sirius.

-Cornarjanne ? Très joli surnom, Miss Evans ! Allez, foutez-moi le camp dehors, vous arrêterez de salir mon château !

Les maraudeurs détalèrent sans poser de questions. Ils se laissèrent tomber dans l'herbe chaude, à coté de leur hêtre favori. James se laissa tomber dans l'herbe chaude, les yeux fermés, son visage inondé par le soleil. Sirius comprenait ce qu'il ressentait : Il n'avait pas put profiter de la lumière du soleil pendant plusieurs mois d'affilés, et Sirius savait mieux que quiconque à quel point il était horrible d'être enfermé dans un endroit sombre alors qu'il fait beau dehors. Ils commencèrent à réviser leurs ASPICS qui approchaient à grand pas. A un moment, Lily demanda :

-Dites, ça fait quoi, si une personne boit quelques millilitres de potion réfrigérante ?

-Pour quelques millilitres, tu as juste un peu froid, comme si tu étais dans un courant d'air, répondit James. Mais si tu bois de l'alcool par dessus, ça te fais une migraine horrible, t'es incapable d'ouvrir les yeux sans sentir ta tête exploser.

-Comment tu sais tout ça, toi ? demanda Sirius.

Le regard que James lui lança lui donna une réponse très claire.

-Rogue l'a testé sur toi ?

-Ouais. Ils m'ont obligé à boire une bouteille entière de Whisky Pur Feu. J'avais l'impression que ma tête était en feu, c'était horrible. J'ai pas put me relever pendant une bonne demie-journée.

Il s'en souvenait trop bien. Avery et Nott, l'immobilisant, tandis que Rosier lui versait l'alcool dans la bouche, le forçant à avaler au fur et à mesure… Jusqu'à ce qu'il s'écroule par terre.

Ils passèrent l'après-midi à réviser au soleil. Le soir, Remus vint voir James.

-Sirius et Maria ne sont pas en train de s'entraîner ?

-Si, répondit-il négligemment.

-Pourquoi t'es pas allé avec eux ?

-Eh bien, répondit James en faisant semblant de réfléchir. Quelque chose me dit qu'ils ne vont pas vouloir être dérangés !

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-C'est quoi ces bestiaux ? demanda Maria, moitié apeurée, moitié amusée.

-Des lutins de Cornouaille. Des vraies saletés ! Et te plains pas, t'en as qu'une dizaine ! Un jour, notre prof de DCFM en avait lâché une centaine dans la classe…

Maria regarda les créatures bleues électriques enfermées dans une cage, et demanda :

-Et comment on fait pour les battre ?

-Ca c'est à toi de voir ! répondit Sirius. Tu connais des sortilèges ! Utilise-les comme tu le sens !

Maria acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, effrayée que Sirius ne lui donne pas plus de conseils. Ce dernier se laissa tomber dans un canapé, et demanda :

-T'es prête ?

-Oui.

-C'est parti !

Il ouvrit la cage et les lutins sortirent de partout, déchirant des livres, renversant des étagères. Maria jeta quelques sortilèges de stupéfixion, neutralisant quelques lutins. Au bout de cinq minutes, il n'en restait que deux, mais elle n'arrivait pas à les atteindre, ils étaient trop rapides. Les lutins passèrent derrière elle, la prirent par les épaules et la soulevèrent sans difficulté, l'emmenant jusqu'au plafond. Maria hurla, les yeux fermés. Elle avait le vertige. Sirius se redressa et, d'un coup de baguette, assomma les deux lutins. Maria tomba en chute libre, mais Sirius la rattrapa dans ses bras.

Ils restèrent immobiles pendant quelques secondes, se regardant, Maria, toujours dans les bras de Sirius.

-Merci, murmura-t-elle.

-Je t'en prie !

Sirius s'assit sur le canapé, posant Maria sur ses genoux. Apparemment, elle n'avait pas envie d'en bouger. Et Sirius non plus, ne tenait pas à ce qu'elle parte. A ce moment là, Maria aurait été incapable de dire ce qui s'était passé. Elle entendait juste la respiration de Sirius, juste à coté d'elle, elle voyait juste ses yeux gris foncé plongé dans les siens… Elle sentit juste ses lèvres posées sur les siennes. A partir de ce moment là, Maria oublia tout. Plus rien n'avait d'importance… Du moment qu'elle restait auprès de Sirius.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Peter éclata de rire. James demanda avec un large sourire :

-Répète-moi ça, Patmol ! Sirius, t'es le plus grand tombeur de Poudlard, tu t'es tapé la moitié des filles de cette école et…

-Et c'est fini. Je te dis, James, moi non plus, je comprends pas. D'habitude, c'était ce qui m'amusait le plus, de passer d'une fille à une autre mais… Depuis que je sors avec Maria, je veux plus voir une seule autre fille !

-T'as intérêt, rigola James. Surtout que c'est vraiment une fille bien ! Franchement Sirius, t'aurais pas put faire mieux !

-Je sais qu'elle est géniale…

La porte de la salle commune s'ouvrit, et McGonagall rentra :

-Potter ! Le directeur veut vous voir dans son bureau !

James se leva et suivit la directrice de sa maison. Il entra dans le bureau, et Dumbledore commença :

-Asseyez-vous, James. Je suis ravi de voir que vous allez mieux.

-Vous m'avez convoqué juste pour me dire ça ? demanda-t-il, sceptique.

-Non. Moi, je n'ai rien à vous dire. Mais _lui_, voulait vous parler, dit-il en désignant le Choixpeau magique.

James se souvenait qu'il avait piqué le Choixpeau au début de l'année, pour en apprendre plus sur l'épée de Godric Gryffondor. Il avait l'impression que 10 ans s'étaient écoulés depuis. James mit le Choixpeau sur sa tête, et entendit :

-_Ca faisait longtemps, James. Mais je voulais te parler._

_-A propos de quoi ?_

_-Tu te souviens, au début de l'année ? Tu m'avais demandé qui serait le digne représentant de Gryffondor, susceptible de détenir l'épée ?_

_-Oui…_

_-Ce jour-là, je t'avais répondu que son représentant serait celui qui détiendrait le vrai Courage, celui qui te permet d'aller n'importe où, d'affronter la douleur, la mort, et même pire dans le but de sauver une ou plusieurs vies. Celui grâce auquel tu pourrais affronter toutes les créatures maléfiques existantes, tous les mages noirs de tous les temps, pour sauver quelqu'un ou quelque chose d'insignifiant dans ta vie. Tu te souviens ?_

_-Oui…_

_-Je t'avais aussi dit que je n'avais jamais vu ce courage là chez une autre personne que Godric. Et je dois t'admettre que je m'étais trompé. Ce jour-là, j'étais trop absorbé par les conneries que tu avais faites pour déceler en toi ce que je cherchais depuis des siècles._

_-Tu dois te tromper, répondit James. Je n'ai aucun courage, je ne suis qu'un crétin arrogant, j'ai jamais pensé aux autres et…_

_-Et tu as été séquestré pendant 6 mois sans rien dire, uniquement pour sauver ta sœur. Tu n'appelles peut-être pas ça du courage ?_

_-Je… Tu te trompes, conclut simplement James. Je ne suis pas digne de cette épée. Je n'ai pas assez de modestie pour ça… Il suffit de voir comment je me suis comporté quand je t'ai pris au début de l'année !_

_-Et tu as changé depuis. Tu as incroyablement changé. Tu as gagné en maturité, beaucoup plus que tu ne le crois. Je ne peux pas te forcer à prendre cette épée si tu ne penses pas en être digne. Mais tu la mérites plus que quiconque._

_-Garde-la._

_-Comme tu veux !_

James enleva le Choixpeau de sa tête, et le posa sur le bureau de Dumbledore.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-Nous disions donc, reprit Rusard, haute dégradation de la partie centrale du château…

-Mais c'est qu'un peu de terre qu'on avait sous nos chaussures…

-Silence, vil maraud !

James et Sirius se regardèrent en riant.

-Arrêtez de ricaner ! Mr Potter, donnez-moi ce parchemin, que vous tenez !

James lui tendit avec hésitation la carte du maraudeur, et Sirius siffla :

-Cornarjanne ! Il sait qui elle est ! S'il arrive à allumer la carte, elle est morte !

Cornedrue hésita deux secondes, avant de jeter discrètement un sort sur la carte.

-Moi, Argus Rusard, t'ordonne de livrer tes secrets ! aboya Rusard à la carte.

La carte afficha :

_Monsieur Lunard adresse ses sincères salutations à Mr Rusard et lui conseille d'arrêter de mettre son gros nez dans les affaires des autres._

_Monsieur Queudver encourage vivement Peeves à détruire toutes les salles de Poudlard._

_Monsieur Patmol tient à signaler à Mr Rusard qu'il devrait soigner sa propre apparence cadavérique avant de se soucier de celle du château._

_Monsieur Cornedrue n'a pas d'ordres à recevoir d'un vulgaire Cracmol tel que Mr Rusard._

_Miss Cor…_

L'écriture s'arrêta, et les deux derniers mots s'effacèrent.

-Très bien, murmura Rusard. Je confisque cela. Définitivement.

-Monsieur… murmura James. Vous pouvez pas faire ça ! Vous nous la rendrez le jour de la sortie…

-Pas question. Je ne laisserai pas d'autres élèves utiliser de telles aberrations. Maintenant foutez-moi le camp !

James et Sirius sortirent, et Sirius murmura :

-Faut voir le bon coté des choses… D'autres élèves comme nous pourront peut-être la récupérer pour continuer à faire des conneries dans quelques générations !

-Ouais. Mais le plus regrettable… C'est que ces élèves ne connaîtront jamais les maraudeurs au complet. Personne ne pourra plus jamais savoir que Cornarjanne a été une maraudeur.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-Eh James…

-Oui ?

-Ca te tente ? demanda Sirius en faisant un signe de tête vers un buisson. En mémoire du bon vieux temps…

Rogue était assis contre le buisson, lisant un livre. Il avait posé sa baguette à coté de lui. James se leva. Il ne pouvait pas partir de Poudlard sans le faire. Une dernière fois.

-Je te suis, mon cher Patmol !

James et Sirius se dirigèrent vers Rogue, et James cria :

-Salut Servilus !

Rogue essaya de prendre sa baguette, mais James hurla :

-_Accio Baguette !_

La baguette de Rogue s'envola dans la main du Gryffondor. Les yeux de James brillaient de haine, s'en était presque effrayant.

-Alors Servilus ? lâcha James. Les ASPICS sont finis, on part définitivement dans deux jours. Fallait bien qu'on te donne une leçon, pour que tu ne nous oublies pas de sitôt !

-Vas te faire foutre, Potter !

-Tsss… Poli, Servilus ! Je te rappelle que j'ai ta baguette ! rappela James. La preuve : _Levicorpus !_

Rogue bascula la tête en bas, sa robe retombant sur sa tête, dévoilant un caleçon grisâtre. James et Sirius éclatèrent de rire, et Sirius continua :

-Attends James… Si on le laisse immobile comme ça, il va avoir froid… _Tournatête !_

Rogue se mit à tourner en l'air comme une toupie, parcourant la moitié du parc avant de revenir et de s'étaler par terre devant James et Sirius, écroulés de rire.

-Espèces de crétins ! grogna Rogue.

James saisit Rogue par le col de sa robe et le releva de force. Le Gryffondor était légèrement plus grand et bien plus musclé que le Serpentard.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Servilus ? demanda-t-il, son visage déformé par une haine sans nom. Tu devrais t'estimer heureux, comparé à ce que tu as fait cette année… Tu croyais peut-être que j'allais te laisser m'humilier indéfiniment ?

-Tu faisais moins le fier il y a quelques mois, Potter, rétorqua Rogue. Je suppose que t'en as pas parlé à Black, que tu aimais ce qu'on te faisait, hein ? Tu lui as pas dit que tu n'es qu'une petite pute capable de prendre du plaisir avec n'importe qui ?

Tout se passa en une seule seconde. Un éclair aveuglant parcourut le parc, obligeant tous les élèves regardant la scène à fermer les yeux. Lorsqu'ils les rouvrirent, Rogue était étendu par terre, une immense entaille sanglante parcourant une partie de son visage. Le visage de James était effrayant. Ses yeux brûlants, sa mâchoire serrée, ses poings fermés, il tremblait de rage, exprimant une haine presque palpable tellement elle était puissante. La main de Sirius était refermée sur le poignet de James, dont la baguette n'était pas pointée sur Rogue mais un peu à gauche. Tout le monde comprit que Sirius avait saisi le poignet de James pour détourner le sort, l'empêchant de commettre quelque chose d'irréparable.

-T'as de la chance que Sirius ait été là, Rogue, grommela James. Et maintenant… _Levicarpe !_

Rogue fut à nouveau balancé la tête en bas, et une corde jaillie de nul part attacha la cheville du Serpentard à une branche épaisse d'un hêtre. James contempla quelques instants Rogue, suspendu la tête en bas, sa robe retombant sur sa tête.

-James Potter ! retentit une voix.

-Miss Evans ?

Lily s'avança et sourit :

-Enlève-lui quand même sa robe, il risque de s'étouffer dedans…

D'un coup de baguette, James déchira la robe de Rogue, qui se retrouva en caleçon devant la moitié de l'école réunie. Tout en se débattant contre la corde qui le retenait, il murmura d'une voix presque suppliante.

-Lily…

-Ne dis pas que tu ne l'as pas cherché, Servilus. Ne t'approche plus de James. Ne t'approche plus de nous.

Et, sans prévenir, elle prit James par les épaules et l'embrassa. Le Gryffondor, tout d'abord surpris, répondit ensuite à son baiser. Un silence de mort tomba sur le parc. James Potter et Lily Evans, les deux Gryffondors qui se sont entretués durant 7 ans, s'embrassant langoureusement en public ? Sirius souriait. Il était le seul à savoir que James et Lily sortaient ensemble, depuis qu'elle l'avait sorti du dortoir des Serpentards. Comme James connaissait tout ce qu'il se passait entre Maria et lui, il semblait normal pour James qu'il l'informe à son tour de son histoire avec Lily. Au bout d'un moment interminable, leurs bouches se séparèrent, et Lily s'adressa à toute la foule d'élèves. Elle désigna Rogue et cria :

-Je suis préfète ! Et même si la sortie est dans trois jours, je mets une retenue à tous ceux qui essayeront de le faire descendre !

Des rugissements de rire retentirent dans tout le parc, et James et Lily repartirent vers le château.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

James ne pouvait détacher son regard de la vitre du train. Il regardait le château s'éloigner, encore et encore, en sachant qu'il n'y reviendrait plus jamais. Sept ans de rires, sept ans de conneries, sept ans de délires avec les maraudeurs… Tout était fini.

Depuis que Sirius avait sauvé James des griffes de Remus, un lien indestructible s'était formé entre le trio, les rendant plus proche que jamais, et les faisant délaisser totalement Peter.

Les maraudeurs auraient dut se douter de ce qui allait arriver en laissant Peter dans l'indifférence.

Ils auraient dut le savoir.

Ils auraient dut s'en méfier.

L'indifférence entraîne la jalousie.

La jalousie répand le mépris.

Le mépris engendre la haine.

Une haine meurtrière.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Et voilà. Plus que l'épilogue. Je me sens bizarre… Ca fait bizarre de mettre fin à une fic sur laquelle on a passé 6 mois non-stop. L'épilogue arrive bientôt, en attendant, lâchez vos reviews !


	24. Epilogue

Et voilà. C'est la fin. La fin d'une fic, la fin de six mois d'imagination, de grifouillonage entre deux formules de maths, de paragraphes écrits sur les ordis du CDI… Je posterais tout de même un dernier chapitre de « remerciements » (qui va arriver dans quelques minutes).

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Lily tournait en rond dans le salon de sa maison. Deux mois… Ca faisait deux mois qu'elle n'avait aucune nouvelle… Deux mois qu'il était censé être rentré… Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

-C'est moi, Lily.

Lily étouffa une exclamation et se précipita pour ouvrir.

-James ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Je me suis fait un sang d'encre ! Deux mois sans nouvelles et…

James la prit par les épaules et l'embrassa, la faisant taire.

-Calme-toi, ma chérie…

-Comment veux-tu que je me calmes ? hurla Lily. Tu as passé deux mois dans le quartier général des mangemorts, en mission pour le ministère ! Tu m'avais dit que tu ne resterais pas plus de 3 jours, et ça fait deux mois que je m'inquiète !!

-Lily, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais _bien_. Mais tu imagines bien qu'un quartier général de mangemort n'est pas le lieu idéal pour envoyer un hibou.

La voix de James avait quelque chose de rassurant. Lily se calma un peu.

-Du moment que tu vas bien… Sirius va bien lui aussi ?

-Il a été légèrement blessé, Maria va me tuer…

Lily rigola, et James la serra contre lui.

-Désolé de t'avoir fait peur, ma chérie, répéta-t-il.

-Ne t'inquiète pas… Viens dormir, t'as l'air épuisé…

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-Maria, s'il te plait, vas dormir… soupira Sirius pour la millième fois.

-Non, Sirius ! Tu es blessé, je peux pas te laisser dans cet état là ! Et de toute façon, il faut bien que je fasse manger Aelita !

-Maria… Je n'ai qu'une éraflure à l'épaule, ça me fait même plus mal. Et Aelita, je vais m'occuper d'elle… Vas dormir, maintenant, vu tes cernes t'as pas dut dormir de la semaine !

-Bon d'accord, avoua Maria. Mais fais attention, et réveille-moi si tu as trop mal ! Et pour Aelita, n'oublie pas de bien faire chauffer son biberon, mais pas trop chaud non plus et…

-Je sais comment m'occuper de ma fille, Maria ! protesta Sirius. Maintenant vas dormir avant que je te force à boire une potion de sommeil.

La jeune femme de 22 ans monta les escaliers, et Sirius entendit la porte de leur chambre se fermer.

-Ah, ta mère… soupira-t-il en prenant sa fille de deux mois dans ses bras.

-Agaga ! répondit le bébé.

Sirius la posa dans son berceau, et alla chercher son biberon. Il le fit chauffer d'un coup de baguette, et versa une goutte de lait sur la paume de sa main pour vérifier la température. Puis il revint dans le salon, reprit sa fille dans ses bras, et lui fit boire son biberon. Une demie-heure plus tard, Aelita s'était endormie. Sirius la contempla. Elle avait des cheveux d'un noir ébène, une peau très douce, et ses paupières fermées recouvraient deux grands yeux bleus foncés. Il l'embrassa doucement sur le front, et murmura :

-Qu'est-ce que t'es belle, ma princesse…

Il se leva, la cala dans ses bras et monta l'escalier. Il rentra dans la chambre, allongea sa fille dans son lit pour bébé, et, après s'être mis en pyjama, se glissa à coté de Maria.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-Lily… souffla Sirius. Il est magnifique…

James prit son fils dans ses bras, et le posa dans les bras de Sirius.

-Sirius…

-Oui, James ?

-Est-ce que tu accepterais d'être son parrain ?

-Quoi, que, que…

-Quel vocabulaire, Patmol…

-James, je… Je serais ravi d'être son parrain. Merci infiniment.

-Je t'en prie.

La porte de la chambre de la maternité s'ouvrit, et James déclara :

-Tiens… Voilà ma filleule préférée…

Maria venait de rentrer, tenant la main à une petite fille de trois ans. Elle avait le visage de Sirius, mais les yeux bleus foncés de Maria.

-Coucou Aelita.

James se pencha pour prendre sa filleule dans ses bras. La fillette l'embrassa sur la joue, et demanda :

-C'est vrai que t'as eu un bébé ?

-Oui. Tu veux le voir ?

-Ouiiiiiiiiiii !

Sirius s'accroupit pour permettre à Aelita de regarder le bébé minuscule.

-Il s'appelle comment ? demanda la fillette.

-Harry, répondit James. Harry James Potter. Qu'est-ce que ça sonne bien… rigola-t-il.

Sirius sourit, et commenta :

-En tout cas, il a les yeux de sa mère… Mais les cheveux de son père, commenta-t-il en passant doucement un doigt sur les cheveux noirs de son filleul.

Il le remit dans les bras de Lily, et murmura :

-Félicitations, Lily. Il est vraiment adorable.

-Merci Sirius, répondit Lily, épuisée mais ravie.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Maria alla ouvrir. Elle resta immobile. Devant elle se tenait une femme d'environ 25 ans. Et cette femme était le portrait craché d'Aelita ! Les mêmes cheveux noirs d'ébène, les mêmes yeux bleus foncés, la même forme de visage…

-Excusez-moi de vous déranger, dit la femme.

Avant qu'elle n'eut le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Sirius arriva.

-Rentre ! lui dit-il. Personne t'a suivie ?

-Non, je pense pas.

-Maria, présenta Sirius, je te présente Bellatrix, ma cousine. Bella, ma femme, Maria.

-Enchantée, salua Bellatrix en lui serrant la main.

Maria lui rendit son sourire, et Aelita arriva derrière sa mère. Sirius la prit dans ses bras, et Bellatrix demanda :

-C'est ta fille ? Sirius, elle est vraiment adorable !

Bellatrix embrassa la fille sur la joue, et la chatouilla doucement sur le ventre. Aelita rigola, se tortillant dans les bras de son père.

-Assieds-toi, l'invita Sirius. Tu es sûre que personne ne t'a suivie, Bellatrix ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres me fait trop confiance pour penser que je puisse encore avoir des relations avec ma famille. Oui, je suis une mangemort, dit-elle à Maria devant son regard surpris, mais une mangemort très proche de son cousin. Je pourrais jamais vous faire quoi que ce soit.

Maria acquiesça d'un signe de tête, visiblement encore inquiète. Sirius murmura :

-Je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point Aelita te ressemblait… Vous avez exactement le même visage !

Bellatrix regarda sa petite cousine assise à coté d'elle, et demanda :

-Je suppose que tu dois être la petite princesse de ton papa, toi, hein ?

Elle recommença à la chatouiller, et Aelita se tordit de rire dans le canapé.

-Elle est vraiment trop choute ! rigola Bellatrix.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois, c'est ma fille ! répondit Sirius en souriant.

Quelque chose sonna dans la poche de Bellatrix. Sirius se pétrifia, effrayé.

-Oh merde ! jura Bellatrix.

Elle prit une petite boule noire dans sa poche, appuya sur un bouton et Sirius ne put qu'entendre ce qu'elle répondait à son interlocuteur :

-Oui, Maître… Quelque chose d'urgent à régler, Maître… D'accord, j'arrive tout de suite.

Elle appuya sur un autre bouton, rangea l'appareil dans sa poche, et s'écria :

-Barrez-vous ! Il a prévu une attaque ici dans une demie-heure ! Je dois y aller, il va se douter de quelque chose sinon.

-OK, bonne chance. Et merci !

-De rien ! Maintenant partez !

Bellatrix transplana, et, trois secondes après, Sirius, Maria et Aelita transplanèrent également.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-Incroyable, murmura James. Dire qu'il a déjà un an, mon bout de chou à moi !

James rigola en voyant Harry essayer vainement d'attraper un bout du gâteau posé sur la table.

-Ralala, rigola Lily, toi tu seras aussi vorace que ton père…

Elle prit Harry sur ses genoux, et lui donna un petit bout de gâteau. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et ouvrit aussitôt. James et Lily ne se retournèrent même pas, il n'y avait qu'une personne pour rentrer comme ça.

-Désolé d'être en retard. Problèmes à l'Ordre du Phénix.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Sirius, répondit Lily avec un grand sourire. Merci d'être venu.

-Irius ! cria le gamin de un an en tendant les bras vers lui.

-Mais oui, je sais que je t'ai manqué, mon chéri ! dit-il en prenant son filleul dans ses bras. Pourquoi, t'es maltraité, chez ton papa ?

James et Lily éclatèrent de rire, et James répondit :

-Mais non, je ne maltraite pas mon fils, _moi_ !

-Dis qu'Aelita est maltraitée, pendant que tu y es ! rigola Sirius.

Ils passèrent la journée à rire, à parler de tout et de rien… A oublier, juste pour une seule journée, qu'un danger planait sur leurs têtes.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-Sirius Black ! Veux-tu être assez aimable pour arrêter de faire des marionnettes avec tes chaussettes et d'aller mettre ta fille dans son lit ?

-C'est bon, chérie, je vais la coucher, répondit Sirius en riant.

Il prit Aelita dans ses bras, et elle cria :

-Maman ! Bisou !

Sirius s'approcha de Maria qui lui fit un bisou sur la joue. Il emmena Aelita au deuxième étage, dans sa chambre, et la mit dans son lit. Puis il rejoignit Maria dans le salon. Elle soupira :

-Lily a raison… James et toi, vous resterez toujours des gamins…

-Tu vois un problème à ça ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

-Non, aucun !

Ils restèrent trois heures sur le canapé devant la télé. Soudain, il sentit le sol vibrer légèrement. Il se redressa… et se détendit presque aussitôt. Sûrement un minuscule tremblement de terre. Il y en avait de temps en temps, des minuscules secousses, sans rien de plus. Mais une autre secousse plus forte se fit sentir. Maria se réveilla de sa somnolence. A présent, les secousses étaient violentes, répétées, et une chose était sûre : ce n'était pas un tremblement de terre. Il courut à la fenêtre et ce qu'il vit confirma ses pires craintes : des géants. Une vingtaine, accompagnés d'une centaine de mangemorts qui mettaient le feu à toutes les ruines des maisons détruites par les géants. Chacun de leurs pas provoquaient des secousses de plus en plus puissantes au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient.

-MARIA ! Sors de la maison !

-Mais Aelita…

-Je vais la chercher ! COURS ! VAS A GODRIC'S HOLLOW !

Elle sortit de la maison. Sirius se précipita vers la chambre de Aelita. Il l'entendait hurler et pleurer. Elle était accrochée aux montants de son lit, et hurlait :

-PAPAAAAAAAAAAA !

-C'est bon, je suis là ! Viens ma chérie !

Il la prit dans ses bras et se précipita vers le rez-de-chaussée. Il sortit de la maison au moment où les mangemorts arrivaient vers la maison. Maria n'était pas là, elle avait sûrement dut partir chez James et Lily. Il posa Aelita par terre et la lâcha. Les géants étaient partis, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais les mangemorts, eux, étaient toujours là. Et ils continuaient à mettre le feu à toutes les maisons qu'ils trouvaient. Il fallait partir d'ici. Tout de suite. Il murmura :

-Aelita, viens.

-Papa ! Mon doudou ! Il est encore dans ma chambre !

Et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, Aelita courut vers la maison et retourna à l'intérieur. Il s'élança à sa poursuite et hurla :

-REVIENS ICI AELITA !

Heureusement qu'il savait où elle allait aller. Il se précipita vers sa chambre, où il la vit prendre son doudou. Il la saisit par le bras, et, avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, les flammes lancées par les mangemorts frappèrent le toit de la maison. Les murs prirent feu, en même temps que la chaleur intense envahissait la maison. Il prit sa fille dans ses bras et se précipita hors de sa chambre. Il ne voyait plus rien autour de lui, à part des flammes qui surgissaient et grandissaient de tous les cotés. Faire un transplanage d'escorte dans un milieu enflammé était trop dangereux, Aelita avait toutes les chances d'être désartibulée. Il sortit sa baguette et cria :

-_Aqua Eructo !_

Un jet d'eau jaillit de sa baguette, apaisant les flammes devant l'escalier. Il courut vers celui-ci, mais au moment où il posait un pied sur la marche à moitié détruite par les flammes, elle céda. Sous la surprise, ses mains s'ouvrirent, et, pendant que, déséquilibré, il tombait dans les escaliers, Aelita tomba sur le palier, en haut de l'escalier. Les flammes redoublaient autour de lui.

-PAPAAAAAAAAAAAA !!

-AELITA !

Sirius remonta tant bien que mal les escaliers et réussit à l'attraper. Les poutres de la maison s'écroulaient, tombaient, enflammant encore plus le plancher, les murs autour d'eux. Il lançait des sortilèges d'eau tant qu'il pouvait mais ça ne faisait plus rien, les flammes grandissaient plus vite qu'il ne les éteignait.

La chaleur lui montait à la tête. Le feu était tout autour d'eux. Il s'écroula sur le sol brûlé. Ses vêtements prirent feu. Il sentait à peine les flammes lécher son corps. Aelita ne hurlait plus. Son corps inerte était allongé sur lui, mais ça non plus il ne le sentait pas. Ses yeux se fermaient. Il n'entendait plus rien. Il voyait de moins en moins. Son corps était enflammé, la chaleur insupportable en témoignait.

Une forme noire se distinguait derrière les flammes. Il fronça les sourcils. La forme se rapprochait. C'était un animal. Un cheval ? Non… L'animal se situait à quelques mètres de lui. Il se transformait en un homme. Il mit Aelita sur ses épaules, tira une baguette et murmura en pointant un bout de bois miraculeusement intact :

-_Portus !_

Il prit Sirius par le poignet, s'assura que Aelita était bien calée sur ses épaules, et donna un coup de pied dans le bout de bois. Sirius sentit quelque chose l'attirer par le nombril. Il se sentit retomber sur une surface molle, et surtout fraîche.

-_Aqua Eructo !_

L'homme l'aspergeait d'eau, éteignant les flammes qui léchaient son corps. Ca faisait du bien. Sirius soupira de soulagement au fur et à mesure que l'eau fraîche coulait sur son corps. Il ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête vers l'homme qui les avait sauvés. Il était accroupi à coté de lui. Lui aussi avait des marques de brûlures sur les bras, sur le visage, mais apparemment rien de grave. Sirius regarda son visage. Il avait des cheveux noirs ébouriffés, des yeux noisettes qui brillaient d'inquiétude derrière ses lunettes rondes.

-Sirius ? Tu vas bien ?

-Aelita…

James l'avait posée à coté de lui. Les yeux de Sirius s'agrandirent.

-Sirius… Je suis désolé. J'ai rien put faire…

Il se redressa, s'assit dans l'herbe fraîche et regarda les cheveux carbonisés de sa fille, son corps entièrement brûlé, ses yeux fermés, sa poitrine si immobile… Et son doudou tout aussi brûlé serré dans sa main.

-Non… Aelita !

Il prit ce qui restait de son corps dans ses bras. Aelita… Non, ce n'était pas possible…

-Je suis désolé Sirius. Elle était… Dans cet état quand je suis arrivé.

-C'est pas de ta faute James, lui assura Sirius. Et merci d'être venu nous chercher.

-De rien.

-Sirius ! Tu vas bien ? cria Lily en courant vers eux.

-Oui, merci.

Ce fut à ce moment là qu'il réalisa.

-MARIA ! Elle est où ?

James et Lily échangent un regard gêné, puis Lily murmura :

-Quand ils l'ont vue sortir et transplaner, les mangemorts ont deviné qu'elle allait essayer de nous rejoindre. Ils l'ont suivie. James a essayé de les repousser, mais il a été stupéfixé. Ils l'ont emmenée. Quand j'ai réveillé James, il a compris que si elle est arrivée seule ici, c'est parce qu'il se passait quelque chose chez toi.

-J'ai dit à Lily de ne pas bouger, continua James. Quand j'ai vu la maison en flammes, j'ai pensé que tu étais sorti, mais une moldue, l'une de tes voisines, m'a dit qu'elle t'avait vu retourner à l'intérieur pour chercher ta fille. Tu connais la suite…

-Maria… Ils l'ont emmenée ? répéta Sirius.

-Désolée, Sirius, murmura Lily en pleurant.

-Ce n'est pas de votre faute.

Une heure. En une heure, sa fille était morte et les mangemorts avaient enlevé la femme de sa vie… Ce n'était pas possible. C'était un cauchemar. Il fallait qu'il se réveille. Mais on ne se réveille pas du cauchemar de la guerre.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Le visage de Sirius était inondé de larmes devant le cercueil qui renfermait le corps de Maria. Ils l'avaient retrouvée il y avait quelques jours, morte sous les _doloris_ qu'ils lui avaient lancés pour qu'elle révèle les plans de l'Ordre du Phénix. Alors qu'elle n'en connaissait aucun de ceux établis depuis les six derniers mois. Pendant que Sirius allait aux réunions, elle préférait rester à la maison pour s'occuper d'Aelita. Sa Maria… Même si ça faisait un mois qu'il redoutait ce moment, le choc était toujours aussi dur. James pleurait tout autant que lui. Maria était son amie d'enfance, celle qu'il connaissait depuis qu'il était gamin. La main de Lily, posée sur l'épaule de James, tremblait incroyablement. Sa Maria… Quand est-ce que ça se finira ? Quand est-ce que cette putain de guerre se terminera ? Quand est-ce que quelqu'un arrivera enfin à détruire ce conard ? Et surtout pourquoi eux ? Pourquoi elles ? Pourquoi pas lui ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas mort dans cet incendie ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas put empêcher Aelita de retourner chercher son doudou ? Pourquoi avait-il dit à Maria de sortir et pas de transplaner directement quand les mangemorts n'étaient pas encore là ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas été foutu de les protéger toutes les deux ?

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Sirius se servit ce qui lui paraissait être son dixième verre de Whisky Pur Feu. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes devant la date du 16 novembre. Aelita aurait eu quatre ans aujourd'hui… S'il avait été foutu de la protéger. Aelita… Sa princesse… Non, il ne devait plus y penser… Il avala d'un seul coup son verre, et s'en resservit un autre. Il n'entendit même pas la porte s'ouvrir. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'une main se referma sur son poignet, et le força à reposer la bouteille qu'il se rendit compte que quelqu'un était entré.

-Sirius… Tu sais que tu devrais pas boire comme ça…

-Tu veux que je fasse quoi d'autre ? protesta-t-il. C'est facile, pour toi, James. Toi, t'as encore une femme et un enfant, t'as encore une famille !

-Et boire ne ramènera pas la tienne, Sirius… murmura James d'une voix compatissante en s'asseyant à coté de lui. Ecoute… Je sais que tu t'en veux énormément, mais _ce n'est pas de ta faute_, Sirius ! Tu ne pouvais pas prévoir ce qui allait se passer quand tu as dit à Maria de courir ! Et franchement, j'aurais dit exactement la même chose à Lily.

-Lily n'est pas morte, fit-il remarquer avec amertume.

-Patmol, s'il te plait ! Viens à la maison quelques jours… Je peux te laisser passer tes journées enfermé dans ta maison à boire en continu !

-Non. Je vais vous déranger.

-Je te jure que non, assura James. Et si tu veux la preuve, c'est Lily qui m'a dit de te proposer ça.

Sirius réfléchit un moment, puis finit par accepter.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

James entendit la porte s'ouvrir avec fracas. Il bondit du canapé et se précipita dans le hall.

-LILY ! Prends Harry et sauve-toi ! C'est lui ! Cours, je vais le retenir !!

James pesta intérieurement. Sa baguette ! Il l'avait oubliée dans le salon ! Il n'eut pas le temps de s'en vouloir.

-_Avada Kedavra !_

James eut un éclair de terreur en voyant le rayon vert se rapprocher de lui. Le rayon le frappa et son corps partit en arrière, tandis que le dernier éclat de vie quittait son regard noisette.

Voldemort monta dans la chambre de Harry, où Lily s'était réfugiée. Quelques secondes plus tard, Lily Potter partait rejoindre son mari, et Voldemort était réduit à moins qu'une ombre.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

(14 ans plus tard)

Une jeune femme courrait dans les plaines. Elle était encapuchonnée de noire, et semblait relativement essoufflée. N'empêche qu'elle courrait, encore et toujours, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle sauta habilement par dessus un minuscule ruisseau, et parvint finalement à une grande barrière en bois qui séparait les deux plaines écossaises. Elle regarda autour d'elle, puis, quand elle fut certaine de ne pas être observée, elle enleva sa cagoule. Elle avait des cheveux d'ébène ondulés, et de magnifiques yeux bleus foncés. Elle portait autour du cou un pendentif que elle seule était capable d'ouvrir. Elle l'ouvrit, et regarda la photo à l'intérieur. Une petite fille lui ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau faisait coucou. Aelita… Sa petite cousine… Elle ne l'avait vu qu'une seule fois, mais était aussitôt tombée sous le charme de la fille de Sirius…

Un craquement la tira de ses pensées. Elle referma vivement le pendentif et leva sa baguette. Un grand chien noir apparut devant elle. Elle baissa sa baguette.

-Salut Sirius.

Le chien se transforma en un homme d'une quarantaine d'années.

-Salut Bellatrix. Je suis content que t'ai put venir.

-Moi aussi, je suis contente de te voir, cousin. De te voir ailleurs que sur un champ de bataille.

-C'est à ce propos que je voulais te parler.

-Quoi ? demanda Bellatrix.

-Ecoute. Voldemort est revenu. L'ordre du Phénix et les mangemorts s'affronteront bientôt, ce n'est qu'une question de temps ! Lors de la première guerre, on s'arrangeait toujours pour ne pas se retrouver face à face mais…

-Mais…

-S'il te plait, Bella. La prochaine fois qu'on s'affrontera. Je veux que tu me tues.

-Q… QUOI ?? Sirius t'es taré !! Comment veux-tu que je fasse ça ?

-Tu le feras. Parce que je le veux. Bella, essaye de me comprendre, s'il te plait. Je n'ai plus rien, plus de famille, plus d'amis, plus de liberté…

-Sirius, tu as un filleul ! Pense à Harry, il n'a que toi ! protesta Bellatrix.

-Non. Comme Molly se fait un plaisir de me le rappeler à chaque fois, Harry n'a qu'_elle_. Moi je ne suis rien pour lui.

-Mais… Sirius… Tu sais que si tu veux te tuer, Rogue sera ravi de te concocter un poison ?

-Je peux pas, Bellatrix. Pour Harry. Je ne veux pas le laisser croire que je me suis suicidé. S'il te plait, Bella. C'est la dernière chose que je te demande. La prochaine fois. Tues-moi.

Bellatrix ferma les yeux, mais Sirius l'obligea à les rouvrir. Son regard était si suppliant, si désespéré… Et c'était vrai, Sirius n'avait absolument plus rien. La guerre lui avait pris tout ce qu'il avait : sa fille, sa femme, ses meilleurs amis, sa liberté… Il n'avait plus rien.

-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, Sirius, promit-elle. Mais je ne garantis pas que je vais y arriver.

-Merci Bella. Merci infiniment. Tu devrais y aller, tu vas avoir des problèmes si Voldemort apprend que tu étais avec moi.

Sirius se retransforma en chien et disparut.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Le combat faisait rage, les sortilèges volaient de tous les cotés. Sirius tenait sa baguette dans une main et lançait des sorts, encore et encore, sans jamais s'arrêter.

-_Avada Kedavra !_

Sirius bondit sur Harry et le jeta par terre au moment où le rayon vert passait au dessus de lui.

-Merci, murmura son filleul.

-De rien. Maintenant prends la prophétie, réunit les autres et sauvez-vous !

-Mais les mangemorts…

-On s'en occupe ! Rentrez à Poudlard !

Sirius se retrouva face à Bellatrix. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, et Sirius insista du regard.

-_Everte Statim !_

Sirius se baissa.

-Allons, tu peux faire mieux que ça ! lança-t-il d'une voix moqueuse.

Bellatrix savait très bien que cette phrase dissimulait un « Putain Bella, qu'est-ce que t'attends ! ». Elle lança un autre sortilège que Sirius n'esquiva pas. Le sort le frappa, et il se sentit partir vers le voile. Gardant une trace de sourire sur le visage, il jeta un _legilimens_ pour murmurer dans son esprit :

-Merci Bella. Merci infiniment.

Sirius passa à travers le voile, disparaissant à jamais.

-Adieu Sirius. Repose en paix. Tu l'as plus que mérité.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Fin de la fic. Je me sens bizarre. Je sais que c'est débile, mais j'ai l'impression qu'une partie de moi s'éteint pendant que j'écris les derniers mots. Cette fic n'est pas ma première, et ne sera pas ma dernière… Pourtant cette fic je la ressentais au fin fond de moi-même, comme quelque chose qui a fait parti de notre vie…

Je sais pas comment l'expliquer… Je poste tout de suite un dernier chapitre de remerciements.


	25. Remerciements

Petit message : pour ceux qui en ont marre du sadisme, mon autre fic dont je reprend l'écriture « Une vie avec mon parrain », et mon one-shot « Plus de nous, plus de toi », vous attendent sur mon profil !

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Bon, alors voilà, maintenant que la fic est finie, je voudrais remercier tout plein de monde !

Tout d'abord, comme je l'ai précisé au début de cette fic, l'idée de départ ne m'appartient pas. C'est une autre fic qui m'a inspirée. Cette fic, c'est Violence aggravée sur mineur, de Orchideus. Je voudrais donc remercier cette dernière pour son autorisation de reprendre l'idée de départ, ainsi que pour tous ses conseils !

Lien vers Violence Aggravée sur Mineur : /s/3416214/1/Violenceaggravesurmineur (rajouter ceci après "www . fanfiction . net",sans les espaces, l'éditeur de documents n'a jamais voulu tout me mettre en entier, allez savoir pourquoi...)

Lien vers le profil d'Orchideus :

/u/1226121/Orchideus (même remarque qu'au dessus).

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Ensuite, comparé à mes autres fics, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de reviews. Mais je m'en fous, parce que j'ai eu des reviewers hors du commun.

Tout d'abord, un grand merci à MaraudeursFans et Sirius07, que je ne connaissais pas du tout au début de la fic et qui sont devenues des amies très sympas au fil des reviews.

Merci également à octo, pour ses reviews bourrées de critiques, qui m'ont réellement forcées à réfléchir sur le fin fond de ma fic.

Merci à Anthales pour ses reviews motivantes !

Merci à ewi, une vieille connaissance pour m'avoir prouvée que, même après plusieurs fics, elle n'en a toujours pas marre de mon sadisme !

Merci à Julie Winchester et Gaetana Black pour m'avoir motivées en me montrant que j'avais d'autres lecteurs (Du style, je vois que j'ai une reviews dans ma boite mail, je me dis avant de l'ouvrir, « hein ? bah sirius07 a déjà posté une reviews, octo aussi, ewi aussi, MaraudeursFans aussi, ben il reste qui alors ?? ».).

Et je crois que c'est tout pour les reviews !

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Ensuite, merci à la documentaliste du CDI qui a bien voulu me croire quand je disais que je faisais mes TPE ou une disserte de français.

Merci au mec qui a installé la messagerie du CDI, qui m'a permis de m'envoyer sur ma propre adresse mes bouts de chapitres écrits au lycée.

Pendant qu'on est partis sur le lycée, mention spéciale pour la 1e Scientifique 2 de Sainte Marie, et les disserte de français sur les gens allant s'ébattre aux champs (certains comprendront de quoi je parle).

Merci à toute la classe également pour les conneries à répétition, les avions en papier pendant les maths et les tentatives de viols choquant les profs de physiques (là aussi, certains comprendront).

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Il me reste un dernier remerciement à ajouter.

Certains se diront « Si c'est le dernier, c'est qu'il est pas important ». Au contraire. Je veux le mettre en valeur, parce que pour moi, c'est la chose la plus importante que j'ai à dire.

D'autres diront « Ce remerciement n'a rien à voir avec la fic ». Si. Il a tout à voir, car sans cette personne, je n'aurais pas été là pour l'écrire. Sans cette personne, je me serais suicidée il y a 4 ans.

Un vieux proverbe dis que « Les amis sont des anges qui nous aident à décoller quand nos ailes ne savent plus comment voler. ». Ils nous emmènent aussi avec eux quand nos ailes ont été brisées. Brisées par des crétins, parce qu'on est pas assez âgé, qu'on n'a aucun ami, qu'on est plus doué qu'eux en cours, qu'on a une voix bizarre, qu'on est bourré de tics… Et quand ça dure quatre ans d'affilé, on a plus envie de redécoller. On veux juste se laisser mourir.

Cette personne qui m'a forcée à m'envoler avec elle, je l'ai déjà remerciée cent fois, mille fois peut-être. Mais je vais le faire encore une fois, parce que je ne pourrais jamais suffisamment la remercier pour tout ce qu'elle a fait pour moi.

Merci Marika.


End file.
